The Digital Adventure (Discontinued)
by DragonForceAsh
Summary: After finding a digiegg, Ash and nine other kids are thrusted into the Digital World and meets their partners, will they be able to save the Digital World and all that live there? Find out now.
1. The beginning of it all

**Hey Guys this is DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with the new story. As I've told before, this story's chosen children are Pokemon characters so their will be made up crest in this except for Ritchie since his partner will Patamon so I think you know what crest he will be getting. Anyway, The Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon, there now you know so let's begin.**

 _This is the story about the time I meet a strange creature, I didn't know at the time but soon I would realized that I would be sent into the biggest adventure of my life._

In the city, Odaiba at night, in an apartment was a young boy who looked about six years old and had raven wild hair and had somewhat tanned skin, brown eyes and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue shorts and was sitting on the floor looking at his computer screen seeing it acting strange.

The computer screen was acting funny as Ash noted something coming out of the screen and Ash saw said something come out and landed on the floor in front of him.

A white Egg with purple stripes.

Ash only had one thing to say after seeing that.

"Wow that's freaking." Ash said as he grabbed the egg and heard his mother from the other room.

"Ash it's time for bed!" Ash's mother Delia called as he looked at the again and picked it up and walked to his bed.

"Okay I'm getting in bed now!" Ash called to his mother as he put the egg on his bed and walked to the light switch and turned off the lights and walked back to his bed and got in and covered himself and the egg with the blanket.

The next morning Delia who has Brown hair and is in her late twenty's and wearing a a pink dress shirt and a blue skirt and heels and grabbed her bag and went to the door.

"Ash I'm going to work now, I'm coming home home late tonght, I'll see you when I get back." Ash's mother called out to him.

"Okay!" Ash called back as he still sounding sleepy and his mother left out the door and closed it.

Ash opened his eyes and saw the egg under the blanket with him and he fully woke up seeing it.

"It wasn't a dream, this egg is really here!" Ash said getting out of his bed and waking into the kitchen and putting the egg on a chair and waking over to some pans to make some breakfast.

10 minutes later was done making bacon and eggs for breakfast and milk for a drink and brings the plate to the table and goes back for the cup of milk.

But he suddenly hears a thud and looks but to the table and chair to see the egg was gone.

"Huh!" Ash looked around and heard something hit the wall and turned to see the egg rolling around on it's own.

It rolls back into his room and he follows it and when he does he see the egg stand straight up on it's own.

Cracks appeared in the middle of the egg making Ash gasped.

"It's hatching!" Ash said remembering what he learned in school but hatching eggs.

The egg's top popped opened to reveal a small purple creature with yellow eyes with black in the middle.

Ash and the purple creature stared at each other for a few moments before the creature jumped out of the egg and race around the room and then went under Ash's bed.

Ash looked under his bed to see the creature staring back at him curiously.

The creature shot a few tiny iron pebbles around Ash making Ash jumped and hit his head.

"Ow that hurt." Ash said as he continued to stare at the creature before Ash heard something growling from the creature and thought it was hungry.

"Are you hungry, hold on." Ash said pulling his head out from the bed and running to the kitchen and opening his fridge and looking around inside it before grabbing some chocolate and a bag of marshmallows.

Ash ran back into the room and under the bed and showed the creature the food.

"Do you want any of the this?" Ash asked to the creature who only tiled it's whole or whole body at what Ash was showing it and Ash thought the creature didn't know what it was.

"Oh it's for eating see." Ash said pulling out a piece of chocolate and plucking into his mouth and swallowing it.

"See it's good, come over here and try it." Ash said as the creature looked at the chocolate and started but slowly moving towards Ash.

Once it was Ash hand, it'd grabbed the chocolate with it's mouth and swallowed it.

It started bouncing around at how good it was and Ash smiled at that.

"Come from under the bed, their's more if you want." Ash said pulling his out from under the bed and the creature followed him out and Ash pulled out more chocolate and feed it tot he creature.

It was eating every single piece, he wondered what this creature was.

Once it was done with all the chocolate, it went to the bag of marshmallows and started to eat each one as Ash watched on.

After a minute, the creature was done with the bag of marshmallow, it turned to Ash and it's stomach growled again.

"You're still hungry, okay hold on." Ash said getting up and going into the kitchen again, this time with the creature following him.

Ash walked to the fridge and pulled out two jars of peanut butter and jelly and two pieces of bread.

After a minute or two, Ash made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the creature who sniffed it before chowing down of it.

Ash looked at the before realizing he had left his breakfast on the table.

Ash ate his breakfast quickly while noticing the creature was watching him while he did.

After drinking his milk, Ash realized that this creature was probably thirsty too and grabbed a bowl and opened opened the fridge for the fourth time this morning and grabbed the milk and poured some into the bowl and set in down in front of the creature who looked at the bowl of milk before drinking it all up.

Ash wondered when this creature full, for all he knew it could be a while.

 _Burp!_

Never mind, that burp it was finally full as Ash sat down on floor in his living room.

The creature looked happy and jumped on Ash's lap and starting jumping making Ash laugh.

"Man I wish i knew what you were." Ash said to the little bouncing purple creature.

Ash suddenly jumped when he heard something starting to static and looked around to see the TV and other stuff like the phone starting to act glitching around the room.

Ash then noticed the little creature started to glow and when it died down Ash saw that the little guy's body was a little more narrow and had little pointing tips at the body which Ash guess was it's feet.

"Hey you were feeding me great things, thank you." The little creature spoke surprising Ash.

"You can talk!?" Ash asked shocked as the little smiled and nodded.

"Yep I can." The little guy said as Ash thought now would be a good time to ask.

"Okay so now that you can talk, what's your name?" Ash asked wondering if he'll get a good answer.

"I'm Dorimon, what's your name?" Dorimon asked to Ash.

"I'm Ash, so Dorimon what are you exactly?" Ash asked to Dorimon.

"Dorimon is Dorimon." Dorimon told as if it explained everything.

"Um okay." Ash said with a sweat drop knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Dorimon.

"So what is this place?" Dorimon asked as Ash picked Dorimon up and got off the floor.

"This is my house, I'll show you around." Ash said walking around the apartment.

After telling Dorimon all about his apartment, Ash and Dorimon spent the rest of the day together playing games and watching stuff on the TV.

It was dark outside and Dorimon yawned as he was tired.

The door opened and Delia walked inside with a tired sign.

"Ash I'm back, get ready for bed." Delia said as she walked into the kitchen with her back turned to Ash.

Ash grabbed the tired Dorimon and walked into his room and closed the door.

Ash got dress for bed and put Dorimon on the bed and got on himself and put the blanket over them both.

Later in the night Ash was woken by something growling next to him and lifted the blanket to see Dorimon with his eyes the size of pinpricks and he seemed to be freaking out.

"Dorimon what's wrong!?" Ash questioned as Dorimon started to grow and get bigger.

Ash saw Dorimon into something different this time.

Dorimon changed into beast-like Animal with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem.

"Dorimon!" Ash said shocked as he noticed his bed start to shake then broke from how big Dorimon is now.

"Whoa!" Ash said a little surprised that his bed was broken now and Ash saw Dorimon looked at the window and walked towards it and started to pick at him.

Ash knew what he wanted and opened the window.

Dorimon started walking towards the opened window and tried to fit thought but the wall was breaking too and Ash noticed it.

"Hey wait stop your breaking the wall!" Ash said climbing on Dorimon's back.

Dorimon broke the wall when trying to push past it and fast to the streets below and onto someone's car and broke it.

"Whoa, that was crazy!" Ash said as Dorimon started to walk along the streets.

Ash looked around to see that their was any people near him, he didn't think he could explain why he was riding a purple creature like Dorimon.

Other then just falling from your own bedroom window from very high up, this wasn't all that bad.

Ash spotted a vending machine near them and got off Dorimon and ran towards to them and Dorimon saw him telling him to follow him.

"Can you help me gets some drinks?" Ash asked putting the machine and Dorimon seemed to understand and used his big claws and to break the machine, causing several cans to fall out to the street and Ash picked up two of them.

"One of me and one for Dorimon." Ash said as Dorimon looked over and started walking again.

Ash climbed onto his back again and with to his head.

"Dorimon, why won't you talk to me?" Ash asked to the purple beast.

What caught both their attentions was a truck was coming towards them.

Dorimon jumped over the truck surprising Ash and the one of the guys in the truck.

"Whoa did you see that!?" The guy in the truck said.

"No I was distracted." The Driver said to the other.

"From what, you're suppose to be driving!" The guys said as Dorimon landed and growled towards the truck that was driving away.

He pulled his head and started making noise from his mouth as if he was trying to spit out something.

"Dorimon, what are you doing?" Ash asked to him and got his answer when Dorimon shot out a big iron ball aimed for the truck but missed and hit a telephone booth instead, going through it and impacting into a wall.

The phone booth burst into flames after that and Ash looked somewhat scared seeing the fire and situation finally started to make sense to him.

Dorimon started walking around again.

Dorimon saw a bus and started pulling his head back but before he did, he turned his head towards the sky making Ash do the same and they both saw a plane flying through high in the sky.

Dorimon shot 3 Iron balls into the sky but they didn't reach and fell to the ground, thankfully not hitting any buildings.

Dorimon suddenly turned and looked at a different part of the sky and started growling.

Ash looked around to see every electronic around the street starting to go haywire and looked up to where Dorimon was looking.

Heck every kid in the apartment buildings were looking at the same thing.

Ash said the one thing on every kids mind.

"That's one big egg!" Ash said as he saw the very large egg coming down from the sky and Dorimon started running again.

He ran under a bridge before stopping and looking up to the egg up into the sky.

The egg opened revealing a ram like creature but it had dark wing and it was looking around confused.

Dorimon roared to the ram like creature making Ash fall off of his back.

Ash got up and went to to Dorimon's front.

When he did, Dorimon shot an Iron ball up to the creature hitting it in the chest and getting it's attention.

"No Dorimon don't fight him!" Ash told him but before anything else could be said, the ram creature held out it's hand and a red wave that didn't hit Ash or Dorimon but the bridge above them making it fall down on top of them.

The other kids saw what happened and the ram creature floated down when the bridge was.

When the dust cleared away, Ash noticed that he was still okay and looked up to a large beast-like Dragon with black fur and purple lightning-like stripes on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three long, red claws, as well as a large, saurian tail. The fur around the base of it neck, on its chest, paws, snout, on the inside of its wings, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with purple tips and two large wings. On its brow is the triangular red gem.

Ash recognized that gem and spoke.

"Dorimon!" Ash whispered as the black and purple dragon looked at him with his yellow eyes.

"I'm Dorugamon now Ash." Dorugamon said as Ash nodded weakly.

"Okay then buddy." Ash said as Dorugamon turned to the ram creature and roared.

The ram creature backed off hearing the roared.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon roared as he shot a very large Iron ball out of his mouth and at the ram creature while charging at it.

The Iron ball hit the flying creature and if that wasn't enough Dorugamon rammed into it knocking it back.

"This is crazy!" Ash said seeing the ram pushed Dorugamon back and held out his hand.

"Black Sabbath! The ram creature called and sent another red wave at Dorugamon and caused an explosion making Dorugamon fall down onto the ground seemingly unmoving with his eyes closed.

Ash ran over to Dorugamon trying to wake him up.

"Dorugamon, come on you have to wake up." Ash yelled but no matter how many he yelled Dorugamon just wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly something fell onto Ash's head.

"Huh!" Ash saw what landed on his head.

It was a whistle.

He looked at the whistle and Dorugamon before taking a deep breath before blowing the whistle really loudly for a few moments.

He stopped and looked at Dorugamon.

Dorugamon snapped opened and got up quickly surprising the ram creature.

Doruagmon ran up and rammed into it again and pushed it back.

"Do it!" Ash yelled and Dorugamon pulled his head back.

"Power Metal! Dorugamon roared as he shot the Iron ball and it went right through the ram creature.

The ram creature roared in pain before glowing a very bright light blinding Ash from how bright it was.

Ash covered his eyes to see that Dorugamon and the ram creature were gone and the bridge broken into pieces.

"Dorugamon, where are you, speak to me, Dorugamon!" Ash called out but getting a respond.

 _I didn't realize it yet, but later I would be sent on the biggest adventure of another world_.

* * *

 **Hey guys DragonForceAsh aka Zenotai123 here with the first chapter of the Digital Adventure.**

 **Ash met Dorimon and made friends with him but is that the end of it.**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave some reviews for the chapter.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave some reivews and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	2. Arrival, The Digital World

**Hey Guys DragonForceAsh here with the second chapter of The Digital Adventure, enjoy it you guys and now for the disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. Now to begin the chapter.**

* * *

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 8 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the_ _distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a_ _cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **The Adventure begins.** Shows all nine Child level Digimon.

* * *

In a car driving down the road was Ash now a 12 year old boy with his mother Delia driving him somewhere.

He was wearing a blue shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles and wearing a red hat with goggles but was turned backwards and the goggles were on his forehead since the cap was turned and white fingerless gloves. he was also wearing a blue one strap backpack.

"So Ash are you excited for summer camp, I know you and your friends planned this but are you sure you have everything you need?" Delia asked to him as he looked at her and nodded.

"Yes mom, I have everything I need for camp, Me, Paul, Ritchie, Dawn, Gary, Zoey, Barry, Red and Leaf will be fine for the summer, I have my cellphone so if anything goes wrong I can just call you." Ash told to her as she breathe a sign of relief.

"Okay just be careful while you're there." Delia stated as she stopped the car at the entrance of the camp.

"Okay then, see you later mom." Ash said getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Bye Ash love you." Delia said driving off and waving.

Ash walked into the camp grounds trying to see if his friends were around here somewhere.

"Hey Ash you're here." A voice said as Ash turned to see a boy his age with brown hair and a green hat, a white shirt under a green jacket and wearing blue jeans and white shoes.

"Hey Ritchie, you are here, are the others here too?" Ash asked to one of his oldest friends.

"Yeah, we're all waiting on you, come on." Ritchie said running and Ash followed.

After a minute later of running, Ash saw seven other people waiting around and the same age as him and Ritchie.

"There's Paul right there." Ritchie said pointing to a somebody leaning on a tree with their arms crossed.

Paul was a boy with Purple hair with an emotionless look on his face and wears a purple jacket, blue pants, and purple shoes, and had a purple one strap backpack with him.

"Dawn, Red and Leaf are there sitting on the logs." Ritchie said looking towards the three people on the logs.

Dawn was a young girl with dark blue hair, a white hat, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, pink shorts and pink boots and carrying around a brown bag.

Red was a young man with brown hair, a red and white cap, red hoodie, white sweatpants and red shoes and has a red backpack.

Leaf was young girl with brown hair that went down to her shoulders, wearing a white short sleeve jacket, black pants, and white boots, a blue bag.

"Barry and Zoey are talking over there." Ritchie said pointing to two people near the cabins.

Barry was a young blonde hair boy who was wearing a yellow sweater with red stripes, green pants and blue sneakers and his backpack was brown.

Zoey was young orange haired girl who was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt under an orange sleeveless jacket, grey pants and red shoes, she also had a orange backpack.

"And last but not least, Gary's over their on his mini laptop." Ritchie told as they looked over to the right to seeing a another person sitting on a chair.

Gary was a young man with somewhat spiky hair, had a black shirt with a unclipped collar, and purple pants and brown shoes, a white backpack and was indeed typing on a mini laptop. **(Think of madoka's laptop from beyblade)**

Ash and Ritchie walked towards the group.

"Hey guys Ash is here!" Ritchie called out to everyone as they all turned to them.

"Hey man took you long enough." Red said coming up to be and offering a fist bump.

"Sorry, you guys know how my mom is." Ash said bumping his fist with Red's and turning to Paul who was still leaning on the tree.

"Hey Paul not gonna come over and hi?" Ash asked to his purple haired friend.

All Paul did was wave his his to acknowledge that he knew he was here.

Ash should've expected that from Paul.

Gary walked up to Ash with his laptop.

"It's about to you got here Ashy-boy." Gary said to his childhood friend.

"I told you Gary, you know how my mom is." Ash deadpanned hearing his old nickname.

"Okay, changing the subject, we're all at camp now so what do we do?" Dawn asked walking up with everyone else even Paul who decided to join the conversation.

"What about what's been going on around the world?" Paul questioned to the group making them think.

"Well now that you mention it, I've heard the rain forest dried out." Leaf told to everyone.

"And other places have been flooded with ocean water." Barry added in wondering how the heck that was possible.

"Yeah and city's that are normally hot in the summer got really cold." Zoey said adding in another fact happening in the world.

"This is strange, why is the weather suddenly so crazy?" Ritchie said as Red handed him his green and yellow backpack.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's not going to end soon, look let's just forget this for now and enjoy the day, we can talk about this later." Red said making everyone nod and start to walk away.

Except for Ash since he was now thinking of the same thing he's been thinking of the past six years now.

Dorimon

It'd had been six long years since he meet Dorimon but had disappeared after fighting that other creature they had encountered, people had labeled it a terrorist attack.

But Ash knew that was far from the truth but since nobody except kids were seeing it happen, no adults would ever believe them.

But even though it'd had be six years since he saw him, Ash had looked all over the city for Dorimon but finding no trace of his little anywhere.

He had'd gone over to the same bridge that nearly crushed him all those years ago in case Dorimon would ever pop up again since that's where he disappeared from.

He just wish he had some kind of clue or hint to where he had gone.

"I have to think about this later but I promise one day I will find you again Dorimon, I'll hold that promise forever." Ash said as he started to walk towards his friend to catch up.

Ash walked over to a log and sat down and Red decided to join him.

"Hey what's on your mind?" Red asked to the raven haired boy sitting down next to him.

"Well it's what happened six years ago, I had lost a friend during the terrorist attack." Ash told hoping trying to be sneaking about not wanting to give away Dorimon.

"You mean that big black dragon from the bridge." Red said as Ash's eyes went wide and turned to Red with a shocked look.

"How did you know?" Ash questioned as Red shrugged.

"Well in case you didn't notice all that time ago, lots of other kids were seeing what was happening when that egg came from the sky and I look down at the streets to see a huge purple beast running towards the bridge." Red explained as Ash saw where this was going.

"And that when the egg hatched and that beast came out of it." Ash finished for him as Red nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it looking around then got by something and looked down and shot some kind of red beam down at the bridge and saw it collapse." Red told making Ash nod remembering that scary moment when he was almost crushed by the bridge if not for Dorimon saving him.

"Yeah." Ash said as Red continued.

"And when that was over, I saw that purple beast had become a black dragon and looked at he was talking to somebody and when I looked I saw that their was a kid down their with that dragon, when I looked closer and heard their voice, I knew it was you talking to it." Red said figuring it out as Ash looked shocked at this.

He knew Red was quick to realize things faster then others but still.

"They started fighting with each other but soon the dragon fell and you were trying to wake him, but Leaf who lives right now door to me grabbed her old whistle and tossed it down to where you were." Red told as Ash looked shocked since he always wondered where'd that whistle came from since it was the whole reason Ash was able to wake Dorimon up.

"After I use the whistle, Dorimon woke up and beat that creature but afterward in a flash of bright light, they both disappear, I've been trying to find Dorimon for a while after it was over but couldn't find anything." Ash stated as he still wondered where Dorimon could've gone to.

"Dorimon, that's what that dragon's name was?" Red asked to him.

"Yeah, he came out of an egg I got." Ash stated as Red look put off at that.

"An egg, where did you get the egg from?" Red asked confused now.

"It came out of my computer." Ash said as Red blinked and rubbed his forehead.

He honestly didn't expect that.

"Okay I'm pretty sure you have to explain everything from the beginning but let's get everyone together first so you'll only have to explain once." Red said standing up.

Ash signed at that, but knew he would have to tell his friends, best just to get it over Ash got up from the log he saw snow fall in front of him.

"Huh?" Ash looked around getting Red's attention.

"Hey what is it?" Red asked to him but got his answer when snow started to come down from the sky.

"Really now it's beginning to snow now, what the heck is with the weather nowadays." Ash sated before the snow started to become a blizzard.

"Hey you two over here!" They both turned to see Paul yelling out to them to a shrine as they saw the rest of their group run inside and started to make there way there too.

They ran inside to see everyone resting.

"Where did this blizzard come from?" Barry said as he knew the weather was going crazy but this takes it to a whole another level of weirdness.

"I don't know but by the looks of it, it's not gonna be over for a while." Gary said looking outside the door seeing the blizzard getting worse.

After a little of talking and thinking, the sound of the snow falling finally stopped.

"Guys I think it the blizzard stopped." Zoey told as Ash got up and opened the door to check and saw that it had indeed stop snowing.

"Yeah it stopped." Ash told as he walked out of the shrine and one by one everyone else did as well.

Everyone looked around the now snow covered camp.

"This is strange, if it's Summer why did we have a blizzard?" Leaf questioned to everyone as Ash looked around and looked to the sky and his eyes widened.

"Ah guys, look at this." Ash said as everyone looked to the sky and had the same reaction Ash did.

It was an aurora.

"Is that the Aurora Borealis?!" Dawn asked in shock seeing it.

"That shouldn't be possible, their only suppose to be in Alaska, the weather really is going out of control." Gary said wondering what the heck was going on with the sky.

The aurora pass to reveal a green spirally light.

"Hey what's that?" Red questioned as the 9 lights came out of the light and towards the group."

"Oh crap baskets watch out!" Ash yelled out as the lights hit the ground in front of them making them scream.

Once that was over they looked up.

"Okay what was that!?" Paul questioned a little freaked out that they almost got hit by whatever that was.

They noticed that whatever it was started to float up to the kids.

Once they were far enough, all nine kids grabbed the floating objects and looked at them.

They were small digital devices.

"Okay small devices falling from the sky like meteors, that just screams strange." Ritchie said as they noticed the screen of the device started glowing.

What surprised everyone at that moment was a huge wave of water came up in front of everyone scaring.

"What the!" Paul yelled at the surprised as the started to come down.

"Again, Crap baskets!" Ash yelled as the group screamed as the wave engulfed them but instead of drowning, they felt like they were falling into a opening between the wave and shouting as they were falling before it all went black.

Ash was laying down on the ground and started to stir.

"Ash, Ash, wake up." A small voice said as Ash wondered who that was, it sounded familiar.

Ash opened his eyes to see a small little creature with four small stubby legs and yellow and black eyes.

Ash stared for a moment before his eyes started to get full with tears.

He finally found him, the friend he's been looking for all this time was right in front of him.

"Dorimon!" Ash shouted in pure happiness as he grabbed the little guy and hugged him.

"I've missed you Ash." Dorimon said muffled by Ash's shirt before Ash pulled him back.

I've missed you too Dorimon, I don't understand what happened to you, you just disappeared off of nowhere, I've looked everywhere for you." Ash told to him wondering where the heck he's been all this time.

"I honesty don't know, I hatched like 3 weeks ago maybe? I was Dodomon for a little while then evolved into Dorimon." Dorimon explained as Ash heard the name.

"Dodomon, you mean the form you were when you hatched before you had your stubby legs?" Ash asked to Dorimon who nodded.

"Yeah, I don't remember what the names of those forms I took but I'm sure it'd come back to me soon." Dorimon said trying to remember what those others names were but failing.

"Don't worry about it, what's important is that we're together again, I can't wait to show you to the others, they won't believe this." Ash said still very happy about finding Dorimon.

Something then dropped from his belt making him and Dorimon looked down and saw the device from camp.

"Hey it's this thing, Dorimon do you know what this is?" Ash asked to him.

"Well it's called a Digivice but what's it for is still unknown to me, but that's one thing I know about it." Dorimon said trying to clear somethings up.

"Really what?" Ash asked to the little guy who is excited right now.

"It's means we really are partner, I had that Digivice earlier and my friends did too before they went flying into the sky a few hours ago and they all knew the names for those others who got the Digivice as well." Dorimon told as Ash remembered that his friends got these Digivices too.

"Let me guess these names, Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Zoey, Gary, Barry, Red and Leaf." Ash told as Dorimon smiled.

"Yeah that's them, how'd you know?" Dorimon ask to him.

"I kinda had a feeling when these Digivices had came down to us, then this tidal wave of water came down on top of us and pulled down wherever this place is." Ash said as he looked around for the first time since talking to Dorimon and now noticing he was in a forest of some kind.

"Oh this place, this is the Digital World and you're on File Island." Dorimon said as Ash froze at that and turned back to Dorimon.

"Wait what File Island, DIGITAL WORLD!" Ash shouted as Dorimon jumped at the shout.

"Yep." that's all Dorimon said as Ash face palmed.

"I ask more about this later, for now let's find my friends and your's okay." Ash said as Dorimon started jumping around.

"Yeah I can't wait for you to meat them." Dorimon said as they started walking.

"Yeah, but do you know where they are exactly?" Ash asked not wanting to get lost in this place.

"We usually play in this area, they have to be around here somewhere." Dorimon claimed as they were the bushes near them started rustling and out of it came a creature that looked a weird raindrop.

"Hi there Dorimon." The raindrop said as Dorimon walked towards it.

"Hi Moonmon, did you find your partner?" Dorimon asked as Ash walked towards them.

"Yeah I did, hey Dawn over here." Moonmon said as Ash's eyes widened and saw someone coming.

"Did you find someone Moonmon?" Dawn said as she came through the bush and looked at Ash.

"Dawn it's you." Ash said happy to see her.

"Ash, you're here too, I meet Moonmon a while ago, by the way do you have any idea where we are?" Dawn asked to him as Ash knew she was probably going to have the same reaction as him.

"According to Dorimon here, we're on File Island in the Digital World." Ash said as Dawn look put off at that.

"Digital world!?" Dawn repeated as Ash nodded.

"We'll get more details later, for now let''s find the rest of our friends." Ash said as hey agreed and was about to walk off until.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Dawn asked as they all nodded.

Ash was hearing it clearly and it was the sound of something...buzzing.

They all wondered what it was until a big red beetle with big pincers burst through the trees over them.

"What is that!?" Ash questioned ducking down.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Dorimon said in a hurry.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Kuwagamon._

 _Virus Type, An Adult level Insectoid Digimon, It's hard shell protects it from most Blunt attacks, it's known for it's vicious temperament, it has a rivalry with another beetle shaped Digimon, It's special attack is Scissor Arms, clamping down on it's opponent with its powerful mandibles, it's cuts them to shreds._

"Run for it!" Ash shouted as they all started running.

Kuwagamon roared as it followed them.

"Quick in here!" Moonmon said as she jumped into the tree surprising the two human but that didn't stop Ash as he grabbed Dawn and Dorimon and jumped into the tree.

"Keep your head down and stay quiet." Ash told as they all nodded and and heard Kuwagamon outside breaking down trees.

A moment later i had gone quiet outside.

"He's gone you know." A male voice said from the outside.

"You can come out now." A female voice said as an opening in the tree revealed Gary and Leaf standing next to each other.

"Gary, Leaf it's you guys, thank god." Dawn said as they all walked out of the tree and noticed two more creatures, one with Gary on the left and the other flying next to Leaf on the right.

"So these are your friends Gary?" A little blue creature with a M on it's forehead said as creature flying next to Leaf spoke.

"So they're friendly?" The bee looking creature said as Leaf nodded.

"Yeah Wanyamon, they are." Gary reassured to Wanyamon.

"Of course they're friendly Puroromon, they're my friends." Leaf told as Dorimon and Moonmon came down.

"Hi guys." Dorimon said as the four creatures started to talk and so did the humans.

"So do you guys have any idea what's going on or why we got sent here?" Leaf asked as they shrugged and looked towards the creatures and saw a rabbit like creature rush into where was everyone was.

"Another one, their popping up everyone." Gary said as the rabbit called out.

"Hey Ritchie, they're over here." The Rabbit called as Ritchie ran into the field.

"Nice job Tokomon, Paul they're here too." Ritchie shouted as Paul walked into the field carrying a small puffball with a horn growing out of it's head.

"What's up." Paul said in his usually tone.

"Who's that in your arms?" Gary asked to the purple haired boy who looked at the puffball in his arms.

"Oh this little guy, his name is Tsunomon." Paul told as Tsunomon looked to the other humans.

"Well hello there, good to meet you, I'm Tsunomon." Tsunomon said in a clear voice as Paul sent him down and he bounced over to the other creatures.

"Okay who else are we missing?" Ash asked as he was about to get a responds but was cut off by something off.

"I can't believe this, I get a weird device, weird tidal wave shows up and then get sent here and meet some weird creature, I'm gonna fine the person responsible for this." A person said irritated and everyone else knew who it was because they knew only one person who said they were gonna fine someone.

Said person walked out of a bush and so did a little green baby bird looking creature with him.

"Ah Barry maybe you should calm down." The bird said as Barry looked at him and did so.

"Sorry Chapmon but I just want to find my friends." Barry said as Chapmon looked to it's right.

"But isn't that them right there?" Chapmon said as Barry looked to his left and saw everyone.

"Guys your here, I was looking for you." Barry said running to them and so did Chapmon.

"We can see that." Paul said bluntly.

"Okay that mean's all we're missing is Zoey and Red." Ritchie told as heard another voice.

"Actually I'm right here." Zoey said as she stepped out of the bushes and in her hands was a green spiky creature.

"Zoey great timing." Ash said as Zoey put her friend down.

"This is Budmon." Zoey said as Budmon bounced to the other creatures.

"Hi guys." Budmon said to the others.

"Hi Budmon." The others said as Zoey walked to them.

"Okay I'm pretty sure nobody else ask this but what exactly are you guys?" Zoey asked at the creatures turned to the humans.

"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters." All the Digimon said together as the humans looked surprised.

"Digital Monsters."Ash said in awe but before anything else could be said.

"HOLY CRAP!" Red's voice shouts out to the area making everyone turned to to the right to see Red holding a yellow slime with red eyes in his arms and running for his life as if the devil was after him.

"Red what's going on!?" Paul asked to Red and who ran past them.

"RUN!" Red shouted again as the trees were knocked down and Kuwagamon flew towards them.

They all screamed as they all ran somehow catching up to Red.

"Hey guys this is Zurumon!" Red said in a hurry.

"Hi Guys!" Zurumon said as Ash got in front.

"Hey Red this Dorimon, the one I told you about." Ash said showing Dorimon in his arms.

"Wait really, that means you finally found him." Red stated.

"Yep!" Ash said as Paul came through carrying Tsunomon.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Paul questioned.

"I'll explain later, just keep running!" Ash told as everyone continued running with the insane beetle after them and soon was meet with a cliff in front of them.

Ash looked down the cliff to see a river below the cliff.

"Well this bad we're trapped." Ash said as everyone looked nervous at that.

"That's bad, what are we gonna do now?" Dawn asked as the trees were knocked down from Kuwagamon as he flew towards Ash who dodged at the last moment and started running to the group.

"Here I go!" Dorimon said jumping past Ash and shooting Iron Petites at Kuwagamon who just knocked Dorimon away.

The other Digimon jumped in and shot Bubbles at Kuwagamon and knocked them away too but couldn't turn in time and crashed into the trees.

Everyone ran to their Digimon as Ash picked up Dorimon and looked at him in concern.

"Dorimon are you okay, why'd you do it buddy?" Ash asked to the little Digimon.

"I just wanted to protect you Ash, aren't friends suppose to protect each other?" Dorimon asked back Ash smiled weakly.

"Yeah I guess they do." Ash said as Dorimon smiled too and he looked at the others checking their Digimon.

"Moonmon are you alright?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Wanyamon stay with me." Gary said hoping this wasn't the end of his new friend.

"Tokomon no, are you alright?" Ritchie asked the little rabbit.

"Tsunomon speak to me come on." Paul said in a rare concerned tone.

"Budmon are you okay, please tell me." Zoey said holding the spiky green Digimon.

"Zurumon, please say something." Red said to the same slime.

"Puroromon hello." Leaf said trying to get a reaction from her friend.

"Chapmon." Barry said not having much to say but still worried about the small bird.

What got everyone's attention was Kuwagamon bursting out of the trees and they all ran to Ash at the end of the cliff.

"Uh oh this is bad you guys." Ash said said Kuwagamon drew closer to the group ahead.

"Don't worry we can handle this." Dorimon said as Ash looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts, going up against him will get you killed." Ash said as Dorimon get out of his hold.

"Sorry Dawn but we've got no choice." Moonmon said to get loose from Dawn's arms.

"No please don't." Dawn pleaded.

"Wanyamon no!" Gary said as Wanyamon struggled.

"Let's show him what we've got." Tokomon said with Ritchie holding him down.

"Don't do it.' Ritchie said.

"Let me go." Tsunomon said as he tried to get loose from Paul.

"Don't do it, protecting me is not worth losing your life." Paul stated to his partner.

"No Chapmon stop!" Barry said trying to hold his partner down.

"Zurumon please!" Red said as the slime tried to slip out of his arms.

"Puroromon stay here." Leaf said as the bee was trying to fly away.

"Budmon, even you?" Zoey asked to the spiky Digimon.

"Yep." Budmon said with a smile.

"Sorry Ash, come on guys!" Dorimon yelled as he jumped out of Ash's arms and towards Kuwagamon along with the other Digimon.

"No Moonmon!" Dawn yelled towards Moonmon.

"Wanyamon stop!" Gary yelled to Wanyamon.

"Stop Tokomon!" Ritchie yelled at Tokomon.

"Don't do it Tsunomon!" Paul yelled at Tsunomon.

"Chapmon no!" Barry yelled to Chapmon.

"Zurumon please stop!" Red yelled out to Zurumon.

"Puroromon come back!" Leaf called to Puroromon.

"Budmon be careful!" Zoey yelled out to Budmon.

"Dorimon stop don't do it!" Ash yelled out as his and the others Digivices started glowing and the Digimon stopped moving as the sky darkened as clouds swirled out from a single point.

9 rainbow colored lights suddenly shot down from the clouds and surrounded the little ones surprising the humans.

"What's going on!?" Ash questioned in surprise.

 _(Brave heart)_

All the little ones started to spin in place.

"Dorimon, Evolution! Dorumon!" Dorimon's form had changed to the same form he was when he had grown into in Ash's apartment.

"Moonmon, Evolution! Lunamon!" Moonmon's form changed into an appearance of a Rabbit and four long ears and maybe 2 more on top on it's head, and had crescent moons on her forehead and stomach.

"Wanyamon, Evolution! Gaomon!" Wanyamon's form changed into a bipedal blue Akita Inu dog with black nose and claws, yellow eyes, a white belly and mane, and white tail tip, feet tips, snout, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead, It wears a red bandana, white bandages on its arms, and red and black boxing gloves on its hands.

"Tokomon, Evolution! Patamon!" Tokomon's form changed into a guinea pig like creature that was brown on top with a cream underbelly, brown bat wings actually sprouting from the top of his head.

"Tsunomon, Evolution!" BlackGabumon!" Tsunomon's form changed into a grey, almost reptile like creature with black claws and a tail, a black horn sprouting from from the top of his head while his belly had a grey egg shape on it with a yellow pattern on it, though covering most of his body was an dark black and white wolf pelt.

"Chapmon, Evolution! Falcomon!" Chapmon's form changed into a great horned owl with a small, toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings resembling a ninja's vest. The tips of its brow feathers as well as its claws are purple while its tail feathers and the markings on the ends of its wings are red.

"Zurumon, Evolution! Bearmon" Zurumon's form changed into a bear with light brown fur, had 2 red stripes on it's cheeks, has purple wristbands on his paws, had a purple strap over his shoulder and had a backwards hat that says "Bear" on it with his ears poking out.

"Puroromon, Evolution!" FanBeemon!" Puroromon's form changed into a more grown up Bee with six spikes for hands, one for each arm, green eyes and a stringer.

"Budmon, Evolution! Lalamon!" Budmon's form changed into the appearance of a flowering bud with a green body with stretchy arms and legs, and a pink head with a yellow leaf on the top of it, and a pair of eyes and a mouth which resemble three black dots.

When the Lights disappeared, the Digimon were all seen in their new forms as Ash saw Dorumon as the same beast from 6 years ago.

"No way!" Ash said surprised and so was the others.

"Get him!" Dorumon said as they all jumped and tackled Kuwagamon but got pushed back down.

They got up and saw Kuwagamon starting to fly.

"No you don't, Seed Blast!" Lalamon called floating up and shooting seeds out of her mouth and hitting Kuwagamon on the head.

"Air Shot!" Patamon called as he flew up and shot a blast of Air at him forcing him back down as Falcomon flew up.

"Ninja Blade!" Falcomon called throwing ninja stars at Kuwagamon making him fall and tried to catch himself until.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon spin quickly looking like a mini twister and dash forward and hit Kuwagamon's leg with a strong hit making him fall to one knee.

"Karate Fist!" Bearmon called out running and hitting Kuwagamon with a powerful fist to the head.

"Watch out, Dash Metal!" Dorumon called shooting an Iron ball out of his mouth hitting Kuwagamon hard on the head.

"Petit Fire!" BlackGabumon called out shooting out black fire.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon called as she shot an orb of water.

"Gear stringer!" FanBeemon called shooting it's stringers.

The attacks all hit him as the Digimon stood together again.

Kuwagamon roared enraged.

"Gaomon, Bearmon, you attack the the rest of us will finish the job." Dorumon told as Gaomon and Bearmon attacked.

"Double BackHand!"

"Karate Fist!"

They both attacked stunning him for a moment before getting out of the way.

"Dash Metal!"

"Petit Fire!"

"Tear Shot!"

"Seed Blast!"

"Air Shot!"

"Ninja Blades!"

"Gear Stringer!"

The rest of the Digimon shot their attacks right at the big bug making him shake for a moment before falling over on his back.

 _(Brave Heart Ends)_

Kuwagamon gets up and flies away in pain.

The humans looks in shock at what just happened as the Digimon ran to the humans laughing and cheering at their win.

"Told you we would win." Dorumon told as Ash laughed and ran over to him and hugged him while the rest ran over to their respected partners.

"Nice job Dorumon, that was amazing!" Ash said now knowing the name of this form of Dorimon.

"I told you we could do it." Dorumon said breaking the hug and looking at Ash.

"You were right." Ash admitted as he looked to see all the others congratulating their Digimon on their win.

Ash suddenly heard a cracking noise.

"Hmm did you hear that Dorumon?" Ash asked to his partner.

"Yeah I did." Dorumon responded as they looked to see the cliff started to break away.

"Oh that's not good!" Ash yelled getting the others attention and seeing the cliff break apart.

"I think we used too much force in our attacks." Dorumon said to him.

"Yeah maybe you were too amazing and Kuwagamon made it worse for the cliff." Ash said as the cliff broke apart.

They all screamed falling towards the river.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon called as she created a large orb of water and her and Dawn fell inside and so did the others.

"Oh man that was close." Red said as they all kept pushing each other for space in this bubble.

"I don't think so Red, look!" Barry said as they all looked behind them to see the cliff fall into the water and make a huge wave as everyone tried to hang on but had to hold on to each other.

Soon the wave disappeared and everyone relaxed.

"Well this is a great start to this day." Ash said as the bubble carried the group down the stream.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here.**

 **Here's the next chapter of The Digital Adventure.**

 **Ash has finally found his pal from years ago but is not thrown into a adventure with his others friends with partners of their own.**

 **Can they survive this journey ahead of them.**

 **Find out next time on the next chapter of The Digital Adventure.**

 **Well guys the time has come to end it here.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews and since today is October 31, Happy Halloween.**

 **So see you later my friends. ;)**


	3. Rise of Dorugamon

**Hey Guys DragonForceAsh here with the Third chapter of The Digital Adventure, enjoy it you guys and now for the disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. Now to begin the chapter.**

* * *

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 8 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Rise of Dorugamon.** Shows Dorugamon in front of screen.

* * *

~Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, she was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead.~." Ash sang as the bubble the group were in swam down the river.

"Ash you mind doing me a favor and shut up!" Paul said not in the mood to hearing any and all singing.

"Sorry Paul but I'm trying to enjoy the peace while we have some after what we just went through." Ash told trying to stay entertained while they were rushing the river.

"I don't care." Paul said blankly.

"You can't blame him Paul, I mean we're going down a stream, who knows when we'll hit dry land." Barry told to the purple haired boy.

And in some irony the bubble popped making everyone land on said dry land.

"Well that was expected, everyone okay?" Red asked to everyone who responded.

"We're all fine, mostly thanks to the Digimon." Ash said looking at Dorumon who smiled in returned.

"Yeah and we got through the river thanks to Moonmon here." Dawn said looking at Lunamon.

"Actually Dawn I'm Lunamon now." Lunamon told as Dawn looked confused at that.

"Lunamon?" Dawn said as Lunamon nodded.

"Yep." Lunamon told.

"It's because we've all evolved Ash." Dorumon said making everyone look at him.

"Evolved?" Ash said a little bit confused.

"Yep." Dorumon answered as Gary spoke.

"I see, by evolving the Digimon have reached a higher level of power and also changing their shape to better adapt to evolution." Gary explained as Gaomon walked up to him.

"That's right Gary, I was Wanyamon but now I'm Gaomon." Gaomon said to Gary.

"I was Zuzumon and now Bearmon." Bearmon said to Red.

"I went from Chapmon to Falcomon." Falcomon told to Barry.

"I was Budmon then Lalamon." Lala said to Zoey.

"I was Tokomon then became Patamon." Patamon shared from the top of Ritchie's head.

"First I was Tsunomon then BlackGabumon." BlackGabumon spoke to Paul.

"I was Puroromon and now I'm FanBeemon." FanBeemon said flying next to Leaf.

"And as you know Ash, I was Dorimon but now I'm Dorumon, the form you saw me as all that time ago." Dorumon told as Ash had indeed wondered what he was called like this.

"Oh wow this is a lot to take in y'know." Ash said as Dorumon nodded.

"But I couldn't do it alone, in order for me to evolve I needed to share your energy Ash." Dorumon said confusing Ash and the others.

"Huh but how did I do that?" Ash asked to him.

"I'm not exactly sure." Dorumon said looking at his partner.

"But how do we share our energy with you guys?" Gary asked to them.

"Even we don't have all the answers." Gaomon responded.

"So what you're saying is we helped you guys get stronger is that right?" Ritchie asked to Patamon who smiled.

"Yep you did." Patamon said to him.

"Well you guys certainly don't run on batteries do you." Dawn joked as Lunamon smiled.

"Nope we don't." Lunamon said making Dawn smile in return.

"Thanks for giving me the power to change Zoey." Lalamon thanked to her human partner who just smiled.

"If it keeps you from getting eaten then take as much as you need." Zoey said to her floating partner.

"Hey thanks for getting us out of that situation BlackGabumon." Paul thanked to the Lizard in the wolf pelt.

"No problem Paul." BlackGabumon said back to Paul who then cleared his throat.

"Alright can we get a move on or something." Paul said getting everyone's attention as Ash agreed.

"He's right, we should try finding a place to rest for a while after the experience we just had." Ash told as they nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we can all agree on not going back to the cliff we were at before." Barry said as they agreed again.

"So which way should we go then?" Leaf asked to everyone as they all wondered which way they should go.

"Let's follow the stream." Lunamon spoke up making everyone look at her then the stream they just got off.

"Oh yeah now I get it, if we follow the stream then maybe we'll find beach or something." Red explained as everyone thought it was a great idea and a great start to all this.

"Alright great idea Lunamon!" Dawn said making Lunamon happy.

"It was no problem Dawn." Lunamon said as Ash looked around the forest they were in.

"This forest in really strange looking, hey Dorumon?" Ash called to him making Dorumon look at him.

"Hmm yeah Ash." Dorumon responded.

"Are we gonna run into anymore dangerous Digimon while we're here in this forest?" Ash questioned as Dorumon looked in thought for a moment.

"Well I can't really be sure about that Ash, as you know somethings are unpredictable." Dorumon told as Ash nodded at that.

"That's true i just hope none of us get killed while in this place." Ash said as everyone shivered at the thought of dying as the Digimon looked at their respected partner.

"Wait don't you guys get reconfigured like us Digimon?" FanBeemon questioned as the humans looked confused at that.

"Wait what do you mean by reconfigured?" Barry asked right back to them.

"Well we're Digimon Barry, we don't really die, if we do then our data will most likely be reconfigured and turned back into Digiegg." Falcomon explained as the humans looked put off as that as they were just told that Digimon never truly die.

"Okay then enough of talking about death please, let's talk about something else like the Digimon in this world, like Kawagamon do they all come in different shapes and sizes like him?" Ash asked as Dorumon nodded and Bearmon spoke up.

"Yes their are some big and some small, some are peaceful and some like Kawagamon are violent or more likely to cause trouble to another." Bearmon explained to everyone as they listened carefully.

"So you guys are just like us humans huh, humans tend to have the same impulses sometimes." Leaf said as FanBeemon flew nest to her.

"Yep that's right." FanBeemon said as Red spoke up next.

"I have a question though, about what happened earlier with the encounter with Kawagamon, it was clear that within those lights you all spoke of Evolution, can you explain farther about this." Red stated wanting to learn more about this.

"Evolution is a process which a species slowly over a course of centuries or a millennia to become better then generation after them to better optimize survival." Gary explained to everyone as the Digimon nodded.

"That basically how it goes, but for us Digimon Evolution doesn't take that long for us, it can take months even years for some others but it's very much into always within our lifetime or others, what happened earlier was a result of a earlier Evolution, the power from earlier from your Digivices helped pushed us to what I could say our basic forms, as others are only for newborns or when a Digimon has a considerable amount of power." Gaomon explained to them as Gary smiled as somebody else here was able to explain thing like he did.

"Huh well that's cool, if it saved our lives from Kawagamon then what's the point of complaining, if our Digivices could make you Evolution then I wonder what else they can do." Barry said amazed as he pulled out his Digivice and looked at it and so did the others.

"Can't help with that, only you guys can figure it out since they belong to you." Falcomon said as Paul looked at his a pressed one of the buttons and the screen suddenly showed him a radar of some kind but didn't show anything, so he pressed another and this time the screen showed a blinking dot, Paul pressed the button above and it zoomed out making him see 8 more dots in the same places as the other.

"Well their seems to be a radar function on the Digivice so we can use it to find each other if we ever get separated at least." Paul told as Everyone nodded at that.

"Yeah that was another radar but it was picking up on anything, maybe we're not in range of whatever this radar is suppose to pick up." Ash said as group groaned at not being able to find out what the other radar was for.

"Well we can figure it out later, for now let's just go with Lunamon's idea and head down to where the river is flowing to." Zoey said as they all nodded and started following the river.

"~Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming, fed to the rules and i hit the ground running, didn't make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart but your head get dumb, so much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the back street? you'll never know if you don't go, you'll never shine if you don't glow~" Ash continued singing the same song from earlier as everyone seemed to like it except one.

"The only thing that'll glow is the shiner I put in your eye now shut it with the singing." Paul growled to Ash.

"Never." Ash said with a smile making Paul angrier.

"Okay as much as I love seeing Paul get angry as much as the next guy, in seriousness though, if we're going to survive in this crazy world don't you think we should find some food to eat?" Red asked to everyone and thought that was a good idea.

"Okay then, so everyone keep a look out for any food you see hanging around." Barry said as Falcomon flew next to him and pointed at something.

"You mean like those Barry!" Falcomon said as everyone looked at what Falcomon was talking about to and saw up in a tree was apples...but were a silverish color instead of green.

"Okay what are those exactly?" Paul asked in confusion as the Digimon looked excited.

"Their meat apples!" Lunamon said as she drooled looking at them.

"We are lucky to find to aren't we?" BlackGabumon said as Falcomon started to pulled them off the tree and Barry caught one.

"Meat Apples?" Zoey asked not knowing what these were as Falcomon pulled more and more off the trees and others caught them.

"So their like Meat but in the form of Apples." Ash said as Barry was about to bite into one.

"No way Barry don't..." Falcomon tried to warn but Barry bit into it.

"Bleeh, oh man that taste horrible, are these even edible!?" Barry said sticking his tongue out as Falcomon floated down to him.

"I tried to warn you Barry, remember their meat apples." Falcomon stated to the blonde haired boy.

"Right so we have to cook them first, lucky us, we got a lot of them." Leaf said as they looked at the pile of meat apple they now had to eat.

"Yeah at least we can carry them in our bag, I'll still never understand how you make them work the same way as a hammerspace Ash, I still want to know how you managed to get something meant for cartoons characters." Zoey said as everyone looked at Ash who only had a smile on his face which to every other human meant he was never going to tell them how he did it.

"Don't worry about that Zoey, for now let's gather up the meat apples and continue following the stream." Ash said as they agreed and picked up the meat apples and put them all in their backpacks.

They continue following the stream until they hear something.

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Barry asked as Ritchie answered.

"Yeah it sounds like something is ringing!" Ritchie said as they thought that could only be one thing, a phone.

"Come on guys let's go check it out." Ash said starting to run and so did everyone else.

They now came across a beach and saw 6 telephone booths on the beach near the water and one of them was ringing loudly as they all ran towards, only for it to stop ringing the moment he opened the door.

"And it stopped ringing right when I open the door of course." Ash deadpanned as everyone was there.

"Why the heck are their Telephone booths on the beach exactly?" Dawn said as everyone thought the same thing.

"Does it really matter, this is another world, weird things like this is probably meant to happen." Gary said as Barry had a thought.

"Guess that means we can't call our parents with these things huh." Barry told as Falcomon spoke up.

"Um Barry, What is a parent exactly?" Falcomon asked as all the humans looked at their partners but didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Pal but I'm not going to explain that to you, please understand." Barry said as Falcomon confused but nodded at his partner.

"So guys who's gonna try the other 5 to check if they work?" Ash asked popping a quarter into the one he was in as Paul, Dawn, Gary, Red and Leaf headed into the other phone booths and put money in them.

Ash's phone ranged and answered.

"Hello Mom are you there?" Ash asked into the phone hoping to get a familiar response from his mom but got something else instead.

"This number only exists in your head, head for the nearest radio section for the time and place of the day." the female voice on the other end said confusing Ash a lot.

"What the what!?" Ash said confusingly at what this random female said.

Ash hanged up the phone and turned to Dorumon who looked just as confused as he did.

"Does your mom sound like that Ash?" Dorumon asked to the raven haired boy.

"No she doesn't, come on." Ash said as they walked to the others who was using their phone booths.

"Hey Reggie can you hear me?" Paul asked into his phone hoping his older brother who respond and BlackGabumon was next to him.

"You have reached the ends of the world, please hold while we connect to our waste disposal." A male voice said as Paul's eye was twitching.

"You got to be kidding me!" Paul said in anger as BlackGabumon patted him on the back trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Paul, it's not as bad as you think." BlackGabumon told to Paul as in a surprising move, Paul actually calmed down.

"Your right, I need to stay calm, thanks BlackGabumon." Paul said grateful to his partner who only smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it Paul." BlackGabumon said as Ash walked by.

"Mom hello?" Dawn said into the phone hoping this would work as Lunamon climbed onto her shoulder to hear the conversation.

"No telephones work in your area, please hang up and try again never." The female on the line said as Dawn looked confused and Lunamon too.

"Okay that's really strange." Dawn said as Ash walked by.

"The weather for today will have a short hour of ice cream be sure to have a jacket." A female voice said as Gary scratched his head.

"Yeah that's definitely not right." Gary stated as Gaomon shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

Ash walked by again.

"It is currently 34:23, have a good night." Another female voice said as Red rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Red said as he hung up the phone and Bearmon patted him on the leg.

Ash walked to the final phone booth.

"The number is out of service in your clothes, please hang up and never try again." the female voice said as Leaf hung up and walked out of the phone booth with FanBeemon on top of her head as Ash walked to her with Dorumon following.

"No luck?" Ash asked her as shook her head.

"Yeah no luck." Leaf responded as Ash looked at the others.

"No luck with you guys either huh." Ash stated as everyone nodded.

"Nope!" Paul, Dawn, Gary and Red said in union as Ash thought for a moment.

"Alright we're come up with something about this later, for now let's just see if we can eat, all in favor?" Ash asked to everyone as they all agreed.

"Agreed!" Everyone said as they were hungry and wanted to eat, running for your life the moment you arrive in a strange world will give you hungry for sure.

"Okay let's find some wood and sticks so we can cook these Meat Apples." Ash said as he looked around and saw some wood near the cliff and everyone walked over there.

"Okay now all we need is sticks to cook them with." Dawn said as everyone started looking around and Barry saw some by river.

He ran over there and grabbed them and their were lots of them.

"Hey guys I found lots of them." Barry said as he ran back to the ground.

"Nice job Barry, now let's set them up." Ash said as he and Paul did exactly that and put the Meat Apples on the sticks and planted the sticks into the ground and angled them over the wood.

"Alright their we go, all we need now is the fire to cook them, hey BlackGabumon, I think that's your cue." Paul said to his Partner who nodded.

"I understand Paul, Petit fire!" BlackGabumon called as he set the wood on fire and it started cooking the Meat Apples.

"Awesome now all we need to do is to wait for it to cook." Red said as he hope it wouldn't take long.

"Nice job BlackGabumon." Paul thanked to his partner again.

"No problem." BlackGabumon said as all the humans took off their bags and put them into a pile and sat all around the fire.

"Alright so far this isn't all bad." Zoey said as almost everyone agreed.

"What do you mean, since we got here we got chased by a giant crazy insect, how you say it's not all bad!?" Barry asked in in a hurry as Zoey looked at him with a blank look.

All she did was point to the Digimon making Barry realize her point.

"Oh yeah sorry Falcomon, didn't mean to it sound like you weren't worth the trip to this world." Barry apologized to his partner who only signed and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Barry, I'm sure your just stressed from all this." Falcomon said not blaming Barry.

"Okay enough I have something to say to you now." Paul stated out of nowhere pointing to Ash who looked at Paul in surprise and so did everyone else.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ash asked as Paul looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You know what, I heard what you and Red said when we were running from Kawagamon, from the sound of the conversation, it sounded like you had met your partner long before anyone did before we came here to Digital World, wanna explain." Paul stated as everyone looked at Ash and Dorumon wanting to hear about this as well.

Ash thinks it's time he told his friends about what happened 6 years ago, it'd be easier figuring this out of they were better informed about this and it would probably help figure out why they were chosen to come to this world.

"Okay do you guys remember what happened 6 years, the terrorist attack?" All the humans nodded. "Well I'm pretty sure that during that time you guys since we were living in the same apartment building saw that it wasn't a terrorist attack but a monster right?" Ash asked as everyone's eyes widened in understanding and figured it out.

"Wait you mean-" Barry was about to say until Ash said it first.

"That's right Barry, it was a Digimon that was causing trouble." Ash said as everyone looked shocked at this.

"It was a Digimon that attacked, really!" Dawn said shocked as much as everyone was.

"Yeah their was two of them, one of them was attacking the bridge you all saw get destroyed." Ash told as everyone remembered when the bridge was destroyed by the Digimon that could fly.

"Really so who was the other Digimon, I remember seeing a big Dragon down at the bridge when it was destroyed?" Ritchie asked as Ash put his hand on Dorumon's head who was more focus on the Meat Apples then the conversation itself but still heard the entire conversation.

"The second Digimon who was that dragon was Dorumon here." Ash told as they looked shocked at that, even the Digimon.

"Wait what, Dorumon was that dragon at the bridge!?" Paul said shocked remembering the dragon at the bridge that day.

"Dorumon went to your world!?" BlackGabumon asked shocked at this.

"Yeah, in my apartment, I was doing my usual thing when my computer screen lit up and came out an egg, the next morning it hatched into Dodomon and after feeding him for a while he evolved into Dorimon, after spending the whole day playing and doing other things it was time to go to sleep, afterwards during the next few hours, I woke up hearing Dorimon whimper and looked to see him freaking out, a moment later he evolved into Dorumon except way bigger then is right now." Ash explained but got interrupted by Lalamon.

"Wait how big was he?" Lalamon asked as Ash thought for a moment.

"I'd say as almost as big as Kuwagamon, anyway after that he wanted to look out the window so I opened it but he was actually going to jump out of it so I jumped onto his back and we fell from really high up onto somebody's car, he started walking around, we got to a machine to get some drinks but he clawed through it and we continued, a truck almost hit us and he thought it was an enemy so he shot a cannonball at it, thankfully it missed and hit a phone booth destroying it and that's when i got really scared knowing what was happening, then the egg in the sky showed up and I'm sure the rest you can remember." Ash explained to them as they nodded seeing the egg in the sky is what they remember the most.

"So you were with Dorumon when the bridge collapsed?" Ritchie asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah when it did Dorumon evolved into the dragon you guys saw and he fought the other Digimon, in the fight he got knocked out and I tried to wake him but it wasn't working, it wasn't until a whistle fell from the sky and hit me on the head and I used it to wake him up, oh speaking of which." Ash got up and walked to his bag and looked around in it until he found what he was looking for and walked to Leaf. "I believe this is your's Leaf."

He held out the whistle that was used to wake Dorumon 6 years ago.

"My whistle, I never saw it again after that day but how did you know it was mine Ash?" Leaf asked as Ash sat back down at his spot.

"Red told me." Ash told as he saw the Meat Apples about to be done as everyone else looked at Red.

"Red but how?" Leaf asked as Red looked at her with a "Are you kidding me" look.

"We live right right to each other Leaf, I saw you go inside, come back and threw your whistle down to the bridge." Red said as Leaf looked embarrassed at that since she just forgot her and Red was neighbors.

"Afterwards Dorumon beat the fly Digimon and well the rest is history." Ash told as the humans nodded.

"That's amazing that we saw Digimon earlier, maybe that's why we're here in the Digital World." Zoey said as everyone thought about that for a moment.

"Hey we can talk more about this later guys, the Meat Apples are ready." Ash said as he and Dorumon grabbed their's and started eating and soon everyone else did as well.

"This is great, mine tastes like a hot dog." Ash said as everyone else's tasted different.

Everyone was enjoying the Meat Apples until Lunamon's ears perked up and she stood up quickly and faced the ocean.

"Hey what's wrong Lunamon?" Dawn asked noticing her Partner's distress and so did everyone else.

"Like before, Trouble." Lunamon said and a geyser of water blew out of the sand making everyone get up in a hurry and run off towards the cliff.

The geyser destroyed the Phone booths one by one.

Suddenly something with a spinning shell was rising out of the sand to the surface.

"Who's that!?" Gary asked in a hurry.

"It's Shellmon, a Digimon who gets angry for no reason." Gaomon told as Shellmon popped out of it's shell.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Shellmon_

 _Shellmon. Data Type. An Adult Level Mollusk Digimon, Although it has a turtle like shell, for appearance when settled into it's shell, for all intents and purposes, it has a soft mollusk like body, it is known for being a rather dimwitted Digimon, though approach it with caution nonetheless, it's special attacks hydro pressure, shooting high pressure beam of water from the top of it's head._

"You guys are gonna do something about this guy?" Ash said as Dorumon nodded.

"Of course, come on let's get him Digimon!" Dorumon said rushing forward towards Shellmon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called as he shot the Iron ball at Shellmon's face with BlackGabumon rushing up.

"Petit Fire!" He called shooting fire at Shellmon.

"Tear Shot!"

"Air Shot!" Lunamon and Patamon shot their attacks at the same time getting direct hit on him.

"Seed Blast!"

"Ninja Blades!"

"Gear Stringer" Lalamon, Falcomon and FanBeemon joining in on the fight and landing on the exact same place.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon landed a few hits on Shellmon before backing off.

"Karate Fist!" Bearmon called as he landed a strong blow against him.

Shellmon grunted in pain before staring at the smaller Digimon before pointing head down and shooting out the same geyser of water from earlier and hitting the Digimon one by one knocking them all down.

"You guys okay?" Ash yelled out as Dorumon got up and the other Digimon tried to do as well.

"Yeah we're fine." Dorumon said as Ash ran forward and so did the others who with to pick up their Digimon.

"I'll have Dorumon." Ash said as he ran around getting Shellmon's attention.

"No Ash!" Dawn yelled out as Dorumon shot out another Dash Metal.

"How about this!" Ash told as he grabbed a broken part of the phone booth and threw it at Shellmon's face making him gape with pain before turning into annoyance and grabbing Ash from one of the tentacles on his head.

Ash screamed as he was lifted into the air.

"No Ash!" Dorumon yelled as Shellmon turned to him and brought his paw down when Dorumon tried to run but wasn't fast enough and was being crushed by the paw.

"Oh this kinda hurts now!" Ash said as he felt the grip getting tighter as Shellmon was spraying the others with his water.

"Dorumon we've got to help them." Ash yelled to Dorumon.

"I can't I kinda stuck and too small for this." Dorumon replied back.

"You're only as small as you feel!"

"What does that mean!?"

"Just, just, just go crazy!" Ash yelled as his Digivice on his belt lit up and glowed.

"Ash!" Dorumon yelled as his friend was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it.

 _(Brave Heart)_

At that moment, Ash's Digivice began to shine and could only be described as a type of signal into the sky, summoning forth a light which soon released a burst of data like a waterfall.

"Dorumon, Evolution!" Dorumon began as the data enter his body, before he changed. "Dorugamon!" His form was the same dragon from the bridge 6 years ago.

Back in the fight, Shellmon was suddenly felt something growing big under his paw and was thrown back by the Digimon he was pinning while letting go of Ash in surprised.

Ash fell to the ground in pain but forgot about that and turned to see Dorumon, only to see that it wasn't Dorumon but the same form he saw at the bridge but Ash saw a difference as Dorugamon wasn't giant like before but he was just a little big smaller then Shellmon but still closer to his height.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Dorugamon_

 _Dorugamon. Data Type. An Adult Level Animal Digimon, a ferocious Digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, and is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Because it has an old-style Interface on its brow, it is presumed to be a Digivolution of a "Prototype Digimon, it's also said that he is a carrier to the X-Antibody but their is no info on this subject, His special Attack is Power Metal, a large, more powerful Iron Sphere from his mouth._

Ash grinned recognizing the form and yelled to him.

"Show him who's boss Dorugamon!" Ash yelled out as Dorugamon grinned.

"With Pleasure!" Dorugamon yelled back as he rushed at Shellmon.

Shellmon rushed him too as both tried to pushed the other back and every human and Digimon were cherring on the Dragon to win.

Shellmon shot out water at Dorugamon only for him to move his head to his lower right and pulling it back quickly slamming it on Shellmon's head making him grunt with pain.

Dorugamon grabbed Shellmon and with some effort and some trouble, Dorugamon picked up Shellmon up.

"Whoa he's strong!" Ash said in awe as Dorugamon threw him towards the ocean.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon called as he shot out a large Iron Ball at Shellmon hitting him, sending him towards the ocean with the iron ball.

 _(Brave Heart Ends)_

Dorugamon glows and starts to shrinks.

Ash sees him revert to Dorumon and runs to him.

"Dorumon, are you okay buddy?" Ash asked in concern for his partner and friend.

"Yeah I'm good, is their any Meat Apples left, I'm really hungry after that fight?" Dorumon asked as Ash nodded and lead the victor to his prize.

Dorumon and all the other Digimon were eating the Meat Apples while the Humans were talking.

"Well that display was amazing, Dorumon really kicked butt out there." Gary said as the others agreed.

"That is true, but what about the other Digimon, Dorumon evolved this time, so it most likely possible that our partner can and will do the same." Red said as they thought about that but before they could say anything Ash spoke.

"Look, we can think more about that later on, but we should go and get ready to leave before Shellmon decides to come back for round 2." Ash told as they all agreed as the Digimon finish the rest of the food.

"Alright so where do we head to?" Dawn asked as they looked at each other.

"Wherever the wind takes us." Ritchie said as Ash started singing again but this time everyone except Paul and the Digimon joined this time.

"~Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play. hey now you're rockstar, get the show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold~" Ash and the others sang then everyone laughed except Paul only smirked.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here.**

 **I'm sorry I've taken so long with the update.**

 **But it's finally here so no worries.**

 **Also in the intro I added Serena and Salamon, we need Angewomon too.**

 **Most likely they will meet in the next chapter so yeah.**

 **Well that's it for this one guys.**

 **Leave reviews for the chapters.**

 **Enjoy reading the chapter.**

 **Well that's it for now guys, I will see you later my friends. ;)**


	4. The Black Wolf-BlackGarurumon

**Hey Guys DragonForceAsh here with the Fourth chapter of The Digital Adventure, enjoy it you guys and now for the disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. Now to begin the chapter.**

* * *

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 8 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **The Black Wolf-BlackGarurumon.** Show BlackGarurumon on the screen.

* * *

On a cliff Ash and Dorumon were looking at the distance as everyone else was behind them, Ash was looking at his Digivice.

"Hey Dorumon?" Ash calls out to his partner.

"Yeah Ash what is it?" Dorumon questions as Ash looks at him.

"Well I was wondering why you changed back to Dorumon, not to sound ungrateful but why don't you stay as Dorugamon?" Ash asked as Dorumon didn't need to think about this one.

"I can't, takes too much energy to stay in that form for too long, I'll have to back out of the Adult state at some point and that time was now, when I get the energy I can do it again." Dorumon told as Ash nodded knowing that made sense.

"Well I guess that make sense, I guess when we need you to evolve you've to be at full strength when we need it." Ash told as Dorumon nodded knowing Ash had got it.

"Yep that's right." Dorumon as Ash continued on.

"Well now that I think about it, my Digivice lit up when you evolved, our Digivice's must respond when we're endanger." Ash told as Gary decided to join the conversation.

"I agree Ash, but I'm pretty sure it goes without saying that nobody in the group would purposely put themselves in danger to make their partner evolve." Gary stated as everyone nodded.

"Of course who would be dumb enough to purposely get themselves in trouble to get a power boost, it makes no sense at all." Red said as he thought that was the dumbest thing to do.

"True but I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about that since nothing bad is coming our way now." Barry said foolishly as Ash, Ritchie and Red looked at Barry like he was nuts.

"Barry you idiot, you know to never say that!" Ash yelled to him as Paul clocked him on his head.

"Ow why, what the big deal?" Barry asked confused as a rustling sound was heard and the whole group behind them to see a large Quadrupedal Rhino/Triceratops like creature emerged from the bushes and seemed to be walking towards them.

Barry felt every human glaring at him and sweated from the attention and laughed nervously.

"Damn it Barry this is your fault!" Red said as they prepared to run.

"Don't worry guys, that's just Monochromon, their friendly Digimon, well unless their around other Monochromon." Falcomon said waving off any kind of concerns.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Monochromon_

 _Monochromon. Data type. An Adult Level Dinosaur Digimon. Monochromon are general regarded as peaceful Digimon that are easy to befriend , however, should another of their species be in the area, an intense rivalry with no regards for bystanders will commence. It's special attack is Volcano Strike, firing a ball of magma from his mouth that explodes on contact._

"So we only have to worry if we worry if another one shows up?" Ash asked to Falcomon but was looking before him.

"Yes why do you ask?" Falcomon asked back.

"Well then we can start worrying since their's another Monochromon behind us." Ash said with a blank tone as everyone looked to see another Monochromon.

"Aw crapbaskets!" Ritchie said knowing Barry had jinxed them.

"Get out of the way!" Paul yelled as everyone got out of harms way as the two Monochromon's charged at each other.

"Let's get moving while they fight with one another." Ash told as everyone agreed and started running as both Monochromon's fall off the cliff.

Later they were walking through the forest while the sun was close to setting and Ash was staring at his Digivice again as if trying to figure something out with it.

"We need to find a place to sleep for the night guys, any ideas?" Dawn asked as FanBeemon spoke up.

"Hold on leave this to me." FanBeemon stated flying to the sky and looking around.

She saw a lake nearby.

"Hey guys there's lake not to far from us." FanBeemon said flying back down and everyone looked happy at the news.

Ash looked at away from his Digivice and looked in the direction FeeBeemon had seen the lake in.

"Alright then guys, let's head there and set up camp for the night." Ash told as everyone agreed and started running toward the lake.

After a few minutes, they finally reach the lake.

"Whoa this is a big lake!" Lunamon said as they looked at how wide it was.

Ritchie then noticed something.

"Hey is that a electric tram out in the lake?" Ritchie asked as they looked and they indeed saw an electric tram out on a small island in the middle of the lake.

"Why is there a tram here?" Red asked shocked seeing something like that here and saw the lights turn on.

"Really, we get sucked into another world, chased by a flying bug trying to kill us, saw telephone booths on a beach and got attacked by a shell monster, are you really questioning the randomness of this world now Red?" Leaf asked teasingly as Red looked embarrassed at that.

"Well enough about that, let's just head there come on guys, let's go see if their's any people there." Ash told as he and Dorumon started heading towards there and everyone else followed.

Reaching the tram, Ash and Dorumon ran inside and to his luck that their was an human girl and a Digimon that looked like a puppy with a golden collar inside resting on one of the seats.

"Hey guys I was right, their's somebody in here!" Ash said waking up the Digimon that was resting.

"Really who is it?" Gary asked as he ran inside to see just in time for the Digimon to rub it's blue eyes and looked to see Ash and it's eyes fully awoke when seeing so.

Ash looked at the girl see she had long honey blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, a wearing pink shirt underneath a blue sweater and a red skirt that goes to her knees but had black shorts underneath it and black shoes, she also wore a pink hat with a black stripe around it and noticed that she also had a Digivice as well.

"Guys it's Serena!" Ash said shocked and so was everyone else since Serena was a good friend of their's back home except for the Digimon since they didn't know her like the humans did.

"Serena are you sure!?" Dawn asked hoping this wasn't a trick and walked inside and sure as heck, there she was.

The puppy Digimon jumped on Serena's stomach trying to wake her up.

"Serena wake up, their are other Humans and Digimon here!" The puppy yelled as Serena started to stir.

"Salamon what is it?" Serena asked now awake and looking at Salamon.

"Serena look, their are others Humans like you here, look." Salamon said as Serena's eyes with wide at that and looked around and what Salamon said was true as she stood up.

"Ash, everyone you're here!? Serena asked shocked but at the same time was glad they were not alone in the Digital World.

"Yeah we are, but how did you get here exactly?" Ash asked but before she could answer her stomach growled and so did a few others.

"Um can we talk about this after we eat?" Serena asked as everyone nodded and left the Tram and went to work on eating food and a place to rest.

Gary, Ritchie and Red were fishing for something to eat while Lunamon was swimming across from them.

"So how long do we wait again?" Ritchie asked to Gary.

"Probably until we feel something tugging on the string." Gary responded.

Serena, Zoey, leaf and the Digimon were looking through the trees for fruits.

Zoey saw some mushrooms on a tree.

"Lalamon are these mushrooms okay to eat?" Zoey asked to her partner.

"Nope, I can tell these mushrooms are not safe to eat, you'll get sick real fast." Lalamon told as Zoey looked glad at being told that.

"Okay then let's avoid them then, thanks Lalamon, you're a big help." Zoey said as Lalamon looked happy at that.

"No problem Zoey." Lalamon told as Salamon ran up.

"Me and Serena found some fruit." Salamon said running back and with Zoey and Lalamon following.

Ash, Paul, Dawn and Barry had gathered firewood for a camp fire.

"So what do we use to light the fire?" Ash asked knowing that even though he made the bags to carry way more then they are suppose to but can still forget to bring a few things for the trip.

"This, Petit Fire!" BlackGabumon called running up and shooting a small fire at the firewood lighting it up.

"Alright, nice job BlackGabumon, we got a fire thanks you partner." Paul stated as BlackGabumon looked proud at this as Gary, Ritchie and Red came running to them with in hand and with sticks.

"Hey guys, we got dinner tonight to eat." Red said as Everyone else came up with fruits to eat.

"We got the fruit if anyone wants some." Serena said as the Digimon set out the fruit to eat.

"Nice also we still have the Meat Apples that we picked up earlier to eat if we have to." Ash told as Serena looked confused at that but Salamon looked very happy hearing that they had Meat Apples.

Ash and Paul put the fish on the sticks and let them cooked.

While they waited they asked Serena about how she got here.

She explained about somehow appearing her hand while she was at the camp grounds but was in another part and the whole wave that pulled her into the Digital World and how she had meet Nyaromon and how she had evolved to Salamon earlier today to save her from what she called jerk Digimon named Gazimon.

Later 1 hour ago they had found this Tram and wanted to get some rest, afterwards meeting up with them in the Tram.

Ash told her to join the group since it would be better for her and Salamon since they didn't know what else awaited them.

Serena and Salamon completely agreed.

Paul was the only one in the group who noticed that Dawn looked slightly jealous when this was asked.

After explanations were done they started eating the fish and fruit enjoying the food they had.

By that time it had gotten dark out.

"You know guys, we can use the tram as a place to sleep for the night." Gary stated as they thought that was a good idea.

"Sleeping is what Patamon's doing right now." Ritchie said as Patamon was for sure laying down and with the some of the other Digimon following suit.

"Yeah that sounds good, but remember this world is full of Digimon that want to eat us, so I say we take shifts during the night so if we get attacked again, we'll have no problem getting up to fight." Barry stated as they thought about that and realized that Barry had a good point.

"He's right, so who's going to stay up in the night?" Gary asked as Ash thought for a moment before answering that.

"Okay how about I go first in the night, then Paul after me, Gary, you'll be after Paul and finally Red can took over the for rest of the time in the night, is that agreeable with you Paul, guys?" Ash asked as Paul looked at him.

"It's fine with me, makes no difference." Paul told as Gary and Red nodded saying it was fine with them.

"Alright then, it's settled, now let's enjoy the rest of the food while it's still hot." Ash told as he and everyone else began eating the rest of the food and picking the leftovers in their bags.

Ash looked at BlackGabumon.

"Hey BlackGabumon mind if I use your pelt as a blanket." Ash asked to for BlackGabumon to step back.

"Sorry but no way!" BlackGabumon said as Ash looked sheepish.

After that, Everyone except Ash and Dorumon was inside the tram getting ready to sleep.

The Humans were on the seats and the Digimon were on the floor with leafs underneath them.

"Sorry about this you guys." Dawn said as the Digimon waved it off.

"Don't worry about it you guys." All the Digimon said as BlackGabumon walked inside the Tram.

"Okay I set up a fire outside for watch duty, they should be fine for the night." BlackGabumon said as he walked over to up and sat down next to him.

Everyone started to go to sleep and the lights of the tram outside went out.

An hour later Paul stood up and BlackGabumon noticed.

"Anything wrong Paul?" BlackGabumon asked to him who shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong I just got to go think for myself for a few minutes." Paul said walking outside the Tram and noticed that it was slightly misty but it went away in a moment.

Meanwhile Ash and Dorumon with Ash looking at his Digivice again and pressing the buttons to try and do something.

"Ash why do you looking at your Digivice, is it broken?" Dorumon asked as he wondered what Ash was really doing as Ash looked at him.

"Well I'm trying to figure if their's anything else the Digivice can do, if it can use these radars and make you evolve then maybe it has something that I can use to help, I felt useless during that whole thing with Shellmon, if their's something that I can use to help next time then I will figure it out, I promise you that much!" Ash told with determination as Dorumon sweat dropped at the tone.

"It not that big of a deal Ash, I'm your partner, I'm suppose to protect you from danger." Dorumon told as Ash nodded.

"Yeah but I want to be able to at least do something that helps, oh well I'll figure it out later, 'Yawn' I'm gonna go splash some water on my face, I'll be back." Ash said getting up and walking away.

"Okay then." Dorumon said as Ash walked over to a giant red leaf that began to shake a little when Ash stepped off it.

Ash splash some water on his face before looking over to his side and saw Paul.

"Hey Paul knew you were there y'know." Ash told as Paul signed at that knowing if Ash said he knew you were somewhere then he was mostly likely there.

Paul knew Ash had some kind of sixth sense of some kind but so did Ritchie and Red.

Paul because he was Ash's main rival.

Red because he was a good friend and a clever guy to noticed.

Ritchie because he was out of everyone in the group, Ash's best friend, well best Human friend to the Digimon.

"I swear that sixth gets annoying you know that right?" Paul questioned as Ash smiled nervously before cutting to the chase.

"Well I can only sense people if they're close so it's not that annoying, but enough about that, what are you doing out here, it's not your turn to keep watch yet?" Ash asked as Paul asked to lake.

"I'm just thinking okay." Paul said as Ash wondered what Paul was thinking about and had a thought about it.

"Paul is it about you and Reggie?" Ash said as Paul stayed quiet but for Ash, that meant he hit the right target.

"Paul it's been 4 years now, I know you don't like to be pitied about what happened but you have to try and let go, even though you don't like to admit it, we are friends and so are the others, even our Digimon, our new friends, trust me when I say that you're not alone in the way, I just want you to remember that, okay buddy." Ash told as Paul signed and walked off to the walkway off the island.

"Don't be pulling your speeches on me Ketchum, they just sound off to me." Paul told as Ash sweat dropped.

"Oh come n that was gold man." Ash said but he could've swore he heard Paul chuckle a little.

Ash walked back to Dorumon and sat down.

"Hey what take you so long Ash?" Dorumon asked as Ash smiled.

"I was just talking to Paul, don't worry." Ash reassured but then heard a musical note.

They looked off to see Paul playing a harmonica while laying next to a tree.

Ash then remembered that Reggie, Paul's older brother, give that to him one day to try and cheer him up.

BlackGabumon walked over to Paul heaing the tone.

"Well that's kinda relaxing Paul." BlackGabumon said as Paul just continued playing but appreciated the complement.

Ash poked the fire with a stick a few times to keep the fire going but a piece from the fire spark and popped out fire and landed the the red leaf from before.

The leaf started to shake violently shaking the whole island waking everyone up as something started to appeared in the water.

"What's going on, why is the Island shaking!" Gary questioned wondering what was happening as the whatever was in the water to a clearer shape.

"Oh no!" Paul said as the lake splashed out as a long serpentine beast with teal colored scales and red stripes covering it's body, it's head covered in a yellow helmet.

"Oh no it's Seadramon!" Gaomon gasped in fear as seeing the sea dragon.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Seadramon_

 _Seadramon. Data Type. An Adult Aquan Digimon. It uses it's long serpentine body to wrap around it's foes, and constrict them to death. It is, for the most part, simple minded, swimming away in the Net Ocean. it's special attack is Ice Arrow, firing an absolute zero breath from it's mouth._

"Another angry Digimon, how many times in one day is this gonna happen?" Barry asked in anger and panic as everyone went outside of tram.

"I don't understand, why is he so angry, huh oh that's why!" Falcomon called out as they saw the red leaf from before.

"Oh of course that leaf was his tail, the ember from the fire landed on it!" Ash said feeling stupid.

"So this is your fault." Gaomon said blanking as Ash glared at him.

"Well excuse me if i didn't know that we were camping on top of a giant sea monster, sue me!" Ash stated as they all felt the island shake again and heard the rocks breaking before everyone felt the island getting pulled away with Seadramon.

"Somebody stop this island!" Barry said as everyone held on for dear life.

"We need to get Seadramon to let go of the island!" Falcomon shot back to his partner.

"That's easier said then done, we'll think of something.

Meanwhile Paul and BlackGabumon were completely caught off guard by the sea dragon rising out of the lake and had no time to make it back before the bridge to the island was destroyed.

"Oh crap, come on BlackGabumon, no choice but to swim." Paul said before diving into the water.

"Well I'm gonna stink after this but it's no time for that, hang on Paul I'm coming." BlackGabumon said as he jumped into the water and started catching up with Paul.

Back on the Island, Seadramon was still pulling said island.

"Get me off of this thing!" Dawn yelled getting really dizzy from the ride.

"I'm with Dawn, make it stop please!" Zoey said agreeing with her best friend.

"I'm going to throw up at this rate!" Barry said with his face turning green.

"Don't do it over here!" Everyone else yelled at him as Seadramon finally freed it's tail and they finally felt the Island stop moving.

"Okay we need a plan but first." Ash told before going to the edge of the island and puked and so did the others.

"Hey guys I caught u-wait what are you, oh crap, that disgusting!" Paul stated in alarm as he backed up trying to avoid their puke.

But that was a bad idea as he screamed while getting pulled down to water.

"Paul!" BlackGabumon yelled in panic getting everyone's attention as they looked at the water only for Seadramon to rise out with BlackGabumon on top of his head causing him to get launched onto the island to the others and they helped him up and Seadramon pulled his tail out as they saw what was wrapped in his tail.

"AHH!" Paul screamed while feeling crushed in this grip.

"Paul, oh no!" Zoey stated worry about her friend as Paul struggled to get free but the grip was too strong.

"This is really bad, Dorumon can you evolve to help?" Ash asked to Dorumon as he hoped that doing it the first time gave him knowledge on how to do it again.

Dorumon tried concentrating but couldn't do it.

"Sorry Ash but I'm still to tired from earlier!" Dorumon said as Seadramon squeezed harder causing Paul to scream louder.

"PAUL!" BlackGabumon sounded at the top of his lungs, he needed to save his friend and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Paul's Digivice glowed brightly like Ash's before and sent out a type of signal to the sky calling forth a steam of data.

"BlackGabumon, Evolution!" BlackGabumon called out as the data flowed into his body and he changed. "BlackGarurumon!" BlackGabumon's form changed from a bipedal reptile to a large quadrupedal mammal that resembles a wolf. his fur was Black with white stripes with sharp blades of fur on his back, and his claws were color purple.

 _Digimon Analyzer: BlackGarurumon_

 _BlackGarurumon. Virus Type. An Adult Beast Digimon. The blades on its shoulders are powerful enough to dice everything they touch to pieces. It loves collecting bones and burying them in the ground, but it seems that the trickster Drimogemon sneaks off with them. His special attack is Fox Fire, where he breaths out an intense blue flame._

BlackGarurumon dashed forward and did a mighty leap as he went for Seadramon's tail and used his claws to hit fast and hard enough to force Seadramon to release Paul, who fell back to the water, with a pained screech.

Paul swam to shore with the others who helped him back up and looked to BlackGarurumon.

"BlackGabumon evolved to save me!" Paul said in amazement.

Back on the fight, BlackGarurumon swam through the water as Seadramon tried to wrap his around him but regretted it when it felt the sharp blades from BlackGarurumon's back.

While it was dealing with the pain, BlackGarurumon swam forward and bit his teeth deep onto Seadramon earning a shout of pain from him.

BlackGarurumon backed off quickly making sure to avoid any attacks from Seadramon.

Seadramon glared at the wolf before shooting it's Ice Arrow attack at BlackGarurumon who started to freeze in place in the water.

"Oh no, he'll be frozen solid!" Falcomon stated in alarm.

"Usually maybe, but Seadramon has no idea who he's messing with, end it BlackGarurumon!" Paul shouted to his friend.

BlackGarurumon broke free from the ice.

"Fox Fire!" BlackGarurumon called as he fires a blue flame overpowering the Ice Arrow attack and nailing Seadramon right in the face.

Seadramon couldn't take it and face into the water defeated with it's face singed from the heat of the attack.

Everyone cheered as the danger was finally gone and they saw BlackGarurumon reverted back to BlackGabumon.

 _(Brave heart ends)_

BlackGabumon returns to the island finding in front of everyone waiting.

"Well I'm gonna stink for the rest of the night." BlackGabumon said as Paul smiled and the others looked a little shocked at that.

They haven't seen Paul with a genuine smile in a long time so it was surprising seeing it.

"You saved my life, BlackGabumon, I can't thank you enough for that." Paul said gratefully.

"No problem Paul." BlackGabumon responded as Ash cut in.

"Well now that that has been settled, let's all get to sleep shall we?" Ash asked as they agreed and headed to the tram to sleep, some inside and some sleeping outside.

Paul stared into the sky.

"Hey BlackGabumon." Paul said to his partner.

"Yes Paul." BlackGabumon said next to him.

"Still, thanks for before, I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Paul said holding his fist.

"No problem Paul, no problem." BlackGabumon said bumping Paul's fist with his own.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **BlackGabumon has evolved to BlackGarurumon** **to save Paul's life.**

 **Now the children have two evolved Digimon.**

 **Who will evolve next?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter.**

 **Also that idea I had for Pokemon/Dragon Ball Super crossover with Ash being born a Saiyan in the sixth universe?**

 **Well do you think I should do that or one that has Ash in the seventh universe?**

 **Tell me in the reviews what you think I should do guys.**

 **Well the time is here.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave reviews.**

 **Keep reading and see you guys later. ;)**


	5. Fastest Cat! Gatomon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Fastest Cat! Gatomon!** \- Shows Gatomon on screen.

* * *

The entire group was walking through the forest and some of them started to come to realize some things.

"Hey Dorumon I've been wondering something for a while now." Ash said getting his partners attention and so did the others.

"What is it Ash?" Dorumon asked as he wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Well it's when you and BlackGabumon Evolved, I know you guys are still Digimon but what are you considered when you evolve?" Ash asked hoping to get a better explanation on things.

"Oh well I evolve to the Adult Level when I become Dorugamon." Dorumon told as Ash looked interested when he said Adult Level.

"When you say Level Dorumon, I say it's a type of stage of power you can use like before, am I right?" Gary asked as Dorumon nodded and Gaomon spoke up.

"Yeah, their are a few levels of Digimon, Their's the Fresh Level when we are newly born, The Baby level, the forms we were in when you all meet us in the forest, the Child Level which we Digimon are all in right now, and Adult Level which Dorumon and BlackGabumon had become Dorugamon and BlackGarurumon." Gaomon explained as Gary had to keep this info in his head as his laptop wasn't turning on for some reason.

"Alright that's good to know." Leaf said knowing this info was a good thing and anything else they could know would help.

"..!" Red..silently said as all the humans nodded theirs heads in agreement.

"That's a good question Red." Ritchie stated as all the Digimon looked confused.

"Huh, what are you guys talking, Red didn't say a thing." Bearmon said as all the humans facepalmed in remembrance at this.

They forgot that the Digimon didn't know that Red was a master of non-verbal communication.

Back when they we younger, Ash was the first person to make friends with Red and when he did, Red never said a word and only used his non-verbal comunication and Ash was surprised when he understood it, it wasn't until later that Red started speaking with actual words, Red started talking with actual words when he was comfortable with everyone in the group and everyone he just meet.

"Never mind I'll explain that later, what I said was, is their a Level Above Adult?" Red asked as the humans nodded again.

"Oh yeah their is, it's the Perfect Level, but it's said that's their a Level above that." FanBeemon stated as Barry nodded.

"Well we can be glad we won't run into any Perfect Levels right." Barry said and almost immediately everyone felt a chill go down their spines.

"And by that Chill I'm sure everyone felt, we'll are going to run into one aren't we?" Ash asked as they nodded.

"Well this is new." Dawn said looking at her Digivice and looking at her radar.

"What is it?" Zoey asked as Dawn looked at her.

"The radar we found one our Digivices earlier that didn't have anything on it, well their's a black dot on it now." Dawn told as everyone else pulled out their Digivice and the radar and saw the black dot as well.

And it was moving, very quickly.

"Judging by the direction, whatever the dot is coming from the west." Paul stated as they looked in that direction and saw something flying through the sky.

"What is that?" Barry asked as none of them knew.

"I don't know but I have a strange feeling we're going to find out the hard." Serena said as Salamon nodded too.

"Alright everyone, let's keep moving." Ash said as they all started moving again.

"I hope we can find some Digimon that would be able to talk to us peacefully and not attack us." Leaf stated out loud.

"Don't worry we will, there are lots of friendly Digimon on the Island." Lunamon said reassuring everyone.

"Alright if you say so Lunamon." Dawn said to her partner who only smiled.

"Hey have anyone else noticed all the road signs around?" Ritchie asked as they did.

"I've seen them earlier but they mean nothing to me." Paul said with crossed arms.

"Don't know why their up, they don't seem to lead anywhere." Red stated as that was something everyone could agree on.

"Yeah they don't, I mean the Digital World can be confusing sometimes, the cliff we were at before, we seem to be far off now." Patamon stated from the top of Ritchie's head.

"Let's just focus on getting somewhere okay guys." Ash said as they continued walking and BlackGabumon noticed something in the air.

"Hey I smell Digimon near by." BlackGabumon said as everyone turned to him.

"Really you do, mind telling where." Paul said to his partner.

"They should be just up ahead." BlackGabumon told as Ash adjusted his hat and goggles.

"Then what are we waiting, come on everyone, let's go." Ash said running ahead and everyone following quickly.

After a minute of running, the group found themselves at a small village.

"It's a village, but it looks like it's for small Digimon." Barry stated.

"That's probably true Barry, look." Zoey said as one villager poked their head out of one of the huts.

It was a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae and ten legs with pink claws.

"It's Wormmon!" Dorumon said surprised.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Wormmon_

 _Wormmon. Vaccine Type. A child Level Larva Digimon. It has a timid, cowardly personality but Also, it is said that in order for the fragile larva to grow into a powerful imago, Wormmon will one day evolve into a Adult overflowing with power. It can definitely be said that it is a Digimon who has hidden potential for the future. It's special attack is Sticky Net, spiting out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting the opponent's movements_.

 _(Play Sonic 4: Splash Hill Zone act 1)_

"Have you come to eat us?" Wormmon asked in a scared tone as Ash walked up.

"No we're not going to eat you, I promise, We'll friendly." Ash stated as Wormmon looked at him for a moment before signing in relief and walking out of his hut and turning to the others.

"Come on out everyone, they're friendly." Wormmon called out as every other Wormmon crawled out of their huts too.

Once that was done, the group started to relax, some of the Wormmon's started to ask question's to the humans, and some of the braver ones went up to poke them.

"Well this is a good experience, finally we don't have somebody attacking us for once." Zoey said as they nodded.

They had eaten some of the food they had saved from there last few stops.

They stopped however when they heard something around them.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Red asked as they nodded and looked around but wondered where it was coming from.

"It's sounds like stomping, that could only mean a Digimon is near by again." Lalamon told as the Wormmon looked at them.

"The only other Digimon that should be around here is Veedramon, but he isn't one to cause trouble, honestly he's been like a guardian to us." Wormmon told as they looked at him kinda surprised.

"Really, that's kinda kinda surprising honestly!" Barry said a little bit shocked as they were probably going to finally meet a friendly Digimon that wasn't going to attack them for no reason.

That was great.

"That sounds a little better then the other Digimon we meet so far but let's not worry about that right, by the sound of it he's getting closer." Paul stated as the stomping got louder as it got closer.

 _(Play Sonic 4: Splash Hill Zone act 1 ends)_

Before it jumped through the trees and roar.

In front of them was a bipedal reptilian Digimon with red eyes and covered mostly in blue scales. It has five fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. It also has white fur on arms, mouth, and belly, except for blue "V"-shaped fur on its chest. It also has one horn above its nose, and two horns on the back of its head, the later which form a "V"-shaped also has small "X"-shaped scars—one on its left thigh, and another on the right side of its mouth. It also a linear scar on each eyelid and its left leg.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Veedramon_

 _Veedramon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Mythical Dragon Digimon. A powerful Digimon who's roots can be traced back to ancient Digital World. Even Among Adult Levels, Veedramon is powerful, his power honed in years of combat, the scars on it's body proof of each victory. His special attack is V-breath Arrow, shooting a powerful arrow shaped heat ray from his mouth._

"It's Veedramon and for some reason, he doesn't look happy." Wormmon said scared.

"I'm pretty sure that was obvious from the moment he roared at us." Falcomon deadpanned as Veedramon charged at them.

"Oh crap!" Barry said as he and everyone dodged the charged and Veedramon smashed into the Wormmon's huts destroying them.

"Digimon Attack, Dash Metal!" Dorumon called as he shot the iron ball at the crazed Dragon type Digimon but Veedramon dodged it.

"Petit Fire!" BlackGabumon called firing the fire but Veedramon only guarded against it.

"Guys this isn't working." Ritchie said as Patamon, Lunamon and FanBeemon shot their attacks but it wasn't budging Veedramon at all.

"We can see that, anyone have any ideas?" Gary asked as Ash went through his bag and pulled out a rope.

"Think we can use this rope to trip Veedramon through the forest?" Ash asked Ritchie grabbed the rope.

"Yeah we can use this, one of us just's has to play the bait and get him in a charging position and we can get him to trip over it." Ritchie said as Serena began looking at the radar on her Digivice.

"Puppy Howling!" Salamon called sending out a sound wave based attack that seemed to be the only thing that slowed Veedramon down and caused him discomfort.

"Well Salamon's attacks seem to be working but is it enough?" Bearmon asked as Ash ran up.

"Hey Veedramon over here!" Ash said getting the Digimon attention and Veedramon's as well.

"Ash what are you doing, get back!" Dorumon stated as Ash shook his head.

"Don't worry buddy I know what I'm doing, come on Veedramon, you scare or something." Ash called out as Veedramon growled and charged at Ash.

"Oh no, move!" Lunamon cried as Ash smirked at Veedramon getting closer.

"And now!" Ash yelled before jumping out of the way and the rope popped up behind when he was.

Veedramon couldn't slowed down in time and tripped over it and flew right into the forest.

He rolled down a ways down fast.

"Yes we did it!" Ash shouted as they cheered.

"Not really if you ask me." Paul stated as they looked at him.

"What do you mean Paul?" Barry asked as Paul turned to him and explained.

"So we tripped him, big deal, I can only realize that he will just become angrier and try to attack again." Paul told as the others got what Paul was saying.

"Then let's go after him then." Ash said making them look at him in confusion then in realization.

"I think I get what you're saying Ash, and it has to do with the Wormmon's home right?" Zoey questioned as Ash nodded and grinned.

"Exactly, if he comes back here then the rest of the Wormmon's village will be wrecked, let's go after Veedramon instead and knock some sense into him." Ash stated as everyone nodded at each other and was about to go but Serena got everyone's attention.

"I think we may find him faster then you think." Serena said as that got their attention for sure.

"What do you mean by that Serena?" Salamon asked wondering what her partner meant.

"Well while you guys were going on your rope plan, I was checking my radar for something and I was to check, I think the black dot we saw flying earlier was on Veedramon." Serena told as everyone looked shocked at that.

"Wait you mean to tell me whatever we saw flying earlier is making Veedramon crazy." Gary stated in shock as Ash adjusted his hat.

"Well if it is, then we've gonna help Veedramon, maybe we can find what the problem is if we get close enough." Ash said they nodded and started walking the path Veedramon tripped through.

After following down the path Veedramon went down through, the group found themselves at a very open area and a dead end.

"Wait a moment, if this is where Veedramon fell, then where is it?" Patamon asked as Leaf thought of something.

"Wait, if whatever is making Veedramon is attached to him then shouldn't we be able to track him from our radar's?" Leaf asked as they were all silent before facepalming.

"Right, thanks for reminding us Leaf, so let's see here." Ash said as he pulled out his Digivice and showed the radar.

His heart nearly stopped when he got a close look at him.

"Ash what's wrong?" Dawn to him as Ash spoke up.

"Well if I looking at the radar right, it's says he's right above!" Ash stated in fear as they all did now and they looked up to see Veedramon on a wall looking down on them.

Then he jumped.

"MOVE!" Ritchie yelled as they all scattered and Veedramon landed.

Dorumon saw something in Veedramon's back.

"Hey guys, look at Veedramon's back!" Dorumon said as Ash looked and saw what was in his back.

"Is that a black Gear stuck in his back!" Ash said seeing the machine part.

"Black Gear, no wonder he's losing his mind, he must be in a lot of pain." Red said as Veedramon turned to Serena.

"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon called as he fired a burning arrow at her.

"Serena watch out!" Salamon said rushing towards her partner.

She dodged only for Veedramon to charged towards her.

"NO!" Salamon cried as she wished she was fast enough to be in time.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Serena's Digivice glowed brightly and sent out a signal into the sky calling forth a stream of Data.

"Salamon Evolution!" Salamon called out as the data flowed into her body and she changed. "Gatomon!" Salamon's formed changed into a white Egyptian cat wearing large lime yellow and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. Its ears are large with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal. Its tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end and it wears a Holy Ring on it.

Veedramon was about to ram Serena only to get kicked away hard.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone one and a half your size." Gatomon said as she lands.

"Salamon, you evolved!" Serena said shocked.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Gatomon_

 _Gatomon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Holy Beast Digimon. Although small, Gatomon is a true definition of not judging a book by it's cover, as her small body holds a lot of power, most of which is concentrated to her legs, making her not only a excellent jumper, but an extremely fast Digimon. The holy Ring on her tail serves as a source of most of her power. Her special attack is Neko Punch, striking the opponent at high speeds with her sharp claws._

Veedramon roared as he charged at Gatomon but only her to dodged with a front flip and kicked the back of his head.

"Their's gonna be a way to put in end to this." Zoey said as Ash looked at Gatomon kicking back but then remembered the black Gear in Veedramon's back.

"Wait a minute, the black Gear, maybe if we destroy it, Veedramon will go back to normal!" Ash stated as Serena nodded and turned to her partner.

"Gatomon, aim for the Black Gear, destroy it!" Serena yelled out to her partner who listened.

Veedramon charged one last time and once again Gatomon dodged by jumping over him and he rammed into a tree.

See him stunned, Gatomon knew it was her chance to end this and targeted the Gear.

"Neko Punch!" Gatomon called as he sent a strong punch to the Gear and it shattered.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

Veedramon fell to the ground as Gatomon lands.

A moment later, Gatomon reverts back into Salamon.

Serena picks Salamon up and cheered.

"Salamon that was amazing!" Serena said to her partner.

"Thanks Serena, i did my best to impress." Salamon said as they heard Veedramon groan and start to pull himself up.

"Oh man, why am I on the ground?" Veedramon spoke sounding confused and in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" Ash asked as they walked over to him as he stood up and faced them.

"Yeah i think I'll be fine, can you explain what happened to me?" Veedramon asked as they nodded and explained about the Black Gear causing him to go crazy and attack them and Gatomon destroyed it.

"Oh man, I've cause some trouble." Veedramon said feeling ashamed.

"Hey don't worry, let's just head back to the Wormmon's home so you can explain, I'm sure they still think of you as their protector right?" Barry asked as Veedramon nodded and they walked back.

After two minutes, they made it back to the Wormmon's village and were glad Veedramon was back to normal and they explained what happened.

"We're glad you'll back to normal Veedramon." Wormmon said as he nodded.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again." Veedramon said as Ash walked up.

"Well now that that's taken care of, do you guys have any place we can go to." Ash asked as Veedramon thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well I think I remember seeing some place in the desert out there." Veedramon said pointing to the desert.

"Well then I guess we're heading to the Desert then ." Dorumon said as they nodded and get ready to go.

"Thanks you guys, maybe we'll see each other again, let's go guys." Ash stated as they started walking while waving good bye to Veedramon and the Wormmon's who waved back.

It was silent walk before Red spoke up.

"Anyone else feel like we're going to experience an Black Gear problem while we're here?" Red asked as they were silent then answered.

"Yes." They all answered with a sign.

"I thought so." Red said with a sign as they walked towards the desert.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well Salamon has evolved into Gatomon and destroyed the black gear on Veedramon.**

 **But is that the only gear in existence?**

 **Will their be more up ahead?**

 **Find out next time on The Digital Adventure.**

 **Another thing, Guest, i saw your review on Team White Light, stop asking these questions, they'll happen when they happen!**

 **Okay guys, that's enough for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	6. Elusive Rabbit - Lekismon

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Elusive Rabbit - Lekismon.** Shows Lekismon on screen.

* * *

"Man that's good." Barry said munching on an apple that they've had seen their time just before BlackGabumon.

"Don't eat all your food Barry, we're heading into the desert soon you'll have conserve you'll food supple." Zoey said as they see the desert up ahead.

"So Ash where are we heading to exactly?" Dawn asked hoping the group wouldn't get lost.

"Well from what Veedramon told us, their should be another small village in the desert and I'm sure Veedramon wouldn't lie to us like that." Ash stated as they go closer to the desert.

"Yeah I guess, but what about that mountain, should we head there afterwards?" Dawn asked as everyone looked into the distanced to the the huge mountain.

"Good idea, we'll make our way there along the way." Ash told as they were just about at the desert.

Then the sound of something familiar got everyone's attention.

"Hold up, is something spinning?" Falcomon asked as Ash groaned as Ash recognized the sound.

Ash pulled out his Digivice and used the radar to comfirm this.

And the Digivice radar did just that.

"Oh man, it's another Black Gear flying through." Ash said as everyone groaned hearing that.

"Where is it?" Leaf asked as Ash pointed to where it was in the sky and everyone saw it flying through past them.

"This could only mean one thing." Paul spoke up.

"We're gonna end up fighting another Digimon." BlackGabumon stated as Paul nodded.

"Well let's look at it this way, if the Gear's going the same way as us then we can destroy it along the way." Zoey said as they all agreed with that and were all a little better hearing that.

"Well she's not wrong about that." Ritchie stated as they most likely needed to fight another Digimon.

"I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we stick together." Lunamon said rubbing up against Dawn's leg.

"That's right Lunamon, we'll be just fine." Dawn said hugging Lunamon as the group walked through the desert.

The group trek through the desert as the farther they went and got to, the hotter the heat seemed to get.

"Well this is just great, it's just keeps getting hotter!" Barry said sweating up a storm in this heat.

"We can tell Barry, you don't need to tell the whole world." Gary said feeling the heat as Gaomon next to him was as well because of his fur.

"Well let's just be glad that we stocked up on some water at the lake before we came out here or else the heat would be unbearable." Zoey said as she pulled out a bottle of water and drank some of it.

"Good to know that the mountain is still in sight or we would've gotten lost quickly." Dawn stated as Lunamon looked a little bit exhausted.

"Yeah, if you have want to drink water in this heat, then take small sips, the water may not last in this place." Gary told as everyone thought that true since they would get thirsty a lot in this heatwave.

Ash stopped walking.

"Hey hold on everyone, I think I see something in the distance." Ash said as he pulled down his goggles to his eyes and used the zoom function to see farther ahead.

"What do you see Ash?" Dorumon asked trying to see in the distance but couldn't see very far.

"I see a sunken pirate ship, a lake and A Village, guys we found the village Veedramon was talking about!" Ash cheered as did the others and finding the place.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get over there." Patamon said as they all started walking over there.

Lunamon jumped onto Dawn's shoulder in joy.

"Wanna tell me why you're acting so friendly today Lunamon?" Dawn asked as she walked with the others.

"I don't know, I'm just glad we're together I guess." Lunamon said as Dawn nodded not getting why her partner was like this but didn't question it.

"First it was a Wormmon village, I wonder what Digimon we'll see this time?" Red asked out loud as they walked towards the village.

Once they made it there, they were shocked to see what Digimon were there.

"Didn't expect Moonmon's to be living here." Ritchie stated as true enough, the village was inhabited by Moonmon's, who was looking up to the human's curiously.

"Well they have have plenty of water here, their Moonmon's so I guess that's no surprise huh." Ash said filling up his bottle with cool water.

One Moonmon hopped over to Dawn.

"What kind of Digimon are you?" Moonmon asked curiously.

"Oh I'm not a Digimon." Dawn said with her tone being of amusement.

"She's right, Dawn and her friends are what's known as a human." Lunamon explained clearing that up.

"Lunamon, how did you evolve?" Another Moonmon asked to Lunamon.

"I don't know honestly, it was thanks to Dawn that I did evolve but even she doesn't know." Lunamon told as more Moonmon's came up.

Needless to say, the Moonmon had a lot of questions they wanted to ask.

"They're curious little ones aren't they?" Gary chuckled as Lunamon happily answered the questions from her pre-evolved form.

"It's a nice change of pace though, not be attacked as many times as it's be right." Leaf stated as she watched the little Digimon and Fanbeemon landed on her head.

Back with Dawn and Lunamon.

"Having fun answering them Lunamon?" Dawn asked to her partner.

"Yeah, the Moonmon even invited us all to stay for a feast tonight." Lunamon said as Dawn smiled at that and stood up.

"Really, I'll go tell the others then." Dawn said leaving her partner and walking to the others to relay the message.

"Yeah, we'll have more food for the road." Ash stated as Dawn told them what Lunamon told her.

"Don't get to comfortable, being that their small Digimon, their's a chance that they might eat something that's just as small." Paul said as he looked at the Moonmon and thought that something their size had to be small.

"Most likely Paul." BlackGabumon said as everything seemed peaceful.

"Hey guys we have problem!" Barry's voice said alerting everyone in the area.

"Barry, what's wrong?" Zoey asked as she ran up to him and so did the others.

"Take a look at the fountain." Barry said pointing the fountain full of water.

Or lack of water that is.

"What the heck, where's all the water!?" Ritchie asked in shock.

They looked into the fountain to see, only to move back quickly before flames came up from the well.

"Whoa!" Patamon said seeing the flames.

"Big trouble!" One Moonmon said hopping into the village.

"What's happening?" Another Moonmon asked.

"The pond's dried up!" The first Moonmon said as everyone looked shocked at that.

"But that's impossible!" Gary stated as the whole group went over to the pond where the ship was.

The entire pond full of water was now dry as a bone.

"That doesn't make any sense, where did all the water go?" Red asked wondering how this made sense at all.

"That and how the well's on fire as well." Ash added in as Dawn turned to the Moonmon's.

"I think I might know what's going up, hey guys did anything land around or near here a while ago?" Dawn asked as the Moonmon looked at each other.

"Well we did see this black thing flying in the air and landed on Miharashi Mountain earlier, it's the source of all the village's water but that shouldn't cause anything, Meramon is always protecting the mountain." One of the Moonmon explained as everyone looked at one another.

"I'm pretty sure we all know who the Black gear infected right?" Ash asked to everyone and they nodded.

"Black Gear?" The Moonmon asked confused as Ash pulled his goggles to his eyes.

"It's this black wheel that makes Digimon go crazy." Salamon said as Ash looked at the mountain and zoomed in.

"Since everything is on fire and I know my Japanese right, hmm yeah that would be him I guess." Ash said as he saw a glowing dot coming down the mountain and zoomed closer to see a man made of fire sliding down the mountain.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Meramon_

 _Meramon. Data Type. An Adult Level Flame Digimon. A Digimon shrouded in fire, born from the hidden Firewall of the net. While it's a violent fighter, it is a peaceful Digimon in all other circumstances. It's special attack is Burning Fist, launching a ball of fire from his hand._

"I'M BURNING UP!" Everyone heard Meramon's voice screech all the way from where he was sliding down the mountain.

"So should we get everyone out of this village before he get's here?" Barry asked surprisingly calm right now.

Usually he was more hyper in moments like this but being here and facing lots of problems so quickly is forcing him to stay calm at times like this so he is getting use to things like this.

"Right, everyone evacuate the village!" Ash yelled out as the Moonmon started to run out of the village but it was taking a while since their was so many.

They started taking the Moonmon to the ship where their lake once was there.

Unfortunately being their was so many Moonmon, the group had to split into different places to help along the process.

Barry, Falcomon, Paul, BlackGabumon, Ritchie, Patamon, Zoey and Lalamon were at the ship, helping the Moonmon that entered to get on board.

Down by the entrance, Red, Bearmon, Dorumon, Gary, Gaomon, Serena, Salamon, Leaf and FanBeemon were helping the Moonmon get into the ship.

At the edge of the lake, Dawn, Lunamon, Ash and Dorumon were ushering the Moonmon down out of the village and down to the into the lake bed.

Though by now, Meramon was running through the Savannah at a rate that would have him reach the village very soon.

At last, the last Moonmon went down the slope into the lake bed and being ushered into the hole of the ship.

"Alright, I think that's everyone, come on let's get down there." Ash said as he, Dawn and Dorumon slid down the slope but Lunamon stayed above.

Lunamon would've followed but stay near the village to search if anyone was left behind.

She looked around the village and down to the ship and did a head count before signing in relief when she saw that everyone was accounted for.

Down at the ship, Dawn was confused when she didn't see Lunamon next to her, she looked around and saw Lunamon still back on the edge of the lake.

Her eyes widened when she saw a tall, flaming man walked behind Lunamon.

"LUNAMON BEHIND YOU!" Dawn yelled out worried.

Lunamon heard her partners shout and turned to see Meramon there and jumped in surprise.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon called shooting the orb of water at the fire Digimon causing him pain.

She attacked again and again until Meramon created a fireball in his hand and threw it at Lunamon making her fall off the edge.

Dawn saw her partner rolling down and ran towards her as fast as she could.

"Lunamon!" Dawn yelled as she caught her partner before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked in concern as she looked at Lunamon.

"Dawn you came to save me..." Lunamon said as her partner smiled

"Of course I did, I would leave my friends, not at times like this." Dawn said hugging her partner.

"Thank you Dawn." Lunamon said hugging her back.

Up above, Meramon wasn't in a mood to let them continue and created another fireball into his hand ready to throw it.

"Uh oh, attack!" Dorumon stated as the Digimon came out the hole of the ship.

The Digimon with close rang attacks ran up to Meramon to attack.

"Double Back Hand!" Gaomon called striking Meramon across the chest.

"Karate Fist!" Bearmon called clawing Meramon at the same area as Gaomon making Meramon winch in pain.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called as he shot the iron ball at Meramon which hit but for some reason didn't look like it hurt as much as Gaomon and Bearmon's attacks.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon called as she shot the orb again this time hitting Meramon in the chest making him scream in pain.

Meramon growled as he lashed out at random, seeing that his fireballs wasn't working, he focused his flames into his fists, unfortunately he managed to hit Lunamon with a strong punch knocking Lunamon through the air.

Dawn had just climbed up the cliff just in time to see that and her eyes widened.

"Lunamon!" Dawn said in shock as Meramon noticed her.

"Burning, I'm burning!" Meramon said as he threw a fireball at Dawn.

She dodges it but it explodes behind her and she flies off the edge screaming.

Lunamon sees Dawn falling and her eyes widened in fear.

"Dawn!" Lunamon yelled running to the edge and jumped after her partner.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Dawn's Digivice glowed brightly and sent out a signal into the sky calling forth a stream of Data.

"Lunamon Evolution!" Lunamon called out as the data flowed into her and she changed. "Lekismon!" Lunamon's form changed into a Large anthromorphic pink rabbit with a silver helmet, a large piece of hair stranding from her forehead in a crescent shape with a print of a crescent on her forehead next to it. Two spiked pieces of hair sticking out from her cheeks, Large metal metal around her chest with a locket that had a picture of a crescent moon, black fingerless gloves with a moon on them, blue stripes around her body, yellow crescent moon imprints on her thighs and around her torso, blue tube like tentacles from her back and pink ribbons emerging from the back of her head.

Dawn was close to hitting the floor until Lekismon caught her and set her down gently.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Lekismon asked as Dawn stared at her partner in shock.

"Lunamon, is that really you?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yes but now I'm Lekismon." Lekismon stated looking up the cliff at Meramon.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Lekismon_

 _Lekismon. Data Type. An Adult Beast Man Digimon. A Digimon that_ _has gained astounding jumping ability, and uses its swift movements to toy with its enemies. Although its personality is as wavering as the phases of the moon, its appearance exudes a somewhat mystical air. Her special attack is Tear Arrow, where she draws a beautiful Ice Arrow from her back and fires it._

Lekismon ran up the hill and jumped into the air before kicking Meramon in the face hard knocking him to the ground.

Lekismon watched as Meramon got back up and started trying to punch Lekismon but using swift movements, she dodges all of it without much trouble.

Back down at the bottom.

Gaomon was resting his hand from his attack from earlier.

"Hey Gaomon you okay?" Gary asked concerned.

"Yeah I fine, I just hit something hard when I attacked." Gaomon told as Ash had a thought when he heard that.

"Something hard, that could be the Black Gear controlling him, where did you feel it at?" Ash questioned as they looked up the cliff to see Lekismon toying with Meramon and attacking him.

"In the chest area." Gaomon said as Dawn heard him and called up to her partner.

"Lekismon, aim for his chest, that's where the Black Gear is!" Dawn shouted towards her partner who heard.

Lekismon jumped into the air after hearing Dawn.

"Alright time to end this, Tear Arrow!" Lekismon called as she reached behind her and pulled out an Arrow made of Ice and threw it at Meramon.

It landed on in his chest and shattered making Meramon cry out in pain and fell to his knees and held his chest.

The Black Gear shot out of his back and into the air where it shattered into pieces.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

"She did it!" Dawn said as everyone cheered as Lekismon was falling through the air before reverting back to Lunamon.

"Whoa!" Lunamon yelled before being caught by Dawn in a hug.

"You did it Lunamon I'm so happy for you." Dawn said as Lunamon smiled.

"Thank you Dawn." Lunamon said hugging her back.

A while later, all the fire was gone and by the time that was finished it was sundown.

The water had returned to the village and Meramon sat on the ground rubbing his chest.

"This is getting ridiculous, first Veedramon and now you, these Black Gear are causing to much trouble for us, this can't be a coincidence." Paul stated with a frown.

"You won't like this though, I saw once of them fly by here before heading towards the factory, which is run by Andromon." Meramon said with grimace.

"Oh no." Falcomon said.

"What is it Falcomon?" Barry asked to his partner.

"Andromon is a Perfect Level Digimon." Falcomon told which caused Barry to pale.

"Darn it Barry, you did jinx us, this one's your fault!" Ash said to the blonde haired boy.

"So let's be clear, if we fight Andromon then he'll beat you guys at your current level right?" Zoey asked making sure she got this right.

"That would be right, one Perfect is suppose to be as strong as 5 Adults as I've heard." Lalamon said thinking about this.

"We have 4 so we should be good until we meet him, maybe something we happen that'll even the odds." Ritchie said as he was thinking positive.

"We can only hope what you say is true Ritchie." Leaf stated.

"Hey guys it's not all bad, remember the Moonmon invited us to the feast remember." Lunamon said trying to rise the mood.

"Yeah that's right, let's forgot about the factory until tomorrow and enjoy this guys." Ash said as they waited for the feast to begin.

A minute later, Ash was looking down to a bowl of Barries.

"This is great." Barry said as everyone was digging in.

"Well let's enjoy it while we can guys." Ash said digging in.

Because he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hello DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Well Lunamon evolved into Lekismon and returned Meramon to normal.**

 **But the next Digimon they will soon be Andromon.**

 **Will they win?**

 **Find out next time on the next chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **Also give a shout out TaiKetch'em for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Look up his stories as his profile is one of my favorites in my profile.**

 **Well that's all for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Calm Beast - Gaogamon

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Calm Beast - Gaogamon.** Shows Gaogamon on screen.

* * *

"So according to the Moonmon, the factory should be just over that hill." Ash stated as they stayed in the Moonmon's village for the night and in the morning and left getting out of the savannas now and into grassy hills now.

"Yeah by the way we're walking we should be there in no time." Dorumon said as Gary suddenly got their attention.

"Huh, hey guys look, my laptop is working again!" Gary stated as everyone looked at him as he had an bigger laptop then his usually small one.

"How can that be, none of our electronics has worked since we got here to Digital World, why is it suddenly working now?" Paul questioned as Gary shook his head at the question.

"I don't know, it could be that we're near the factory, I won't know for sure until we get there." Gary said thinking about of it for a moment.

"Okay here then, use this in case it stops working again and can right down anything you discover." Ritchie said pulling out a notepad and marker and handing it to Gary.

"Thanks Ritchie." Gary thanked as Patamon flew up and saw something in the air.

"Hey guys I see smoke up ahead." Patamon called out as everyone looked to see smoke in the distance.

"Alright let's hope it's the factory and not a forest fire." BlackGabumon said as they walked towards the cliff.

When they made it, they indeed saw their destination, the factory.

"Looks like we made it, this is one big factory." Zoey said in awe as Lalamon floating next to her.

"You would almost think that a lot of people would be working in that place huh?" Ash asked as they nodded.

"Their isn't though, remember what Meramon said right, the only one that should be in there is Andromon." Dorumon told as that made everyone remember the Perfect level in the factory.

"Oh yeah him, he lives here by himself, sounds pretty lonely if you ask me." Leaf said knowing that could not be fun at all.

"Alone or not, keep in mind that he could be infected with the Black Gear, since it's clear that no one is in there except for him, then we won't have to worry about any other innocent bystanders getting hurt in the crossfire." Ash stated in seriousness as they agreed since that would make things easier.

"We'll have to be careful going in though, Andromon could be anywhere in the factory." Barry said making a good point there.

"Okay then how about this then, we split up into 2 groups, in each group will have 5 humans and Digimon but since we have 4 Digimon that can evolve, we'll have each group have 2 Digimon that can evolve in case either group gets attacked by Andromon.

"Sounds good with me." Red said.

"It's fair to both groups so it's cool." Zoey stated.

"As long as we have counter measures against Andromon then it's all good with me." Barry said.

"Don't matter to me." Paul said.

After sorting things out, the groups were clear: Team A consisted of Ash, Dorumon, Dawn, Lunamon, Barry, Falcomon, Leaf, FanBeemon, Red and Bearmon, Team B consisted of Paul, BlackGabumon, Ritchie, Patamon, Gary, Gaomon, Zoey, Lalamon, Serena and Salamon.

After that was over and done with, they all went down towards the factory and finally entered it.

The first thing they noticed was that the factory was a fully automated assembly line and it was making...was anyone's guess.

"These things look strange." Zoey said looking at the strange contraption that was making whatever it making.

"Hey guys, it looks like there are two sides of the factory, guess our group will go this way." Ash said as they were about to the way towards the left side.

"I guess our group will head the other way then." Paul said referring to the way towards the right as Gary spoke up.

"Alright but I also have something to say, does everyone have their Iphones with them." He got nods in reply. "Then in any case like my laptop, their's a chance they'll be working again as well, if you get into any trouble, try your phones just in case their working." Gary explained as everyone nodded hopping their phones still worked and each group left in the different paths.

"Alright let's see what we'll find on this side." Paul said leading the group forward through their path.

"If we find Andromon, let's hope he doesn't have the Black gear in him." BlackGabumon said as Lalamon spoke up.

"Knowing our luck, he most likely will have it BlackGabumon." Lalamon stated as BlackGabumon signed at that.

"If he does have it, we'll just beat it out of him." Patamon told from the top of Ritchie's head.

"Maybe we could set a trap or something for him." Zoey stated.

"Or maybe find out where the gear is and get a direct hit, that worked last time." Lalamon added in as they all thought about that.

"Yeah thanks to Gaomon, we find out where the gear was." Gary said as Gaomon blushed a little bit at the praise he was getting from his partner.

"The gears seem to be a weak point from what we've seen but I don't think they're just gonna stand there and let you guys hit it." Serena added in.

"She's right, but still if it wasn't for that weakness, we might be in worst trouble." Salamon told as Paul stopped walking seeing a door.

"Well we have a plan I think but let's check in here." Paul said opening the door and everyone walked inside and stopped when they saw what was in front of them.

"Well I wasn't excepting this, that's for sure." Ritchie said seeing something big in front of them.

"What is that?" Gaomon asked as Gary went in front of everybody.

"It's giant battery!" Gary said not in confusion but in awe as the giant battery in front of him.

"Well it is a giant factory...so it's being powered by a giant battery?" Zoey asked very confused trying to wrap her head the concept but just couldn't.

"I think this is too complicated for us to figure out you guys." BlackGabumon said as Gary walked up to battery and examined it with his hands.

"Maybe it is but I'm willing to try, as a future Innovator, I want to see how this works, their has to be a logical explanation for how this giant battery could be power the entire factory to complete automation." Gary explained as all the humans understood what Gary was doing.

They all knew very well that Gary wants to become an Innovator when he gets older so he has tendency to research electronics and come up with other methods in creation.

"You sure you want to look over this thing Gary?" Paul questioned as Gary looked at him.

"Of course, heck I might be able to figure out how it works and use that info to create something similar to it when we get back home, you guys go ahead, me and Gaomon will stay here and try to figure this out." Gary said as Gaomon walked next to him.

"Alright, call us if anything happens man." Ritchie said as Gary nodded before they left leaving the genius and his dog partner be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team A was walking down the hall of their path being on guard in case they encounter Andromon out of the blue.

"Y'know this place is kinda creepy when you think about it." Barry said as he was feeling off by this this.

"Oh what's wrong Barry, getting cold feet?" Ash asked teasing Barry.

"No I'm not!" Barry said in a rush.

"Calm down you two, enough of this nonsense." Dawn said getting between the two.

"Wow, with all this talking, we might as well yell out that we're here." Falcomon said walking by.

"Let's just keep moving on shall we?" Leaf asked as they nodded and kept walking.

After walking down the hall which seemed like a while, the group entered a room full of machinery...and an odd looking being lying on the ground.

"I'm guess this is Andromon?" Red guessed as he looked at the literary Android Digimon that was mostly metal but also had some flesh had also been visible and his helmet and shoulder pads were in the shape of the metal skulls.

"Huh, so this is Andromon, wasn't expecting Robocop to show up." Ash joked before Dawn smacked him on the back of his head for that.

"No just no." Dawn deadpanned as Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Wait a minute is he stuck?" Leaf asked as they noticed Andromon's lower body seemed to be stuck inside the machinery.

"Looks like he is." FanBeemon said as Bearmon walked up.

"Should we help him?" Bearmon asked.

"Normally yes but their is a chance he is infected y'know." Barry said feeling nervous.

"I get that but I would feel like the biggest jerk if I just left someone in this position." Ash said seeing the android Digimon under the machinery and he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Barry signed hearing that.

"You're right, I would rather have somebody trying to hurt me then feel like a jerk." Barry said making up his mind.

"Let's get him out of there then." Dorumon said as everyone grabbed onto whatever they could and started trying to pull the Android Digimon out.

Unfortunately, while struggling Ash's hands slipped and he stumbled back and and accidentally hit a lever, which caused the machines to turn on but doing so also make it easier to pull Andromon out.

"We got him." Barry said as they pulled Andromon fully out.

They got him out back it looked like he was still seemingly unconscious.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked as they shrugged.

"I guess walking away and leaving him like this isn't an option." Dawn said as Ash shook his head.

"Well we can always try the old way of waking someone up." Ash said as Barry blinked.

"And what would the old way be?" Barry asked not getting it as Ash looked at Andromon.

"HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME WAKE UP!" Ash shouted as everyone else covered their ears from Ash being so loud.

But Andromon still didn't wake up.

"Well that didn't work." Fanbeemon stated as Ash thought for a moment.

"Well then it's time for plan B then." Ash said as all except the Digimon had a feeling what Ash was thinking.

"What's plan B?" The Digimon asked as Ash held a fist.

"This!" Ash stated bringing his fist onto Andromon's helmet with a clank.

A silent moment later, Ash brought his hand back and held it in pain.

"Well that unsurprisingly didn't work, did you honestly believe that would work Ash?" Dawn asked to the cap wearing boy.

"I thought it would do something but all it did was give me a sore hand." Ash responded.

"Well we should be glad nothing bad happened when you did hit him." Barry felt something cold and metallic grab his ankle and knew he had jinked himself again. "Me and my big mouth." Barry deadpanned before he hoisted up and hanging upside down.

"Intruders...detected!" Andromon said in a drone like tone.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Andromon_

 _Andromon. Vaccine Type. A Perfect Level Cyborg Digimon. Designed as a prototype based Digimon, his technology would later go on to be used for other Digimon. He acts as a stoic guardian, and is known to not to be the kind to seek out conflict. His special attacks are Spiral Sword, making his right hand spin into a drill which launches a wave of energy, and Gatling Missile, firing a pair of missile from his chest that hides gatling guns within them._

"Forget Robocop, this is the Terminator, all we need is the leather jacket, enough about that though, let our friend go, Dorumon!" Ash said as Dorumon nodded.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called as he shot the Iron Ball at Andromon hitting his head.

Andromon was stunned letting go of Barry and he landed on his head.

After that Barry ran towards his partner.

"Thanks guys." Barry thanked as they nodded.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Red asked as Andromon walked towards them.

Ash looked above Andromon to see saw metal bars.

"Guys metal bars, Falcomon, think you can cut the ropes to them?" Ash questioned as Falcomon flew up.

"Ninja Blade!" Falcomon called throwing the ninja stars and they cut all the ropes holding the metal bars and they all feel on top of Andromon pinning him down.

"I think it's safe to say the Gear is affecting him, I don't think any of your attacks are going to have that much of an effect on him with that armor on, let's get out of here for now." Ash explained as they all ran.

* * *

Back with Gary and Gaomon, they had examined the Battery but haven't really found anything until.

"Hey is this a door?" Gary said confused as he felt a doorknob.

"Well that's something strange don't you think?" Gaomon asked as Gary pried the door open and they went inside.

Once they were, they were surprised to see the inside of the Battery was completely hollow but the walls were covered from top to bottom in strange symbols, and if he wasn't mistaken about how the Digital World was, were more then just writing.

"This is amazing, this digital writing could be powering the battery which is powering the factory!" Gary said looking at the language on the wall.

"Can you understand any of this partner?" Gaomon asked as Gary scratched his head.

"Only some of it, having a little bit of trouble here though, I've never seen this though." Gary said looking at a specific section of the writing.

Gaomon got close and examined what his partner was seeing.

"Well I know what it is but not what it means, it's some kind of Digicode, it's the written language here in the Digital World, know of us know how to write it, we never thought their was a need to?" Gaomon explained as Gary thought for a moment.

Gary suddenly had an idea.

"Well if you can understand what it says, maybe we can decipher it together if we work fast enough, mind helping me out with this Gaomon?" Gary asked as Gaomon nodded.

"Of course." Gaomon responded as Gary pulled out his Laptop and turned it on to find a program being set up on their from the data being collection.

"This is so strange yet fascinating!" Gary awed before looking to examined the wall more closely and typing more onto his laptop.

He looked at the digital writing before remembering what he said before.

"Wait if the digital writing is what's powering the factory then the power should go out if I do this." Gary said as he brushed his hand across the writing and erased some of it and just like that, the lights went out.

* * *

Back with Paul and his group, he and the others were looking around and some were watching what the machines were making when the lights went out and the machines stop.

"What the!" Paul said in alarm as he didn't except the lights to go out.

"Someone in the factory might've cut the power, it's the only reason the power would go out like that." Zoey said as she noticed the production lines has stopped even though it was so dark now.

"Okay everyone stay close and be careful where you walk or else you'll..." Serena was trying to say before she hear a clank.

"Ow!" Ritchie's pain yelp was heard as he hit his head on of the machines.

"Hit something." Serena finished.

"We probably shouldn't move until the lights come on." BlackGabumon said as they did just that.

* * *

Back with Ash's group, they were still running when the lights went out.

"Hey what's with the lights?" Ash questioned in shock.

"maybe this will be a good thing, maybe he won't see us now." Dawn tried to reassured.

"I won't be so sure, androids like him tend to have night vision." Red argued.

And that was proven right when.

"Spiral Sword!" Andromon's voiced called as a section of the wall near them exploded.

"Run!" Leaf stated in a hurry as they ran even though it was really dark.

* * *

Back with Gary, Gaomon was looking out the door seeing all the lights out.

"Well you were right, looks like the writing somehow powers the whole factory." Gaomon said turning back to his partner to see him typing a lot on his laptop, getting lots of data from this.

"I knew it, this digital writing is more to it then meets the eye, all I did was erase a tiny piece of the code and all went down." Gary said as he stopped typing and looked back at his partner.

"That's right, that also means if erasing some of the code turns the power out..." Gaomon said as Gary continued.

"Then adding some would turn it back on, like this." Gary said as he pulled out the marker Ritchie had given him and added back the code he had erased as the lights came back on.

"Well that worked." Gaomon said.

"Too easy if you ask me." Gary said as he went back to typing.

* * *

Back with Paul's group, they saw the lights come back on.

"Well that was fast." Ritchie said knowing he could see again.

"I'm wondering what caused the blackout." Salamon said as Paul looked around.

"Most likely it was Gary, I mean we did leave him in the power room." Paul stated as Zoey nodded, that made sense.

"Do you guys think we should head back?" Patamon said as they all heard a ringing sound coming from Paul and he reached into his bag and pulled out his Iphone to see that the sound was coming from it and saw the ID on who it was.

"If that isn't a reason to go back Patamon, I don't know what is." Lalamon said as Paul answered and put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Ash what's going on?" Paul questioned through the phone.

"Andromon's after us and he's using his hand to send drill waves at us!" Ash said in a hurry through his end of the line.

"That's not good." Zoey said in a wince not wanting to be them.

"Where are you guys?" BlackGabumon asked in worry.

A few ahhh's and an explosions were heard before Red spoke up.

"We're running through a bridge on what's looks like a chemical plant, just follows the sounds of destruction and you'll find us in no time." Red said as another explosion rang out and the call ended.

Paul looked at everyone with a seriously expression.

"Should we grabbed Gary?" Zoey asked as Paul shook his head.

"Their's no time, call him along the way, the others won't last long without help, we can't waste time, come on." Paul said as he started running and everyone followed quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gary and Gaomon, Gary and Gaomon were close to decoding the data they've gotten and Gary was having a blast with it.

"You sure seem to be having fun Gary." Gaomn said as Gary smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm usually not like this at this level but trying to figure out something like this is like a real challenge I'm having fun trying to crack, I've been interested in this kind of stuff because I want to be an Innovator, coming up with new ways to help people." Gary said as Gaomon smiled back.

"That's great." Gaomon said as Gary looked back at his laptop.

"Yeah back still I figured out that these codes are like a start up system which somehow translate to being power for the whole factory, in fact, if I'm looking at this correctly, as long as the codes are intact, the factory could run by itself for a long amount of time." Gary stated as Gaomon crossed his arms.

"Sounds very complicated if you ask me." Gaomon responded.

"Maybe but I'm glad that I'm able to understand how this world works a little bit more now, this is the Digital World, this wolrd is made up of data and information, that would explain completely why the codes and programs are able to have an affect on world itself then just machines, guess that's what makes it so interesting, in fact..." Gary was cut off as he just finished the code and...suddenly the data seemed to react to this by seemingly moving and shifting around on the screen and seemed to make an strange static like noise.

But before he could he make sense of it or do something about it.

"Gary!" Gaomon's alarmed...pained voice called out to him.

Gary looked at his partner hearing the alarm and he was covering his ears and looked like he was in pain.

"Gaomon what's wrong?" Gary asked wanting to help his partner but his attention was taken away when he felt his Digivice on his belt started to vibrate and saw that it was full of bars, he would be a liar if he said he wasn't curious but not if his partner suffers.

He had a feeling that the program that was on the screen was the cause of his partner feeling pain so he closed his laptop stopping the program and the static disappeared as well.

"Oh thank you, glad that's over." Gaomon said as he uncovered his ears.

Gary looked at his Digivice to see that whatever was happening to it stopped as well.

Before he could figure it out, he heard his phone ringing and pulled it out quickly and saw who was calling as Gaomon rushed over.

"Hello, Zoey, what's the matter?" Gary questioned.

"Ash and the others are in danger, Andromon is infected with the Gear, we're going to help them as we speak, get going over to there as well Gary, we need all the help we can get for this." Zoey stated over the phone as the call ended.

"This is bad, come on Gaomon, our friends need our help." Gary said as he got up and he and Gaomon ran out of the battery.

* * *

"Okay that brought us some time." Ash said a little bit winded but fine none the less.

They had been chased through a chemical plant and ended up having to hang from a platform, with Andromon stalking them to make them fall but Ash saw something that brought them some time.

A crane platform.

He jumped on it and quickly figured out how to use it to hook and lifted him us while joking around saying "You look pretty lonely Andromon, how about I hook you up with someone I think you should hang with"

They used the time to escape.

"Let's hope it did, let's also hope that the others finds us." Dorumon said wanting some more back up against the Perfect Level Digimon.

They continued on their way and soon found their way into a big area that looked like a connecting area for the factory.

"Okay this should be good, if Andromon does show up then we'll have a bigger area to fight." Red stated.

"Let's hope that the others get here before that happens." Lunamon said as she and Dorumon were the only two Digimon here at the moment who could evolve and she knows very well that two Adult Levels can't stop a Perfect Level alone.

"Guys!" Ash and the others saw looked to see Paul and the others coming their way on a bridge above them.

The group jumped down and met up.

"Where's Gary and Gaomon?" Dawn questioned as Zoey spoke up.

"Gary ended staying in the power, I called him earlier, it shouldn't be too long till they get here." Zoey answered as Ash nodded.

"Well we managed to hold Andromon back, but he won't stay like that for long, for all we know he could already be free" Ash explained only for the floor to explode and Andromon came out. "Like that!" Ash yelped in surprised.

"Gatling Missile." Andromon called as his chest plate opened revealing two holes and came out two piranha like missiles.

They fired and aimed for the kids.

"Incoming!" Barry yelled as they dodged for cover and seemed to avoided them at first but seemed to be guided missiles as they went for both groups.

"Watch out!" Ash and Paul both yelled as their Digivices shined brightly and their partners glowed.

 _(Play Run Around-Jasan Radford)_

"Dorumon, Evolution! Dorugamon!"

"BlackGabumon, Evolution! BlackGarurumon!

The Missiles were destroyed by one strike from each of the evolved Digimon and turned their sights on Andromon...only for Andromon to grabbed BlackGarurumon and slammed him into Dorugamon sending them over the edge and down to ground below, Andromon dropped down after them.

"Man that's not good." Ash said seeing his and Paul partner getting knocked around like rag dolls.

"The power difference is too great." Paul said as Andromon turned his attention back to the group.

"Gatling Missiles!" Andromon called as he fired the missiles again.

Lunamon and Salamon reacted by jumping off the edge at the same time Dawn's and Serena's Digivices shined brightly.

"Lunamon, Evolution! Lekismon!"

"Salamon, Evolution! Gatomon!

The missiles were destroyed again but this time by twin kicks from the evolved Digimon.

Lekismon kicked Andromon catching him by surprise and knocking him down as Lekismona and Gatomon landed by Dorugamon and BlackGarurumon.

"You guys alright?" Gatomon asked as the two had gotten up.

"We feel like we got ran over by Monochromon but we'll live." Dorugamon said as Andromon started to get up.

"Thanks for the help, if we all attack together then I think we can win." BlackGarurumon said Andromon stood up fully.

"The let's get him." Lekismon stated as they charged.

The 4 Digimon attacked Andromon however their attacks were getting fended off easily but Andromon was also having difficulty as well as the Digimon were landing attacks on him but all in all, it was a stalemate.

 _(Play Run Around-Jasan Radford ends)_

"This is bad, it won;t be too long before they run out of power and turn back." Ritchie said as they were running out of ideas.

"Hey guys!" Gary voiced spoke out as they turned to see Gary and Gaomon running towards them.

"Your here." Leaf said as Gary stopped next to them and saw what was happening.

"Everyone's here now but that doesn't help us deal with Andromon." Paul said seeing his partner take a punch to the head.

Gary looked at the battle seeing that the 4 Adult Digimon were going to revert soon if they don't find a way soon.

That's when he remembered what happened in the power room and with his Laptop and his Digivice.

It reacted the same when the others evolved.

He had to think about this for a moment before turning to Gaomon.

"Gaomon I think i have an idea, the program from earlier might be able to help us but only if your okay with it." Gary said to his partner as Gaomon pounded his fist together.

"If it will gives us a good chance of winning this fight then I'm willing to try." Gaomon said as he assured his friend.

Gary smiled and nodded nodded and opened up his laptop and typing in the same programming from before.

When the programming was moving around, the static sounding came back too and Gaomon gritted his teeth hearing it again.

He just had to power through the pain because for his friend, it was worth it as Gaomon glowed and Gary's Digivice shined brightly.

 _(Brave heart)_

Gary's Digivice glowed brightly and sent out a signal into the sky calling forth a stream of Data.

"Gaomon, Evolution!" Gaomon called out as the data flowed into him and he changed. "Gaogamon!" Gaomon's formed changed into a large blue Akita Inu dog with black nose and claws, fangs, yellow eyes, a white belly, thick light-blue mane with braids, white tail tip, feet tips, snout, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead. It wears black belts and red and black boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws piercing through the the gloves, white bandages on its legs, and red ribbons on its back.

"Go get em buddy!" Gary stated as Gaogamon jumped down to join the fight and rammed into Andromon knocking him down.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Gaogamon_

 _Gaogamon. Data Type. An Adult Level Beast Digimon. His physique has gotten larger, and its steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is a quadruped, with its tenacious leg strength, it can also stand up to attack like a bear. His special attack is Spiral Blow as he releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath._

Andromon got up and guarded when he was about to get rammed again, but toss Gaogamon aside.

"Gatling Missiles!" Andromon called as he fired the missiles again and Gaogamon started running to avoid them.

"Even with Gaogamon's help, nothing's working." Ash stated in anger.

"We need to hit the place where the Gear is going to be, that way we can end this but with all that armor it's impossible." Zoey said as Gary's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" Gary said as he realized.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"His armor is so tough that the Gear couldn't have penetrated through so that means." Gary said as they looked at Andromon and said that his right was sparking.

"His right leg, it's the only place that the Gear could've gone." Serena said as Gary looked at the Digimon.

"Guys his right leg, the Gear is in his right leg!" Gary yelled out as the Digimon heard him.

"He's not gonna let us just attack him, we have to hold him down, come on" Dorugamon said he ran over to Andromon who wasn't paying attention and held him in place.

Andromon struggled to get Dorugamon off of him but it got harder when the other three held him too, with Gatomon jumping on his face.

Gaogamon jumped over the missiles and they exploded behind him.

Seeing Andromon being held down, he took the shot.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon called as he sent out a vortex of wind from his mouth and it was heading for Andromon, luckily the other Digimon saw it coming and got off of Andromon before it hit and Andromon was the only was hit and the Black Gear came out of his leg and flew into the air.

"Another Black Gear, the power to deprive a creature of it's free will." Dawn said watching the Gear.

"A power no man should possess." Gary stated.

"True words Gary, true words." Ash said.

"An ally with their passion strip from them lacks innovation." Gary responded as the Gear broke apart and vanished.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

Andromon lost all tension in his body as he fell to his arms and knees.

"Evil has been deleted." Andromon stated as all the Digimon all reverted back to their child forms.

"He's okay now guys!" Dorumon yelled up to the group.

A few minutes later, the group found a way down and were talking to Andromon.

"We got lucky this time guys." Barry said as he was glad this was over.

"Thank you for what you've done, if the Gear had not be removed, I feared what would've happened to you all." Andromon said feeling better.

"Do you remember how the gear got into you?" Leaf asked as Andromon looked in thought.

"I had noticed that some sections of the factory were not working at full capacity so I went around to see what the problem was, in doing so I found the Black Gear that would infect me as it moved before I could grab it and it phased into my leg causing me to go offline and then later attack you, I once again apologize for my actions." Andromon explained they waved it off.

"It's cool Andromon, we know it wasn't your fault, blame whatever or whoever these gears came from." Ash said with his grin on his face.

The others agreed with him.

Andromon smiled and said thank you.

A few minutes later, Andromon directed the group to a large pipe.

"I apologize for not knowing more information in search of your home, but to make up for my failure in knowing, I present the fastest path to Infinity mountain through here." Andromon stated as they looked at the pipe.

"So we're going through a sewer pipe." Red deadpanned as did anyone.

"Follow this path and you will soon reach a place called Toy Town, where Monzaemon makes his residence." Andromon told as everyone nodded.

"Thanks for your help Andromon." Ash said as Andromon smiled.

"Do not mention it." Andromon said as the kids and Digimon walked into the pipe.

The walked through the sewers and marching next to river of waste and others types of waste.

"This is disgusting." Serena said as she saw the pink swirling poop floating on top of the water.

"Let's get out of here quick." Dawn said not liking how waste was dripping from the ceiling.

Meanwhile Gary had his laptop open and checking something.

"What's up Gary?" Ritchie asked.

"Just checking something from the data I got earlier, the coding seemed to have done something useful because by the way I'm looking at this right, I have a sort of wire framed of the surrounding area, if I can get more data, I can probably get a whole map of the Digital World." Gary explained as Leaf turned to him.

"Let's make use of that make then and use it to get out of here as quick as possible." Leaf said as they all kept walking forward to their next encountered.

What they would face next would appear soon enough but they'll be ready.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Well the group came across the strong Andromon but managed to pull a victory out again.**

 **But who is sending these Black Gears to corrupt Digimon?**

 **Can they be stop?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of The Digital Adventure!**

 **Alright guys that's all for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	8. Angered Flower - Sunflowmon

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Angered Flower - Sunflowmon.** Shows Sunflowmon on screen.

* * *

"So how long have we been walking through this way?" Zoey asked as the group was walking through the sewers.

"I don't know for sure, could've been a hour at most." Lalamon said floating next to her while she was walking.

"You know for sure a shortcut, this is taking a while." Dawn stated wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

"You're not the only one suffering through this dump." Leaf deadpanned trying to make sure not to let anything from above fall on her head.

"Feels like this tunnel just keeps going doesn't it?" Barry asked as he was getting tried of this place.

"Hey don't talk like that Barry, you'll jinx us again." Red stated trying to make sure they get something worse from this place.

"Red is right, let's just focus on ahead alright." Paul said as Serena spoke up.

"That's easier said then done since we can't see anything in this darkness." Serena told as Ash would was messing with the buttons on his Digivice looked at them.

"Then how about we pass the time talking, what are you guys going to do when we find our way back home?" Ash asked to the group.

"Get some food!" Ritchie and Ritchie said respectively.

"Take a bath." Dawn, Zoey, Leaf and Serena said at the same time.

"Get a little peace and quiet." Red said wishing for some soundless peace.

"I would just so the time to do some research." Gary said as Ash nodded.

"Well if I were to chose, I guess I would go and apologize to Reggie for not being a good brother." Paul stated.

"I'm sure Reggie doesn't think any differently of you Paul." Zoey said as Paul was silent for a moment before nodding.

"You guys done?" Dorumon asked as Ash nodded.

"Yep, I'm sure anyone is feeling better now." Ash said as everyone nodded.

"Airight then let's keep up this good mood, anyone want to race to the end of this tunnel?" BlackGabumon said as some nodded.

"Okay let's do it, I'll outrun all of you." Barry said excited.

"Like heck, you'll never beat me." Paul said as they got ready.

Before they could start running, they all stopped as they heard a strange sound come from deeper back into the tunnel, making them all turn back in confusion.

"Um are their Digimon that live in the sewer?" Barry asked wondering if he had jinxed the group again.

"Honestly yes, their's only one type of Digimon at that." Falcomon said trying to suppress a shudder.

"Is it something strong?" Gary asked warily.

"Not really, it's very weak, it's just..." Gaomon trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it as he shuddered with disgust.

"Okay so what has you guys so spooked then if this Digimon isn't strong?" Ash asked completely confused.

The Digimon were going to answer, but the humans got their answer when barreling down the tunnel towards them were a huge group of slug like Digimon with green skin and blue spots, it's eyes standing on stalks and unfocused, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth stupidly.

"Numemon." All the Digimon said with a groan.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Numemon_

 _Numemon. Virus Type. An Adult Level Mollusk Digimon. Among the different species in the Digital World, Numemon stands out at the bottom of the barrel, truly, it is the weakest Digimon species to exist. However, most Digimon prefer to avoid it, thanks to it's special attack which...uh, which makes it throw its poop... I wish I was kidding._

"Let's get going please, these guys aren't very strong but they're disgusting." Lunamon shuddered with disgust.

"I'm afraid to ask but how disgusting are we talking here?" Dawn asked and she got her answer when one of the Numemon threw something at her and she dodged but they could all see what had landed on the ground.

"...They throw their own poop..." Paul drawled out as everyone was silent for a moment.

"If you wanna keep your pride and dignity, Run!" Ash yelled out.

And that set everyone off as they doubled timing it in their rush.

Soon they took a sharp left into what appeared to be like a side exit from the sewer system, running towards it as fast as they could through the tunnel which slowly turned into a simple stone cave like area until they saw something familiar.

"Light I can see the light guys, we're almost there!" Dorumon called out as they ran as fast as they could and when they reached the literal light at the end of the tunnel, they all jumped as they hit the edge of a thanking low cliff, falling into the marshlands that could be seen for miles.

"We should be fine here." Gaomon said catching his breath.

"Why is that huh?" Gary asked.

"Because Numemon hate the light." Bearmon told and true enough, they found the Numemon cowering at the edge of the tunnel afraid of the light.

"Well thank the gods for small mercies." Ritchie said with a sign, this was a very demeaning moment in his life, killer monsters trying to destroy them, he could handle, being pelted with droppings...that was something close to the line he would never want to cross.

"I would've died of embarrassment." Barry groaned thinking that if he would've been hit with poop, nobody would let him live it down.

"Let's just keep moving." Paul stated hoping they wouldn't have to deal with anymore of those Numemon.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded before continuing with walking.

It was at least 10 minutes of walking before the group before seeing something strange for sure in the Digital world.

"Is this a field...of vending machines?" Serena asked as she couldn't get a grip on how this world worked and she never would.

"It's best not to question on how this world works, all that'll do is give you a headache and it's only been a few days since we came here." Ash said dryly.

"So does anyone want to try and actually see if you can get a drink from one of them?" Zoey asked to the group as she could tell everyone was narrowing their eyes at the vending machines.

"I don't know." Leaf said uncertain.

"Well if you want to see if it works Zoey, be our guess." Paul told as Zoey glared at him.

"Fine I will." Zoey said walking down the cliff with Lalamon following her.

"Are we really just letting this happen?" Dawn asked as Ash shrugged.

"Well I guess so, you have to admit, aren't you a little bit curious to see what happens?" Ash questioned back to her as she went silent at that.

"The sad part is he's right and we can't deny that." Red said with a sign as Zoey approached one of the vending machines.

Zoey put in a coin in the slot and pressed one of the buttons...only for the front of the machine to fall forward causing Zoey and Lalamon to move out of the way quickly.

Inside the machine was...a Numemon.

"Ah crapbackets not again with these guys." Ritchie said with a groan.

The Numemon blinked, a bit surprised that he was found before it's eyes landed on Zoey before blinking and raising it's stubby arms.

"Hey, wanna go on a date with me?" Numemon said trying to look cute.

Back on the cliff, Paul heard what the Numemon said and felt anger running through him and he didn't know why.

Zoey looked at the Numemon for a moment before shaking her head.

"No thanks, I'm sure you're a nice Digimon but you're not my type." Zoey told as the Numemon sagged down in disappointment.

"Aw man, well at least I tried, would any of the other girls be interested in a date instead?" Numemon asked hoping that they would.

"Trust me when I say that they wouldn't." Zoey said shaking her head.

"Aw well you can't blame a guy for trying, thank you for being nice about it." Numemon said before picking up the front of the vending machine and closed up his little hiding place.

Zoey signed before walking back to the group.

"Well...for once we didn't get bad luck from seeing a Digimon like that, wow." Gary said knowing how their other encounters had went and didn't expect this.

This was a refreshing change of pace.

"Let's be thankful for that and try not to jinx it, let's go." Ash said with a relieved sign and started to walk again.

"I'm surprised that the Numemon up top are a lot more friendly then the one down below." BlackGabumon said.

"Maybe it's just that, maybe where they live affects how they act." Paul questioned.

"It could be something interesting to think about...when we get back home." Gary said adding the last part before they entered a forest and started walking through it.

As they were walking, they fell into a comfortable silence, only moving forward ahead.

Until.

"Guys...is that a giant teddy bear?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow hoping he wasn't the only one seeing this.

They all looked up and indeed saw a giant yellow teddy bear.

"That's Monzaemon, he's the mayor of Toy Town and just loves to play games with people." Dorumon answered relaxing.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Monzaemon_

 _Monzaemon. Vaccine Type. A Perfect Level Puppet Digimon. A Digimon in the shape of a large teddy bear, they aren't much of a fighter, and are usually the kind to look for peaceful solutions to conflict. This is reflect in it's special attack, Lovely Attack, which sends out hearts that trap it's targets and fills them with a feeling of happiness._

"Play games, play games, what kind of games would he play if had a black gear got stuck in him?" Barry asked wondering if that was the case.

The Digimon all stalled at that question, as that hadn't cross their minds before.

"That's...a good point Barry." Falcomon said to his partner.

"Sorry to sound like jerks guys, but after everything we've been through so far, we'd rather believe some if not most Digimon we meet might have a black gear stuck in them until proven otherwise." Paul stated knowing after the encounters they've been through, you can't blame them for being on guard.

"I guess that's true." Patamon remembering all the fights they went through already.

Apparently, Monzaemon chose that moment to notice them, as his squinted red eyes moved down to look at them.

"Hello, welcome to Toy Town children, allow me to welcome you." Monzaemon said in a tone that didn't make them feel welcome.

"That sounds more ominous the it should be." Leaf pointed out for everyone.

"Everyone RUN!" Ash yelled as everyone did that quickly and ran into different directions with their Digimon partner by their side.

Their sudden scattering confused Monzaemon enough for a few moments so that he didn't know where to go before walking after one of the pairs.

And it turned out, the pair he was running after was none other then Zoey and Lalamon.

"Oh come on!" Zoey said in annoyance seeing that he was after them.

She got ahead and looked around for a hiding place.

"Hey over here." Zoey and Lalamon looked to see a Numemon in a trench.

Zoey looked back before grabbing Lalamon and jumping into the trench and hiding there.

They felt Monzaemon walking by as the ground shake from his footsteps, a few tense moments passed before they stopped hearing Monzaemon's footsteps.

Once they were sure he was gone, they signed in relief.

"I guess he does have a black gear in him, Monzaemon's don't usually behave like that." Lalamon said floating slightly out of the trench and Zoey and Numemon stick their heads out.

"Sounds like he was really nice." Zoey frowned hating the black gears a lot right now.

"Oh yeah, he was the best, he was always so nice to us whenever we came to Toy Town for some fun, but one day he suddenly changed, now he goes and catches anyone who so much as comes near the town." Numemon explained sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's back to being a good Digimon again , all we need to do is remove the black gear." Lalamon assured to Numemon.

"You will, thank you, by the way, do you want to go on a date with me?" The Numemon asked happily.

"Um, no thanks, kinda busy at the moment, have to remove the black gear from Monzaemon." Zoey once again decline politely.

"Bummer." Numemon said in sadness.

Thankfully the Numemon was able to show them the way to Toy Town, though he didn't go farther then the edge of the town to not get caught.

Zoey and Lalamon didn't stay on the main road for long as they dashed through into an alley way and started to move around the town hidden by the houses to make sure they weren't seen.

As they were passing through, suddenly a pair of trash cans were rattling, Lalamon got in front of Zoey in case any Digimon tried to attack.

The lids were lifted to reveal Ash and Dorumon.

"Hey." Ash and Dorumon said as Zoey and Lalmon breathed a sign of relief seeing them.

"Oh thank god, for a moment there I thought you guys were Digimon waiting to attack.

"Well sorry for the scare, but that was the only place we could think of to hide the deadly teddy bear started to shoot lasers beams at us." Ash said as they got out of the trash can and was thankful that they were clean.

"You guys were right to be on guard, Monzaemon does have a black gear in him for sure, everything about him is very wrong." Dorumon stated.

"Tell us about it." Lunamon's voice said as she and Dawn poked out from the corner near them.

"Never thought I would run and dodge from giant heart shaped bubbles." Dawn said agreeing with her partner.

"Well at least you guys got away safely." Zoey said as that was a good thing as Dawn and Lunamon walked next to them.

"Where is everyone else?" Lalamon asked seeing only them around.

"We haven't seen them yet but this town has gotten strange since we got here.

"Strange how exactly?" Zoey and Lalamon asked at the same time.

Instead of answering, the others pointed to a nearby square, where they saw several Digimon playing with toys...or rather things were not as they appear as the Digimon were being chased by a number toys, going on how happy they were...in voices that honestly sounded more brainwashed then happy.

"This is just wrong and disturbing." Zoey said shivering seeing the Digimon act like this.

"Yeah and it doesn't help that they all look tired from all the running they've been doing." Ash pointed out as he was right seeing all the Digimon looking exhausted.

"We gotta save him." Zoey said with a firm nod.

"Yeah and we gotta hurry or they'll drop soon." Dorumon said knowing this true fact.

"Yeah, so we have to find out where the others are, I think it would be better to come up with a plan so we don't have one another messing up." Dawn said as Zoey nodded.

"We better get moving then, and stay out of the street, the last thing we need is Monzaemon finding us before we can do anything." Lunamon said getting nods out of everyone.

The trip through the town was a tense one, even though they were in a town that looked like it came out of a fairy tale , the knowledge that a lot of Digimon who was being played with served as a reminder of what the black gears were capable of doing to even the nicest Digimon, this was honestly started to feel less and less of a search through a town and more like criminals trying to avoid cops and were checking if the coast was clear.

Soon they were forced to a point where they needed to go out in the open for a little, so they tried to do it as fast as they could.

"Do you see him Lunamon?" Dawn asked to her partner.

"I don't see him, it's all clear." Lunamon reported.

"Okay let's move quick?" Zoey stated as they all quickly ran through the square but only got halfway through before they heard a familiar stomping heading their way.

"Aw crapbackets!" Ash said hearing a certain Digimon coming this way.

"He's coming!" Lalamon gulped.

"Guys in here!" They looked to see hearing Barry's voice and saw him in a nearby manhole.

Knowing they didn't have much time, they dove in after him and closed the lid and just in time as Monzaemon stomped through the square looking around and scratched his head, he'd sworn he thought he heard something but shrugged and moved on.

A moment later, Falcomon peeked out from the manhole before lowering it in relief.

"We're in the clear guys, he didn't notice you." Falcomon said.

"Thank god." Ash said in relief before looking around to see who was present in here.

That was Barry and Falcomon, as well as Paul, BlackGabumon, Ritchie, Patamon, Leaf and FanBeemon.

A few Numemon as well.

"Been hiding here in the sewers, gross but effective." Dawn said.

"The Numemon have been very helpful in staying hidden." Ritchie replied.

"At least they aren't the same group that threw poop at us earlier." Patamon said trying to make things better.

"They keep asking for dates though." Leaf said with a strained smile that meant she was annoyed with it.

"Yeah I know, they did that to me earlier, at least they take rejection well as long as you are polite about it." Zoey said as Paul once again felt anger run through but let it pass.

"Well enough but that, did you guys happen to find the others?" Dorumon asked changing the subject.

"Not yet, fortunately these sewers stretch through the town so we been using them to search the town for them." BlackGabumon explained as they nodded.

"Aside from the smell, this is a pretty good idea." Patamon told making them nod agreeing.

"Right so any places you guys haven't checked yet?" Ash asked knowing with the extra help, they could find the others.

"Well we haven't been to the east side of the town yet." Barry told with a shrug.

"That's probably where the others are then." Lalamon said voicing her opinion.

"Alright then...which way is east then?" Zoey asked as Paul smirked.

"Follow us, thanks for the help again Numemon." Paul said thanking the Numemon.

"No problem, if you can get Monzaemon to come to his senses, we're helping to help." They said and ran off.

"Oh thank god they didn't ask again." Leaf said with Zoey and Dawn agreeing with her.

It ended up taking a few minutes to get to the east side of the town as they were at the west side when they went under to the sewer and having to go across the other end of the town.

After checking in other various locations, they didn't find anything or anyone, having to make a quick retreat when they heard a familiar stomping.

Eventually, they came out of a manhole...which was inside of a house for some reason or another.

"Hmm strange place to put a manhole." Lunamon commented seeing a strange place to place a manhole.

"Tell us about it." Red said coming out from behind a chest as did Bearmon.

Gary, Gaomon, Serena and Salamon came out of unlocked chest making the whole gang together again.

"Great everyone is here." Dawn said the others climbed out of the manhole.

"Good we're back together, how did you guys get in here." Ash said as he was the last one out of the manhole.

"We picked the lock, luckily Serena had a bobby pin we could use." Red said with a grin.

Their were suddenly voices come from chest as it was shaking.

"Speaking of lock picking, mind getting that?" Ash asked as the girls pulls out some bobby pins the boys could use.

While Ash, Paul, Ritchie and Red were picking the locks, they started asking questions.

"So what are going to do about Monzaemon, clearly he's being affected by the black gears influence but we've had a close call with his 'Love Attack' so a head on attack is not a good idea." Gary questioned as they all thought for a moment before Serena realized something.

"That's it, he has a zipper on his back, we just have to pull it down and get the gear out." Serena figuring it out as they stopped and thought about it.

"It's a good idea but we have to get around the Lovely Attack first, me and Red happened to see Monzaemon using it on some Digimon and he said something about their 'emotions being erase' which probably explains the weird behavior of the mon of the town." Bearmon explained.

"Alright got it." Red said unlocking the chest and opening it reveal a group of plant looking Digimon with pink flowers for hair.

"Thanks, we've been trapped in here for hours." One of them said.

"No problem but you might want to lay low for a while, at least until Monzaemon is back to normal." Red said to them as Ash, Paul and Ritchie got their chest opened.

"So how did you guys-I mean girls get locked up in here anyone?" Barry asked seeing the glares from the plant Digimon.

"Monzaemon's Lovely Attack didn't work on us." A voice said across the room from the other chest...which looked liked a small yellow dinosaur, a purple Patamon and a lookalike of BlackGabumon but with a yellow body.

"Strange seeing sme Digimon but with different colors." Barry said seeing the recolor of Patamon and BlackGabumon.

"A lot of Digimon kinda look like each other only with different color." Falcomon told to the blonde boy.

"Their's all kinds of different versions of Digimon out there." Dorumon told with a nod.

"Good to know, still though, why didn't the Lovely Attack affect them?" Ash asked confused.

"We honestly don't know, for some reason it just didn't and when we woke up, we were locked in these chest." The BlackGabumon lookalike said.

"Strange, wonder what the different is between you guys and the others?" Paul asked wondering what was going on.

"Maybe it has something to do with the toys, I mean this place is called Toy Town and all the others were being chased by toys." Zoey stated getting their attention.

"I don't know, I take care of my toys and some of my friends who didn't are out there, could that be it?" The purple Patamon asked out loud.

"I guess that would make sense, is it the same for the rest of you?" Leaf asked to the other groups and they nodded.

"That's most likely the case then." Ash said.

"Okay well that's one mystery solved." Dawn signed knowing this was crazy.

"The problem is that it doesn't help us very much." Zoey said realizing this.

"I think no matter how you see it, some of us are going to help to be the bait." Red told in annoyance.

"Oh man, this is gonna suck way badly." Ash said rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Alright let's just figure out who pulls down the zipper." Barry suggested.

"I'll do it, I already took a risk earlier with the vending machines, what's another going to do. Zoey said as they could tell that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Some of us can get his attention then." Ash said putting his hand up and so did others.

"Yeah the Digimon can attack him and we and throw stuff at him to keep his attention on us." Barry said as the Digimon nodded at that.

"Alright so we have our distraction, everyone clear on this?" Ash asked as they nodded.

"Alright though we might have only one shot at this so be careful." Red said as they all nodded at this.

A few minutes later, the group was moving through the town discreetly, this time trying to find Monzaemon to start the plan.

"Do you see Bearmon?" Red asked to his partner who was on top of a building they were hiding behind.

Bearmon was looking around until his eyes narrowed seeing a pair of yellow ears peeking from the top of a house a few streets over, he jumped the from the house and landed next to Red.

"I found him." Bearmon said as Red nodded and pumped his fist.

"Alright let's do this." He said as he grabbed a handful of things to throw and Bearmon grabbed two trash cans.

Once Monzaemon was nearby, they jumped out of hiding.

"Hey Pedobear, is that fur real or just a cheap knock off!?" Red yelled to Monzaemon.

Monzaemon turned around to them at his words...and his eyes started to twitch as he received an old banana peel on his nose and were thrown onto his ears.

Red and Bearmon grinned at him...before running away and turning down a street as Monzaemon started chasing them.

"Guys Pedobear is chasing the children!" Red yelled out for all of them to hear.

On cue, Leaf and Ritchie darted out of their hiding place and throwing throwing objects, FanBeemon and Patamon flew out and started pelting Monzaemon with their attacks.

Ash and Paul came out of hiding as well from behind and started throwing objects at him getting his attention.

Dorumon and BlackGabumon came out and shot their attacks making Monzaemon unable to send out his Lovely Attack so settled on his eye lasers.

The humans and Digimon ran into a direction and Monzaemon followed.

What Monzaemon didn't know that he was being led to the square in the center of the town.

When he was, Patamon, Falcomon and FanBeemon flew up to his face started throwing attacks.

Monzaemon was trying to swat the Digimon making, unknowingly leaving himself open as Zoey and Lalamon were on top a rooftop.

"Now!" Zoey yelled jumping off the building and onto Monzaemon back where he grabbed the zipper.

The others noticed and cheered.

Zoey started pulling the zipper down...only for it to stop halfway through which she noticed and scowled.

"Oh of course it gets stuck halfway through, why not!" Zoey said as Monzaemon noticed her and started to shake back and forth making her hang on for dear life.

"Zoey, you let her go!" Lalamon stated feeling angry at this teddy bear as her face took an angry expression.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Zoey's Digivice glowed brightly and sent out a signal into the sky calling forth a stream of Data.

"Lalamon, Evolution!" Lalamon called out as the data flowed into her and she changed. "Sunflowmon!" Lalamon's form changed into a green bipedal creature with a slim body, stubby legs with green spikes as feet, long arms with three fingers on each hand and a pointy tail with with flower spikes on it. Its head is yellow with a red, triangular mark on the forehead, a big mouth, yellow petals, and two black eyes. It also has two V positioned leaf-shaped wings on its back. It has an eerie smile.

Zoey felt herself let go and was soon flying through the air, instead of feeling the cold hard ground, she felt felt something soft catch her and looked to see her partner.

"Lalamon!?" Zoey said in shock seeing her evolved partner.

"It's Sunflowmon now." Sunflowing said setting Zoey down on her feet.

"Okay." Zoey said as Sunflowmon looked angrily at Monzaemon.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Zoey." Sunflowmon stated flying towards Monzaemon and started landing some strong slaps to the face and Monzaemon returned the favor but hitting her.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Sunflowmon_

 _Sunflowmon. Data Type. An Adult Level Plant Digimon._ _If it bathes in the sun's light, it becomes very energetic, and even its offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good, it will also flap the leaves on its back to fly around. Furthermore, its smile is feared for its eeriness. Her special attack is Sunshine Beam, where she fires ray of sunlight from all of its petals._

"Where this is something." Ash said as everyone came by to see and watched the fight.

"Should we help?" Dorumon asked as Ash shook his head.

"Not really unless you wanna get one of those to the face." Ash said seeing Sunflowmon land nasty slap on Monzaemon.

Sunflowmon was making sure Monzaemon felt these hits and landed another slap that forced the bear back, even when he tried to use eyes beams but got slapped making the beams go to the side.

Getting fed up with this, Monzaemon got back and jumped.

"Lovely Attack!" Monzaemon called out releasing a flurry of blue shaped hearts bubbles but bad luck for Monzaemon as Sunflowmon smirked seeing an opening she needed and she petals glowed.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon called firing a yellow beam from her face, popping all the bubbles and hit Monzaemon making him cry out in pain and the zipper was forced opened and the Black gear inside was thrown out and shattered before Monzaemon fell to the ground unconscious.

 _(_ Brave _Heart ends)_

After seeing the black gear get thrown, Sunflowmon's body glowed as she reverted back Lalamon, where she signed in relief that it was over.

She didn't have much time to enjoy it as Zoey wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"That was amazing Lalamon!" Zoey said in squeezing her partner.

"Zoey...too tight!" Lalamon said struggling to get out of the hug.

A few minutes later, the sun was getting close to setting as Monzaemon woke up and his body shrunken down slightly to the point where he was still taller then the humans by a few inches.

All around them was the Digimon that were captured and manipulated.

"I'm so sorry for what I have done, as the mayor of Toy Town I only wanted to increase the standing of toys, toys are to be played with, not toyed with after all, so it's important to take good care of them, I only wanted to teach that lesson, however what i did was going to far and even if the black gear pushed me to that extent, it was still wrong of me." Monzaemon apologized to the town Digimon and humans.

"You weren't in fully in control of yourself Monzaemon, trust us we've seen a few cases already so we have a pretty good idea of how this works." Ash told reassuringly.

Monzaemon smiled, a warm and kind smile this time.

"Thank you I truly appreciate that, and while it's not much, I'd like to at least offer you all a reward you for all you've done for Toy Town." Monzaemon said as he stood up.

"What kind of reward?" Zoey asked curiously.

Monzaemon laughed.

"The real Lovely Attack!" Monzaemon called before he released hearts from his body, pink this time as opposed to the previously blue ones.

Everyone was a bit surprised, but when the hearts wrapped around them and started floating up, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces, or in Paul's case a smirk, as a sense of joy filled them all.

As everyone floated up in the bubbles around, one of the manhole covers was lifted up, a Numemon poking his head out.

"Hey, is one of you girls interested in a date?" Numemon asked as the girls looked at him with smiles.

"No thank you!" All the girls said at the same time making Numemon slump forward.

"Some things never change." Numemon said sadly.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **The team had encounter with Monzaemon.**

 **Lalamon had evolved and saved the day.**

 **But who is sending all of these black gears towards our heroes?  
**

 **Guess you'll have to find out on the next chapter of The Digimon Adventure!**

 **P.S. Guestmon, stop asking me to update, I will, be patience.**

 **Alright, I guess that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	9. Guardian Insect! Waspmon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Guardian Insect! Waspmon!** Shows Waspmon on screen

* * *

"Well isn't this some great weather today huh?" Barry asked as the group was once again on the road on this morning, after staying the night in Toy Town, which was the funniest things they've done since they've gotten into the Digital World.

"Surprisingly yes Barry, it felt a bit more humid this morning so I thought we wouldn't have this much sun out." Falcomon added in feeling that it was a bit chilling out today.

"I'm just glad it's not too cold out today." Fanbeemon said on top of Leaf's head and shaking feeling a bit cold.

"It is noticeable that the temperature has gone down some." Leaf said noticing the cold though everyone had a jacket or hoodie to wear so it wasn't that much of a problem.

"You think it's cause we're getting closer to the mountain?" Bearmon asked seeing that they were heading for the mountain while heading for something else.

"Can't say for sure, but I wouldn't say it's impossible, still though, the next landmark should be the Digizoid cavern, Monzaemon told us that place was mostly inhabited by Solarmon, though you would think this place would be easier to spot by now." Ash stated trying to look for this place.

"It doesn't help that it doesn't show up on the map." Gary said using his laptop to try and help but show far the map from the data he had attained at Andromon's factory but the landmark doesn't show up on the map and he signed in annoyance.

"I'm sure we'll find it soon enough Gary." Gaomon said to reassure his partner.

"I hope we do, maybe since it's a cavern, maybe they'll let us have a type of Crystal or Gems they have there." Zoey said wondering what they dig out in those caverns.

"Well at least you'd be asking them directly instead of stealing them." Lalamon said with a shrug while floating next to her.

"Zoey's interest in Jewels are besides the point, we won't be able to do much if we can't find them first." Paul stated...right before the sky seemed to darken. "What the, must be a cloud."

"Um actually Paul that's not a cloud." BlackGabumon said pointing upwards and everyone looked up to see to see in the sky and saw that it was a Digimon.

The best way to describe this Digimon was that it was in a star shaped space suit with a yellow scarf and it's eyes were clearly seen.

"Okay who is this exactly?" Red asked eyeing the Star Digimon who landed a few feet in front of the group.

"That's Starmon, he can be actually be security guard at times." Dorumon said while seeing Starmon stand up and looked at the group.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Starmon_

 _Starmon. Data Type. An Adult Level Mutant Digimon. Starmon was discovered in a planet analysis software at a space development center. This space warrior dons a star-shaped armor suit, and star-marked gloves and boots. It tattered yellow scarf tells of a Starmon's combat experience. Its eyes burn with a fighting spirit and can convey this to opponents without a word. It can even use this ability to hypnotize its foes. It's special attack is_ _Meteor Shower, making it rain down small comets on top of the enemy._

"Halt, are you intruders, if you are prepare to face my wrath!" Starmon stated putting up his face as the Digimon got ready to strike back if Starmon attacked first.

Ash put his hands up to stop this before it began.

"Hey hey, hold on, sorry for the intrusion, we're not intruders, we're just trying to find a place called the Digizoid Cavern, you wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" Ash asked as Starmon seemed to have calmed down but still kept an eye of them.

"Yeah of course I do, I wouldn't be a good security guard for the place if I didn't." Starmon said as everyone was surprised at this but no more then Leaf.

Her Dad was a security guard back home so she can respect a person doing their job and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Starmon was doing his job.

"Well if you know where the cravens are then mind showing us where it is?" Red asked as Starmon looked unsure.

"How do I know that I can trust that you all won't cause any trouble for the workers?" Starmon asked trying to make sure these kids and Digimon wouldn't cause any trouble.

Before anything else could be said, Leaf got in front and bowed her head.

"I promise you that we won't cause any trouble, I know someone important to me who is also a security guard like you, that's why I'm happy you are trying to make sure the workers are safe, I swear we won't cause any trouble." Leaf stated with honestly as everyone heard it in her voice and were stunned by it.

Starmon relaxed at this and nodded.

"Alright I can tell you won't do anything bad, I can tell you are an honest one and you all look like respectable folk, if it means that much to you, I'll bring you to the Digizoid cravens." Starmon said as Leaf lifted her head and she, along with everyone else, smiled at being given access to where they wanted to go.

"Thank you Starmon you won't regret this." Leaf said happily.

"I sure hope not, now follow me." Starmon said turning around and walking towards something and went to grab something off the ground.

He grabbed something and brought it up what seemed to be a blanket of leave covering the ground making it look camouflage and why nobody saw it anywhere.

When they got closer, they saw a tunnel going into the underground caverns and saw lights put up.

"Well let's get a move on, I have one of the workers down below give you a tour of the cravens because I have to watch up here in case something something happens." Starmon stated as he walked down the stairs and everyone else began to follow.

"So what do you guys do around here?" Dawn asked wanting to know what they dig up here in these caverns.

"Well all kinds of materials here, like Chrome Digizoid to be actual." Starmon stated making all the Digimon look surprised at that.

"Wow you guys actually dig us Chrome Digizoid, that's amazing!" Patamon said as the other Digimon looked amazed at the info.

"Hey what's Chrome Digizoid." Ritchie asked to his partner who was riding on his head.

"Chrome Digizoid is the strongest metal in the entire Digital World, it's very rare to find, you'd have to be very lucky to find some, this Cavern must be the best place to find some if you guys keep getting them." BlackGabumon explained as Starmon chuckled.

"Yes we kinda are but it's the Solarmon that are doing all the work digging up the Digizoid, I'm just keep watch upstairs." Starmon said as Leaf spoke up.

"I'm sure you're doing a great job since no one else has find this place right?" Leaf complimented making Starmon look happy.

"Well thank you but if you really have to know, we use the Chrome Digizoid we find to make and build new systems around this cavern to make it safer around here, we've even made a room where we can we can keep track of everything that happens around here." Starmon explained as a few nodded knowing that was a good idea since many places like this in their world to monitor in case anything went wrong.

"That's sounds safe, good on you guys." Paul said making Starmon nod as he looked around.

"Well we'll here take a look around." Starmon said as everyone did so and looked stunned.

The cavern did look a workers mine but it was huge, their was massive amounts of space to go around, there were gems and crystals all place throughout the walls and there were Digimon mining them out.

They were Gear looking Digimon with a golden bronze color.

"Hey you there mind coming here real quick?" Starmon called out as a Solarmon stopped digging and went up to Starmon.

"Hi Starmon, good to see you." Solarmon said to the star Digimon.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Solarmon_

 _Solarmon. Vaccine Type. A Child Level Machine Digimon._ _A Machine Digimon that appears to be a rare species of Machine-species Digimon. Among researchers, it is said to possibly be a mutation of Hagurumon, but the truth is a mystery. Due to its "Computer Kernel" generating heat, its body has become hot enough to cause burns. It's special attack is Solar Flare, where it fires a burning gear and scorches the enemy._

"Hi Solarmon, worker 0134, how's it going?" Starmon said being friendly.

"Just fine, we actually dug up a couple more pieces of Chrome Digizoid a few minutes ago so production is going great, so what did you needed?" Solarmon asked as Starmon nodded and looked at the kids and their Digimon.

"Yes I do, do you mind taking these Kids and their Digimon for a tour around here, I have to go back above and keep a look out, you don't mind do you?" Starmon asked as Solarmon shook his head.

"Not at all." Solarmon said and with that, Starmon started walking back up the stairs.

"Alright, you guys enjoy." Starmon said heading back us as everyone looked at Solarmon.

"Hello everyone, I'm Solarmon 0134, nice to meet you." Solarmon said as everyone introduced themselves to the gear Digimon.

"Thanks for taking us on a tour in this place." Ash said as Solarmon nodded and looked at the whole group.

"Your welcome but I have to relay a rule, just don't step into an area that's undergoing construction, we do that to reach the higher levels in a certain cavern so just don't wonder from the group." Solarmon asked as everyone agreed to this.

With that said and done, they all started walking through seeing the cravens and doors that led to other parts of the craven.

"So, you guys came here for a reason right, what was it?" Solarmon said from the front.

"Well we're heading to different landmarks and places while we head to Infinity Mountain." Dawn said as Solarmon looked quiet surprised at that.

"You guys want to head to the tallest mountain in the Digital World, for what reason?" Solarmon asked wondering why they would want to do that.

"Well we want to get a lay of the entire land, and better way to do that is from the tallest point." Zoey said as she saw Jewels on the walls.

"I guess that would a good reason, but be careful when walking around, you never know when some powerful Digimon will jump out of nowhere and attack you." Solarmon said hoping these guys would be fine on their journey.

"Thank Solarmon." Ash said thanking Solarmon for saying good luck to them.

"No problem, but still, hope you have a plan for staying warm, it's pretty cold the closer you get to it." Solarmon said looking around the cravens and mouthing off getting off track to what he was suppose to be doing.

"Um Solarmon?" Ritchie asked getting his attention.

"Yes." Solarmon said.

"Aren't you suppose to be giving us a tour?" Ritchie asked making Solarmon facepalm with his clog.

"Oh I'm sorry, I tend to get a little into my words sometimes and get off track, this way please." Solarmon said be leading the group on the grand tour of the Digizoid Cravens.

The cravens were even bigger the group thought it was, if it wasn't for the fact that someone was guiding them, anyone could get lost in this place.

They had to sometimes go down to even lower levels and were shown different spots for digging up different Jewels, Gems and Digizoid.

"First stop on the list is the sleeping quarters, where you can see that others at this moment are taking naps to get the well deserve sleep to get the energy they'll need for the next time they get to work." Solarmon said as he opened a door that showed lots of beds and indeed saw lots of Solarmon's taking a rest from working.

They walked away to another door and opened it and walked inside and saw a bunch of Solarmon working a type of machine.

"This is our engineering bay, where we make new tools to help pull out the materials in the walls." Solarmon said as they walked out and headed to yet another door.

This one had a bunch of boxes and Solarmon's opening them and closing them.

"This is our cargo room, just a simple area where we store everyone." Solarmon said as they walked out again.

"Man you guys are really well organized in this place are you." Gary said really impressed by how things are done here.

"Of course, we have to plan and do this things properly or we'll all be in trouble if something goes wrong in this place, but the one we really have to thank Starmon for always protecting us from enemies and keeping us safe so we can focus on mining and building." Solarmon said feeling grateful to Starmon for all he's done.

"Speaking of Starmon, is he always so serious at time?" Ash asked remembering how Starmon was when he landed in front them outside of the cravens.

"Pretty much, when we all first meet Starmon, he was always serious then he started to relax when we all became friends with him, it's why he's so protective of all of us Solarmon, he's first priority is security to us, but as you've seen he's a really nice guy when you get to know him." Solarmon said remembering the times with Starmon.

Leaf silently thought about Starmon and couldn't help but to notice a few similarities from him and her dad, and couldn't help but to feel nostalgic about this.

"Leaf are you okay?" FanBeemon asked flying next to her snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh yeah I'm fine FanBeemon, don't worry." Leaf said reassuring her partner.

"Now how about we head to the cafeteria, it's almost time to eat after all." Solarmon said as everyone else nodded knowing they could eat right about now and Solarmon led them to the cafeteria and saw lots of other Solarmon's eating there.

"So how do these machines work exactly?" Gary asked looking at said machine as Solarmon came up.

"It's pretty easy, just put in a number and then the type of fruit or vegetable you want and if you want something, grab a bowl, put it under and then just press that button until you have enough." Solar explained as he pointed to each of the buttons.

"Do you have any Diginoir?" Gaomon asked stepping up to one of the machines.

"Oh wow, now that you mention it, I cold go for some of that too." Lalamon said wanting to eat.

"We do actually, we harvested some Diginoir trees and planted them in the green room we made." Solarmon said as the Digimon really wanted some Diginoir now.

"What's Diginoir?" Serena asked thinking about how edible it is.

"It's... uh... how do I explain this to you properly." Salamon wondered to her partner.

"Diginoir is a pretty sought out food in the Digital World, they're... well... it's easier if we just showed you." Dorumon said walking up to the machine.

He grabbed a container.

These things grow on Diginoir trees, which grows in various locations all over the world." Dorumon said as Ash looked at the container.

"It... looks like a snack container or something." Ash wondered as he looked at it.

"That's because it is a container and the Diginoir is inside." BlackGabumon said grabbing a container and opening it and he started pouring out what looked liked small ring shaped grains/bits.

And once he had a small handful, he tossed them into his mouth and started munching.

"And they taste Really good too." BlackGabumon said in the middle of munching.

"They're also really easy to eat, you can cook them in all sorts of ways, from frying them up, to even boiling them into soup or stew." Solarmon added in.

"I guess we should try and find any of these trees then out in the woods." Paul said accepting one of the grains from BlackGabumon, tasting it and found that it was actually really good.

Ash looked at the can in Dorumon's claws.

"What happens if you plant one of the cans, would a tree grow?" Ash asked wondering since this world had no logic.

"Of course, from what we've seen, the tree spouts from the lid of the container a few days after being planted, it starts out small of course but give it time and you have a nice Diginoir tree." Solarmon answered easily enough.

"I should've expected that knowing this would has no logic at all." Gary said figuring that out since they were at Andromon's factory.

"Either way, Diginoir can be a tasty snack for later, so why not bring a few can's for the trip, you don't mind do you Solarmon?" Ash asked putting a few cans into his bag as Solarmon shook his head.

"Not at all, take as much as you need." Solarmon said as all the humans put a few cans of Diginoir into their bags.

After that, everyone started eating and was happy that the cafeteria food was really good.

After they were all done eating, everyone followed Solarmon out of the cafeteria.

But before anything could happen, everyone Digivices started beeping.

"Oh that's not a good sign." Bearmon said as the Digivices were on their Black Gear Radar and one was close.

"Emergency, Emergency, Starmon has gone berserk and he's attacking everyone and is destroying the cravens!" Another Solarmon shouted as he flew passed the group.

"Called it." Bearmon deadpanned as everyone signed at this.

It was a little worrying easily they'd gotten use to having to deal with Black Gear Infected Digimon that hearing about one didn't even phased them anymore since they were use to it by now.

"We have to hurry!" Leaf stated knowing Starmon needed help.

"Hopefully we can stop him before he does to much damage." FanBeemon added as they started heading back to the cafeteria.

"Wait, hold on, you're going to fight Starmon!?" The Solarmon questioned in shock.

"We know what's causing him to go crazy, so the least we can do is to try and help out." Ash said to him.

Solarmon was surprised to say the least before looking thoughtful and then nodding to himself.

"Follow me, we'll head to the security room and try to find out where he is so we can corner him." Solarmon said as they nodded.

"Alright then lead the way." Ritchie said as Solarmon did just that.

Just a few minutes later, the group found themselves in the security room, where they could see several cameras set up and monitoring the caverns.

"Alright so where is Starmon?" FanBeemon asked flying up to the screens.

"I'll take care of the side." Gaomon looking at the right side of the cameras.

"I'll look up here." Patamion said flying up and settled in the upper left corner.

"I guess I'll take the other side." Falcomon said flying up to the upper right side.

"It was only a few moments before somebody spotted who they were looking for.

"There he is!" Patamon exclaimed as he pointed at one of the screens.

"Okay then, what's the plan exactly?" Falcomon asked wondering how this was gonna go.

"We have to try and box him in then to try and remove the Black Gear." Ash stated as Leaf was angry that somebody who was only trying to protect these Digimon was being forced to go on a rampage.

"In that case, I'll handle the boxing in part, we have controls that let's us bring down walls between areas." Solarmon said as he settled in front of the console.

"Right." Everyone said before heading towards the location.

The location in question was the center where the biggest digging site was in the middle of the whole cavern, the area itself was large enough that they would be able to fight without much difficulties, but was also sealed as some places were blocked by wrecked materials, thus making it impossible as Starmon wouldn't be able to escape unless he blasted his way but even then it would take some time giving the kids enough time to get there.

When they finally reach the center, they made sure to hide behind some of the equipment scattered around so they weren't easily.

When they did arrive, they were met with the site of the crazed Digimon randomly attacking everything, the once kind star security guard reduced to a berserker who could no longer tell friend from foe.

"Well good thing no one else stayed down here." Zoey said peeking her head out and seeing no other Solarmon's around.

"Alright then so what do we do now?" Dawn asked looking at Starmon who was still attacking randomly.

"I may have an idea on that, hold a second." Ash said reaching into his bottomless pit of a bag and pulled a laser pointer.

"Why do you have a laser pointer Ash?" Ritchie asked as Ash shrugged.

"I use it whenever I go around around and mess with those cats that always scratches us, but never mind that now." Ash said turning on the laser and pointed it near Starmon making him see a very see able red dot.

Starmon took the bait as he kept trying to punch the wall as Ash kept moving the dot.

Now that he was distracted, they needed something to hit the Gear with now that they could clearly see it sticking out of his back.

Eventually someone did find something, Leaf held up a crowbar as she saw it laying on a crate, and glared at the Gear in Starmon's back.

To see Starmon like this made her feel sad in her heart and wanted to bring Starmon to his normal self as quick as possible.

"Leaf be careful." FanBeemon said as she saw her and everyone look at her knowing what she was planning and by the looks of their expressions, they were saying they were right behind her.

"I win, you guys have my back, the Digimon will attack before I hit the Gear." Leaf said making them nod knowing they had a plan now.

"Yeah I'll help you get behind him." FanBeemon said grabbing Leaf by the back and her jacket and lifted her off the ground.

"Wow your strong!" Leaf said amazed.

"Thanks but I won't be able to keep it up for long, you guys need to attack quick." FanBeemon said going farther up.

"Alright you guys ready." Paul asked making the Digimon nodded.

"Get him now attack!" Dorumon yelled as the Digimon jumped out of hiding and fired their attacks at the distracted Starmon getting his attention.

The attacks weren't doing much but they were keeping his attention away from Leaf.

With that Leaf and FanBeemon were just above Starmon.

"Ready." FanBeemon asked as Leaf nodded.

"Alright let go." Leaf said and FanBeemon did just that as Leaf fell towards Starmon and landed on Starmon and grabbing onto the Gear with one hand and bringing up the crowbar in the other hand and started using it on the Gear hoping to pull it out.

Starmon's roar of pain was definitely unexpected, but if anyone were to guess, the Black Gear was possibly very sensitive to pain, like one big nerve cluster that stay out in the open.

Staying on wasn't easy as Leaf was getting toss around so much she was reminded of the Seadramon event.

Eventually her grip slipped and got flung into one of the crates scattered about, wincing a bit at the pain in her back.

But Starmon, at that moment, finally managed to concentrate on something and that was Leaf.

He put his hand up and a swirling black cloud appeared above and everyone saw meteors coming down."

"Watch out!" Ash yelled as everyone started avoiding the falling rocks.

One of the Meteors were heading towards Leaf when she was still down.

FanBeemon's eyes widened in fear when she saw this before flying down towards her.

"No!" FanBeemon yelled as she wasn't going to let her partner get hurt.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Leaf's Digivice glowed brightly and sent out a signal into the sky calling forth a stream of Data.

"FanBeemon, Evolution!" FanBeemon called out as the data flowed into her and she changed. "Waspmon!" FanBeemon's formed changed into a giant, mechanical wasp, it's lower body lacking a stinger and looking a long range weapon instead, while instead of wings it had thrusters on it's back and on it's shoulders.

The meteor was close to hitting Leaf until something fast grabbed her and moved out of the way.

"Are you alright Leaf?" Waspmon asked as Leaf nodded and smiled.

"I'm alright..." Leaf said but realized she hadn't actually heard her partner's new name.

"It's Waspmon." Waspmon said with a light chuckle but then looked at Starmon.

And she did not look happy.

"I know you're not in your right mind but don't I'll let you off easy for hurting my partner, get ready." Waspmon stated to the berserk Digimon.

 _Digimon_ _Analyzer: Waspmon_

 _Waspmon. Virus Type. An Adult Level Cyborg Digimon. Guardian of the hive, it's antennae have high reconnaissance ability, making her the perfect sentry to search for intruders. If any Digimon comes close to the hive, they should expect to be quickly interrogated by this fast Digimon, as her four thrusters allow her to move in any direction in quick burst. It's special attack is Turbo Stinger, which rapid fires the cannon on it's abdomen._

Starmon was launching his Meteor shower attack again aiming them at Waspmon while Leaf and everyone else ran for cover.

Waspmon merely dodged the meteors using her thrusters.

Seeing that the meteors weren't working, Starmon ran up to Waspmon and tried punching her but she moved and used her thrusters to headbutt Starmon quickly and sending him to the ground.

Waspmon grabbed his leg and flew to the air holding onto Starmon as she did.

She swung him around a couple of times before sending him flying towards the ground.

And he landed hard.

His back was showing the Gear and Waspmon thought now was the time to end this.

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon called out powering up her cannon and shooting beams that hit the Gear straight making it come out and flew into the sky and break apart.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

Waspmon nodded to herself before her body glowed as she reverted to FanBeemon.

A few minutes later, everyone was outside of the cravens, Starmon in front of them with a few Solarmon's, their guide included, flanking them as they were carrying silver cubes of metal with them.

"You don't know how thankful I am to you for freeing me of the strange, if not for you I'd must taken the whole craven down, as such I'd like you all to have as thanks." Starmon said formally as he motioned the Solarmon to move forward, handing the cubes to the human children making them look at them curiously.

"What are these?" Leaf asked looking at the cube.

"These are cubes of Chrome Digizoid, we decided that since you saved the craven as a whole, a fitting reward of called for." Starmon said as clasping his hands behind him.

"Wow." Zoey said in awe at the cube.

"It was our pleasure to help." Leaf said very happy.

"The token of appreciation is really appreciated, we'll find a use for them." Ash said putting the cube into his bag as did everyone.

After that, the Kids and Digimon said their goodbyes, they got on their way towards Infinity Mountain, with the mountain casting a shadow over them.

FanBeemon flew up to Leaf.

"Hey Leaf, why were you so happy when we helped Starmon?" FanBeemon couldn't help but asked as Leaf smiled and shook her head.

"You really want to know huh, well he reminds me of somebody I really respect, the same amount of respect I'm feeling about Starmon." Leaf said feeling really happy.

"Well I'm sure they'll be alright then." FanBeemon said as they continued on.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well the group paid a visit to the Digizoid cravens.**

 **But while they were, a Black Gear made it's call again.**

 **In order to deal with it, FanBeebmon evolved to Waspmon.**

 **How many more Gears will our heroes deal with?**

 **Will the other Digimon evolve before they come again?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of The Digimon Adventure!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	10. Sharp claws! Grizzmon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Sharp claws! Grizzmon!** Shows Grizzmon on screen.

* * *

The group continued onto their way to Infinity Mountain, the entrance to the Digizoid caverns were no longer in sate as they walked through a rocky passage way.

"It's starting to get cold huh?" Gaomon asked only feeling a little bit cold thanks to his fur.

"It's could only be that we're getting closer and closer to the mountain." Gary stated feeling the it getting colder and colder.

"Hopefully it won't get too bad or else we'll be in trouble of freezing our behinds off." Paul said getting the chills right.

"Let's just be glad for the upgrades that Ash made for our backs, so we're set for supplies even if we don't find an area with some food, we can even start a fire if want to stay warm, camping shouldn't be hard for the night." Dawn stated thinking of the positives.

"Yeah, I guess we can all agree to this sort of thing right?" Zoey asked as everyone else nodded.

"You guys should be careful though, this passage looks like it'd be slippery to get through." Lalamon said seeing the snow on the ledges.

"Should I melt it off?" BlackGabumon asked as he started to charge up a Petit Fire.

"No don't do that BlackGabumon, you might cause a landslide below for all we know, let's not take any risk right." Paul said making his partner nod and continue walking without a word.

"Let's just see what ahead before we do anything that might cause something okay?" Dawn suggested to everyone.

"Just leave that to us." Falcomon said as he, Patamon and FanBeemon flew up to the sky as scouts, they weren't gone for long as they came back down in a big hurry looking very worried for some reason.

"I don't like that look." Red said as the flying Digimon looked as if they've seen something that really freaked them out and that seemed to make the humans and the rest of the Digimon uneasy.

"We just saw a huge amount of Black Gears, all coming from Mount Infinity, they seemed to be flying out of a temple at the top of the mountain." Falcomon answered in a hurry.

"That's...really not a good sign guys!" Barry said in a unsure tone swallowing nervously.

"I'll say, hopefully those gears won't don't find any other Digimon to infect." Faclomon frowned in worry as he landed next to Barry.

"With our luck, they most likely will, though this probably means that whoever is making these gears is at the very top of the mountain." Ritchie stated with a realization.

"The we have to stop him." Patamon said in a determined tone.

"Oh yeah, it's time to kick some butt!" Bearmon stated pumping his paws together.

"You won't see me disagree with the idea." BlackGabumon said with agreement rolling his shoulder.

"Well we'll have with that if we can." Serena said with a grin.

"I'm sure you will Serena." Salamon grinned as she agreed.

"Okay everyone we're in agreement, we need to get to the mountain as soon as possible and put a stop to whoever is making these things happen, but at the same time I think we can all agree that doesn't mean we should rush through here and possibly end up falling to our deaths in a hurry." Ash stated earning nods of agreement for both sides of Ash's words.

"Yeah your right, we'd that's a good idea, we can't help anyone if we're a pile of broken bones at the bottom of the cliff so let's take things slow for now." Ritchie said seeing no end to the fall below them.

"That's kinda morbid Ritchie?" Red said to the brown haired boy.

"He's not wrong though." Leaf said not wanting to fall from this height.

"You could've have worded it better though if you asked me." FanBeemon muttered trying to banish that though from her head.

All Ritchie did was shrug at that, but ultimately they agreed that they agreed that they needed to keep going.

The trek through the pass was...slower then they'd liked, the cold climate and higher altitude meant that snow was suddenly a problem to the group, and on top of that, they had to carefully maneuver through some of the tighter passages.

To make matters worse.

"Did anyone hear that?" Paul asked incredulously as they all covered their ears hearing a loud roar.

"Yeah we do, I know that that roar, it's..." BlackGabumon said right as a big blue Dragon like Digimon flew over the edge up to the sky above.

"Don't tell us, Territorial Digimon live around here on this passage don't they?" Leaf asked with a sign.

"Yeah, Coredramon." FanBeemon nodded to her partner.

"...So let's get the story straight, we're on a pass that is narrow and treacherous and dangerous as is and on top of that we're heading straight towards to whatever maniac has been making the Black Gears, we also now have to worry a group of huge dragons fighting over territory that can cause our ears to bleed from their roar alone?" Gary asked in a calm tone.

To calm to his part.

"Um yes." Gaomon answered as Gary face palmed.

"Let's just get this over with, my brain is overloaded for the day." Gary said as he wanted to see something normal for once while he was here.

"Let's just give Gary a few minutes to get his brain back in order from this learning experience." Ash said seeing his friend have a small breakdown at the fact of their being more dragons around the area.

"He can't be mad for that long right?" Falcomon asked wondering if Gary was okay.

"Don't jinx it." Bearmon stated with a deadpan expression on his face earning a nervous chuckle from the falcon Digimon.

"Let's just keep moving and keep a lookout for more of those Coredramon alright." Paul said with a sign starting to get a headache from all this.

They all agreed and keep moving.

The path was honestly a mixture of both dangerous and boring and somewhat relaxing.

Dangerous due to the less then stable terrain they were on and boring and relaxing because nothing was happening and lacking in how much life was around here but was glad knowing nothing was attacking them, giving them relief.

"This is honestly a little tedious but good incentive to do it the right way." Zoey said with a sign as the group were once again pressed against the cliff walls, carefully inching across while every once in a while little rocks would bump against each other and fall into the ravine below them.

"Yeah, just don't do anything crazy and we'll be alright." Serena said with a nervous chuckle trying not to look down.

"Then just concentrate on moving then, don't look down and just move." Paul said quickly moving as fast as he could.

"Easy for you to say Paul, I hate having a tail sometimes." BlackGabumon said making some of the other Digimon agree with him as some of them were pressing their fronts at the wall to prevent from falling.

"Let's just keep moving, I'm sure we'll be fine." Ash said as he looked at the top of where they were walking.

"Why is that, oh wait don't tell me, it's that Ketchum luck you have?" Ritchie asked as every other human rolled their eyes at that and Ash just shrugged.

The Digimon were confused though.

"Ash, what does Ritchie mean by Ketchum luck?" Dorumon asked to his partner.

Before Ash could answer his partner, they all were another screech go through the area.

They turned to see that it was a nothing short of a black demonic dragon.

"Okay, what in the Hell is that thing!?" Barry questioned with a twitching eyebrow not caring about his language.

"That's Devidramon, and it's a really angry Digimon." Dorumon said in worry.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Devidramon._

 _Devidramon. Virus Type. An Adult Level Evil Dragon Digimon. Known as the Many-Eyed Demon, it was born in the depths of the Dark Area. Its body is perfect for battle, with its long clawed limbs and its tail that can even_ _split into several more claws, it strikes down its opponents as they cower in fear in front of it. Its special attack is Crimson Nail, cutting the enemy to pieces with it's blood red claws._

"Just when you thought we would finally get a break huh?" Ash asked as everyone nodded their heads.

"Well everyone, you know the routine, humans stand back while the Digimon do their thing." Red said as this was getting old really quick as the Devidramon was heading for them.

Before the Digimon could do anything.

"Does anyone else hear?" Leaf asked as they all suddenly heard something cracking.

They looked up to see a boulder above them detach from the cliff face and actually hitting the Devidramon square on the head right as it was about to get them, causing it to stop in mid-air almost comically...before it soon fell into the darkness below along with the boulder.

Everyone was silent seeing this happened.

Ash suddenly chuckled before going full blown laughter, then Dorumon then everyone joined in.

They calmed down as Ritchie wiped a tear away.

"That's why I said Ketchum luck Dorumon, I swear Ash has the most unnatural luck around, what happened to Devidramon has to be proof of that, right guys?" Ritchie asked to the others who just seeing that it was true.

"Come on guys, their's no proof that I had something to do with that." Ash said playing off what just happened as random luck.

"We'll see if that true later on but come on you have to admit, Ash's luck or random luck, let's be glad that Devidramon is gone." Gaomon stated trying to get get some sense of what happened.

"Yeah that's good and all but we have another problem to deal with, and it has to do with the sky." Red said pointing to the sky which was growing darker.

"Guess we'll have to camp out here." Patamon said glumly as he landed on top of Ritchie's head.

None of them looked happy or looked forward to sleeping out here in this place.

They all felt cold wind brush past them.

"Okay maybe not here specifically." Ritchie said feeling how cold it is around here.

"Maybe there's a cave around here we can use." Serena said crossing her arms.

"We better find one soon because by the way it looks, we're gonna have a snowstorm soon." Zoey said seeing the clouds above.

They started walking again when they saw the clouds gathering.

"Then we better hurry then." Paul stated forcing them to keep moving and as luck would have it, they found a cave.

"Hey guys look, I see it." Dawn called out as the group went towards the small cave ahead.

It wasn't to big but it was still big enough for everyone to fit inside and still have some decent room and it wasn't connected to any other caves so they wouldn't have to worry about any surprise visits from other Digimon that may come around.

As a added bonus, the entrance was covered by a rock shelf above so even if it did snow, they wouldn't have to worry about snow getting into the cave.

The group immediately went to work by taking out some of the firewood they had stored and quickly started a fire in the middle of the cave to stay warm around.

Once they were set, they took out the supplies they had gather all the way here, including the last few Meat Apples they had and a few fruits they had gotta from trees around before they got here.

It wasn't a 5 star hotel but dinner was really enjoyable, mainly due to the fact they all had good company for the night.

When dinner was done, they talked just to get the boredom out of the window.

"So we've been here in the Digital World for a few days now right?" Ash asked as as the humans nodded.

"Yeah and we've been through so much already." Dawn stated as Barry spoke up.

"We got chased by a bug, fell off a cliff, fought a sea creature Digimon, a sea serpent Digimon, a fighting Dragon Digimon, a fireman Digimon, a Android Digimon, a Giant Teddy Bear, a Star security guard and now we're in a cave riding out a snowstorm." Barry said pointing to the entrance as it was indeed snowing outside.

"Yeah that pretty must tells everything we've been through so far since we got here." Paul said with a blank look towards Barry who looked at if Paul's blank look meant anything to him.

It didn't.

"You guys make it sound like you guys don't enjoy being in the Digital World and honestly I can't blame you." Lunamon said as she knew of the trouble they've all been getting into since their human partners arrived here.

"Well you really can't blame us, I mean, Digimon have been attacking us non stop since we got here and that can't wear on one's nerves." Zoey stated as the humans and Digimon all nodded knowing that was true.

"But on the bright side, after we helped the free the Digimon from the Black Gears control, they became good friends with us, so that's a good thing to come out of coming here to the Digimon." Ritchie said as he patted Patamon's head making him laugh.

"Yeah it is, but I think it's best we all get some sleep for the night, does everyone have blankets?" Ash asked as they went into their bags and pulled blankets out of them.

They all used some leaves that were around and laid down on them.

When everyone was comfortable, they all fell asleep for the night.

The following day soon came, the snowstorm had finally past and the sun had soon rose over the horizon.

"Ah, what a great night sleep." Ash said waking up and shook Dorumon.

The purple Digimon woke up and looked around.

"Huh, what's happening, Ash." Dorumon said as he yawned.

Ash placed the blanket back into his bag.

"It's morning, we have to wake everyone up and get a more since it stopped snowing." Ash said making Dorumon nodded and got up.

Ash told what he wanted to do to Dorumon and they both got ready.

They held in their breath and.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Ash and Dorumon yelled in a loud shout.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone besides Ash and Dorumon yelled as they woke up in alarm.

"Your up guys." Ash said making everyone glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Paul demanded as he wanted to murder Ash right then and there.

"Well I didn't have any other way to wake you guys, besides it's morning and if we don't want to waste time, then we better get a move on." Ash said making everyone grumble and packed up their blankets and walked outside.

They followed Ash as he walked.

"At least the weather's a lot better today." Paul said as she shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"That's good to know." BlackGabumon added.

"How far are we anyway?" Zoey asked wondering.

"Judging by the map...we're a little over half way through, as long as nothing big happens to us, we should be able to make it through by midday." Gary answered looking at the map on his laptop.

"So the plan is to get out of here later then that right?" Barry asked with sign knowing how this song and dance goes.

"That's the safe assumption." Gary nodded with a sign knowing Barry had it right.

"Let's all hope we get an actual schedule one of these days because this is just tiring." Zoey said stretching her arms.

"We'll have to take care of whoever's making the Black Gears first Zoey." Lalamon said bringing it up.

"Still though...I can't help but wonder what kind of sicko is making these thing." Ash said frowning as his mind was already entertaining all kinds of scenarios with whoever was responsible for this.

"Well whoever's making them, we'll just have to beat them we find them." Salamon said wanting to beat the wise guy causing all this trouble.

"We'll get them for sure, I've been trying to figure out to evolve without you having to be in danger and I think I'm getting there." Dorumon said reassuring his partner.

"Your not the only one." Lunamon said with a smile.

"We're all trying to figure it out." Fanbeemon said with a nod of her head.

"Even us ones that haven't evolved yet." Falcomon commented as he was one of the few who haven't evolved yet.

"Don't be afraid to share what you figure out though." Gaomon said with a chuckle.

"Definitely." Dorumon nodded.

They needed all the help they could get for a what would no doubt be a big fight.

Anyone who could at least create or at control something like the Black Gears would no doubt have some serious power.

"And when we do fight them, we'll do it together." BlackGabumon said with a grin thinking teamwork would help in the long run.

"That's right." Red said with a grin which was shared by everyone in the group.

Even if they'd been taken to this world against their wills, they weren't about to leave it to the hands of whatever maniac was behind the gears.

"Well then, we better get a move on, we still have a lot of ground to cover." Ash grinned as they continued on their way.

The path through the pass was just as treacherous as the previous day, the trail needing them to climb a few sections here and there aside from navigating the tighter spots and avoiding the steep drops dotted through it, at the same time, they were meet as they got closer to their destination.

Making their homes in a number of spots and ledges were several Digimon living here and there, as some of many varieties as they'd expect.

Some Digimon appeared to be literally made of rocks, some of them were avians and even a few reptiles, all having adapted to live in the environment.

"There sure are a lot of different Digimon around huh." Dawn said seeing the different kinds of Digimon around here.

"You'd great use to it." Lunamon said not seeing the problem.

"Their are different varieties of Digimon around the world here." Lalamon said idly.

"Are their any varieties of your evolution's out there?" Zoey asked to the Digimon.

"Well there's a Garurumon out there, self explanatory, which looks like a lot like BlackGarurumon but it's fur is white instead of black." BlackGabumon said with a shrug.

"And then there's a BlackGatomon, and a Digimon called Mikemon, but it has orange, black and white fur." Salamon said with a paw on her chin from atop of Serena's head.

"Oh like a calico cat then." Serena said with a blank.

Salamon thought that for a moment before nodding at it.

"Yeah that sounds just about right." Salamon said agreeing.

"Huh, that's actually really interesting, could be an interesting idea to try and understand what causes the varieties to happen." Gary said wondering what causes their to be other varieties of a Digimon's certain species.

"After we get back to planet Earth right?" Paul chuckled seeing that Gary was fine from his headache from yesterday.

"Naturally." Gary said nodding at that.

However, before any of them could go any farther into their conversation, the pass was shaken with a massive tremor from a familiar roar to all of them.

"3 guesses to what that was." Dawn said and on cue, landed on the pathway bringing up smoke, revealing Coredramon.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Coredramon._

 _Coredramon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Dragon Digimon. It is the digivolved form of the Dracomon who assimilates plenty of Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes. For them to live on steep mountains, they have grown wings and can fly at a high speed. Digimon having "-dramon" in their names must contain dragon-gene data (dragon DNA) in their DigiCores. The higher the ratio of dragon DNA, the more the body shapes like a dragon type. Having a dragon DNA ratio of 100%, Coredramon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. Its special attack is Blue Flare Breath, firing a stream of blue flaming breath from its mouth._

"It gets even better, look at what's just in his left wing." Leaf stated pointing at the Black Gear embedded into it.

"Of course." Everyone said at the same time with a sign, not even surprised by this anymore.

"When once again, you guys know the routine, beat him up until the gear comes out, let's get moving people." Red shrugged.

"Should I be worried that we haven't even been here a week and already we've gotten to the point we this is a regular occurrence for?" Barry asked with a tired sign.

"Probably." Serena chuckled seeing Barry's expression.

"Let's find a way to get it on it's stomach first, then we can have that dawning moment that we're already jaded to this world." Ritchie told to them.

"Right." Everyone said as they watched.

"I think the ones who don't have long range moves should wait until we manage to knock him down before jumping into the fray." BlackGabumon said as turned to the two Digimon who only used short ranged attacks.

"Yeah my fist would hurt from that rough body of his his." Gaomon said rubbing his fist.

"Leave that to us then." Lunamon said as she and Patamon went over to him before peppering him with their attacks getting his attention, aiming to try and hit the Black Gear but the gear was more defended then they thought.

However they did gain Coredramon's attention, allowing them to lead him away a little bit.

"My turn." FanBeemon said as she flew upwards and started shooting to hit the gear though the dragon was moving, making it harder to hit the gear.

"Alright so its not that easy." Leaf frowned seeing her partner miss all her shots.

"Try to aim at the best moment." Ash said as Dorumon fired a Dash Metal but hit his wing not the gear.

Coredramon stopped and howled from the attack.

"Go for the gear!" BlackGabumon stated as he and Falcomon fired their attacks but their attempts fell short when Coredramon flew into the air.

Coredramon brought his head back and blue flames appeared in his mouth.

He fired his attack towards the Digimon making them get blown back.

"Fire, of course, he's a dragon so why not." Gary said with a groan as the Digimon were picked up by their partners.

Coredramon suddenly flew down towards the group.

"Oh no!" Leaf yelled with wide eyes as they were all caught off guard while trying to get FanBeemon off the ground.

"Get down now!" Red stated pushing her and FanBeemon to the ground, leaving him completely open to being hit as he didn't have enough time to move.

"No!" Bearmon shouted with with wide eyes as he tried to make it on time, he wasn't going to let this be his partner's end.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Red's Digivice glowed brightly and sent out a signal into the sky calling forth a stream of Data.

"Bearmon, Evolution!" Bearmon called out as the data flowed into him and he changed. "Grizzmon!" In place of Bearmon was a quadrupedal bear Digimon covered in purple fur. It has red eyes, a black nose, and grey fur on part of its head. It has a white crescent moon on its forehead. It wears red armor on the shoulders of its forelegs, the paws of which are covered with red, spiked gauntlets that have sharp claws: the "Kuma Tsume". Its hind legs are not as massively developed as its forelegs, but they are still large.

Coredramon was about to hit Red when suddenly something headbutted him to the ground.

"Grizzmon whoa, awesome." Red said seeing his evolved partner in front of him.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Grizzmon._

 _Grizzmon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Beast Digimon. Although he appears to be just a beast at first glance, he possess the spirit of a trained and honorable martial artist. Surprisingly nimble, he's able to use an enemy's power against them and reverse the tide of the battle with ease. His special attack is Bodystrike Reversal, flipping the opponent down as they attack and striking at their vitals at the same time._

"It's time to have that gear removed." Grizzmon said with a growl as Coredramon got back up.

Grizzmon towards Coredramon and headbutted it again and that made Coredramon roar in pain.

Coredramon tried to smack down Grizzmon with his tail but Grizzmon was moving to fast for it to hit and Grizzmon moved surprisingly well as they were still on the pathway were they were near another fall.

Mostly like it was because bears were known to live on cliffs and new their environment well.

Coredramon had enough and fired it's blue flames again.

Grizzmon saw the flames coming and did an impressive leap and went over Coredramon and landed on a wall and saw the gear.

"There, Bodystrike Reversal!" Grizzmon called out as he leaped over to Coredramon and struck several times on the gear and it shattered as Coredramon roared and fell to the ground.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

With the gear destroyed, Grizzmon moved over and pushed Coredramon on to his behind, though the large dragon was out cold , before he soon reverted back to Bearmon.

"Way to go buddy!" Red said with a grin and clapped his partner on the back with said partner looking embarrassed.

"Thanks Red." Bearmon said with red cheeks.

Minutes later, the group was nearing the end of the mountain trail.

"You sure it's okay to leave him there?" Zoey asked referring to Coredramon.

"He'll be fine, he'll probably just think he was sleep walking." Lalamon said waving off the concern.

"If he does, then he's one heck of a sleep walker." Patamon said laughing.

"Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Salamon said with a grin.

"Well, Coredramon aside, we've finally reached the end of the pass." Paul said as his words was true, they could see the woodlands again and not far from Infinity Mountain.

"I know it's probably a early early for this but does anyone else feel pretty proud that we've made it this far?" Barry asked as they entered the woodlands.

"Honestly Barry, I get what you mean, we've already been through a lot in just a few days." Falcomon responded to his words.

"Chances are we'll end up going through a lot more before we get home." Ash said knowing something is going to happen again soon.

"First things first, let's deal with this monster on top of this mountain." Red said staring at the top of the mountain.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Bearmon grinned as he pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you guys.**

 **Well the group has made it through land yet again.**

 **And Bearmon has evolved into Grizzmon and defeated Coredramon.**

 **But now they have reached Infinity Mountain.**

 **Will they finally find out who is making the Black Gears?**

 **Will they be able to defeat him?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of The Digimon Adventure!**

 **Well guys, that's all I have to say for today.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	11. Fast flight! Peckmon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with BlackAgumon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Fast flight! Peckmon!** Shows Peckmon on screen.

* * *

A cold wind blew across the woods the group was travelling through.

"Okay this is really cold!" Dawn said shivering along with most all the group with the exception of a few.

"It's getting darker too...maybe we should find a place to set up camp and then go up the mountain tomorrow, we did take some time getting through the pass." Ash said taking his eyes off his Digivice again.

"With how cold it's getting, think it'll snow?" Zoey asked knowing it had happened before.

"Considering we're this close to Infinity Mountain, that's very possible." Gaomon said as seeing some clouds around.

"I don't think that'll be good." Barry said with a frown knowing that somebody might get sick out here.

"We'd better find somewhere to set up camp and hopefully somewhere we could get away from the cold." Ritchie said feeling the cold even though they all had hoodies and jackets.

Like it or not, they would only keep the kids warm for so long.

"Good idea, but where would we find a place to hide from the cold, other then starting a fire, we really don't have anywhere to go." Leaf said wondering where they would go.

"Well I guess it's time to search the old fashion way, all flyers give me a hand, maybe you can spot something." Ash said climbing up a tree.

With that, Ash and the flyers started scouting from their vantage points, hoping to find something.

Along the way, Falcomon found something.

"Hey does something smell weird to you guys?" Falcomon asked as the others smelled around as well.

"Now that you mention it...yeah, something does smell weird." Patamon said getting the smell as well.

"Hey isn't that smoke over there?" FanBeemon said pointing to the direction not too far away.

"Hold on, smoke, smell." Ash said to himself as he used his goggles and zoomed in on it.

He saw the smoke and grinned and went down to the ground and the flyers followed him as he pointed to the smoke.

"Guys hot springs dead ahead." Ash said making everyone's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked hoping he wasn't kidding.

"I'm not kidding, their are hot springs in the area, that means we'll need towels, everyone has some right?" Ash asked as everyone reached into their bags and pulled out towels.

"Yeah we do." Paul said as Ash nodded.

"Great another thing we need to do when we reach the hot springs is most likely put up a divider so the girl can have their privacy." Ash stated as the girls nodded.

Serena looked at the Digimon.

"You guys ready to try out the hot spring experience?" Serena asked as the Digimon were curious.

"We've never heard of the hot springs before but it's sounds interesting, I want to check these hot springs out." Salamon said cheerfully.

"We do too, let's go, full speed ahead!" Dorumon and Bearmon said at the same time as everyone walked ahead towards the hot springs.

The group walked and soon made it to their destination but when they did, they found a big problem.

"Okay this might not be such a great idea..." Red said sweatdropping as he peered into the pool of Boiling hot water.

"No and I was so looking forward to this." Dawn said crying anime tears seeing that the water was too hot to jump into.

"Well at least it's warmer here." Ash said with a shrug after a moment and sat down.

"I can see that their are more pools around, maybe we might find one that isn't boiling." Leaf suggested seeing that their was still pools around them.

"I hope we find one, it'd be good for my roots, well if I had some." Lalamon said knowing she didn't have any roots.

However, when they were looking around, they saw something else.

"Forget the hot springs, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Zoey asked while blinking in shock and confusion.

Everyone turned to where she was looking and well.

"Of course, I don't even feel particularly surprised anymore." Gary said in annoyance at what he was looking at.

There in plain site, was a refrigerator.

"We all share your pain." All the other humans said sympathetically.

"Yep, theirs a electrical outlet behind it." Ash said as Serena walked up to the fridge.

"Well somebody's gotta open it so let's get on with it." Serena said as opening the fridge.

"What's inside Serena?" Ritchie asked as Serena opened the fridge knowing that something dangerous could be inside.

"Something unexpected." Serena said before moving aside and revealing the contents inside.

"Jackpot!" BlackGabumon grinned as the other Digimon smiled.

"Eggs!" All the Digimon said out loud.

"Uh, wait, hold on a second, we shouldn't just grab them suddenly, we don't even know if their edible." Barry said bringing his mind back to earth.

"Barry's got a point, so we will have two tests to see if their edible, scent and cracking an egg open and taking a look, Dorumon, if you would do the honors." Ash said as he gestured at the fridge.

Dorumon simply nodded before sniffing the eggs.

"Well they smell right." Dorumon muttered before grabbing one and cracking it open on the ground.

He looked at the yolk before coming to his conclusion.

"And it looks alright so we are all good guys." Dorumon said knowing things were all right.

"Great, it looks like we know what we're eating for dinner tonight." Dawn grinned earning a cheer from everyone.

"Not just that, look what I found!" Patamon added flying down a bit and pointing to a section just over a small hill, not too far away from the main collection of pools were, but easily missed if one doesn't look around more.

The group his directions, and soon came upon a large and long pool, one that could easily fit 30 people, with lightly steaming water in it.

"Is this the kind of hot spring you guys were talking about?" Patamon asked wondering if this is what they were talking about.

"Looks like it yeah, and it doesn't seem to be boiling." Red said grinning before slowly putting his hand into the water.

His grin become wider when he pulled it out.

"Yeah this is definitely the right type of hot spring." Red said as he dried his hand off.

"Great so let's set out the dividing tasks, one team works on setting up the divider so we can actually use the spring at the same time and another get ready to make dinner, and while I trust their are no pervs in our group from Either gender, make sure the divider actually works for both sides." Ash explained to everyone.

"That much can already be said." Red said as Ash nodded.

"Alright fair point, Zoey, Serena, I'm gonna need you guys and your partners help to go and cut down some trees, Leaf, Red, you're going to help me put it together and Dorumon, you come with us in case their are some non friendly Digimon close by, everyone else, you're are on cooking duty...someone should make some chopsticks we can use to eat since we don't have any spoons or forks." Ash explained as everyone nodded at their jobs.

"Right." Everyone said as they set out as everyone else went to work a means to cook and prepare and eat dinner.

It didn't take long for the food to be made, at least when compared to the divider, as they had to sew all the lengths of cloth together, and then attach each side to the wooden poles they had made from a tree, Ash having had something sharp, cut the edges of the tree so it'd be easier for the Digimon to knock it down, and they did when ramming into it.

Meanwhile, the others had prepared a stove of some sorts with a large rock to act as a frying pan, while also preparing weaved baskets to make boiled eggs, which were now dipped inside the boiling pools.

A few minutes later, the group was now soaking in the hot springs, their clothes hanging nearby while they all had towels.

"Oh man this feels great." Red said contently.

"This is worth the wait, especially since we don't know how to get back to Japan." Ash said as he leaned at the edge of the spring, piling flat rocks on top of one another.

"I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible for us to get back home." Paul said enjoying the spring.

"I'm honestly surprised we haven't been attacked by a Digimon yet." Barry commented idly as he had designated himself as a lookout and sat up straight while keeping an eye out for raging Digimon.

"There aren't really any Digimon that live on Infinite Mountain, and the worst that can be found in the surrounding areas are some relatively small one." Gaomon told as he was in the water, disliking the fact that his fur was wet but enjoyed the water none the less, not far from him, Bearmon was standing on a board of wood while letting his paws drift through the water.

"That's good, we can relax for once and not worry about anything." Ritchie said enjoying the feel of the spring and so was Patamon who floated on top of the water.

"You can say that again." Serena said from the other said of the divider as all the girls had towels around their heads.

"I agree, man these hot springs feels great, it feels like all the tension we've been through is just melting away." Dawn said relaxing in the spring.

"Exactly, this is my me and my Mom go to the hot springs so often." Serena responded.

"Almost makes you wish we could stay here for a while." Zoey said with a sigh feeling great.

"Well this is relaxing so I doubt it would be a good idea." Leaf said knowing that even though she didn't want this to end but it would have to soon.

"Lots of steam though." Lunamon said from next to Dawn.

"That's because it's nice and warm." Fanbeemon said from the top of Leaf's head.

"That's true." Lalamon and Salamon said while floating through the water, though in Salamon's case, dogging padding.

As enjoyable as the bath was, they knew they had to get out not just because they haven't eaten yet, but also because if they stayed too long, they'd be prunes soon.

After taking a few minutes of each group taking time to dry off and putting on their new clean clothes back on, the group finally finished cooking the food, as the only thing they had been preparing while they bathed was the boiled eggs.

Knowing that they all had no spoons or forks, they all stuck to the original way of eating in the japan way, chopsticks.

Everyone knew how to use them but a few of the Digimon were having problems wit it.

The Digimon were getting the hang of using them, well the ones with fingers.

"And the menu for tonight is...boiled eggs, sunny side up eggs and simple omelettes, eat up because me and Barry cooked up a lot." Dawn said as she listed off what they made.

"Though we did save up some of the eggs for supplies just in case...though we also figured better to use up the eggs rather then our other supplies that don't need anything special cook them." Barry added in wanting the others to know.

"Good call, for once we can eat as much as we want and not get worried." Red said as he grabbed a boiled egg and popped it into his mouth all in once bite.

Everyone digged in after that, eating their fill of eggs for the night, with a bit of idle chatter sprinkled around.

"They really could use some salt and pepper." Barry said after swallowing a mouthful.

"Or Ketchup." Red added in.

"I prefer soy sauce on mine." Ash said joining in eating his egg whole.

"Mayonnaise for me." Dawn said.

"I put sugar on mine once just to see how it tasted." Serena said as everyone looked at her.

"Sounds interesting, I most all of the time put red peppers in mine so I can spice things up for my eggs." Leaf said liking the added spice.

"Guess we have similar tastes, I put hot sauce on my before." Ritchie said eating an egg.

"Me too, I put chilli sauce on mine." Zoey grinned knowing her tasted in spices.

"I just put mustard on mine." Paul said eating his egg.

"I liked to put lemon sauce on mine." Gary said after a moment of thinking.

"Heh I guess we have our own ways of enjoying eggs right." Barry said with a chuckle.

Even though the circumstances were questionable, he honestly had to admit, he was enjoying this, being able to talk to all his friends without worrying about anything.

"You sure are having fun today Barry." Falcomon said with a smile after finishing demolishing another bowl of boiled eggs.

"Well besides what happened with Coredramon this morning, today has been pretty good." Barry said with a shrug.

"Well we should enjoy the time we have while we can." Paul said as they all frowned at his words.

"Yeah...once we go up that mountain, guess their's no turning back huh, it's hard to believe it's only been a week...feels like we've been here in this world for much longer then that, it almost feels like we've been here for a little over twice that time." Zoey told with a frown as everyone nodded at that.

It felt like they were in a story where the heroes were going to confront the evil overlord but the very real air of danger was still there.

"I know what you mean, guess we've all been through a lot since coming here, but you know the old saying, one minute can be an eternity." Ash said as a few nodded at that.

"Except for Barry and Ritchie, their partners haven't evolved yet." Dawn said as a sad told even though it was the truth.

"Somehow I feel it won't be long before that happens." Ritchie muttered outloud.

"With how things are going, you're probably right." Patamon said landing on his shoulder.

A heavy silence descended on the group.

"Hey, um...how about we skip the heavy stuff and just enjoy dinner, I mean we have a big day tomorrow right so let's just enjoy the time we have until the okay?" Serena suggested as they all put on some small smiles.

"She's right, let's just eat and find a nice spot to sleep at because we don't know what we have in store tomorrow." Ash said as they nodded at the reasoning.

A good few minutes later and the group had found a rather convenient cave at the base of the mountain, right next to a path that headed up along the side of it, and had all had settled in to bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

All except for Barry.

He laid on his back, still awake, just thinking.

He was an energetic kid when he was young and talked a lot, a little too much which made people want to avoid him.

But then he meet Ash, and the others, they all accepted Barry for who he was even though he gets in trouble sometimes when being energetic.

If it wasn't for them, he'd probably be alone with no friends.

And then his thoughts drifted to their current situation, being stuck in a strange world with no idea on how to get back, they had made new friends though, so at least their was a silver lining to it all, still though.

"Their's gotta be something more I can do, I own them that much for what they've done for me." Barry muttered as he signed and got up and looked at the mountain.

It seemed so peaceful, hard to believe this was where the Black Gears were coming from, maybe he could at least scout it out a little, who knows what he could find.

With a slight nod to himself, he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the mountain.

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one who was awake, as a small figure was soon following him.

"You really sure you want to follow me?" Barry asked with an amused smiled as Falcomon landed on the ledge.

"Well somebody needs to make sure you don't do anything too stupid." Falcomon said as he fell into pace with Barry.

"Hey I won't do anything stupid, in this world, doing something stupid is deadly." Barry said as Falcomon nodded.

"Exactly, that's why I'm here, to make sure nothing happens to you." Falcomon said as Barry signed but gave a smile.

"Thanks Falcomon, I'm sure I can count on you." Barry said knowing he trusted his partner.

"You sure can Barry." Falcomon said as they continued walking.

The two continued walking up the mountain, finding that even just the first parts proved to have more ledges and climbs then expected.

"I can see why nobody makes a home here, it's pretty difficult to climb." Barry said as he climbed up a small rock wall and Falcomon was flying.

Once Barry and Falcomon had made it up top, they were once again on a mountain trail...until they came across a small waterfall that came from a small spring above, creating a gentle stream of water going down the mountain.

"Oh hey, gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Barry said as he looked at the stream, the sun slowly rising from how long they had been climbing.

"Oh thank goodness, I was getting thirsty." Falcomon said with a relived sign as he started walking towards the stream, before halting mid-step as he listened carefully.

Barry looked around when he noticed his partner becoming alert staying quiet so he'd be able to keep listening for what he'd heard.

"Sounds like...something is flying towards here." Falcomon said after a moment, listening carefully to the sound of flapping wings.

Barry cupped a hand to his ear, trying to make out what Falcomon was hearing.

"I think I can hear it." Barry said hearing the sound of wings flapping.

The two looked to the source, and saw a Digimon flying towards the mountain.

It was equine in form, with white fur and a pair of black, almost ragged wings wings growing out of it's back, on it's head was a red helmet of some kind that aslo covered a horn growing out of it's head, a small amount of yellow here sprouting out from the back of it's head and neck, same color of it's tail.

"Huh, it's Unimon." Falcomon said seeing the Digimon.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Unimon_

 _Unimon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Mythical Animal Digimon. Bearing both a horn and wings like mythical horses, Unimon is known an easily approachable Digimon. Should anyone ever make an enemy of one, they will quickly become a target of it's horn. It's special attack is Holy Shot, shooting out a ball of energy from it's mouth._

"I'm guessing they're usually friendly, right?" Barry asked, though being safe then sorry, they both ducked into a nearby crevice to hide in.

Unimon didn't seem to notice them at least, as he descended onto the path and walked up to the stream, starting to drink from it.

"Guess this is his drinking spot then." Barry said quietly.

"Yeah, doesn't look like he has a Black Gear in him either." Falcomon said as tilted his head to get a better look at Unimon.

Barry would've agreed...if not for his Digivice suddenly lighting up.

"You spoke too soon Falcomon." Barry said with a gulp as a black dot appeared and was fast approaching.

It wasn't long before they could hear the sound...and so could Unimon, who glanced upwards, just in time to see the gear come down from the sky, what happened next was something that would haunt Barry in his nightmares for the next few days, as the gear struck Unimon in the back, and with a sickening 'squelch', and Unimon's agonized whine, as the gear embedded itself partway into Unimon's back, Unimon thrashed around for a moment, before he suddenly stopped, like a puppet with it's strings cut...then turned his gaze turned straight to them.

"Oh crapbaskets." Barry said with a gulp before they had to duck as a shot came straight from Unimon's mouth.

"Oh man this is not good." was the first thing Ash said when he woke up as he noticed that Barry and Falcomon were missing from the cave.

Borrowing Leaf's whistle for a moment, he blew into it as hard as he could, the sound reverberating through the craven and waking everyone up quickly.

"The hell!" Red yelled as he shot up and almost fell forward had not Bearmon grabbed him.

"Are you serious, again!?" Paul yelled as he glared at Ash who had a serious look on his face.

"Everyone wake up, somebody decided to go on ahead while we were sleeping." Ash said clearly, the others getting up as they understand how urgent the situation was, looking around and all noticing who was missing.

"Great, he's probably almost at the top by now, we can't catch up to him if he's in trouble." Gary said with a groan as Ash handed Leaf back her whistle.

FanBeemon coughed loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Actually we might be able to, I may have found a trick to evolve...well not at will but faster I guess, It's just a little morbid, so I don't really want to share it, it involves thinking about...stuff." FanBeemon said clearly not wanting to go into detail.

Leaf pulled her partner into a hug and smiled.

"Whatever you have to think, I promise that it won't happen." Leaf said reassuring her partner.

Fanbeemon slowly nodding with a smile, before she got out of the hug and flew out of the cave, her eyes closed.

She played the images in her mind, and with those as a focus, Leaf's Digivice soon began to glow.

"I swear whoever made these things has it out for us!" Barry shouted as he was holding Falcomon as he was running faster then Falcomon could fly, was running down the path he was on, trying to get away from Unimon.

"Whatever the reason they were made, this is just annoying!" Falcomon shouted.

Barry would've said more but was forced to duck from another attack.

"Hang on!" Barry said before jumping off the ledge and sliding down to a lower section of the mountain.

Not that it really slowed down Unimon who simply used his wings to fly after them.

"Okay that was a bad idea!" Barry yelled as they tried to run again.

But apparently, Unimon was tired of them fleeing constantly, as he fired at a section of the right path behind Barry, blowing it to pieces as he hovered in front of the blonde boy.

Barry swallowed nervously as he realized he had nowhere else to go now, trying to think of anything that could get them out of this situation.

Thankfully, he didn't have to think for that long.

Out of nowhere, something smaller and bronze slammed into Unimon, pushing it into the wall of the mountain and kicking up a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared away, he saw Waspmon pushing against the mountain with her body by using her thrusters, while Leaf, Red and Bearmon slide down from holding her.

"You really got lucky right there y'know." Red said to Barry once they got close to him.

"Yeah, thanks for the save guys." Barry said with a grimace as he knew things would've gone worse if they had not arrived.

"The others are trying to get up here as fast as they can, though it might take a while, so it's just us for now." Leaf said as Barry looked a little shaken.

"Hey you just saved our butts, we're not complaining." Barry said still shaking a little.

It was that moment that Unimon managed to free itself, by turning it's head enough that he could fire his attack directly at Waspmon, catching her off guard and making her fall onto a ledge below.

"Waspmon!" Lear yelled in concern as she slid down down to the area below, making sure her partner was okay.

"Well that's not good." Red said with a somewhat nervous grin as Unimon managed to pry itself off free of the wall from the mountain, and they could tell it was glaring at them through it's visor.

"Then let's change that." Bearmon said as he had a pretty good idea on How FanBeemon could have pushed herself to evolve...and as much as he didn't like it either, this might be as any time to try it.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remembered the first time he evolved...only picturing himself being too late, too late to stop Coredramon, or at least later then he original was dangerous close to his partner.

The rush of emotion that brought through him triggered...something, before he stepped forward, Red's Digivice soon glowing.

"Bearmon, Evolution! Grizzmon!

Grizzmon wasted no time and tackled, aiming to grapple the mon into submission, at first this seemed easier to do but soon this proved to be false as Unimon spread his wings and flew out of his grasp, Grizzmon tried to capture the mon again but was soon peppered by by energy blasts from Unimon's mouth and make matters worse, he realized he couldn't use his special move...at least not risking climbing back up the mountain.

"Dang, Grizzmon's not doing so great, Leaf how's Waspmon doing?" Red growled seeing his partner take a beating.

"She's fine, she just needs to caught her breath, she got hit pretty hard!" Leaf yelled back up to him.

Falcomon got out of Barry's arms and flew up a bit, trying to peer over the edge.

"I think I can see the others but their way to far away to be able to come and help us." Falcomon said seeing the others.

"Great, come on, we need a plan." Barry said to himself, trying to find anything that could help give them the advantage.

As he was trying to think of something, Unimon, who was just hovering around, apparently trying to decide who to attack next, and it was flying low, just a few feet below them, giving Barry an idea.

Barry swallowed nervously as he had a plan.

"Oh man this is gonna suck badly." Barry said before suddenly jumping off the ledge, Falcomon letting out a shout of surprise, before he landed on Unimon's, back.

"Gotta get rid of this thing!" Barry stated with gritted teeth as he grabbed onto the Black Gear and started trying to pull on it.

Unfortunately this proved to be much harder then he expected and Unimon wasn't about to let him do anything that easily.

With a strong beat of his wings, Unimon took to the sky and soon sent Barry through a aerial rodeo, as it bucked and kicked in mid-air trying to get the human off.

Barry gritted his teeth as he hung on for dear life but unfortunately, little by little and eventually...he was forced to let go...when Unimon was now a very high distance from the ground, leaving him to free fall at a height and speed that would leave a smear on the ground.

Falcomon's eye's widened in horror when he saw that happened.

"BARRY!" Falcomon yelled as he immediately ran to where his partner would land.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Barry's Digivice glowed bright as it sent out a signal that called forth a light that released a stream of Data.

"Falcomon, Evolution!" Falcomon called out as the data flowed into him and he transformed. "Peckmon!" Falcomon had changed into an Ostrich like Digimon, he was completely clothes in purple ninja attire, a yellow scarf around the base of his neck, his normal feathers going from black to beige colored with orange tips, and tufts of orange feathers came out the back of cloth covering his head, looking like hair, and having a similar look to the many feathers on his tail, as a scar covered his new beck.

Barry was screaming as he fell to the ground, but soon let out a small 'oof' when he landed on something surprisingly soft and furry, his eyes opened immediately as he got up and realized he landed on what could only be his partner's newly evolved form.

"Barry, are you alright?" Peckmon asked as he floated in the air with Barry riding on his back.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks..um..." Barry said before he trailed off having the same problem as all his other friends.

"It's Peckmon now Barry." Peckmon said finding that Barry didn't know his name funny.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Peckmon_

 _Peckmon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Bird Digimon. Thanks to it's long legs, Peckmon is able to cover great distances in a short amount of time. Peckmon follows the way of the ninja, dealing with his enemies quickly and making use of his various weaponry hidden in his feathers. His special attack is Spiral Claw, spinning like a drill with his talons pointed at the enemy._

However, he quickly got over his mirth when Unimon came in for a dive bomb, only for Peckmon to fly out of the way, he kept dodging now wanting to get hit, Unimon then hovered in the air and started shooting off Holy Shots but Peckmon dodged them as well, proving he was much faster then Unimon.

"This is no good, we can't if we don't get that Black Gear out of him." Barry said as Peckmon.

"That's no problem because I'm faster." Peckmon said as Unimon came in for another dive bomb but Peckmon flew up quickly and saw his target.

"Hang on tight Barry, you might get dizzy." Peckmon said confusing Barry.

"Why, what are you doing?" Barry asked feeling nervous.

"Spiral Claw!" Peckmon called out as he flew towards Unimon with his talons out and started spinning fast.

Peckmon hit the gear real hard, sending Unimon to the ground making the gear shatter, and Unimon's cry of pain as he flew away.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

Peckmon landed on the mountain as Barry jumped off and he reverted back to Falcomon.

"Well that went pretty well." Falcomon said with a grin as he raised his hand/wing.

"Yeah I say that it did." Barry said with his own grin as he gave his partner a high five.

A minute later, the trio of humans was sitting down on a ledge, their partners all reverted back to their child level after a annoying fight.

"Guess we have to wait for the others to catch up now." Red said with a sign.

"We have a couple of hours of wait in store doing so." Leaf said not wanting to wait that long.

"At least that's all we're doing." FanBeemon said tired.

"Yeah, definitely not ready to evolve again...especially not with that mental image." Bearmon stated not wanting to think of that image again.

At the same time, standing atop the mountain, a shadowed figure stood, their eyes narrowed down towards the humans and their Digimon, all that could be seen of the figure at the moment were the large wings on it's back, the humanoid shape of it's body, and it's hate filled red eyes.

"It seems...I'll have to deal with them personally." The winged figure stated as he continued to look.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well Barry decided to go up the mountain with falcomon alone.**

 **But you've seen where that went.**

 **But at the last moment before Barry could landed hard.**

 **Falcomon evolved into Peckmon and saved him.**

 **Peckmon then defeated Unimon by destroying the Black Gear.**

 **But who was the shadowed Figure atop the mountain?**

 **Is he responsible for the Black Gears being thrown around?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	12. Envoy of Darkness! Devimon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Zubamon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Envoy of Darkness! Devimon!** Shows Devimon on screen.

* * *

"Now that we're all the way up here...man it really sinks in how we're on an island." Red said as he looked over the ledge.

"Still though, this Island really is a nice place." Leaf said as she looked around.

"Yeah, hard to believe the gears are causing so much trouble, you wouldn't know from all the way up here." Bearmon said in agreement.

Currently, the six of them were waiting for the rest of their friends to make it up the mountain and join them on the top.

"Hey I think I see them down there look." Barry said from another part of the area they were in.

A few minutes later, and Barry was holding his head where Paul had hit him.

"Never do that again, you had us all worried when we woke up Barry." Ash said with a sign showing concern.

"Yeah I know, sorry about that." Barry said apologetically feeling bad.

"Well the most important thing is that the two of you are alright, but the moron is right, don't do this again." Paul stated as Barry nodded.

While this was going on, Ash's mind refocused since they had more important things to worry about now.

"Alright, now that everyone's is here, let's go, and get ready guys, once we reach the top, their's no telling what will happen." Ash said seriously as everyone nodded.

* * *

At the same time, in another section of the impossibly high mountain.

"These Black Gears are growing concerning, sending Digimon into a frenzy, I must find the cause of this." Muttered a humanoid being, a muscular lion-man with orange fur, yellow mane, yellow fur on its legs and the tip of its tail, blue eyes, black nose and mouth, five fingers on its hands and feet, black claws, black ear tips, and scars on its arms, left foot, and the left side of its face. Its ears are on top of its head. It wears a golden earring on its left ear, a collar with with a blue gem in the middle and multiple red teeth around it, black pants with yellow cords forming multiple "X" on its side, a black belt with a square metallic buckle on its waist, three others on its left arm, another in its left hand, and another in the pantleg. It carries its sword in the back on its belt.

 _Digimon_ _Analyzer: Leomon_

 _Leomon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Beast Man Digimon. Known as the Noble Hero, Leomon is a true heroic warrior who fights for justice. He is a master of the blade with his sword, King of Lions. His special attack is Fist of the Beast King, launching a blast in the shape of a roaring lion's head from his fist._

Leomon continued on his path...until he tense, sensing a familiar presence, one he knew wasn't friendly, true enough...

"Leomon, we meet again!" Shouted out from a Digimon that resembles a green ogre with long, unkempt white hair, pointed ears adored by earrings, two horns, and spikes jutting from its shoulders. It's known for having its mouth open nearly all the time with an exaggerated lower jaw and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional Oni. It wears a black loincloth with a belt, a bracer on its right arm, red bandages on both its left arm and right leg and black belts on its left leg. It carries a large, spiked femur bone as a bludgeon weapon. It has a skull and crossbones on its left arm below its shoulder spikes, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand.

 _Digimon_ _Analyzer: Ogremon_

 _Ogremon. Virus Type. An Adult Level Ogre Digimon. Known as the Digimon Hunter. It's said his weapon is a femur of a Digimon he defeated in battle. For all intents and purposes, Ogremon is a bandit of the Digital World, and is surprisingly intelligent compared to what his appearance would make you believe. His special attack is Fist of the Supreme King, launching a shot of formless energy from his fist._

Leomon immediately drew his sword and blocked the club from Ogremon, before said ogre jumped away.

"Leomon, today we settle this!" Ogremon stated as Leomon growled.

"Stand aside Ogremon, their are more important matters to attend to then our battle." Leomon stated but had no illusions they would be heard.

"Not on your life, Fist of the Supreme King!" Ogremon called out, launching his signature attack.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon called out countering with his own move, the two attacks meeting and exploding. "Very well then, if you insist on fighting, I shall oblige.

However, before they could continue, a new voice entered the scene.

"That's quite enough for now, from now on, you two need to cooperate with each other." Came the smooth, almost gentlemanly voice, yet it carried an undertone of malice said as the two Digimon looked around.

"That voice..." Leomon blinked in alarm.

"Devimon?" Ogremon stated, recognizing the owner of the voice.

Out of the shadows of a rock, Devimon emerged, and he was worthy of his name, his body was clad in a dark black suit with several belts wrapped around one leg, and one of his arms, both were rather long, actually reaching down to his ankles, skulls were emblazoned on his outfit on both of his right knee and his left shoulder while an orange, bat shaped mark was on both his chest and left foot. His wings were rather large and leathery, but riddled with tears and holes, two long horns spouting out the side of his head as his red eyes stared at the two Digimon before him, his grey lips set in a thin line as his mouth, and grey skin was exposed.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Devimon_

 _Devimon. Virus Type. An Adult Level Fallen Angel Digimon. Rumored to have once been a shining angel Digimon, Devimon was tempted into a Dark Area, becoming what he is now, the Mark of Evil on his chest being proof of that. Known for his cunning and intelligence , Devimon is no easy adversary. His special attack is Death Claw, extending both of his hands into a higher reach to enforce his will upon those he clutches in them._

Neither combatant seemed particularly impressed by that statement.

"Gimme a break, like I'm gonna work with him of all Digimon, you better have a damn good reason for saying that." Ogremon stated to the devil looking Digimon.

"The Chosen Children have arrived." Devimon said simply.

"The Chosen Children!" Leomon said in surprised at hearing this.

His eyes suddenly narrowed at Devimon as he held up his blade to fight.

"Now I see, those Black Gears, you're the one behind them, aren't you, you've been trying to use them to kill the children." Leomon said figuring it all out.

Devimon glanced at him, his lips almost quicking into a smirk.

"Was their ever any doubt? Those children will be destroyed if it's the last thing I do." Devimon stated as he truly wanted the children to die.

"No they won't, because I'll destroy you first!" Leomon shouted before lunging at Devimon, bringing his sword down, only for the blade to cleave the stone Devimon had been in front of right in half, however the demon was nowhere to be found.

Leomon didn't see him but still heard his voice.

"Fool, did you really think that would work, now then, Death Claw!" Devimon called out as he grabbed hold of Leomon, the Lion roaring in agony as he felt Devimon's evil will seep into him, attempting to turn him into his puppet. His struggles lasted a good few minutes, before finally he slumped forward, and when he raised his head again, his eyes were blank and lifeless, Devimon smirking as he rose from behind the once good Digimon.

* * *

"This mountain really does earn it's name." Ash said as he overlooked the island from one of the higher points of the mountain with a pencil and clipboard in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Dorumon asked on the tip of his toes to try and get a look.

"Drawing a map of the Island, as accurately as I can at least, who knows, it might be helpful in a way." Ash said with a shrug as he tried to draw as accurately as he could.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Ash." Gary said as he walked behind him, looking over his shoulder to see that the map looked like a rough at the moment, with several areas marked down as to what they are, which sections they had yet to visit such as the canyon and the snow filled area of the island, which they had checked and saw it was north.

"Yeah, Ash was the one who modified our bags for the most part, though once again, he'll never tell us how he did it." Red said as he walked up to them.

"Still though, it doesn't really seem like their's anything as far as the eye can see, what do we do after we defeat whoever's making the Black Gears?" Paul questioned as he wondered what was gonna happen.

"Well, this is an island, so maybe their are other continents out there, maybe if we don't find anything here, we could...finding something out there?" Zoey stated knowing their weren't many options.

"Hopefully we'll be ready for them, the Digimon around here were tough after all." Dawn said with a frown knowing how things go.

"We'll keep you safe, we'll do our best and try to evolve even further so that you won't have to worry!" Lunamon stated in determination.

"Thanks everyone." Zoey said with a smile to all the Digimon.

However, before they could speak of it any further, they heard the sound of breaking, and started running to the source, they found that a part of the partway had been destroyed.

"Anyone else not liking the looks of this?" Falcomon asked, grimace on his face seeing this.

"I think we all share the same sentiment." Barry said with a sigh as none of this came to a surprise to them anymore.

However, they looked to the other side, they noticed a figure walking towards them, a large humanoid lion-like Digimon.

"Oh hey, it's Leomon." Patamon said with a smile.

"SO cool, we finally get to meet him in person." Lalamon cheered.

"So, is he like a celebrity or something?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering who this was.

"He's the greatest hero on File Island is what he is!" Salamon said with a grin on her face.

"That sounds nice...but have you considered the Black Gear issue?" Ritchie asked with his eyebrow raised.

The Digimon all paused hearing that, staring more closely at Leomon to see his posture was more hostile then anything.

"Oh...right." The Digimon all said together.

As to confirm that.

"Chosen Children...Destroy..." He said as they kids knew that tone.

"Okay, brainwashed sounding voice, never a good sign." Red said as sigh, it was really easy telling how bad things were that they'd gotten used to attempts on their lives by now.

"Wait did he say Chosen Children?" Leaf asked in slight confusion.

"As much as I'd love to figure out what's that suppose to mean, I think we should run for now." Ash said, the others agreeing before they all turned and ran down one of the many paths of the mountain.

Though it was true they were aiming for the top of the mountain, it would do no good if they unnecessarily before the real enemy, however they didn't get far before they were met with another problem.

"Welcome, Chosen Children!" Came a new voice as they were met with a green skinned ogre-like Digimon wielding a spiked club and a face only a mother could love.

"And who would this be?" Paul asked feeling a lot of annoyance.

"That's Ogremon, Leomon's rival, he's kind of a jerk." BlackGabumon answered as he was feeling the same sentiment as his partner.

"And of course, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place." Ash said as he had turned behind, and saw Leomon had easily caught up with them.

"Guess we have no choice, we gotta fight them." Dorumon said with a frown.

"Don't push yourselves too hard now." Zoey whispered to them.

"She's right, these guys aren't our real target, if need be, we can run and try again another time." Barry said as well.

"Right." The Digimon all said and any further discussion was cut short, when the two Digimon lunged at the group.

At that moment, 9 Digivices glowed brightly.

 _(Brave Heart)_

"Dorumon, Evolution! Dorugamon!

"BlackGabumon, Evolution! BlackGarurumon!"

"Lalamon, Evolution! Sunflowmon!"

"Salamon, Evolution! Gatomon!"

"FanBeemon, Evolution! Waspmon!"

Leomon, who had been in mid-lunge with his sword drawn, was forced back as his sword collided with Dorugamon's Crystal.

The brainwashed Digimon growled, leveling his sword at them, not even once backing down even when faced with 5 Adult Level Digimon.

Likewise, on the other side of the path, Ogremon was also in mid-lunge with the 4 Child Level Digimon in his way, Until...

"Lunamon, Evolution! Lekismon!"

"Gaomon, Evolution! Gaogamon!"

"Falcomon, Evolution! Peckmon!"

"Bearmon, Evolution! Grizzmon!"

Ogremon was knocked back when he collided with Peckmon's beck, causing him to hit the ground with a pained groan, but quickly got back on his feet.

Up on a higher part of the mountain, overlooking the fight, Devimon watched the combatants, with a slight frown on his face.

"So 9 of them have gained the ability to evolve." Devimon mused as he turned his attention to Patamon. "I'll have to deal with the last one before he does, it would be far too dangerous."

Back with the fight, things were going...very well for the partner Digimon. No matter how powerful their opponents, the fact remains, they were all the same level, and they had the number advantage, as they quickly put the two opposing Digimon on the defensive with a coordinated barrage of attacks, pinning both down or forcing them to dodge. Leomon was forced to block Iron balls and beams, pushing him back, before Gatomon and Waspmon took advantage of this and landed a kick, or a headbutt in Waspmon's case, on his chest, knocking him back. At the same time, Ogremon was...almost comically avoiding a rain of ice arrows and getting clawed at, and with Gaogamon and Grizzmon waiting for an opening, needless to say, he wasn't going to be making any progress anytime soon.

However, before any significant blows could be struck...a portion of the mountain suddenly exploded, sending avalanche of rocks headed right for the group.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Thankfully, the Digimon were quick to react.

"Power Metal!

"Fox Fire!

"Spiral Blow!

"Sunshine Beam!

The four attacks all collided with the rocks, destroying them into nothing but sand that pelted the group.

They had to cover their eyes from the debris, before looking around when they found that the ledge had suddenly become quiet.

"Their gone!" Red said in surprise.

"Did they fall?" Grizzmon wondered as he looked over to the edge, before he and all the other Digimon reverted back to their Child forms.

"Doubt it, that was way to convenient, the rock slide happening when they were clearly losing." Dawn stated with a frown as she patted the dusted out of her hair.

"So they must have someone else helping them." Leaf nodded thinking about it.

"Or someone else is pulling their strings, someone like say...the one making the Black Gears." Ash said eyeing the top of the mountain suspiciously.

"In any case, we should probably retreat for now, we'll need a plan of attack before trying this again." Zoey said pointing this out.

"Hopefully we have have something before trying again." Gary said with a sigh.

"Let's get down the mountain, their's another path this way." Serena said as she was serious about getting down.

As the group made their escape, Devimon watched from his vantage point with a frown.

"They are stronger then I expected, then again I suppose it was my mistake thinking those two could win against them when they're all together, no matter, now that they're tired themselves out a little, their will be many more chances to destroy them." Devimon said as he watch the kids leave the mountain.

* * *

"I wonder what Lemon meant by Chosen Children?" Leaf asked as the group had gotten down from the mountain and were currently walking through the surrounding forest.

"I swear, if this is some kind of prophecy thing..." Red grumbled,a bit annoyed if that was the case.

"Yeah, I mean, it would be cool if we were destined to come here, but it would also be pretty annoying in a way." Ash said with a sigh.

"Doubly so if that means we we've had bulls eyes on our back the whole time, though, it was pretty cool how some of the Digimon evolved twice in a single day, they used to only be able to do it once." Barry stated remembering that fact about the Digimon.

"Yeah it wasn't easy but we managed." Bearmon said with a nod.

"Guess that means we've gotten stronger." Falcomon said.

"That makes sense I guess, I mean, they have been fighting a lot since we came here." Ritchie said seeing the logic in this.

"At any rate, we'd better be more careful from now on, If we are part of some prophecy, their's always someone aiming to prevent...and if movies are anything to go by, they'll aim to do it by removing us from the equation." Paul told with caution.

"Things are always morbin aren't they?" Dawn said with a chuckle.

"It's more genre savvy, but more importantly, we should find a place to rest, everyone looks like they need it." Paul stated as everyone look tired, the Digimon most of all.

"You don't have to do anything special for us." Gaomon said waving off any concerns.

"Nonsense, we'll try to find a nice place for the night, it's starting to get late anyway." Gary said having none of that from his partner.

"Well, don't look now, but I think we just did." Zoey said as she pointed this out and everyone looked past the trees, seeing a mansion within a clearing.

"Well...that's pretty convenient." Barry said with a blank look.

"A little too convenient though, and I'm pretty sure I didn't see this place from up top." Ash said as he pulled out his map.

"Maybe you just missed it, or maybe it was some of the trees, I mean the roof is green." Red said with a shrug as he pointed to the roof.

"...Possibly." Ash said with a sigh.

"But Ash is right though, It is kinda too convention." Leaf pointed out.

"Then let's keep our guard up." Dawn said with the others nodding.

"So we sleep with our clothes on then?" Serena asked.

"Basically." Zoey said with a shrug.

With that said, the group went into the mansion, looking around warily in case of any traps within, so far the only thing of note was the painting of an angel hanging on the wall.

"This place looks deserted." Barry said as he looked around.

"Maybe it is, I have to admit, I've never heard of the place before, so maybe their isn't a Digimon here." Falcomon said with a shrug.

"The painting is rather beautiful though." Gary said as he went up to it and observed it for a moment.

"You know, it's got me curious, are there any angel Digimon out there?" Ash asked curiously wondering if their are.

"What's an angel?" Patamon asked.

"A holy being said to watch over people from heaven." Ritchie answered to his partner.

"Oh...maybe." Patamon shrugged, not too sure of the answer.

"Well...do you think that means this place is safe then, I mean, aren't angels supposed to be protection from evil and all that?" Serena asked at least thinking that's how that works.

"Normally yes but see...not all angels are like that, still..." Ash said with a frown.

However, before he could say anything else, he was interrupted when BlackGabumon suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, I smell food, In fact...it's smells like a feast!" BlackGabumon told smelling something good nearby.

"Hey I smell it too!" Dorumon grinned smelling it as well.

"Smell's really good too!" FanBeemon added, and before any of the humans could say anything, the Digimon had already ran to the source of the smell.

Red could feel his eyebrow twitch.

"We're going to have to teach them some self-restrain, aren't we?" Red asked to the group.

"I believe we have to, come on." Paul answered with a sigh as they followed after the Digimon.

When they came to the room their partners were in, they found the Digimon sitting before a banquet table...with a spread of various foods before them, to which the Digimon were already eating their fill.

"Self-restrain lessons...pronto." All the humans muttered at the site of their partners eating from food they didn't even know where it came from.

"This stuff is really good!" Dorumon said through a mouthful.

"You should really have some!" Bearmon said as he held up a chicken leg before biting into it.

The humans all looked between each other at that, honestly unsure, at this seemed too good to be true, eventually though the smell got to them, as well as the sight of the Digimon eating the admittedly good food, and figured if the Digimon were eating it so much and nothing was happening...it should be okay to eat.

"Well...okay, I guess I can eat." Red said with a sigh.

"Same here." Barry said as he took a seat.

"Let's dig in then, it's really good." Serena said as she a bite of some roasted meat.

The rest soon followed and all of them found the food to be...delicious, dare say, it might have been the most delicious thing they've ever tasted, and despite themselves, they all soon polished up the entire spread.

"I'll admit, this is a pretty sweet deal we got here." Dawn admitted after polishing off her plate.

"But still...it's really suspicious that we found this mansion, then all this food is just sitting here waiting for us like this..." Ritchie said with a frown of suspicion.

"But it wasn't poisoned of anything, and it tasted great." Leaf mused to him.

"Yes...it's really hard to tell if this is a trap or if we're just that fortunate." Gary said agreeing.

Even if he had enjoyed the meal, this just felt too convenient.

"Well now that we're full, let's take a look around, but be careful, we don't know what could be hiding in here." Ash said, everyone agreeing nodding in agreement as they started exploring the mansion, trying to get a good feel for it.

So far, it seemed...normal...save for the lack of life in it, they even found a good sized bedroom with enough beds for all of them, and a bathroom that had fully working toilets not far from said room.

"Okay...so far this place seems normal." Zoey said with a frown, honestly, for for some reason all she was finding was only making her more suspicious and Ritchie's words making more sense.

An empty mansion in the middle of the woods, but nobody is here, yet their was a full spread of food...even she knew that was way too good to be true, but at the same time, they couldn't seem to find anything that implied there was foul play at work.

"Even though a bath would be great, I think we can go without it, we had one yesterday after all, so we're good for now." Ash said, and even though they would have to endure the smell of sweat, it was tolerable, and much more safe than getting caught with your pants down.

"In that case, I suggest we do a perimeter check, assuming this is all real, all this and nobody living in it? I find that hard to believe, there might be something else living nearby." Paul stated not trusting this place one bit.

"Good point, if I were a local Digimon, I'd definitely wanna live here." Serena said as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it." Leaf volunteered.

"Not alone you're not, I'm coming along too." Barry said earning a nod from Leaf.

"Holler if anything happens, we'll come running to help." Dawn said.

"Speaking of which...has anyone seen the Digimon? I haven't seen them since we split up to search the mansion?" Ritchie asked, and as if to answer his question, one of the doors opened and out came Patamon and Salamon...on a work chair with wheels, the two mons looking like they were having tons of fun right now. "...Guess that answers my question."

Turns out the Digimon had ended up finding a study and a living room that was cozy, also had a window looking to the outside, showing that night was falling. It didn't take long for Leaf and Barry to return, reporting no hostile Digimon in the area...in fact, they didn't find any Digimon...and that honestly worried them more. However they didn't say a word of this to their partners, who seemed to obliviously be enjoying the mansion and its luxuries. Eventually, night fell and the 20 of them were gathered in the bedroom, each of them sharing a bed with their partners.

Once they were in...Ash immediately locked the door, while Gary drew the curtains, but not before making sure their was nobody outside.

"So...we can all agree this is bull shit, right?" Red said bluntly.

"Yeah, I think we can all agree this mansion just screams 'trap" right?" Barry asked making them nod.

"What are you talking about? This place is great, I mean the food is good, their's lots of fun stuff, and the comfy beds too." Falcomon said seeing all of this.

"Right...funny how their's such a convenient mansion...but literally no one else." Ritchie pointed out.

"He's right, Barry and I scouted the area earlier...and their are literally no Digimon living nearby here, you would think a mansion this nice would attract some of the local Digimon to live in it, but their's absolutely none." Leaf said agreeing with Ritchie.

"That does sound rather odd." FanBeemon hummed in thought at hearing this.

"Now that you mention it, it's kinda weird how we couldn't smell anything before coming in here." Dorumon realised.

"My body did feel kind of odd on the floor now that I think about it." Lalamon frowned in thought.

"But...if this place is a trap...what do we do?" Patamon asked.

"At this point? Sleep with one one open if you have too, it'd be nice if we're just being paranoid and it turns out this place is legit...but it's just too perfect to be what it looks like, I've this in movies enough times to know how this works, whoever set this up is waiting for us to be in false sense of security, and right when we least expect it..." Ash punctuated the rest by moving a finger across his neck.

"Should we actually sleep then?" Bearmon asked with a slightly nervous look.

"We should, because if we just stay awake all night we'll be too tired in the morning to do anything." Paul said simply.

"But just in case...everyone should have their phones with them, if anyone sees or find anything suspicious, send us a mass call." Gary said as they nodded.

"And obviously, we're sleeping with our clothes on like usual, even if they have bathrobes in the closet." Ash pointed out, everyone nodding in agreement before they all turned in, but slept tightly.

At first things seemed peaceful...until Ash was awoken up by Dorumon.

"Considering how much you all ate, I'm surprised you're the only one who needs to go." Ash chuckled as he walked his partner to the bathroom, though he kept his phone at the ready.

As they walked to the bathroom, the painting of the angel on the first floor rippled, before going dark, as Devimon emerged.

"Hn...they're more caution then I thought. No matter, they've still fallen for my trap." He said calmly with a slight smirk, knowing things are in place.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ash was leaning against on of the sinks while Dorumon was sitting in one of the stalls.

"You sure you need to go buddy?" Ash asked messing with his Digivice again but couldn't help but ask as he listened to Dorumon groan and try to...well it doesn't need to be said.

"It's really weird, I ate so much, but nothing wants to happen...well except for that." Dorumon said as he stopped groaning and started farting.

"I can hear." Ash said with a chuckle trying to wave away the gas.

After a moment, Dorumon sighed as he walked out of the stall.

"So we-..." DOrumon was cut off as when the stall next to his burst opened.

"Dear Lord you stink!" Ogremon shouted as he pointed at Dorumon.

"...Exactly how long were you in that stall, cause I have to admit, out of all the ways I was expecting to run into you or Leomon again...this was actually not one of them?" Ash questioned because he was not expecting him to hide in the stall.

"Uh...well about an hour or so I guess." Ogremon answered plainly.

"Huh, you're surprisingly patient, almost makes me feel bad for this next one, science question, ever heard of methane?" Ash asked with a chuckle knowing what to do next.

"Meta-wha?" Ogremon blinked with confusion.

"It's the stuff that's in farts, and it's flammable, light it up!" Ash stated pulling out a match, lighting it and tossing it.

As soon as the match came into contact with the gas...well.

"AHHHHHH, IT BURNS!" Ogremon shouted as he was set on fire rather easily...and the flame probably wasn't the only thing burning him.

Ash and Dorumon couldn't suppress the small bout of laughter as they ran out of the bathroom, while Ash quickly hit the call button on his phone as they ran. Good thing too, as they didn't get far before they were met with the imposing figure of Leomon.

"Chosen Children...destroy..." Leomon said as he advanced towards them.

"You really need a dictionary...well that or an exorcism, also maybe you should be sure no one is following you." Ash said looking over the side of Leomon.

Unsurprisingly, Leomon didn't pay his words any mind, clearly intending on doing exactly as he keeps threatening to do...only to stop as he promptly felt something hit the back on his head, hard. And shatter like glass, the large Digimon soon slumping over and falling flat on his face, the broke remains of a vase around him.

"And that's why you should listen to Ash when he gives you advise ." Red said with a chuckle as he and the other humans and Digimon stepped around Leomon and regrouped with Ash and Dorumon.

"Guess this really was a trap." Bearmon said with a frown.

"But if these two were clearly the puppets...who's the puppeteer?" Gary asked with a frown.

"I must admit...you all exceeded my expectations, I can see why it has been so hard to eliminate all of you." came a new voice, causing all of them to turn to the source, and when they did, all the Digimon froze in fear.

"...Okay you have got to be the most obvious bad guy I've ever seen." Ash said as he couldn't help but say as they beheld the devil-like creature standing on the opposite end of the mansion.

"And you're the biggest nuisances I've had the displeasure of meeting." Devimon said, with a clear frown of annoyance on his face.

"We'll take that as a compliment." Dawn shot back to the devil creature.

Devimon's frown became more of a snarl.

"This farce has gone on long enough." Devimon sneered, before snapping his fingers, the mansion shattering away and revealing it had been nothing but an illusion, now nothing more then ruins.

And as the illusion ended, the Digimon suddenly fell down.

"Guys?" Zoey said in worry as she checked on Lalamon.

"So hungry...it's like we didn't eat anything all day." Lalamon with a groan.

"But you guys...son of a bitch! the food was an illusion too, wasn't it, that's...okay, I gotta admit that's honestly pretty impressive considering how real it felt." Red admitted begrudging.

"Why thank you, I had crafted this illusion just for all of you, you did well to not be taken in so easily, but the time for games are over, now be gone!" Devimon stated with a smirk, and with a wave of his hand, of all them, save Ash and Dorumon, were blown away, and landed on their beds which had suddenly began floating, and suddenly they were forced to hang on for dear life as the beds flew around the air over the mansion.

Ash felt a bit of confusion as he saw his friends flying around on beds, looking back at the Devil like Digimon.

"I'm not gonna like the answer, but why wasn't I sent on a magical bed ride?" Ash asked seriously.

Devimon's smirk became, well, devilish.

"Because I have something special planned for the Leader." Devimon told with that smirk on his face.

At that moment, Ash felt something and his instincts screamed at him to move and he ducked, Leomon's sword passing right over his head, almost cutting his hat. Rolling out of the way, he looked at the brainwashed Digimon and chuckled nervously.

"I'd like to ride the ride of death now." Ash said before having to roll out of the way of another sword strike.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dorumon asked running up to his partner despite the utter exhaustion he was feeling.

"I'm fine but I have a feeling he's gotta make sure we're both not fine for much longer." Ash said as Leomon started to advance towards them.

"I really wish I had more energy to evolve." Dorumon said with a frown as he stepped away from the mind controlled hero.

"Well now's not the time to eat, but that's not the point, I promised that I would help you Dorumon, I'm going to keep my promise." Ash said as his eyes held determination.

Just as Leomon brought his sword down, Ash side-stepped to the side and pulled his fist back and launched it at Leomon's face.

The surprising thing is...it actually work, as Leomon roared in pain as he was knocked back.

"Whoa it worked!" Dorumon said in surprise as Ash was surprised too, though he was happy that it did.

Ash did noticed something, his Digivice was glowing and suddenly had a thought.

"I hope this works." Ash said as he grabbed his Digivice and ran towards Leomon who had gotten back up.

"Ash what are you doing?" Dorumon asked as he watched his partner.

"Destroy them Leomon!" Devlmon ordered as Leomon was about to bring his sword down, until...

"Here, how about this!" Ash stated as he brought his Digivice towards Leomon and a light illuminated Leomon, the lion suddenly reeling, back away. Realizing it was working, got closer, the intensity growing and right before Ash and Dorumon's eyes, a black phantom of some kind was pushed out of Leomon, before burning away in the light.

Leomon groaned slightly, but when he opened his eyes, they were no longer blank, and had actual life in them.

"The Evil has vanished." Leomon said in realization.

"Huh, guess that's another thing we didn't know these things could do." Ash blinked as he looked at his Digivice.

At the same time, Devimon saw the whole thing and frown.

"This is bad." He growled, before willing the beds that by now had gotten high enough to start falling, intending to kill all the remaining humans and their Digimon, however, Leomon reacted quickly.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon called out, forcing Devimon to dodge, breaking his concentration, and accidentally sending the bed flying into multiple directions. "Devimon, your evil ends here!" Leomon declared to the Devil-like Digimon.

Devimon glared at them...before it turned into a smirk.

"Do you really think that?" No this is just the beginning, for as we speak, my Black Gears have already taken over File Island!" He declared, and on cue, a violent tremor shook the Island, and before the eyes of the humans and Digimon on the beds, the island cracked, and actually broke apart into various sections, revealing countless Black Gears hidden in the ground itself.

"You have GOT to be kidding...!" Ash couldn't help but say at the site of the island literally splitting apart.

Devimon laughed.

"This island is only the beginning! Soon the whole Digital World will be beneath my heel!" Devimon laughed for all to hear.

"Not gotta happen!" Ash growled.

"Yeah, we won't let you do as you please!" Dorumon agreed with his partner as both stepped forward...only for Leomon to stop them.

"No, you must find your comrades first." Leomon says.

"But...!" Ash started, only for Ogremon to suddenly come out of nowhere, and he attempted to strike them, if Leomon hadn't stopped him and pushed him away.

"The Chosen Children MUST be united to end the nightmare, Go!" Leomon roared as he used his sword to sever a section of the ground, dropping it and Ash and Dorumon to the ocean, leaving it to drift away to another section of land. "You all are this world's only hope!"

Ash let out a grunt as he fell on his back, quickly getting back up he saw Leomon fight against Ogremon, Devimon still present.

"Damnit, it's two against one for him!" Ash said feeling a lot of rage at that moment knowing they couldn't do anything to help.

"What can we do?" Dorumon asked with a frown.

Ash gritted his teeth, he was gripping his fist tightly, he hated feeling so utterly useless! Especially when things finally start to turn in their favor!

"LEOMON! Ash shouted to the sky.

The last they heard before the section of land they'd been on was out of site was Leomon roaring in pain...

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you guys.**

 **Well Devimon had set a trap for the kids.**

 **Too bad they weren't all fooled by it.**

 **But the Digimon had no strength left.**

 **But as Leomon was going to give a deadly blow.**

 **Ash gave a hot of his own and the light of his Digivice.**

 **But even with Leomon freed and on their side, Devimon torn the island apart.**

 **While the other humans and Digimon were sent to different parts of the broken island, Leomon sent Ash and Dorumon off to find them.**

 **While facing Ogremon and Devimon alone.**

 **Will Ash and Dorumon find the others?**

 **Where has the other humans and Digimon gone too?**

 **How will they stop a monster as powerful as Devimon?**

 **You have to find out on the next chapter of The Digital Adventure!**

 **P.S, I've decided to give Max Terriermon as a partner instead of BlackAgumon.**

 **How you like, as I already changed him into the opening song.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	13. Clash! The Freezing Digimon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Clash! The Freezing Digimon!** Shows Frigimon and Mojyamon on screen.

* * *

Ash and Dorumon clung onto the section of land they were on, the rather violent separation of the island causing it to move at a speed that could throw them off if they were not careful.

"Hang on buddy, we'll get through this!" Ash shouted over the sound of rushing water.

"I know!" Dorumon shouted back, clinging on for dear life.

Pulling on his goggles, Ash looked ahead, hoping to see where they were going, and he quickly regretted it.

"Uh...Dorumon?" Ash said as he gulped.

"Judging by the tone...something we won't like is coming isn't it?" Dorumon deadpanned.

"Pretty much, yeah, brace yourself!" Ash shouted.

Dorumon did so and good thing too as they impacted against a larger portion of land, this one covered in ice and snow, the force shattering their section of land, and launching the two into the snow.

After a short struggle, Ash managed to get out of the snow.

"Dang...I like the snow as much as the next guy, but not like this." Ash said with a shiver, before quickly help Dorumon out of the snow.

"Thanks." Dorumon groaned as he wiped the snow off his snort.

"No problem, dang...we're really going far off." Ash said as he looked towards where Infinity Mountain was still visible.

"What do we do now?" Dorumon asked frowning deeply.

"For now? Find a way off this island fragment, we can't do anything if we die of cold or hunger first." Ash said with a sigh.

However, before they could even begin to make a plan, a pile of snow suddenly erupted, revealing a Digimon that honestly looked like a giant snowman of some kind.

"Oh come on!" Ash said groaning in annoyance as he and Dorumon dived out of the way of the charging Digimon.

"That's Frigimon! But why..." Dorumon trailed off, as he saw on Frigimon's back, groaning to himself at the site of the Black Gear. "This is starting to get old."

 _Digimon Analyzer: Frigimon_

 _Frigimon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Snow Digimon. It's body is made up of snow and icy crystals, making it rather cold to the touch. Yet, below the icy exterior lies a warm personality... usually. It's special attack is Absolute Zero Punch, freezing whatever it hits instantly into a solid block of ice._

"Absolute Zero Punch!" Frigimon called out...in a surprisingly feminine voice...not that they really noticed seeing as they too busy dodging the strike. Good thing too as the punch struck of the random mailboxes that were in placed in that area, freezing it solid.

"Okay, we'd better not get hit, or we're dead" Ash gulped at the site, He was in no mood to be turned into a icicle. "We gotta get that Gear out!"

"Ash, try throwing me onto her back!" Dorumon said.

"Right." Ash nodded, easily understanding his partner's plan, as he lifted up Dorumon, but not throwing him just yet, as he had to wait for the right moment.

When he dashed out of the way of another punch, Ash acted, throwing Dorumon onto her back, where he grabbed on and built a Iron ball in his mouth.

"Dash Metal!" The point blank hit had the Gear breaking apart, Frigimon thrashed around, throwing Dorumon off as the Gear fell out, bursting apart as it hit the ground.

Eventually she fell to the ground and after a moment, got up.

"Huh? What was I...?" She blinked, her voice gentle and kindly in a way that honestly reminded Ash of a mother would be like. Then she saw them and she seemed to remember.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know why I was acting so violently. I hope I didn't hurt either of you." She says.

"It's fine, Devimon was controlling you with the Black Gear, but it's gone now." Dorumon said.

"Yeah, anything you did while it was attached to you is all on His head, not yours." Ash reassured.

"Thank you very much," Frigimon nodded. "I can tell you're both very kind."

"Awww, shucks," Dorumon chuckled awkwardly, though then he also noticed Frigimon looking at them intently.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked.

"No...I think I saw a human that looked a lot like you just a little while ago. He had a BlackGabumon with him and they were both clinging onto a flying bed," Frigimon explained.

"A BlackGabumon?! Then that was Paul!" Dorumon cheered that one of their friends was nearby.

"Wait a moment... you know what a human is?" Most other Digimon had no clue about that." Ash said in confusion.

"Aw...well..." Frigimon sweatdropped. "I'd uh...heard about you from some other Digimon around on the Island. Your group has been making quite an impact lately." She said quickly.

Ash looked at her dully, not buying that for a moment, but eventually, he relented, figuring she had her reasons and that it wasn't anything harmful. "I guess that makes sense."

"Did you see where they fell?" Dorumon asked, not at all noticing that Frigimon had lied.

Thankful for the change in subject, Frigimon nodded. "Yes, they fell on the island over there." She said, pointing towards one of the many island shards scattered about.

"That's...pretty far away..." Ash frowned at this. "How are we suppose to get there?"

"Leave that to me," Frigimon smiled...well assumed she was based on her eyes, before she walked to the water's edge.

"Absolute Zero Punch!" She called out, freezing a section of the water. "I can make a bridge with this."

Ash laughed dryly as he looked out over to the water. "Oh man, we have a few hours before we get there."

"Think we can finally eat along the way? Dorumon asked as the two followed Frigimon on the ice bridge she was slowing making.

"Sure, eat up, you might need it." Ash said with a smile as he reached into his bag and handed him one of the remaining meat apples, Dorumon plopping it all in his mouth after using a match from Ash and eating from there. This was gonna be a long walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, one the island shard they were heading towards...

"Guys!, Guys!" Zoey called out through the snowfall, hoping to find somebody out here, Lalamon following behind him.

"Zoey, I think we might want to find shelter soon. I think the snow is started to pick up," Lalamon said, looking worriedly at his partner.

"Just a little longer, Lalamon. I know I saw a bed fall down around here somewhere." Zoey said.

"Alright, but please be careful." Lalamon nodded.

"Yeah, just... hold on over there!" Zoey shouted, catching sight of something sticking out of the snow, running towards it and finding the bed he'd seen.

"Well... now we have to find whoever was on this one." Lalamon said as he floated next to Zoey, brushing off some of the snow stuck to her head.

"You won't have to for long." The two heard, turning to see Paul and BlackGabumon walking towards them. "We were looking for a place to walk out the snowstorm, ended up finding a cave not far from here, we came back to use the bed as firewood." Paul explained to them.

"D-did you see anyone else fall around here?" Zoey said, shivering a bit as the wind picked up.

"Don't think I did, I was a bit out of it after the rough landing though." Paul answered as he scratched his head with a frown, his memory of the landing a bit blurry.

"Oh..." Zoey visibly deflated. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to know she wasn't the only one who landed here but still... " Then...do you think the others might have landed here as well?"

"No I don't think they did." Paul said bluntly making her flinch. "Don't worry about it, Reggie gets like that all the time when he doesn't know where I am, so I understand. But...I dunno if searching for the others is a good idea in this weather. The snow's picking.

"We should wait in the cave we found until the snow stops." BlackGabumon suggested.

"Well...I guess you're right." Zoey sighed. "But just give me a bit more time. I gotta check while the snow's not too harsh."

"Zoey..." Lalamon said in worry.

"Well...okay...but just be careful. I think Dawn would be happier if her best friend came back to her in one piece." Paul said, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't to keen on the idea, but he didn't think trying to get Zoey to not go would do much. "At the very least, I'll come with you in case somebody needs to drag you back to the cave." He finished knowing somebody had to watch her in case something happened.

Zoey chuckled a bit. "Thank you." She said with a nod, before they started to look around as a group.

Quickly enough, they reached an area that was void of trees.

"Huh, that's odd, I don't remember seeing a snow field before we crashed down." BlackGabumon mused in confused, as Zoey walked ahead.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, didn't we see a...LAKE!" Paul suddenly shouted in realization, right as the ice hidden underneath Zoey's feet cracked and she fell through the sudden hole. "SHIT!" Paul ran to the hole.

"Paul, wait!" BlackGabumon shouted in alarm.

"Zoey!" Lalamon shouted as she quickly floated above the spot.

Paul shot his arm into the freezing water and searched around until something grabbed his arm and he pulled, bringing Zoey out of the water and to the surface as she gasped for air.

With a bit of effort, Paul managed to pull her onto the edge, before BlackGabumon helped him pulled out out the water, with Zoey landing on top of Paul, gettin ghim wet as well, both humans shivering as their clothes were now completely and half wet.

"L-let's g-get back t-to the c-cave!" Paul managed to say, shivering violently in the cold winds.

* * *

"Sorry about this..." Zoey apologized as currently she and Paul were sitting in front of a fire inside the cave, BlackGabumon having ignited it with his Petit Fire.

"Hey, like I said, it's no issue, besides, I wasn't going to just let you drown now wasn't I?" Paul waved off her apology.

Zoey smiled a bit, before returning to at the fire, and remembered the current situation ahead of them.

"Good thing we each brought a blanket with us, it would've been embarrassing to share one blanket huh?" Zoey asked, her cheeks red now that, that thought was going around in her head.

"Yeah...it's a good thing we did." Paul said, his cheeks being red as well with that thought in his head too now that she says it, as he eyed their clothes drying near the fire.

Because of how cold it was, and to avoid getting sick from remaining in wet clothes, the two had to strip down, Zoey of all her clothes seeing that she fell completely into the water and Paul of some of his but not all from only pulling Zoey out and her landing on top of him, the only thing that kept their modestly was that they both had large, warm, and thankfully thick blankets, they wrapped themselves into.

Not far away, Lalamon and BlackGabumon were looking at them in worry. Looking towards the fire, they noticed it was starting to get a bit weaker. "Ah, we'll go get some more firewood so the fire doesn't go out." She said.

"Yeah, in the meantime we'll also go look for some food too," BlackGabumon added. "Are you two going to be okay here?" He asked.

"We'll be fine," Paul reassured, thoughh he let out a shiver every now and then.

"Okay if you're sure." Lalamon nodded and with that, the two walked out to the snow again.

"Are they going to be okay out there?" Zoey asked after a moment as she watched the Digimon walk out.

"Yes I'm sure, Plants aren't all that affected by snow and BlackGabumon has his fur so he'll be fine out there." Paul said with a shrug.

"I guess we won't have to worry about those two then." Zoey said with chuckle, before shivering again.

"Are you sure you're okay? Aside from the fact we're both cold and wet, you don't look so good as you had it worse then me..." Paul said in slight worry. Honestly, he was worried that the mix of the cold and the ginger's own worries for the rest of their friends might be causing her to come down with something.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Zoey answered, her teeth clacking a bit at the start.

Paul looked at her for a little longer, before taking a deep breath and let out a painful sign for what he was about to do.

"Look, you're obviously feeling even colder then I am, so I think we...uh...I'm gonna hate myself for a while after this, but I think we should share body heat." Paul said to the ginger.

Zoey stilled at his words, before slowly, her whole face turned red. "Um... is that really a good idea?"

Paul signed at this as he wanted to slam his head against the wall right now. "Zoey, look, I'm not going to try anything, I wouldn't dare try anything anyway, I just want to make sure one of my friends don't die from the cold and I didn't do anything to stop it, that would haunt my conscious forever, and remember, I still have most of my clothes on.

"Um...well..." Zoey was very unsure what to say. On one hand, what he said was saying made sense. On the other hand...this was Paul, the coldest guy she knew, and a person that wasn't very kind with others, she had to blush deeply of their bodies pressing against one another, usually she wouldn't dare let a boy get close to her in this position, but this was Paul, knowing what he was about, she was certain, he wasn't interested in her and he was trying to help everyone survive in this crazy world, that was why in the end she decided to trust him. "Alright."

A bit slowly, she scooted over to him, Paul opening his blanket and she scooted inside, and they both had their backs turned to each other and leaned on each other while the blanket wrapped around them, and the two of them were blushing even though Zoey had seen Paul still wearing his shirt and boxers.

Paul looked around awkwardly, before clearing his throat. "So...do you feel a bit warmer?"

Zoey shrugged after a moment. "Yeah, a little bit."

Paul simply nodded, and honestly, he wasn't sure what to do beyond this point.

He could definitely say he and Zoey were friends, not that he would say it out loud, but that certainly help that he did found her somewhat attractive, once again, not that he would say it out loud, he still didn't want anything to happen to her and she was still a good friend no matter how much of a jerk he was to her sometimes. Sneaking a glance at her, he quickly straighten his gaze to the fire, trying not to think about the beautiful, kind, strong willed female sitting behind him...of that the fact that he liked strong willed females.

As for Zoey, the situation was a bit too much for her. How could this not be too much for her, she had never been in this situation before, but here she was now, sitting next to a almost naked guy, while she was fully naked. It didn't help either that she'd be lying if she didn't feel attracted to him. When they first meet as kids, they had hit it off pretty well, Paul was just like any other boy out their, happy, full of life and wanting to live that life, but something had happened 2 years later that made Paul this easily angered boy she knew now, sometimes hating on somebody for just talking to him, getting into fist fights with Ash, but that doesn't mean parts of the old Paul wasn't gone from him, not to mention that he did save her butt when she fell into the freezing water, and he'd had been nothing but a gentleman so far, so she was sure about that. After a few moments, she decided to at least try to break the awkward air.

"So...uh..." She started, fumbling for something to talk about. "You and Reggie seem to be doing alright." She said, grabbing the first thought that came to mind, before she started mentally berated herself for the rather...dumb...choice of questions and words.

"Yeah...we are, doing as best as we can, everything's just fine between us for now, at least until I apologize to him when we get back." Paul said with a shrug.

It was quiet again for a moment, before Zoey decided to take a risk and ask something personal.

"Are you still, sad about what happened to your parents?" Zoey asked.

Paul went still and silent for a few moments, and Zoey understood why.

"I know what happen was hard on you and Reggie, but you still have everyone's support in hoping that your parents get better from what happened, and I'm sorry if asking you is bringing up bad memories." Zoey said wondering if he was gonna hate her for asking these questions.

Paul shook his head. "Look don't feel bad about making me remember it, me and Reggie are trying to make sure it doesn't affect us too much, though if anything, Reggie let's out a few tears when someone mention's our mom and dad."

Zoey tried to picture Reggie, even though she had only met him a few times, crying, and he looked like a really happy person at times.

After a moment, she decided to make it fair. "Well, I know about your parents, so...parents aren't always around since they have to work overtime most of the time, usually, I only see them around the house when their about to go to work or when they just get back from it, it's the reason why I'm always out with the girls or you guys, no point in staying inside with no one else inside." Zoey told as Paul raised an eyebrow hearing this.

"Don't you ever feel like're alone when they weren't around?" Paul asked wondering how she was feeling about her own problems.

"Sometimes yes, but I have you guys to help me go through all this, so I don't feel all that alone, especially now that I have Lalamon to keep me company, so I don't feel that sad anymore, you shouldn't either since you have BlackGabumon around, I've seen you smile more since we met the Digimon and I haven't seen you smile all that much back home." Zoey said as Paul rolled his eyes at that.

"Even though you might be happy sometimes without them around, I've been mostly without my, so don't go thinking all is great, just don't forget that their your parents and most likely, they love you no matter what." Paul said making Zoey look at him.

Zoey smile hearing the words from him. "Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said, and without thinking about it much, leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

His reaction wasn't what she had expected honestly, his stare becoming vacant.

Inside Paul's brain at the moment...well it was best to compare it to the Blue Screen of Death. Eventually his brain rebooted, and outside his face turned to the wall avoiding her gaze with a blush. "Don't mention it, and don't tell anyone else about it, I don't want them thinking I've gone soft."

Zoey laughed at his tough attitude. "Don't worry I won't, I'm just glad you decided to talk to me about what happened all that time ago, even though I know you don't like too, I'll keep quiet about this."

Zoey leaned back against his back and they both blushed remembering what position they were in again, though, Zoey placed her hand on top of his and smiled while Paul smirked a little.

With that, the two spent the rest of the evening sitting up in front of the fire...talking, even when their partners returned.

Lalamon and BlackGabumon blinked at the sight they found when they returned to the cave, firewood and some fruit in hand, but eventually they just shrugged. Their partners seemed to be in much better mood then before, and that was just fine in their books.

* * *

Ash yawned as finally, they reached the next island in the morning.

"Sorry you had to carry us Frigimon." Dorumon said as the snowy Digimon let them off her shoulders.

"Oh, it's no problem boys, you obliviously needed the sleep." She said, waving off the apology.

"I'm surprised by how warm your body felt though, I thought it would have been freezing seeing as you're made of snow." Ash pointed out as he stretched out his limbs.

"Yes, well, I had reasons that required me to figure out how to stop my body from being so cold." She answered a bit nervously.

Ash gave her a flat stare. He never thought he'd meet someone so bad at keeping a secret, there was just no way whatever it was, it could be dangerous. Hence, in a very ironic way, he could tell she was trustworthy. "Still, thanks for the lift. Where did you say Paul fell again?"

"Hm..." Frigimon mused as she scanned the surroundings, before pointing. "There. I think they should have landed in that forest somewhere."

"Then we'd better go look for them." Dorumon said. "Let's go!"

"And I thought Paul wasn't a morning person." Ash said with a roll of his eyes, smiling in amusement as they looked around, quickly finding a path that led them up into the forest.

The trip up went easily enough. Now the only problem was how large the area was. Fortunately, they didn't need to look very far, as a familiar pair came into view as they entered a forest clearing. "Is that...?" It is! BlackGabumon, Lalamon, over here!" Dorumon said, waving at his friends.

"Ah!" It's Ash and Dorumon!" BlackGabumon cheered as he ran towards them, Lalamon flying right behind him.

"It's good to see you two are okay." She said as she floated above the ground, before noticing Frigimon. "Frigimon?" She blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, she helped us get here, made a bridge of ice and everything." Ash explained simply.

"It's the least I could do after you got rid of the Black Gear." She told them.

"That's good to hear," BlackGabumon nodded, glad to know another Digmon was freed from the gears. "Oh! Zoey and Paul are here too. They'll be happy to see ya!"

"Perfect, lead the way then." Ash said with a nod, following the grey and pink/green Digimon to the cave.

"They're in there, still asleep though when we went outside." Lalamon said.

Ash grinned a bit. "Great, now I can finally annoy Paul into waking up." He said as he stepped into the cave, walking a bit ahead, before freezing mid-step at what he saw. Paul and Zoey lying on the wall next to each other as Zoey had her head on Paul's shoulder under a blanket. However what really got his attention was...that he saw saw their clothes lying in a pile not far away...mostly Zoey's...underwear included.

Ash took a deep breath. "GUYS!" He yelled, just loud enough to wake the two up and look around before noticing Ash.

"Ash is that you?" Zoey asked before realizing something and looked towards her clothes blushed and letting out an eep.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked kinda confused seeing them like this.

Paul seeing the problem with Zoey, turned to the cap wearing boy. "Go wait outside Ketchum, NOW!" Paul shouted making Ash ran outside quick.

"Ash?" Dorumon asked in confusion at seeing him walk out back out and knew he heard Paul shout in their.

"I'm waiting, I don't know what Paul's problem is though, guess we'll find out." Ash answered, crossing his arms as he looked at the cave.

30 seconds later, Paul came out fully clothed looking murderous at that moment and directed it at Ash.

"Ketchum, I'm going to kill you!" Paul said enraged as held his hands out.

"Wait what did I do?" Ash said as he had to dodge a few punches and blocked them too.

In about a minute, Zoey came out fully clothed and saw what was happening.

Zoey ran up and placed her hands on Paul's shoulders. "Come on Paul stop it, Ash didn't know what to expect when he walked in, remember what we talked out last night about staying calm at times like this." Zoey said, as she was still embarrassed about what happened a few moments ago but was glad Ash was still the most dense person she'll ever know so he didn't understand what had happened.

Paul looked at her and softened his rage and looked at Ash, before crossing his arms and grumbling to himself.

"You'd better not say anything about this you hear?" Paul threatened as Ash still looked confused.

"But what happened?" Ash asked not understanding.

"Not a word!" Paul stated as Ash nodded and got the message.

"Alright then, but let's get down to business, I may have found a way to free Leomon if Devimon placed him under his control again." Ash told getting their attention.

"Really, then that's as good as the news is gonna get but anyway, what do we do now?" Paul asked trying to forget the previous subject.

"Try to find a way to see this piece of land back to Mount Infinity I suppose, I doubt SunFlowmon or Dorugamon could travel for that long." Ash said with a shrug.

"Yeah I don't think I could." Lalamon nodded, confirming his Ash's words.

"Well...let's try looking around. I mean, something has to be moving this island fragment. It's not slowing down at all." Paul said.

"I'll bet it's got something to do with the Black Gears again," BlackGabumon frowned.

"That's very likely," Zoey nodded.

"Wait, the big snowman I saw when I walked out was a women?" Paul said, having seen her when he exited the cave but then he focused on Ash.

"Trust me, it surprised me as well." Ash told him.

"I'll check up high." Lalamon said before taking off, getting some decent height before scanning the area, coming back down after a few moments and pointing towards some trees. "She's over there, she's walking back over here with some food in her arms."

"Oh...well that's nice of her." Zoey said as the snow women walked back into the area, carrying fruits and vegetables in her arms.

"I figured you'd all be hungry since you just woke up, so I went digging for some things to eat." She told them as she got closer to them.

"Wow, you got a lot!" Lalamon cheered.

"Of course, I've had experience taking care of young Digimon," Frigimon smiled, before giving the humans some fruit specifically. "Here, these are safe to eat," She said. "In the meantime, I'll go look around the area first." With that, she was soon gone.

"...She's definitely dealt with humans before." Ash deadpanned once she was gone.

"You sound like you had your suspicions already?" Paul asked as he munched on some berries.

"Well last night she knew what a human was when we met had met her. She tried to play it off that other Digimon have been talking, but we haven't been anywhere near the snowy area yet, and all the Digimon we've encountered up to now have been pretty much stationary." Ash explained while biting into a normal apple.

"But that's impossible. I mean, it's not like some other humans came here first...right?" Zoey said.

"Honestly...I can't say anything to that," Ash sighed. "This world kinda has a habit of throwing curveballs our way."

"Okay, so, possibility of other humans aside, how about we look around soon for any signs of Black Gears?" Paul said.

"Yeah, hopefully it's something we can reverse easily." Ash said with a sign.

However, before they could even start to do anything, they heard a roar. Looking up...

"...first a snow women, now a yeti..." Ash blinked before they all dove out of the way, as the new Digimon landed where they had been.

"It's Mojyamon!" Dorumon said in alarm.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Mojyamon_

 _Mojyamon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Rare Animal Digimon. A rarely seen Digimon who prefers to live on mountains, Mojyamon is usually a rather relaxed Digimon. Though should anyone enter it's den with clearly hostile intentions, they'll be met with force. It's special attack is Bone Bone Boomerang, throwing the bone of a skeletal Digimon that has been fashioned into a boomerang._

"And he's got a Black Gear on him!" BlackGabumon added as they all saw the gear stuck on his chest.

"...okay, when we meet tall dark and ugly again, I'm gonna kill him," Paul deadpanned.

"I'm calling dibs too," Zoey agreed.

"I think we all want a piece of him when we get the chance," Lalamon frowned.

"Devimon deserves everything we'll do to him when we see him again, but let's focus ont he here and now." Ash sighed.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon launched the Iron ball at Mojyamon, only for the yeti like Digimon to jump out of the way. "He's too fast for me to hit!"

Ash and Paul dashed forward to try and punch Mojyamon, but the Digimon simply slid on the snow, easily evading them. "Damnit! He's got the home field advantage! That's why he's so fast!"

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon called out, firing her attack, but once again Mojyamon simply evaded.

"This isn't working!" BlackGabumon said through gritted teeth. "Should we evolved?"

Before anyone could either agree or shoot down the idea. Frigimon ran out of the woods, and in her suddenly appearance, actually clothesline Mojyamon. "You will not harm the children!" She said, looking at him angrily. Mojyamon quickly recovered and only responded with a feral shout as he charged at her with a icicle, but she soon met him head on with one of her punches, sending him skidding back. Rebounding, he lashed out with a flurry of kicks, to which she managed to blocked them all, before countering with several punches that would make a boxer proud.

"Holy crap!" Ash breathed in shocked at seeing the Digimon who had been acting almost like a nanny up to now fighting like a veteran.

"Wow... nobody ever mentioned that about her." Dorumon blinked in surprise.

"She's a whole other Digimon." BlackGabumon said in surprise.

"She reminds me of a overprotective mom protecting her children." Zoey said seeing the scenario once or twice before.

Back to the fight, Frigimon had sent Mojyamon reeling back with a headbutt to the head...though how a snowy head could be so hard was anyone's guess. She was already winding up and throwing another punch, when at the last moment, Mojyamon seem to get his wits about him, and managed to grab her arm, and using her momentum to throw her over his shoulder. Frigimon grunted as she landed on her back, but before she could even start to get up, Mojyamon had already jumped and was coming down at her with an icicle ready to impale the kind Digimon...or that was what would have happened, if he wasn't struck in the face with what appeared to be a large green boomerang, and then hit with exploding orange balls, knocking the out of control Digimon off course, causing him to land on his face a bit further away.

The boomerang flew back to it's owner who caught it easily, all eyes following it until they saw said owner.

It was a boy, roughly around the age of 9 or 10 judging by his height, and he looked american in a way, wearing a short sleeve green shirt, short brown pants, sandals, shin guards and arm guards that were green in color, a necklace hanging around his neck with a few pieces of fur on it, a dark green cloak hanging his shoulders, probably able to cover most of his body. He was wearing what looked like self-made glasses, with two green fang marks painted on his cheeks and pointing at his brownish colored eyes, a mop of black hair on his headand a green bandanna tied around his forehead to the back of his head.

Next to him on his left, was a cute bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and the solitary horn on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads.

Next to him on his right, was a girl, roughly around the age of 12 or 13 judging by her height, and she also looked american also, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, short blue pants, sandals, shin guards and arm guards that were red in color, a necklace hanging around her neck with a few rings around it, a dark red cloak hanging around her shoulders, most likely to cover most of her body like the boy. She had two red fang marks painted on her cheeks and pointing at her blue colored eyes, she had light brown hair with two bangs going down both sides of her face, and had a red bandanna wrapped around her head, she also was holding a hand made cross bow.

Around her shoulders was what seemed to be a small Digimon who has small forelimbs, golden markings, a small Holy Cartridge attached to the end of its tail, and a Holy Ring for a collar.

There was a long pause for a moment, until...

"Wait, there are two other humans here?!" Ash said, completely thrown for a loop.

"And he's got a Terriermon with him too." Dorumon noted as he looked at the dog/rabbit like Digimon.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Terriermon_

 _Terriermon. Vaccine Type. A Child Level Animal Digimon._ _It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Lopmon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality. His special attack is Terrier Tornado, generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller._

"And she's got a Kudamon with her." Lalamon noted seeing the holy Digimon around the girls shoulders.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Kudamon_

 _Kudamon. Vaccine Type. A Child Level Holy Beast Digimon._ It is always wreathed around a holy cartridge and never separates from it. It is said that day after day, it accumulates holy power within the earring on its left ear, and that the stored power is great enough to have influence on its next digivolution. It's special attack is Zekkoushou, where it blinds the opponent with great radiance emitted from it's earring.

"That has to be the smallest Child level Digimon I've ever seen." Paul said, seeing the Digimon around the girls shoulders.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about the fact that another boy and girl are here too?" Zoey deadpanned slightly. Sure Kudamon was a the smallest Child Level they've seen but was that really important.

However, anymore arguments were stopped dead when Frigimon saw the boy and girl and spoke in alarm. "Max, May!"

"You leave Frigimon alone!" The boy, apparently named Max, said as he threw his boomerang again, but this time Mojyamon was ready and batted it aside...only to find a number of orange glowing balls just inches away from him...and they seemed to attach to him. Mojyamon had only a moment to widened his eyes, before they exploded in his face, causing him to stumble back in pain.

"Nice one!" Terriermon said seeing the good shots.

"May, I believe we should end this quickly." Kudamon said.

"You're right about that, Max." The girl, apparently named May, said to the younger boy.

"Right big sister." Max nodded in agreement, before they both started reaching for their belts, and pulling out a device.

"Is that...a Digivice?!" Paul blinked at the site of the object. It was more or less round-ish, despite the somewhat cross shaped body. It was predominantly white, with a dark green circle ring around the screen, as well as a dark green strap, and a pair of dark green buttons under the screen, as well what appeared to be some kind of slot on the side. May's Digivice was the side except what was green for Max's, was red for her. They soon got their answer when the devices, and Terriermon and Kudamon, started to glow.

 _(Play EVO by Wild Child Bound)_

On the screen of the device, a word was typed out. "Evolution," came out a drone like voice, before what appeared to be a wireframe egg formed on the screen of the device, before it released waves of dark green and red colored energy.

Terriermon stood strong as the green waves enveloped him, cocooning him within the wireframe egg. "Terriermon, Evolution!" He called out as his skin seemed to peel off, revealing a wireframe of his body underneath, as energy surged, before his form reshaped, and the data began to gather, reconstructing his flesh over his new body, till the egg couldn't take it anymore, with an explosion, Terriermon's evolution was revealed, Terriermon new form making him look bigger and fatter, he was given pants and now had Gatling guns for hands with an ammo belt around his body. "Gargomon!"

Kudamon stood strong as the red waves enveloped him, cocooning him within the wireframe egg. "Kudamon, Evolution!" He called out as his skin seemed to peel off, revealing a wireframe of his body underneath, as energy surged, before his form reshaped, and the data began to gather, reconstructing his flesh over his new body, till the egg couldn't take it anymore, with an explosion, Kudamon's evolution was revealed, He was now a quadrupedal weasel Digimon whose design is influenced by the mythological kamaitachi. It has dark brown legs, and black claws. It has the taijitu on its hips. It wears a white mask that covers its eyes. Its mask has three black marks on the front, two red zigzag-shaped marks in place of eyes, and red borders for ears. The mask has two light blue cloth bands coming out of it. It also has long white hair, that may or may not be part of the mask. It also has a red and white rope tied around its neck. Its tail is a wicked zigzagging blade with three red marks and a red eye. "Reppamon!"

 _Digimon Analyzer: Gargomon_

 _Gargomon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Animal Digimon. Despite its outward appearance, it uses attacks of unparalleled accuracy to reliably bring down the opponent with its nimble movements. Its leg strength is strong enough for it to jump sky high, and it is also able to spread out its ears to glide. Its special attack is Gargo Pellets, firing the vulcans on both of its arms._

 _Digimon Analyzer: Reppamon_

 _Reppamon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Holy Beast Digimon. Its tail has become a blade with a will, making it possible for it to cope even with attacks that surprise it from behind. However, it isn't suited for mutual communication, and it has been seen quarreling with its tail in the middle of battle. Its special attack is Rolling Tackle, strikes during a forward somersault._

Not wasting anytime, Gargomon ran towards Mojyamon while Max threw his boomerang towards Mojyamon, who tried to guard against it, and managed to knock it aside...but left himself once again vulnerable as Gargomon plowed one of his Gatling guns into his face, before moving back.

Mojyamon grunted in pain, before trying to fight back, but Reppamon was faster, and in a blur, he evaded the hit, before Mojyamon was suddenly knocked forward as Reppamon had somehow gotten behind him and delivered a savage kick...right to the butt and then shot with small orange bombs from May. Mojyamon was only getting angrier and angrier, but with how fast his opponent was...his fury was ultimately impotent as he was peppered from pretty much all directions.

"Wow, I thought Gatomon was fast." Lalamon said in surprise.

"I can barely see him, with Gatomon you at least see her a bit when she move." BlackGabumon added.

"I forgot how fun it was to watch a good cubstomp." Paul said with a smirk.

"Well, you know what they say, their's no kill like overkill." Ash added in with a grin.

"That's good saying in this case." Zoey noted as she glanced at them.

"It definitely applies in this case too." Dorumon said with a nod of approval.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon called out as he started shooting the pellets from his guns making Mojyamon have to cover himself his his arms.

He felt the pellets stopped and uncovered...just in time to see...

"Rolling Tackle!" Reppamon called out as he was spinning towards Mojyamon, knocking him a good distance till he crashed into a rock face, which cracked and crumbled, revealing a mass of black gears, while the black gear in Mojyamon's chest flew out and shattered, the Digimon soon glowing...and shrinking back down to a more normal size for his species.

 _(Play EVO by Wild Child Bound end)_

Mojyamon shook himself as he got up, looking around in confusion. "Huh? How did I get here?"

"Oh thank god he's normal now." Ash breathed in relief, turning to where the boy and girl was and about to thank them, only to blink in confusion when they, and Gargomon and Reppamon were all gone.

"Well...that was a pretty quick getaway." Paul said after a moment, noticing the same thing.

At the same time, Dorumon, BlackGabumon and Lalmon went up to the mass of black gears, glaring at them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dorumon said.

"Totally." BlackGabumon and Lalamon said with a nod, as all of them launched their attacks at the gears, damaging them as much as they could. Turns out this was enough, as almost immediately there was a visible shift they could feel.

"Did that do it?" BlackGabumon asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ash said as he climbed a tree, and put on his goggles. "Hey, Infinity Mountain is getting closer! I think it worked!"

"Alright, this is good, we're heading back, and when we get there, we're gonna kick his butt!" Zoey said as he punched her fist in the air.

"I'm gonna enjoy this a more then I should." Paul said with that same smirk on his face.

"Same here." Ash said with a grin as he jumped down, before turning to Frigimon, who was looking out over the area, trying to find something, or if his guess was right, someone.

"I hope they're alright." She whispered to herself in worry.

"Frigimon." Ash called out as he walked to her, getting her attention. "I think it's safe to say by now you definitely didn't hear about humans from other Digimon."

Frigimon looked away for a moment, before sighing as she nodded. You're right, I didn't, in fact, I already met some of your race."

"Like the boy and girl I'm guessing? Max and May, right?" Paul asked as he came up behind Ash.

"That's right, though Max and May are a bit special." Frigimon said with a bit of a laugh. They're my son and daughter, well, adopted, but still."

"Wow." Ash breathed in surprise. "That's... definitely not something I expected when I woke up this morning."

"He and she's been in the Digital World for the last 10 years, and I found them back when I lived on the WWW continent." Frigimon explained, and they were all sure if she had a mouth she would be smiling. "It's a long story really."

"Eh, we got time." Ash shrugged.

"Alright then." Frigimon nodded, and began to tell them her tale.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well Max and May have finally be introduced into the story.**

 **They save the day with their Digimon partners.**

 **Terriermon and Kudamon.**

 **But what type of Digivices did they have?**

 **Not only that, but Ash, Paul and Zoey and their Digimon started to go back to Infinity Mountain, where Devimon lays waiting.**

 **Will they meet with the rest of their group as they make their back?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of The Digital Adventure!**

 **P.S., if you see in the opening, I have decided to make Wizardmon Reggie's partner instead of Zubumon.**

 **Hope you like that.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later, and also HAPPY NEW YEARS! ;) :) enjoy your new year in 2020.**


	14. The Guardian, Centarumon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **The Guardian, Centarumon!** Shows Centarumon on screen.

* * *

Gary gritted his teeth as he and Gaomon hung on for dear life on the bed they'd been sent flying in soared through the night sky. As it was all they could see was water with a number of fragments of land that had once been File Island, the young boy clinging onto the flying piece of wood and praying to whatever deity was listening that they NOT fall into the water. Fortunately, it seemed they were in a good mood, as it wasn't long before the bed started to lose altitude...headed for one of larger Island fragments...albeit at an angle that would be...bad if they landed directly. "Hang on!" He told his partner, as timing it right, managing to to pull the bed up and using the wind of the landing to slow the bed down, and eventually hit the ground roughly and stop all together, allowing both of them to get off.

"It's a good thing you think quickly Gary, I don't want to think what would've happened if we hit the ground without some way of slowing it down." Gaomon breathed a small sigh of relief, he was glad his partner was so smart, he couldn't have thought of anything to get the bed to stop but thanks to Gary, they did.

"Indeed, I'm just glad my idea worked otherwise we would've gone through a rougher landing." Gary said with a sigh as he looked around for any sigh of life in the forest they had landed in.

The strange thing about the forest was that it was somewhat prehistoric, like what scientists assumed the world was like before humans came into the picture.

"I wonder where we landed?" Gary mused as he kept an eye out for anything out of place in the area.

"I'm not quite sure, but I do believe this is the Ancient Dino Region, lots of ruins around here, and a few dinosaur Digimon." Gaomon said as he walked around.

"Ruins, huh?" Gary frowned a little. "You know, ever since Andromon's Factory, I've been wondering a lot about where things in this world comes from. I know they're suppose to be made from data, I know I got some data from before, but some of these things...they're too precise. This isn't some random occurrence..." He mused.

"Do you think the ruins might hold some answers?" Gaomon asked. He knew him well enough to have an idea of what he is thinking.

"Perhaps. At any rate, we shouldn't stay out here in the open like this. The last thing we need is to run into either a hostile, or a Black Gear infected Digimon while we're separated from the others." Gary said.

"Good idea, and while we're at it, let's find some food too. I still can't believe all that food we ate was an illusion..." Gaomon said.

"Yeah..." Gary nodded slowly, idly holding his stomach. The feeling of it suddenly going empty...it wasn't pleasant at all. "It certainly doesn't help that Ash and Paul were the ones holding onto all the food.

"Maybe when you get back home, you can come up with a better way of doing things." Gaomon suggested.

"I thin I will, it would certainly help in case we get separated again." He agreed to the idea with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another nearby Island fragment, another bed was about to crash land, though the passengers had jumped off before it hit the ground.

"Hang on!" FanBeemon yelled out as he grabbed the back of Leaf's shirt and flew them to a nearby tree towards it, allowing both of them to land on some branches, while the bed crashed onto the ground.

"That was a close one, thanks FanBeemon." Leaf said breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem Leaf." FanBeemon smiled as she lowered them to the ground.

"Still though..." Leaf frowned, looking at Infinity Mountain that was steadily getting farther away. "We've really gotten into a bad position now huh?"

"Yeah, the Island is in pieces, and everyone went flying." FanBeemon frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I hope their all okay." Leaf said with a sigh.

"I'm sure they will be, don't worry Leaf." FanBeemon reassured her partner with a smile.

Leaf nodded with her own smile after a moment, before looking around. "It's pretty late, we won't be able to do much until morning."

"What can we do though? It's not like we can fall asleep unguarded." FanBeemon asked her with a tilt of her head.

Leaf hummed in thought, looking towards the bed that had crashed, and then at the surrounding trees, smiling after a minute. "I think I have an idea."

What that idea was actually impressed FanBeemon once Leaf was done setting it up.

She'd broken the bed into smaller pieces, and with the blanket, had set it up at the base of the tree, while covering up the outer blanket with mud and leaves to make it more natural, and thus, they had a small hiding hole at the base of the tree to sleep through the rest of the night.

Although they were both hungry, the two of them managed to sleep through the rest of the night without interruptions. The next day couldn't have come fast enough as far as they were concerned, but eventually light began to peek through their hiding spot, letting them know it was time to wake up.

"It's morning." Leaf yawned.

"So hungry, at least we managed to sleep." FanBeemon muttered as they crawled out of their hiding spot.

"Let's start by trying to find some breakfast." Leaf said as she stretched out her body, having slept in a bit of an awkward position.

The two went through the forest in search for food, before finally... "Over there!" Leaf said, pointing at a tree. "These bananas right there!"

"Bananas?" FanBeemon blinked...in a way that made it clear she had no idea what her partner was talking about.

Leaf turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know what a banana is?"

FanBeemon shook her head. "I've never seen one."

"Yet you knew what meat apples and Diginoir was?" Leaf couldn't help but ask.

FanBeemon simply shrugged, not having a viable answer to that.

Leaf shrugged as well after a moment, before FanBeemon flew up and grabbed the bunch of bananas hanging from the tree and handed them to Leaf, who quickly grabbed one and peeled it open, being somewhat confused as she kept peeling and peeling... and then the banana ended up being empty. "Huh?" She blinked.

"These are pretty good," FanBeemon said, to which Leaf looked at her partner...and realized she was literally eating it peel and all.

"...normally I wouldn't do this but..." Leaf sighed resignedly, not liking this, but the hunger pangs were more important to her at this moment, and started eating one of the 'bananas' peel included. "Huh...you're right, they're not bad," She blinked as she ate. After the two ate the entire bunch, they continued on their way.

"Do you think any of the others landed around here? FanBeemon asked.

"I hope so..." Leaf sighed, worried for her friends. However, her musings were cut short, as an explosion happened not to far away.

"I have a feeling we're in for aneurysm." FanBeemon said dryly as the two walked towards the explosion. True enough, they found...okay, the best way they could describe it was a Digimon shaped like a yellow turd with arms, with a small pink mouse hanging on to it's head, and in it's hand was a piece of cheese.

"Yeah... I think you might be right..." was all Leaf could say at the sight of a pair of Digimon...who honestly looked dumb as bricks, playing around with explosives.

"Should I...?" FanBeemon trailed off, picking up a rock to throw.

"Yeah, best to distract them then run while we can because I don't want to bother with these guys." Leaf said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "On my signal, you throw the rock, and then we run," Leaf said.

"If you say so." FanBeemon said. "All the more reason to get away from them."

"On three. One...two...three!" Leaf said, and FanBeemon threw the rock making a loud noise against a tree, making the two Digimon go see what it was, and Leaf didn't waste time ad grabbed her partner and ran before they could see her.

She ran really fast when she wanted too.

When she stopped, she did so suddenly as she reached the edge of the Island, peering down into the water, before looking across and seeing a whole other Island there.

"Whoa! That was close," FanBeemon gulped, as she was in her partners arms.

"Yeah, good thing they didn't even see us move." Leaf said with a sigh as she let FanBeemon back into the air.

"But what do we do now?" FanBeemon asked.

Leaf looked around...and saw something in the forest on the other Island. "There! I see something on the other Island. Maybe the others are there."

"Are you sure?" FanBeemon blinked at that.

"No, but it's our best shot," Leaf said.

"Alright let's try it but how are we gonna get across, I doubt I can fly you over for long?" FanBeemon asked as Leaf thought about it before coming up with something.

"How about this." Leaf said as she pulled out some rope that the group used once before and it had a hook. "Bring this to the other side and make sure it's in the ground tight, and next you try to fly me over and this rope is in case you let go."

FanBeemon nodded and flew to the other Island.

She made it and planted the hook into the ground and made sure it was in tight.

She flew back to her partner and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

She brought her partner into the air and started flying her to the Island and was almost there.

Until FanBeemon started to struggle in holding her and let go.

Luckily the rope was in place and Leaf swung to the wall of the Island.

Her legs felt pain for a moment but shrugged it off knowing that their was no time to waste.

"You okay Leaf, I guess I wasn't strong enough to hold you up." FanBeemon asked wondering her partner was mad.

"Don't worry about it FanBeemon, that's why I had you set this rope up, in case this happened, now let's go." Leaf said as she started climbing up the rope.

Once she was up on the Island, they both made their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary and Gaomon had entered the ruins.

"You know, I'm not surprised by this point." Gary said with a sigh as he saw the Large Black Gear spinning in a corner of the first room of the ruins.

"Well, why don't we focus on something else instead." Gaomon suggested, Gary nodded in understanding as he started looking around the room, not even uttering a word when he saw a power outlet in a tree root.

Eventually, he got to the walls, humming in thought as he looked at the same symbols that had been in the factory. "I wonder if I'd be able to figure these out if I study them enough?" He mused.

"Should we be looking for the others though?" Gaomon said in a bit of worry.

"I'm not worried, we're all strong in our own rights, and we all know when it's best to run, besides, if anything truly dangerous happens, I'm sure their partners will evolve to protect them." Gary explained as he pulled out his laptop and started up his recently finished analysis program, putting it together with the data he had accumulated in the factory, though it did take a few days.

"That so?" Gaomon said plainly. He knew his partner could get very into it when he found something that interested him.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. But these characters maybe just be hiding a secret that may help us. There's just so much we don't actually know about this world, the Digivices, and possibly why we were brought here," Gary explained. "It may be a long shot, but it is one I'd like to try."

"I suppose when you put it like that, it does make sense." Gaomon said as he crossed his arms together.

Gary nodded lightly before he went back to work, compiling the characters and data on the wall. It wasn't long before he became fully focused in what he was doing, s much he barely noticed the two new figures walking into the ruins and were soon in the room he was in.

And then he was startled out of his concentration when he heard a quick but sharp whistle blow, whirling around to see Leaf pilling out her whistle out of her mouth with a mildly annoyed look. " Well that took a while."

"Wait, what? When did you get here?" Gary asked, the whistle forgotten due to reuniting with a member of the group.

"About half an hour or so, give take a few minutes." Leaf said with a shrug. "I tried a lot of things to get your attention but you were REALLY focused on that thing.

Gary had the decency to blush at that. "Ah...right...I apologize," He said.

"No problem. Though...what WERE you doing?" Leaf asked.

"See the characters on these wall? They're the same type as the ones I found inside Andromon's factory," Gary explained. "I think If I decipher this code them maybe, just maybe, we might uncover some kind of secret. Something that might even be useful to defeat Devimon." Gary said.

"Huh...that's pretty cool. Got anything good so far?" Leaf asked, feeling a bit curious.

"Nothing yet, but I think I may be close to cracking it." Gary told her, looking back down to his screen for a moment.

"Well, I'm gonna play on my phone while you do that I guess." Leaf said with a shrug, before sitting down next to a wall that didn't have any writing on it and pulling out her phone, lowering the volume, and started playing a random game she had downloaded before all this, FanBeemon and Gaomon leaning over to watch.

Gary shook his head with a amused smile before he returned to his analysis. The process took a while, something that thankfully didn't bother him about, and eventually he finished compiling the data however... "The data's incomplete..." She said, catching their attention.

"Incomplete how?" Leaf asked as she went over to Gary.

"As in because some of the characters on the wall are missing I don't have all the information needed." Gary said with a sigh.

"Well...maybe I can head deeper in and take pictures? I mean there's probably more of this stuff deeper in the ruins right?" Leaf suggested, wanting to help if it meant finding their friends and putting an end to Devimon.

"That would certainly help." Gary mulled over the thought, eventually nodding.

"Great, we'll be in and out before you know it, we'll be soldiers exploring an old place for info and we'll use it to put in end to Devimon." Leaf said thinking about things they've played in video games with her eyes shining.

The three of them were inching away a little from the girl at that statement, before nodding a little. Either way, they could all agree that that monster had to be stopped. "So uh...what do we do about the data?" FanBeemon asked, changing the subject.

"Uh...right." Gary said as he shook his head and turned his head back to his laptop. "Leaf, if you can actually find more characters like these and send me pictures of them, I think I should be able to decode the information here."

"If it makes us get to that devil bastard faster, then you got it!" Leaf shouted, before she was gone deeper into the ruins in a flash, kicking up a dust cloud as he heard a surprise noise, figuring it was from FanBeemon being dragged off, he turned back to his laptop, only to stop as he heard the voice that was next to him.

"Well...this is a problem." FanBeemon said as the dust cloud finally fell down while Gary turned to her, before he groaned into his hands.

Leaf didn't even realize her mistake till she was well into the ruins, and finding a few small sections with more characters, taking a picture. "Think this should be enough, FanBeemon?" she asked.

"I think so, but I'm not FanBeemon." came a notable male voice.

She blinked, before slowly turning...to see Gaomon rubbing his head, from being dropped out of nowhere when she let go. That's when it hit her what she'd done. "Uhh...oops?" She said awkwardly.

"Please send the pictures to Gary while I try to remove the pain I'm feeling." Gaomon said as he clutched his head trying to stop the pain.

"R-right." Leaf said, a bit embarrassed blush on her cheeks at her mistake before sending the pictures to her smarty pants friend.

Several moments later, and Leaf jumped a bit when she heard Gary's voice almost reverberate through the walls. "Oh thank God I finished it, now I just need to call her."

"Uh... you mean you aren't talking to me on my phone?" Leaf said towards the walls, as she swore she could almost hear the pause from Gary.

"...You heard that?" Gary said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm kind of as surprised as you are though." Leaf said as she scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"Well...at any rate, that data you sent me allowed me to synthesize a map of the ruins. You're in the middle of the labyrinth, but don't worry. I'll guide you." Gary said.

"Right. Lead the way," Leaf nodded. The next minutes had Leaf following Gary's directions as they navigated through the ruins.

"The next area seems to have traps. Be careful. I'll inform you what traps are coming," Gary said.

"Right." "Leaf nodded...before chuckling. "You know...this honestly feels like one of those adventure movies."

"Perhaps," Weiss admitted with a light chuckle. "But keep in mind, there's no script here."

"Well that's what improv is for." Leaf said with a shrug as she grinned a bit.

"Now then, you're about to enter a small room, the floor of most of the room is fake, so make sure to stay on the edges." Gary told her, and Leaf made a small sound of confirmation that she heard him as she stepped into the room where Gary mentioned, tapping her foot on the floor curiously only to pale a bit as it came crumbing away, leaving just the edges intact.

Leaf swallowed nervously before pressing herself flushed against the wall while Gaomon jumped to the other side and waited on her.

After getting past that room, the two continued on until they reached a cross road intersection, looking around. "So, where to next?" Gaomon called out, waiting for his partner to answer.

There was silence for the next few moments. "I think someone's following the two of you, there's another dot on the map right now and it's almost at the room you two just left."

"Actually...I think they're already here," Leaf said a little nervously, as whoever was following them soon came into view. The Digimon was a large centaur-like creature, with a metal helmet that seemed to have a cycloptic eye, though it was hard to tell from the red dot. His body was predominantly brown, though their were these bizarre purple...bulbs...growing on his body, with some mechanical parts especially on his arms, making him seem like some kind of cyborg.

"Isn't that Centarumon?" Gaomon said in surprise.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Centarumon_

 _Centarumon. Data Type. An Adult Level Beast Man Digimon. A stoic guardian, Centarumon is not the kind to let others get past him easily. With the exhaust pipes on his back, he can easily overtake most landbound Digimon, though this does have the disadvantage of making it nearly impossible for him to turn, especially in tight spaces. His special attack is Hunting Cannon, firing a yellow beam of energy from the cannon in his right hand._

"And he doesn't look friendly," Leaf gulped, taking out her Digivice, and true enough, a black dot appeared on the radar. "Yep, he's infected!" She confirmed.

"Of course he is," Gary sighed. "Leaf, I need you to listen to my instructions carefully, I'll try to lead you to a spot that has some open space. When you get there, hold him off till we can reach you and Gaomon!" He ordered.

"Got it! Just tell me where to go," Leaf nodded as she and Gaomon did an about face and ran away, Centarumon easily getting through the gap thanks to the vents on his back.

The twists and turns that Gary sent them were at least good enough to stop Centarumon from reaching his full speed, and the traps they avoided were also good to make him slow down a bit, giving them a better chance to run away. Following Gary's directions, they soon found themselves in a large empty room. "We're in position, Gary!" Leaf reported.

"Good. Hold him off until we get there!" was the reply she got, before the line went dead.

"So...how do we do that?" Gaomon asked the rather obvious question.

Leaf paused for a moment, before realizing the problem. "Oh yeah, you probably can't evolve with my Digivice huh?"

"I don't believe I can, I would need Gary to be close by." Gaomon answered, just as they heard Centarumon's hooves sounding off in the tunnel, getting steadily louder.

"Right, well I have a few fire crackers I can throw at him, the bright lights can probably stun him for a bit, but also they would be pretty to look at and some other things." Leaf started and slowly mumbled off.

"Leaf...LEAF!" Gaomon shouted, getting her attention back. "We need to keep him occupied, remember?"

"Right, sorry." She said sheepishly, before reaching into her back and grabbing a few fire crackers and lighting them with a match. "I'll distract him with these and you knock him off balance with those punches of yours." She said. "That should hold him off long enough,"

"Okay let's do this!" Gaomon said as he stood ready as Leaf threw a fire cracker to the side making loud popping noises. the crackers did it intended goal, which was to draw his attention.

"Double Back Hand!" Gaomon called, landing a good hit on Centarumon's face making him focus on gaomon.

Only for him to hear another fir cracker behind him getting his attention again, it was the same cycle over and over again as he divided his attention betweent eh human and the dog Digimon dealing between flashes/loud noises and getting hit in the face.

Centarumon growled, eve firing his special move a few times, but despite that, he failed to hit either of them, while they were keeping him somewhat off balance.

And on the outside of the wall, Gary and FanBeemon were certainly thankful that most of Centarumon's shots were breaking up the wall, making their job easier.

And mere moments later, the wall collapsed, Leaf not even being need to be told so as he sped outside, grabbing Gaomon on the way out as the four regrouped while Centarumon followed them.

"Good to have you back FanBeemon." Leaf said as she glanced at her partner with a smile.

"It'll be a good moment once we get that gear out of him." FanBeemon said with a slight grin.

"Well then everyone, I think its about time we put an end to this farce," Gary said.

"Right!" Everyone nodded, as Gary's and Leaf's Digivice began to glow.

 _(Brave Heart)_

"FanBeemon, Evolution! Waspmon!

"Gaomon, Evolution! Gaogamon!

With the burst of light, the two Digimon evolved, standing tall before Centarumon. The controlled Digimon however didn't seemed phased, as he turned his arm into it's cannon mode aimed.

"Not this time." Gaogamon said as he charged up. "Spiral Blow!" He fired his attack, meeting Centarumon's attack, causing an explosion, though he timed it so it was nearer to Centarumon, causing him to stumble back...and leaving him open to Waspmon who landed a headbutt to his head, before bashing him repeatedly before backing up and launching forward with her thrusters, and headbutting him once more that pushed him back into the ruins.

"Nowhere to run or hide. Let's end this now," Waspmon said.

"Agreed," Gaogamon said, before they both charged up their attacks.

"Turbo Stringer!"

"Spiral Blow!"

The two attacks were launched at the still daze Centarumon, and as such, he couldn't evade as both attacks hit him dead on, the Digimon shouting in pain, before the Black Gear in his back was violently launched out, causing it to shatter against the wall, leaving Centarumon to slump to the ground, defeated.

"Okay, the Black Gear is gone. He should be back to his senses now," Gary confirmed, checking his Digivice, as Gaogamon and Waspmon reverted to their child forms.

Centarumon groaned, slowly getting back to his feet. "What am I..?" He muttered, before his eye fell onto the two humans, specifically, the Digivices in their hands, as he gasped. "You...you're are the Chosen Children."

"Okay, how many Digimon know about that?" Leaf muttered in confusion.

Gary shrugged at her, before turning his attention to Centarumon. "You were under the control of a Black Gear, it made you attack us."

Centarumon nodded. "I see, I'm ashamed that Devimon was able to get to me."

"Devimon...that's the guy with horns and wings in black, right?" Leaf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A simplified description, but yes, that's him." Centarumon nodded. "Most likely he placed me under his control in the event you would come here, to prevent me from revealing information about your Digivices to you."

"More information of them would certainly come in handy." Gaomon said.

Getting back onto his feet, Centarumon nodded. "Follow me," He said simply before leading them to another section of the ruins. There, on the wall, was a picture spitting image of the Digivices.

"Long ago, the great server that watches over the Digital World informed the Digimon of the past, telling them that one day, champions would arrive from another world, carrying with them objects known as the Digivices, holy devices capable of inducing a sudden evolution in a Digimon, and, capable of evolving themselves, into forms more suited to channel their holy powers." Centarumon explained as the two humans looked at their Digivices.

"And those champions are us?" Leaf asked, earning a nod from Centarumon." That...that's so...COOL!"

"Well...I'm glad you're...enthusiastic..." Centarumon said with a sweat drop.

"I don't know what to think about this honestly." Gary said with a bemused look on his face.

"It certainly a lot to take in." Gaomon commented.

"Leaf's taking it pretty well though." FanBeemon muttered to him, causing the two to look at the girl who was still wearing a big smile.

Centarumon looked at them for a moment, before his attention went to behind them as he saw someone step into the room. "Ah, Leomon, I wasn't expecting you."

The two humans and two child level Digimon whirled around, seeing the same Digimon that, judging by his eyes, was still under the control of Devimon.

"Watch out! Devimon's still controlling him!" Leaf warned. Too late.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon called out, firing his attack, and hitting Centarumon in the chest, sending him skidding back.

Centarumon shook his head as he looked at Leomon. "I see, I apologize in advance my friend. Hunting Cannon!" He said as he fired right at Leomon's face, disorienting the Lion headed Digimon.

Leaf looked at Leomon, wondering if their was any way to stop him, before thinking back on Centarumon's explanation about the Digivices, looking down at the one in her hands.

"I think we have the same idea." Gary said, with Leaf nodding in agreement.

With that, the two humans ran up to Leomon and aimed their Digivices right at his face, a light spilling forth from the devices as Leomon recoiled, growling in pain, before quickly turning tail and fleeing.

The sudden retreat had surprised the two enough though they didn't gave chase, having expected him to stand his ground.

"It seems Devimon's hold on him is stronger then expected," Centarumon sighed, and they were sure if he didn't have his helmet, he'd have looked sad. "However, that indeed in proof that both of you are the legendary champions. Only in the hands of their champions can the Digivice shine so bright. Had he not retreated, I am certain the holy power would have driven out Devimon's evil influence."

"Still though...sorry we couldn't free Leomon," Leaf apologized, though Centarumon shook his head. "It is alright. In time I am certain you will free him."

"But before that, we have to find a way to get back to Infinity Mountain." FanBeemon said, reminding them of their current predicament.

"If the Digivices can do this, I think I know just what we can do." Gary said. Before long they were in the room with the Large Black Gear.

"Yes, this evil power is indeed Devimon's. However, it is beyond my power to remove it." Centarumon nodded.

"Oh I get it." Leaf nodded, realizing what Gary had planned as they pulled out their Digivices.

"This could work, its definitely worth a shot!" Gaomon agreed, as the two pointed their Digivices at the gear. The holy power shot out of the devices, and hit the gear, causing it to be covered in sparks, before it eventually shattered. As if on cue, the earth started to shake.

"Did that do it?" FanBeemon asked.

"Only one way to find out," Leaf and Gary said at the same time. Quickly getting out of the ruins, they soon saw that indeed, the island fragment they were on was moving back towards Infinity Mountain.

"We'll have to get the info on the Digivices to the others." Gary said, looking down at the one in his hand.

"Let's just hope their safe for now." Leaf added with a nod.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well Gary and Leaf landed near each other.**

 **They meet up again.**

 **Only to face trouble in the form of Centarumon.**

 **But they were able to return him to normal.**

 **Centarumon explained the origins of the Digivices and man did it help drove Leomon away.**

 **But now they head back towards Infinity Mountain.**

 **Will the group be reunited in time?**

 **Will they be ready for the showdown with Devimon?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter** **of The Digital Adventure!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for today.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	15. The Dancing Ghosts, Bakemon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **The Dancing Ghosts, Bakemon!** Shows Bakemon on screen.

* * *

The mist covered the waters of this area as an eerie tranquility seemed to permeate the waters. Said tranquility was soon broken by the sound of somebody losing their lunch.

"Of all the way he had to separate us, WHY did it have to be flying?" Barry moaned miserably, having finished throwing up after the landing, his tendency to get airsick once again rearing it's ugly head.

"It must really suck that you get sick whenever you're in the air," Falcomon said, patting his partner on the back to help relieve the symptoms while they floated on the water of Barry's bed.

"Yeah...my dad and mom suffer from some form of motion sickness. I'm just glad I'm not my dad. He'd be throwing up every few minutes right now," Barry sighed, and eventually he felt his stomach settle.

"Now what do we do?" Falcomon asked.

"Well...first things first, let's find some dry," He sighed. "Think you can fly up and see dry land around?"

"Oh yeah, I can do that." Falcomon muttered, about to do so, before both him and Barry blinked as they noticed something emerge from the foggy waters and drift towards them.

"Is that a crate?" Barry asked dryly.

"Looks like it." Falcomon shot back, just as dry, before the two looked at each other, sharing the same thought 'Obvious trap is obvious'. "So...what do we do with it?"

"...think you can puncture a hole in it?" Barry suggested.

A moment after his suggestion, the crate's top was blown off, as a screaming Ogremon came out. "Don't you freaking dare you damn kid!"

"Why not? Obviously you were planning on killing us." Barry said, crossing his arms, feeling rather confident considering Ogremon was a few feet away from him and his club seemed to be just shy of hitting the bed at this distance.

Ogremon looked away nervously, caught red handed, raising a finger up. "Just a minute." He said, before crouching down into the crate and rummaging about.

"He has stuff in there?" Falcomon whispered.

"I'm betting on some weird logic being in play." Barry whispered back.

"Ah ha!" Ogremon said suddenly as the two focused back on him as he rose back up, holding...

Barry blinked as he was staring at paddles used for boats. "Where the heck did you get those?" He blinked.

"Ah Devimon wanted me to get rid of some stuff but I thought these would be useful." Ogremon answered sheepishly.

The flat stares the two gave at that were priceless. Eventually Barry sighed, rubbing his head in mild aggravation. "So I'm guess there's a reason you took those out, right?"

"I'll hand them over if you promise not to make me drown." Ogremon said a bit nervously.

"Deal." Barry said immediately, catching the two paddles, before watching with a bemused look as Ogremon took out another paddle and started paddling away as fast as possible.

The two watched him disappear into the fog, before Falcomon broke the silence. "You've got a pretty good poker face."

Barry let out a sigh as his shoulders sagged in relief. "Yeah well, I was afraid he might try to kill us for the whole conversation, glad he was scared of drowning," He nodded, before inspecting paddles again to make sure they were in working order. "Well what are we waiting for let's get to paddling.

He tossed one paddle to Falcomon.

"Oh right, let's do this." Falcomon said, as they both started paddling at the same time and the bed started moving forward. "So...where are we going?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. But anywhere's gotta be better than floating in the middle of the ocean, right?" Barry shrugged.

"That's true," Falcomon nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, a fishing rod flew threw the air, and landed in the water.

"Do you really thing it'll work that well?" Lunamon asked as she sat on the edge next to her partner.

"Well, a mushroom is better bait than none at all at the least." Dawn said after a moment.

Lunamon nodded lightly as she ate one of the few mushroom they had found. "That's true I guess, at least their tasty."

Dawn hummed lightly in agreement, before noticing her lure suddenly going under, and feeling weight on the line. "I think I got a bite! And it feels like a big one!"

"Really? I'll help!" Lunamon said as she helped her pull the rod. The two struggled for a moment, before they pulled whatever it was out...and it was a reflex that they dodged what was a big fish.

"Well that looks tasty." Dawn said as they at least had dinner to eat.

Lunamon was about to talk again, before closing her mouth as she turned her head to the water, hearing a peculiar sound. "Do you hear that?"

Dawn paused as she had been was trying to hear what her partner could. "It sounds like someone swimming." She said after a moment.

Straining their eyes, they looked out to the mist, trying to see if they could see what was making the sound. At first they didn't see anything, but slowly but surely, something was coming into view.

And once it did, they were treated to the sight of Barry and Falcomon, sitting on a bed, while they were paddling it towards the island.

Dawn blinked, once, twice, before rubbing her eyes to be sure they weren't playing tricks on her, eventually deciding this was real and setting down her makeshift fishing pole as she waved to the blonde boy, which he returned with smile.

When Barry set foot on land, the small group relaxed a bit, glad to have found each other after being split up, before Barry looked around a bit. "Where's your bed?"

"Over there, it fell in the water and we jumped off and landed on the ground here." Dawn said and gestured to an upturned bed which kept crashing against the coast a few meters away.

"Well that would have hurt." Barry said with a wince. "Glad you're alright." He told her with a nod, which made her smile at him.

"Yeah maybe we can share some tips with each other by surviving in this place, that would make this easier." Dawn said making him chuckle.

"Sharing ideas isn't a bad idea.' Barry said.

"Maybe you can ask Leomon for help once he's free from control? He knows the world better then we do?" Falcomon suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Barry nodded. "At any rate, where are we anyway?"

"Not really sure," Falcomon said, looking around. "This mist is way too thick, and with how the island got broken apart, I can tell any landmarks."

"It would help if we could call any of the others, maybe they could see the fog covered island from where they are." Dawn said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Barry sighed in agreement...before facepalming three seconds later. "I knew I forgot something." He said as he pulled his phone, going into his contacts and tapping Ash's number before putting it to his ear and waiting.

He waited for quite a while, before he got an automated message, but it wasn't Ash's voicemail.

"We are sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is too far away at the moment, please try again later."

"...well it was worth a shot," Barry sighed, not at all surprised things weren't going to be that easy.

"So what do we do now?" Falcomon asked.

"Either we keep trying fishing...or we explore the area. Maybe we'll find something." Dawn said.

"I think I already did." Lunamon said as she looked behind everyone as the fog started to slowly lift from the area.

When they all turned around, they followed her eyes to see what looked like a church standing on top of a hill.

"Well...that's ominous." Barry said after a moment.

"I feel like I should know this place." Falcomon mused.

"That's because I think this is the Overdell Graveyard." Lunamon said with a hand on her chin.

"Overdell Graveyard?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I heard Digimon called Bakemon live in this area."

"Let me guess. They're ghost or zombie Digimon, aren't they?" Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ghost, yeah." Falcomon nodded.

"...we landed on a horror movie set come to life..." was the groan that came from the blonde boy.

"Ghosts are usually the kind of beings to try and trick people, right?" Dawn asked with a hand on her chin.

"Especially Bakemon, they love their illusions." Falcomon answered.

"Well that's just great." Barry said with a groan. "Alright, the guys said that ghost were still ghosts, so they are suppose to have ghost Digimon as well so they must have a weakness."

"What are these possible weaknesses?" Falcomon asked.

"They said that a chant, holy water or a cross might work. They didn't know any chants and don't know how water can qualify as holy, but a cross is pretty easy." Barry said as he went up a tree and snapped off two branches before putting them to the correct size. "Alright, now I need something to tie it with." He muttered, before blinking as Dawn handed him a vine she had used for her fishing pole, taking it with a smile as he tied the two branches together to make a makeshift cross.

"...are you sure that's going to work?" Falcomon asked, looking a little skeptical at the makeshift cross.

"Honestly? I don't know. But something's better then nothing, right?" Barry sighed.

"Falcomon tilted his head in thought at that before shrugging. "I guess that's fair."

"We should be careful on our way up, we don't know if any traps have been in place." Dawn advised, the others agreeing with her as they started on the trek up the hill towards the top.

What they found at first seemed abandoned, but as they got closer, they saw what appeared to be a festival of some kind...and from the looks of it, there seems to be humans there.

"Are those humans?" Lunamon asked.

"They sure LOOK like it," Dawn said. "Of course, the keyword is 'look'," She added, earning a few nods from them all.

"Yeah, Bakemon are suppose to like illusions, so this would make sense for them to do." Barry agreed as he held the makeshift cross in his hand. As they got close, one of the humans turned towards them, revealing he was wearing a rather bizarre mask on his face.

"Welcome," He said, his voice...rather off. It was clearly intended to be friendly but...it came across as rather off putting.

Despite that, they maintained their composure. "Uh...thank you," Dawn said. "So...are you all having a festival or something?" She asked, referring to how the 'humans' were dancing.

"Why yes. This is a a very special carnival." The 'human' said.

"What's the occasion?" Barry asked.

"It is time for us to give an offering to Lord Bakemon," the 'human' responded.

Barry looked at the 'man' dryly. "Wow, can you make it even more obvious?"

"Whatever do you mean young man?" the 'human' said in confusion.

"For starters, me and my friends are the only humans here, that much has been confirmed by the lot of sources that don't know what a human is. Secondly is a trickster, if anyone is actually worships that, is weird."

Elsewhere on a snowy island shard a goggle wearing trickster god worshiper sneezed.

"And finally," Barry started, before shoving his makeshift cross into the 'human's' face. The effect was instant as the 'human' stiffened, before their faces seemed to cracked, and with a pop, his form broke, revealing what could best be described as a bedsheet ghost with sharp teeth. "Your disguise sucks."

"That's Bakemon?" Dawn blinked. She was honestly expecting something a bit more...menacing than that.

"Yep, that's Bakemon alright," Lunamon and Falcomon nodded in confirmation.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Bakemon_

 _Bakemon. Virus Type. An Adult Level Ghost Digimon. Known for being a trickster spirit, Bakemon prefers deceit over actually fighting it's opponents. They also have a weakness to religious objects and spiritual chants. It's special attack is Hell's Hand, draining the power of its enemies until they are at deaths door._

The Bakemon recoiled, but it seems in the commotion, they'd attracted the attention of the other 'humans'...before all of them shattered to reveal more Bakemon. "...in retrospect maybe we should have waited till we were alone with him or something," Barry sweatdropped.

"Well they can't get too close at least." Dawn noted as Barry kept aiming the cross everywhere, the Bakemon recoiling away when it was aimed at them.

"But we can't fight these many at once," Lunamon added.

"Into the church! If they're weak to holy things, we should be safe in there!" Barry said quickly, earning nods from all of them as they ran into the church, closing the door behind them. However, the Bakemon soon got in.

"In retrospect, this IS their home..." Falcomon gulped as they soon backed to the alter.

"Guess no choice then...guys, get ready to evolve," Barry said.

"Right." Lunamon and Falcomon nodded. However, before they could even try, one of the Bakemon flipped a hidden switch, and a trap door opened underneath them.

It seemed gravity was being very slow to respond, as they all had time to look down, before soon falling down into the hole, hearing the cackling of the Bakemon as they fell.

Several minutes later, the group groaned as they got up, looking around the area to see they were in a dungeon of some sort...though the Bakemon didn't seem to be too bright, as the door to their cell was wide open instead of close.

"...really?" Dawn couldn't help but deadpan at the sight of the wide open cell door.

"Yeaah...Bakemon aren't the brightest," Lunamo sweatdropped.

"Strange. but not really a bad thing," Barry sighed. "At least we don't have to bust our way out...though we still have to find our way out."

"At least the cross is still okay." Falcomon said as he picked it up between his claws and threw it up at Barry who caught it.

"It has been surprisingly helpful." Dawn noted.

"Thank Ash and Red. I wouldn't have thought about it if they hasn't told me about this idea," Barry shrugged. "At any rate, we should get out of here as fast as we can."

"Right but we should keep our guard up. The Bakemon may not be the brightest Digimon we've met, but you never know what might be in this area," Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty dumb if we got caught by some cheap trap." Lunamon nodded with a chuckle.

The group soon began making their way through the underground dungeon. So far it seemed the place was empty, as while there was a lot of cells, nobody was actually in them. In fact, they were starting to wonder if there even WAS anyone here...if they didn't accidentally come across a room that had a sleeping Bakemon in it. They could tell he was asleep by the literal snot bubble he had, and it was huge.

"...really?" was the dry observation from both Barry and Dawn.

"Wow, this one must be a real idiot." Falcomon chuckled.

"How can you tell?" Lunamon asked.

"They say you can tell an idiot by the size of their snot bubbles."

"...that sounds like some kind of wive's tale, but somehow I'm inclined to believe it," Barry sighed.

"How about we just take his food and avoid waking him up?" Dawn said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, would be good if we ate a bit more, we only had mushrooms earlier, and we don't want Falcomon and Lunamon to run out of energy if they have to evolve." Barry said with a nod as they silently took as many bananas the Bakemon was guarding in the crate he was leaning against, as the two Digimon quickly digging in once they were a safe distance away.

"Oh man these are good." Falcomon said with a relieved sigh as he ate through a few purple bananas.

"Surprisingly, yeah, I never thought food that looks so weird would taste so good." Barry said as he ate one as well. Once upon a time he wouldn't think to touch something like a banana that was purple colored...but as a lot of things, the last week in the Digital World broke him of any notions of normalcy...and crazy as it sounded, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Easy you two. I know you're hungry, but don't give yourselves stomachaches now," Dawn chided lightly as she too ate one of the fruit. Despite the less than ideal situation, she couldn't help but smile at the moment. Ever since they'd been thrown into the Digital World, she'd been met with more and more unfamiliar situations, yet she couldn't help but feel happy. For the first time in a long time, Ironic as it sounded, she felt like a normal girl, among friends she couldn't help but want to be around more and more. In this Digital World, she wasn't a all star or a popular girl around. She was just Dawn Hikari.

"Don't worry about us. We're fine," Lunamon said as she polished off another banana. By now they'd walked a good distance away from where they'd found the sleeping Bakemon, and so far nothing had really happened.

Apparently Murphy was bored, as even the thought of how uneventful it had been so far was enough to invoke him, evident by them having to quickly duck back into a corner when they found a few Bakemon floating around a room.

"That's quite a lot of them," Lunamon frowned as they peeked out of the corner.

"Hey, I think I see the way out on the other side of the room," Falcomon added.

"So they're literally floating between us and the way out, huh?" Barry mused. "Any ideas?"

"Why not go all out?" Dawn suggested.

"...that works," the three of them nodded. sometimes simple was the best.

 _(Brave Heart)_

"Falcomon, Evolution! Peckmon!"

"Lunamon, Evolution! Lekismon!"

The Bakemon floating around the room heard the calls and turned to where the voices came from...and were promptly met with a barrage of arrows, courtesy of Lekismon's Tear Arrow. The few that managed to to evade didn't even get a chance to get their wits together as they were met with Peckmon's foot, throwing several of them aside.

"Let's get out of here!" Barry said quickly as he and Dawn ran to the exit, and soon found open air as the entrance seem to lead to the graveyard behind the cathedral...their partners ran out of the entrance quickly meeting with their partners.

"I feel like this should be disrespectful, but I can't really bring myself to care after what happened." Dawn commented with a sweat drop as she noticed their partners had destroyed several gravestones when they got out.

"Yeah...let's hope we don't come to regret that anytime soon," Barry nodded awkwardly.

"How dare you disrupt Lord Bakemon's domain!" came an eerie voice, as several Bakemon appeared from the cathedral.

"Yeah well, we didn't feel like playing along with the whole offering thing," Barry said.

"For this transgression, you will all pay dearly," the Bakemon said in union.

"Oh yeah? What are you guys gonna do about it?" Peckmon shot back.

"Uh...I don't think you should be provoking them," Barry groaned.

"Relax, they're weak as heck, and we're at full power. What's the worst that could happen?" Peckmon waved off.

"..you DO realize you just provoked Murphy, right?" Lekismon and Dawn deadpanned at that.

True enough... "You all earned the wrath of Lord Bakemon!" the Bakemon called out, as they, and several of the ones that were in the tunnels, soon gather together in the air, seemingly circling around, before they all seemed to merge together, revealing another Bakemon...only this one was easily 10 times larger than a normal Bakemon.

"I'm guessing That is Lord Bakemon. You HAD to ask, didn't you, Peckmon?" Barry said dryly.

"Yeah...that may not have been so smart," Peckmon admitted with a sweatdrop as the giant Bakemon descended.

"Hell's Hand!" He called out as from the 'sleeves' of his form, a pair of demonic blue hands shout out, grabbing hold of both Peckmon and Lekismon and throwing them both aside.

"Looks like his size isn't for show!" Dawn said in alarm as she and Barry got out of the way, avoiding a swing from the giant ghost.

Peckmon and Lekismon quickly got back on their feet and began counter attacking." Kunai Feathers!" Peckmon called out, firing his feathers, but Lord Bakemon grabbed it with his Hell's Hand, and threw them aside, letting them hit some gravestones.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon called out, firing out a few Arrows of ice, but Lord Bakemon shielded himself with his arms, and quickly dispersed the attack save for a few tears.

"Okay, he's holding his own against them. Not a good sign," Barry frowned. "Well in that case we'd better lead them a hand," He said, looking at the makeshift cross, and then to the advancing ghost. "And I think I know how to make him stop."

"What do you have in mind?" Dawn asked.

"Something crazy and stupid, I must really be out of my mind to try it," He sighed, before running towards Lord Bakemon." I've been spending to much time with Ash..." The blonde muttered before saying, "Hey you! Halloween reject!"

Lord Bakemon turned to face the human, not impressed by the insult.

"Open wide!" Barry shouted, before rearing back...and throwing his makeshift cross at Lord Bakemon. The large ghost blinked...before gasping when he realized what it was...big mistake, as when he opened his mouth, the cross went right in, to which he swallowed. Immediately he was grasping at his throat, or whatever passed as it, as he looked like he'd had swallowed something very hot.

"Thanks Barry!" Peckmon grinned. "Spiral Claw!" The attack struck true, hitting Lord Bakemon in the face and causing the ghost to cry out in pain, but broke through the smoke, a pair of Hell's Hand shout out, grabbing both the Adult Digimon and began hitting them against each other, Lord Bakemon flailing around them pain, and dragging them along for the ride.

"Okay...that's not what I had in mind." Barry gulped.

"He's definitely weakened, but not enough," Dawn said, looking around frantically for something to help their partners. She soon found her answer when she eyed the large cross on top of the cathedral. The metal cross at that and it looked very loose and close to falling off, and Lord Bakemon was underneath where it would fall. "I've got an idea.

"If you got something, better make it quick. I think my idea may have backfired," Barry gulped as both of their partners were bodily thrown into a heap.

Dawn nodded and quickly pulled out a rope with a hook from her bag and managed to throw it and attach it to the cross, she pulled on the rope trying to make it come down, and Barry soon joined in and with both of them, the loose cross started to come down. "Take this you big jerk!" She shouted, Lord Bakemon turning around to see her...before seeing the large cross was rammed into him, causing him to shout in pain.

"Great idea Dawn!" Barry grinned, before turning to their partners. "Do it now!"

"You got it!" They both nodded.

"Tear Arrow!"

"Spiral Claw!"

The two attacks flew through the air, Lord Bakemon barely able to turn around to see it, and with his powers so severely weakened, he could do nothing as the attacks hit, the arrow hitting first and Peckmon giving it some extra force to rip through him and he burst into scarps of torn cloth and data.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

The two human sighed in relief as the fight was finally over, while their partners surprisingly stayed in the Adult Level for once.

Before any proper cheering could commence though, the ground cracked open, a portion of it collapsing away, allowing everyone to peer down into it.

"I really shouldn't be surprised." Dawn said with a frown as they looked at a large amount of Black Gears in the earth, all spinning about for some sort of mechanism.

And then they suddenly stopped, before breaking down into pieces, and the island jerked to a stop, sending them to the ground. "What now?" Barry groaned.

"Look over there!" Peckmon pointed into the fog, which they could see was starting to lift, and finally, gave them a clear view of Mount Infinity.

"Maybe we'll be able to get back now." Lekismon said.

"The others will most likely be making their way towards the mountain." Dawn realised.

"Then that's where we're going as well." Barry said with a nod, before he climbed up on Peckmon and Lekismon created a bubble for her and Dawn to ride in while the two Digimon jumped out of the graveyard and towards the water with Barry and Peckmon flying above it and Dawn and Lekismon gliding on top of the water.

They had to hurry, as there was no time telling the kind of situations their friends were in.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well Barry and Falcomon have met up with Dawn and Lunamon.**

 **The child are meeting up with each other one by one.**

 **Now the two humans and Digimon have come face to face with Bakemon and Lord Bakemon.**

 **With the help from ideas from the humans, the Digimon send Bakemon to his grave.**

 **But now they race to Infinity Mountain to meet their friends.**

 **Will they reach their friends in time?**

 **And what has become of the last three children, Red, Serena and Ritchie?**

 **You'll have to find out of the next chapter of the Digital Adventure1**

 **Well that's all I have to say for today guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	16. The Digging Brothers, Drimogemon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **The Digging Brothers, Drimogemon!** Shows Drimogemon on screen.

* * *

The wind howled against the bed, while Red and Bearmon clung on for dear life...something that was a bit easier seeing as Bearmon used the blanket and tied it oto the corners of the wood to make a makeshift parachute but it was slowly ripping apart. "I think we're losing altitude!" He said as he felt them start to fall. Craning his head upwards a bit, he saw that they were headed for an area of the island that had a mountain. It was nowhere near as tall as Infinity Mountain, but from where he was looking, it was much wider.

"I don't think this is a good speed for landing!" Bearmon said.

"Can you blame us?" Red asked.

"Not really but I'll try to stop it anyway." Bearmon called out, as he grabbed the wooden part and pulled it up making the bed pull up slowing it down a bit. The bed crashed down into the ground, they landed more or less on the softly on the forest floor below. Once they were at a complete stop, Red slowly peeled himself off the bed.

"It seems we've landed safely. Good word Bearmon." Red sighed, before giving his partner a smile.

"No problem Red," Bearmon smiled back, before frowning. "But it seems we've been blown pretty far away...and the others aren't around..."

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about that." Red frowned. " All we can do for now is try and find a way back."

"How do we do that though?" Bearmon asked.

Red would have answered...if he didn't suddenly spot another shape coming towards them the area they were in, and recognized it as another bed. " It's another of the beds. Looks like someone was blown here with us."

"And they're falling too!" Bearmon added in alarm, before Red acting quickly and pulled out a hook with a rope and threw it surprisingly well and it caught the bed and pulled it, allowing it to slow down to a safe speed and landing harmlessly on the ground. However, when it landed, something small came out rolling out from the sudden stop, revealing Salamon, who looked understandably dizzy.

"Salamon? Then that means..." Red blinked as the person got off the bed and looked around before seeing Red. Red was approached by the honey blonde hair girl.

"Red!" Serena said happy to see one of her friends as she walked up to him.

"I'm glad you're okay too Serena." Red said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Bearmon asked as he went up to Salamon.

"Like I just got off a rollercoaster." the puppy Digimon answered with a groan.

"Sounds like a headache and a half then." Bearmon shot back.

Salamon eventually shook her head to clear it, and got to her feet. "Where are we?"

"Judging by the mountain, I think we're around Mount Panorama," Bearmon said.

"Mount Panorama?" Came Serena's voice as she and Red walked back to them.

"Compared to Mount Infinity being the tallest point on the island, Mount Panorama is the widest mountain on the island, covering a good 1/6th of the island it's pretty much in between a lot of important areas." Salamon explained.

"So it's an access point to much of the island? Or was anyway,?" Red asked.

Before they could respond, they suddenly heard the sound of rocks falling from nearby." Think we should check that?" Serena asked.

"I think so," Bearmon nodded.

It surprisingly took a good amount of walking before they reached an area that had a large sign hanging off a part of the mountain with the words 'DRILL CAVE' on it, completely lit up like a neon sign, below it was what looked like a collapsed cave entrance, and collapsed in front of that was what appeared to be a large mole like creature with a purple back and a cream belly and legs, a drill at the front of his face with long whiskers on each side of it.

"That's Drimogemon!" Salamon said as they got closer.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Drimogemon_

 _Drimogemon. Data Type. An Adult Level Beast Digimon. Thanks to the drill attached to it's snout, it can move around underground at high speed. It usually prefers to stay underground due to being rather shy. Its special attack is Drill Spin, using it's drill to attack it's opponent._

"Is he okay?" Bearmon asked, and was about to inch closer, when Red picked him up.

"Easy there Bearmon, we don't know if he's infected or not." Rec cautioned, while Serena pulled out her Digivice.

"Nope. No black dots. He's clean," She reported, earning a nod from him as they moved closer.

As they got closer, they found that he was unconscious. "So...how should we wake him?" Salamon asked.

"Oh, maybe like this." Serena said suddenly, before grabbing one of his whiskers, and yanked on it.

"Serena!" Bearmon said in surprise. "Don't yank an unconscious mon's whiskers!"

"Why does my mustache hurt?" Drimogemon groaned out, cutting off the conversation as he slowly stood up, shaking his head.

"Oh uh...no reason," Salamon said quickly. "So...why were you unconscious?" She asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Unconscious? Why...? Wait! One of my brothers, he suddenly started going crazy, he just started thrashing around around the tunnels and me and my other brother were trying to stop him." Drimogemon explained.

"Did he happen to have a Black Gear sticking out of his body?" Red asked with narrowed eyes.

Drimogemon nodded. "Yeah, a big black gear sticking out of his back, we've even found some deep underground but they gave us a creepy feeling so we sealed them back up."

"Called it." Bearmon and Salamon deadpanned at the same time.

"Where is your brother?" Red asked." If we can remove the Black Gear, we can get him back to normal."

"Well, last I remember, he should be somewhere in the tunnels. Not sure where exactly, but you can probably tell based on the tremors." Drimogemon said.

"How are we getting in the tunnels though?" Serena pointed to the sealed cavern entrance.

"You can leave that part to me, considering you're helping me with my brother, I'll help you get to him." Drimogemon said before his drill started to spin and he put it to work against the crumbled entrance into the tunnel.

"Still better than getting buried alive," Salamon shrugged.

"Salamon's right," Serena nodded. This was not the time to be playing around, it was time to get serious as always.

"Well, if Serena's agreeing, it's definitely a good idea." Bearmon chuckled.

The trip into the tunnels wasn't the fastest, but all things considered, it was probably for the best, as alternate was a cave in.

Though Drimogemon was very happy to point out some of the machinery he and his brothers had installed as they kept going in deeper, all of it being powered by a few generators scattered about the cave system.

"This system is pretty expansive," Red mused as they walked. "Have you been working on it for a long time?"

"Oh yeah, my brothers and I have put our hearts and souls into this project. Once it's done, we'll have a shortcut for all of File Island," Drimogemon said with some pride as he continued digging.

"So, where does it connect so far?" Serena asked, a bit curious.

"Oh, we have a path that ends up pretty close to the Misty Forest, one that comes out near the Gear Savannah, another close to the Great Canyon, one near Freezeland, and one not too far from Mount Infinity," Drimogemon continued, obviously very happy about these.

"Wow, you guys have done a lot." Serena whistled.

"And we're not nearly done yet," the Digimon grinned. "We still have plenty to do,"

"Well then, hope your project works out well." Salamon nodded.

"Thanks!" Drimogemon grinned. The path went deeper, and after a while, it started to feel...warmer. "Careful, we're gonna be passing a river of lava, so stick close to the walls," He warned.

They listened to his warning, and when they came up on a thin path next to a flowing river of lava, they stuck very close to the walls of the cavern, making sure to follow him closely.

"Apparently some hot head of a Digimon used to live around these parts a long time ago, might explain the lava honestly." Drimogemon said as he stopped to use his drill on the wall to make the path wider at times.

"I wonder what Digimon it was?" Bearmon mused.

Meanwhile, not too far from the current shard of the island, a certain mountain guardian made of flames sneezed.

Fortunately the section of the tunnel that passed the river wasn't too long, so they were soon in the caves again...though the two humans were sweating quite a bit now from the heat. "Sorry about that, but no worries, there's gonna be a few underground rivers soon."

"I think we'd all like that." Salamon said, sweating just as bad as the humans thanks to her fur.

Nodding, Drimogemon quickly lead them to a new area. The area was a cavern that had more then one tunnel leading into it, it was decently sized, and was illuminated by what appeared to be crystals, compared to the rest of the tunnels so far that had artificial lighting to keep it illuminated. Furthermore, despite being underground, there was more plantlife as well as a few gentle looking streams flowing through the moss covered grounds. All in all, it looked like the perfect place to rest and relax for a while.

"Wow..." Serena blinked at the sight, a sentiment shared by the others as well.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it. We're thinking of making this place into a 'hub' or at least of them, so travelers can rest a little before continuing on their way," Drimogemon chuckled.

Right after he said that, the world, or rather just the caverns, shook, and several large stones fell from the ceiling, either crushing the crystal or falling into the water.

"Oh come on!" Drimogemon said with a loud groan. "That's it! I'm making him fix all this once he's freed, possessed or not!"

"Right, well...I guess we'd better keep going then," Drimogemon sighed. "Though if you want, you might as well wash your faces of something first. You all do look pretty sweaty thanks to the previous area."

"I think we will." Red said with a sigh as he went towards the stream and used the water to clean his face, looking in amusement as Serena just splashed the water up at herself and Salamon dunked herself in the water before coming out and shaking her body.

"Personally I just need a drink." Bearmon said as he simply did just that.

"Alright, let's see what we find next. Seriously that brother of mine, he messed up the tunnels so much it's hard to remember where everything is." Drimogemon said with a sigh before starting to dig once again.

A bit of time later, they all blinked in surprise as the section of earth Drimogemon had been drilling with his nose just crumbled away and come out to... a glade full of mushrooms, of all things.

"Well...that's surprising." Salamon said with a tilt to her head.

"But hopeful, most of these are edible." Drimogemon said with a bit of a laugh.

"Maybe you guys should eat up then, since the food earlier was fake and all." Serena said to the two Child Level Digimon who nodded in agreement and, with a bit of help from Drimogemon telling them which were edible, ate their fill of mushrooms, the humans doing the same.

"These are delicious!" Bearmon smiled.

"I bet they'd taste even better in soup!" Salamon agreed.

"Let's make sure to bring some with us, remember we can carry a lot of stuff thanks to Ash's modifying our bags." Serena said.

"Right, it's always a good idea to bring any food we find. We should be glad we could find these at all," Red said.

"That's true," Bearmon nodded as they soon finished eating. Thanks for showing these to us. They were delicious," he said to Drimogemon.

"Hey, no problem. You guys are trying to help me get my brother back, so it's the least I could to help," Drimogemon grinned.

After eating their fill, the group continued on exploring the cave system, and while they somehow never ended up finding Drimogemon's brother, they did reopen some of the paths that had been closed due to landslides caused by the various tremors.

They continued on through another tunnel. It wasn't long before the walls became brick-like, with characters written all over the walls.

"These are...?" Red blinked.

"Digicode? What's all this doing here?" Salamon blinked.

"Oh that? Yeah, we found these old ruins recently. They were pretty well preserved all things considered, so we decided to leave it be," Drimogemon explained.

"Gary will probably want to see these." Bearmon commented idly.

"Oh yeah, good point." Serena realised, and pulled out her phone to start taking pictures.

"Good idea, we can show it to him later," Salamon nodded.

Red had a small smile on his face when he watched the three for a moment, before turning to where Drimogemon was going. What he found was that the tunnel lead to what appeared to be an underground temple of some kind. "Is this the ruins you were talking about?"

"Yeah, this is the one, we figured we'd keep it preserved, since its history. You can't just knock over that." Drimogemon nodded.

"Huh, that's weird, there's some lion carvings on some of these walls." Serena noticed.

"Maybe it's related to Leomon?" Bearmon mused.

"Well I can see something that's not related to him." Salamon said a bit urgently as she went a bit further up ahead, the others picking up the pace a bit and soon seeing the sight of another unconscious Drimogemon.

"Aw shoot, he got knocked out too." Drimogemon said with a growl as he inspected his brother. "This guy's my middle brother, and the one hit with that gear thing is the younger of us three."

"We'd better wake him up then," Red said. "He might know where your youngest brother is."

"Good idea," Drimogemon said, before turning to his brother. "WAKE UP!" He shouted...and knocked his younger brother upside the head.

"I'm up!" The younger Drimogemon said, bolting up. The two humans and two child level Digimon had flat stares at the waking method used. "Huh? Why was I asleep?"

"You tell us," the older Drimogemon said. "Did you happen to see where our little brother went? These guys say they know how to get him back to normal."

"Our little...wait, I remember now! Yeah, he was going to the ruins, and I tried to stop him, but he was fighting like a mad Digimon, and knocked me out!"

"Then is he still in the ruins?" Red asked.

"Not sure, but I think so," The middle Drimogemon nodded.

"Alright! Time to go and break that gear!" Serena whooped before running ahead, Salamon groaning as she went after her.

"She's right though, we should hurry," Bearmon admitted, earning a nod from Red.

"We'll take care of your brother. You both stay out here first, alright?" Red said to the two Drimogemon.

"Well...alright, but be careful in there. You don't want to cause a cave in if you're not careful," the older Drimogemon warned.

Just about a minute of running later, and they finally reached the deepest area of the ruins, and standing right in the middle of it, was a large statue of a lion, with large saber like teeth.

"Whoa! Now that's an AWESOME lion!" Serena said with a shocked look on her face.

"There's a tablet here." Red noticed as he walked up to the statue, seeing a tablet sticking out of the pedestal a bit and pulled it out. "It seems rather important, maybe this could be something Leomon would like to see if he can be brought back to normal.

Any further conversation was cut off when they felt a strong tremor hit the ruins.

"He must be nearby!" Bearmon said. "This way!"

After putting away the tablet inside of his bag, Red quickly caught up as they soon entered a larger room in the ruins, and seemed to contain the reasons why the tremors kept happening.

Standing in the middle of the room was a very large, and banged up pillar, with a third Drimogemon using his drill to, well, try and drill it, a Black Gear sticking out of his back.

"That pillar looks very important. Something tells me we don't want to bring it down," Salamon frowned.

"Evolution time?" Bearmon asked.

"I think that would be best, yes," Red nodded.

"Let's break that gear!" Serena grinned.

 _(Brave Heart)_

"Bearmon, Evolution! Grizzmon!"

"Salamon, Evolution! Gatomon!"

Drimogemon was busy drilling into the pillar, before he was suddenly knocked aside by a double attack courtesy of Grizzmon and Gatomon. "There's no doubt about it, this pillar is the key support for the ruins. We must protect it at all cost!" Grizzmon said.

"Right, we need to do that while dealing with this guy. No pressure, right?" Gatomon said with a light hint of snark. Drimogemon didn't seem to appreciate being kicked as he soon got back on his feet, with the two Digimon nodding to each other and getting between Drimogemon and the pillar.

"Let's end this quickly!" Grizzmon declared. "Maul Attack!" He called out shooting forward, planning on landing a hit on the Digimon. Drimogemon saw the attack coming and managed to move to the side. However.

"Neko Kick!" He found himself right in the way of Gatomon's attack, before being kicked aside by the deceptively strong feline.

Drimogemon growled as he skidded to a halt, before using his drill and digging into the ground, disappearing from sight.

"Not good!" Red's eyes widened. True enough, Drimogemon suddenly emerged behind Grizzmon and hit him with his drill nose, knocking him away. He soon tried the same with Gatomon, but smaller Digimon was able to avoid the attacks, albeit narrowly.

"We can't hit him if he keeps going in and out of the ground like this," Grizzmon grimaced as he and Gatomon stood back to back, Drimogemon soon making what appeared to be a demented game of Whack-a-Mole due to how fast he was going in and out of his holes.

"Uh oh. We gotta help them!" Serena said, seeing their partners in a bind.

"If we can slow down Drimogemon even a little bit, that should gave them the opening they need," Red frowned, his mind racing to think of a way to help...before he remembered something and went into his bag and pulled out a few white balls.

"What are those?" Serena asked seeing the balls.

"Their small flash balls, we use them for pranks sometimes, if we threw them in the holes, we can force Drimogemon to come out for a bit." Red told as Serena got that and grabbed a few and she and Red threw them into the holes.

A moment later, they saw flashes going off in the holes and Drimogemon came up rubbing his eyes.

"All yours guys!" Serena said, giving the Digimon a salute. "Knock him to the ground!"

"R-right!" Gatomon said, needing a moment to process that yes, her partner was stubborn to say the least...even if she acts a little ditsy some of the time. By now Drimogemon was regaining his vision his sight and was making his way for a tunnel.

"Not this time!" Grizzmon said, before jumping forward, and catching Drimogemon by the gear with his teeth, causing the mon to thrash around.

And in a nice display of strength, lifted Drimogemon in the air.

"Take this!" Gatomon shouted as she ran forward and with a mighty shout, kicked Drimogemon as hard as she could, causing him to separate from the gear as he went falling to the ground. Down in the soil, Drimogemon was swirly eyed, while back in the chamber, the black gear shattered while it was still being held by Grizzmon.

"And that's that." Grizzmon nodded at the site.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

"Glad that's over." Gatomon said with an amused smile before she reverted back to Salamon, while Grizzmon turned back to Bearmon after pulling Drimogemon out of the hole he was in.

At that moment, the two other Drimogemon ran in. "We got a bit worried with all the commotion, is everything alright?" the eldest(the only way they could tell was because one of the whiskers was still a bit off after Serena had pulled it) asked, looking around the room.

"More or less," Red said. "We managed to get the gear our, so he SHOULD be okay...aside from a bruise and some discomfort with his sight at least.

"About that, your brother said you all found some more black gears. Where are they?" Bearmon asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the elder brother asked.

"Well, it would probably be a good idea to break them, you know?" Serena said with a shrug.

Minutes later, the group, now with the youngest Drimogemon awake, stood in a section of the caves that was higher in the whole complex. "It was around here, I think... yeah, behind this wall." the middle brother said as he used his drill to move away the dirt and stone on the wall, revealing a whole system of Black Gears spinning constantly.

"Man I wish I had the some of the others attacks right now, be real useful." Salamon muttered as she glared at the gears.

"Hey you have an useful attack, just use it to destroy these gears." Serena told to her partner.

"Drimogemon are these walls strong enough to handle attacks?" Red asked and got a nod in comfirmation.

Getting the okay, Salamon launched a Puppy Howling at the gears, making them shake from the vibrations of the attack. But when it was done, the intended result had happened, with the gears either destroyed or broken beyond repair.

And then, much to their surprise, they started to spin the opposite way, the ground shifting underneath their feet.

"It feels like we're moving." Bearmon said.

"We are, a bit faster than before, I can feel that much." the youngest Drimogemon said, before they all headed out of one of the many exits of the cave system.

"Well look at that, we're heading back to Mount Infinity, and it's morning now." the eldest of the three brothers said as the sun shone down on them.

"Looks like a few other island pieces are moving back as well." the middle brother pointed out.

"I bet that's where some of the others landed." Serena said, grinning a bit.

"Then it's very likely we'll meet back up with them soon, let's hope their all safe." Red said, looking towards the tallest mountain of File Island.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well Red and Serena have met up on Mount Panorama and met the Drimogemon brothers.**

 **Once again to learn that another Digimon is under the effects of the Black Gear, they went to help.**

 **After going to caves and rivers of lava, they finally find the Digimon Drimogemon and fought him.**

 **With good teamwork, they removed the gear.**

 **And also destroyed the gears pushing the island and is now heading back towards File Island.**

 **That's 9 out of 10 kids found.**

 **But what has become of the final member Ritchie?**

 **Is he and Patamon alright?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of The Digital Adventure!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for today guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	17. Angemon Awakens!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Angemon Awakens!** Shows Angemon on screen.

* * *

The bed soared through the air at a speed that was anything but safe, while the occupants were clinging onto it for dear life. However, it wasn't long before the bed started to descend.

"Ritchie, the ground's getting a lot closer!" Patamon said in alarm.

"Yeah, we'd better get off soon!" He agreed.

"But how do we do that?" Patamon asked.

"...we wait till we get close, then we jump," Ritchie said after a few moments. "Not the best idea I know, but it's the best we have."

"Okay." Patamon said, a little nervous, the ground getting closer and closer, before he felt Ritchie grab him tightly and jumped, the two going into a roll as the bed crashed down into a lake at the bottom of a waterfall.

The young Digimon shook his head free of the dizzyness as his partner let him go, looking around to try and see where they were at.

Their bed had been flying around for a good few hours, that much they knew, as the sun was already starting to peak out over the horizon. Looking at where the bed was going one more time, Patamon turned to Ritchie?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, when you learn parkour, you're bound to land hard at times." Ritchie reassured as he knew how to take a fall.

He nodded, before he got a thoughtful look on his face. "What is parkour?"

Ritchie looked at him, smiling a bit as he relaxed onto the ground, ready to explain. "Well it's like running but a lot more challenging knowing you don't just limit yourself to just roads, you use the whole area as a workout place, running, jumping, climbing, moving rapidly in an urban environment, all that, a sport for us."

"Oh so it's like you're pushing yourselves for fun or a challenge." Patamon said.

Ritchie nodded at that. "Yeah, for humans, sometimes normal life is a little boring so we try to spice things up a bit by challenging ourselves to get better."

"That's weird, it kinda sounds like a bit like what Digimon do." Patamon said.

Ritchie blinked, intrigued at that. "Really how so?"

"We Digimon have to keep using our attacks to become stronger, the more we do it, the easier it becomes and the stronger we get, I'm sure it's the same for humans because I'm sure that doing parkour is difficult at first but becomes easier the more you do it right?" Patamon tried to explain as best as he could.

Ritchie frowned a little in thought. That was rather similar to it. But then Digimon always uses their attacks so...could it be that they were literally born with high potential to do stuff that humans do too? If so, then it meant that they were a lot more similar to them than appearance suggested. However he quickly shook his head. This, while interesting, was something better considered later. "This is something we could discuss later more later," He sighed. "We should keep moving.

"Okay," Patamon nodded, before frowning as he looked up at the waterfall.

Ritchie noticed though, looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"It's just...if I could evolve, I bet I could fly us over this waterfall, and maybe we could see where the others went..." He said softly.

Ritchie smiled gently, before bending down and petting him on the back. "It's okay, Patamon. I'm sure you'll evolve when the time is right," He reassured

"Thanks Ritchie," Patamon smiled gratefully.

"For now, we should continue moving. We might find something if we look around," He said, picking him up before the two were soon on their way.

Ritchie kept on walking, the number of trees in the immediate area being rather scarce, and dotting his view were what appeared to be lever crossings.

He stopped in front of one that had the warning lights blinking, he knew it was silly, but considering how strange the Digital World had been so far, he decided not to take any chances.

While they were waiting for a train that may or may not pass, Patamon suddenly spoke up. "Hey Ritchie?" he started.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I gotta ask, out of everyone in the group, aside from the Digimon, who is your best friend?" Patamon asked curiously.

Ritchie didn't even have to think to know that answer. "Ash, he's my best friend."

"Really, I can tell he's probably the nicest person in the group, but is their another reason?" Patamon asked.

Ritchie stiffened up for a moment, but soon sighed. "It's because I used to be a coward."

"What do you me 'used to be', you can tell me." Patamon said as Ritchie nodded.

"Yeah, used to be, it's only because of him that I'm no longer a coward." Ritchie said remembering.

"Is Ash related to this tale?" Patamon asked innocently.

Ritchie smiled a bit as he was reminded that he was still only a month old. "He is because I needed help at one time and he was there when I needed it the most, I learned that I couldn't be a coward forever."

"Than you don't have to say you are. I know you, and I'm sure everyone else would agreed," Patamon smiled.

He sighed again. "I wish it was that simple. I'm sure most of them would accept me as I am, but I'm worried about Paul. I know Ash would gave him something to think about, but I doubt he would accept this so easily, since he wouldn't stand being around a coward."

"And what makes you a coward?" Patamon asked, frowning a little bit.

"You remember our first day here right? When I woke up and found myself in this unfamiliar place, I was kinda freaking out a little bit if you remember that much, then I saw you and freaked out a little bit more before trying to calm down, being in a new place makes me a lot nervous, and it causes me to act out of instinct, I can help but to stay quiet at times, that was me back then, when I was younger, a cowardly to even talk back then and well..." He didn't feel like finishing his story.

Patamon frowned at that. He could tell it upset his partner greatly, but he didn't know what to say or do. "But you've changed, right? You're trying to be better than that now?" He said.

Ritchie paused at that. It was...extremely simplified...yet at the same time...he wasn't wrong. He WAS trying to change, to move on from that time in his life. But at the same time, he didn't think it could be that simple. "Maybe..." He sighed, but didn't say anything else.

Patamon frowned a bit again, but ultimately didn't say anything, knowing this conversation was over. By now the lever crossings had been raised again, allowing them to continue on their path. "Hm? Are those bubbles?" Patamon asked.

"It looks like it." Ritchie asked with a raised eyebrow, before looking at where they were coming from, seeing what, at first glance, seemed to be a village of some sorts.

"I wonder who's making all of those?" Patamon said as he looked towards the village as he and Ritchie continued on towards it.

"I guess we're about to find out." He said, noticing how the grass beneath his feet seemed to be getting softer the closer he got towards the village. At first he didn't think anything of it but that soon changed when he took a step...and his foot promptly sank into the ground, before rebounding out, causing him to bounce in surprise, Patamon getting tossed out of his arms in the process. What followed was the two actually bouncing on momentum alone, sending them deeper into the village, and when they finally stopped, they were both flat on their backs. "That was unexpected," Ritchie blinked, looking at Patamon who was lying next to him. A pause went through both of them, before Patamon snorted and started laughing, his partner likewise unable to suppress the chuckle bubbling out of him, as while that was a surprise, it was actually pretty fun.

After the mirth died down, Ritchie slowly got up, and took in the surroundings. They were in...well...the best he could describe was that this place looked like a child's heaven, not quite how Toytown was, but one all the same. Perhaps if Toytown was a place for everyone, this place looked like it was tailor made for toddlers, what with the large blocks, as well as the toys hanging from the trees, not to mention the soft bouncy ground.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this place was a nursery." He said as he and Patamon started looking around for whatever made all those bubbles.

"Um...I think it is." His partner said, having flown ahead a bit and looking around a tower of blocks.

Ritchie followed after him, curious about his words, before blinking as he saw the largest collection of cribs ever.

Walking towards the collection of cribs, he glanced into several of them, always being met with a pair of eyes looking back at him, all from different Digimon.

"These little guys are all Fresh Level, so, this has to be where the Digimon of File Island all come from." Patamon realised as he looked at a crib at a crib that had a Botamon in it.

"We probably shouldn't disturb them then." Ritchie said, knowing that disturbing a baby was a sure fire way to make them cry...and with how many there were...

"You're probably right," Patamon said, flapping away from the crib. Turning a little, he saw something else. "Ah, look over there," he said, flying towards what he saw. Ritchie carefully followed after him.

What he saw, once again, made him blink, rubbing his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him, as he looked at a field of eggs.

"This... is not what I expected." he said slowly as he and Patamon walked through the egg field.

"These are all Digi Eggs," Patamon said. "They're Digimon that haven't hatched yet."

"So Digimon all come from eggs?" Ritchie blinked in mild surprise.

"Yeah," Patamon nodded. "Don't humans do the same?" he asked innocently.

Ritchie opened his mouth a few times, trying to think of how to put it, before setting on simple. "That's not the case for humans, no."

"Then where do they come from?" Patamon asked, tilting his head.

Ritchie covered his face, which was tinted red. "I'll...tell you another time."

"Okay," Patamon nodded, not quite understanding, but accepting. With that in mind, his attention returned to the eggs...and a note that was under one of them. "What's this?" he asked as he pulled it out from under the egg carefully.

"What does it say?" Ritchie asked curiously.

"It says...'Rub me'?" Patamon blinked. Who do you think is asking to be rubbed?"

Ritchie thought about it for a moment, before slowly saying. "If I had to guess...the eggs I think..." he said.

"Oh...should we rub one then?" Patamon asked.

"Well...I am a bit curious." Ritchie muttered, picking up a white egg with yellow lines on it and started rubbing it, for what reason, he wasn't sure.

It started shaking in his hands after a few moments, and he slowly understood what was going on, before the top of the egg cracked and flew off, a small, white, jelly creature coming out of it. "Huh, so that's what happens." Patamon blinked. "Though I wonder where the cribs came from?"

As if to answer the question, the egg shell vanished in a puff of smoke, and in its place was one of the many cribs.

"Okay...not the strangest things I've seen so far..." Blake admitted, before gently putting the crib down, careful not to disturb the new born.

"Do you think we should rub the rest too?" Patamon asked.

"I don't think we should. A nursery like this must have a caretaker, and I don't think they'd appreciate it if we went and increase their workload just like that," Ritchie shook his head.

"That's true I guess," Patamon deflated a little, but nodded all the same...before brightening again when a thought crossed his mind. "Think we should keep an eye on the babies while their caretaker is gone?"

Ritchie paused for a moment, considering it. "Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt. The babies we saw so far seem calm enough," he said with a light nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from the nursery, a stream ran through the land, and standing by it was what appeared to be an almost rabbit like creature, though it clearly had features from other mammals as well, having nine tails that looked like peacock feathers, claws on its hands and feet being red with a blue pattern over most of its back while its belly was white.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Elecmon_

 _Elecmon. Data Type. A Child Level Mammal Digimon. Elecmon is a well known lover of harmless pranks, most of which other Digimon can appreciate and find enjoyment in. Similar to a peacock, he can fan out his nine feather like tails to intimidate opponents and avoid battle. His special attack is Sparking Thunder, sending out a spiralling beam of lighting from it's tails._

Elecmon looked at the water intently, waiting for something. Suddenly he leaped into the air and... "Sparking Thunder!" fired his attack into the water, causing it to ignite for a moment. Once he was done, he landed into the water, and in a quick motion began throwing out fishes he'd killed with his attack, and before long he had a large haul of fish. "Perfect," he said with a smile before putting them all on a large leaf and dragging it with him. "The babies must be hungry by now. Better get all these to them as fast as I can," He grinned, the feeling of satisfaction in doing his job as caretaker of the babies putting a spring into a step like it always did. However, when he got back...he was met with an odd sight.

He saw Patamon, slumped on the ground, next to a group of smiling and laughing babies, all of them circling around a boy (though he didn't know what he was specifically) who was looking a bit overwhelmed, his eyes turning to him when he arrived and they just screamed 'Help me!"

Elecmon shook his head with a sigh, "What is it with people thinking taking care of babies would be easy." he said, before grabbing one of the fishes and throwing it in a direction away from the boy, the babies turning to it and moving away from him.

* * *

Once the babies were gone, Ritchie slumped to the ground, but not before managing a quick 'Thank you' to the Digimon who'd just arrived. From the looks of it, it seemed that he was the caretaker of this nursery...and boy did he come back at a good time. He would never look at infants the same way after what just happened.

"Don't mention it, though I really wish strangers didn't keep trying to take care of the babies when they have no idea what to expect. These little tykes are a lot harder to handle than most think," The Digimon chuckled.

"So I guess that makes you Elecmon, then?" Patamon said as he got up.

"That's me," Elecmon nodded. "Caretaker of Primary Village, easily one of if not the most important place in File Island," he said, with a puff of pride.

"I can understand why if this is where Digimon are born." Blake said, sitting up after a few moments. "Still...isn't it hard doing all this by yourself?"

"Well...yeah, but it's a job worth doing," Elecmon said with a grin.

"Well...think we can help a little?" Patamon asked, before adding, "With you teaching us of course."

"Heh, Maybe." Elecmon chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a temple at the top of Infinity Mountain, Devimon appeared in the main hall, a frown present on his face. It seems all my attempts to kill the Chosen Child so far have failed," he frowned. "However I still have a chance. All but one have evolved...as long as I eliminate this one, my plan can eventually go unimpeded," he smirked.

From the shadows, Ogremon and Leomon emerged. "Both of you, I want you to go to Primary Village. One of the Chosen Children is there. Eliminate him and his partner at all cost." he ordered.

"You got it," Ogremon nodded.

"Chosen Children...destroy..." Leomon said blankly, before they soon disappeared into the shadows again, Devimon's evil laughter soon filling the room.

* * *

The day had went by quickly, as before long the sun was setting.

"That was more exhausting than I thought it would be." Ritchie said with a sigh as he sat down.

"I didn't think babies would be this bad." Patamon added, collapsing next to him.

"Well, it's clear you two aren't cut out for this business, I do appreciate the assist though, let me do more work than normal. Tell you what, I'll go look for some food as thanks, you just wait here." Elecmon told them, before running off with a smile.

Ritchie just had time to nod before he ran off, sighing as he just relaxed. However, before he and Patamon could properly relax, he had something else. The sound of distress coming from another part of the nursery. "Something's wrong," Ritchie said suddenly.

"Huh?" Patamon blinked.

"I heard something in another section of the nursery," he said quickly. "We need to check it out!" With that he soon took off, Patamon going after him.

What they saw, hidden in cover, wasn't a pleasant sight.

Leomon, sword in hand, scanning the area around him carefully, most likely for him, while Ogremon stood, his club in one hand, while in the other held onto one of the newborn Digimon.

"Come on out kid! Unless you're okay with knowing this little one is going to get hurt!" Ogremon called out, looking around as he tried to spot him.

Ritchie felt a growl in his throat at the sight. "Damn coward!" Ritchie swore in anger.

"We have to do something." Patamon said with an angry frown on his face.

"There's not much we CAN do, as I don't have any thing to use as a weapon, and even though it's proven so far, I don't want to put myself in deliberate danger just on the off chance you'd evolve." Ritchie said with some annoyance.

"But we can't just leave the babies alone either," Patamon frowned. "If only we can get it away from him..."

Ritchie's mind was racing at this point. There had to be something he could do. He wanted to save the newborn, but at the same time, a dark part of his mind reminded him that even if he DID do something like give himself up, there was no guarantee they'd do as they promised either. If only he could get...closer... "...I may have an idea," Ritchie said.

"You do? What is it?" Patamon asked.

"It has something to do with my past," He said, before giving off a humorless chuckle. "Let's just say...being a coward had some perks when it came down to it..."

* * *

"Well then, I guess you don't care what happens to this little squirt," Ogremon said, as Ritchie and Patamon still haven't shown up.

"No, I'm here," came Ritchie's voice as he walked out from behind several blocks, the boy coming out alone, his arms behind his back.

Ogremon blinked, thrown for a loop, apparently not expecting this, though he quickly recovered. "O-Oh! Well, good then! For us that is!"

He saw him roll his eyes at his words, figuring he found him ridiculous, he decided to press his advantage. "Get closer! Unless you want the little one to get squished of course?" he said...though if Ritchie looked carefully, he never actually started squeezing or anything beyond maintaining his grip on the baby.

However, he didn't get much time to think about it, seeing the shadow he knew, as Leomon was now standing over him, his sword raised. "Chosen Children...destroy!" he roared, bringing down his sword, intending to cut the boy in half. The blade fell...and promptly cut his hat in half, as Ritchie rolled out of the way on the ground.

"Now!" Ritchie shouted as he lifted up a camera and pressed the bottom making a bright flash hit Leomon's eyes, making him hiss and rub his eyes.

Ogremon stared at the spot Ritchie was at...until Ogremon felt something in his fingers, and turned to look. "Hey!" he growled when he saw Patamon trying to get the baby out of his grasp. Unfortunately it seemed his grip was a bit stronger than expected, as while Patamon managed to get the baby out, he took too long. "Why you!" Ogremon growled, and just as the baby got out, he smacked Patamon aside with his club, knocking the small mon away.

"Patamon!" Ritchie said in alarm...and left himself open for a moment that Leomon took advantage of once he was no longer blinded.

"Fist of the Beast King!" he called out, firing his attack at the ground next to him. The attack hit, blowing him into a nearby wall, before he fell to the ground, felling his arm take most of the impact. He groaned as he struggled to get up, but when he did, he saw Leomon once more holding his sword over him, ready to strike him down, and this time, it would actually stick.

Time seemed to slowed down for him as the sword came down on him, too dazed to get out of the way in time, his arm almost busted, he could only wonder, was he truly no longer a coward from doing this.

Just at that moment, something small, brown, got in between him and the sword. Patamon, he quickly realised.

"Leave us ALONE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and at that moment, Ritchie's Digivice shone.

 _(Brave Heart)_

The Digivice sent a signal, calling forth the light that released the stream of data one last time.

"Patamon, Evolution!" Patamon called out as the data and light flowed into him, before he transformed. "Angemon!" Patamon's evolution was far more radical than any of the others in the group. Gone was the small guinea pig like creature and in his place was a man who stood roughly between 9 and 10 feet tall, donned in a white outfit covering his whole body, a blue cloth draping down from a belt, and two more, one around his left arm and one around his right leg. His left shoulder sporting a golden pad reminiscent of the sun, metallic, golden wings on his back on his left leg and foot, while a cross was on his right foot. A grey helmet covered the top portion of his head, a cross incorporated into it, as long orange hair spilled forth from the back, while six, large wings shot out from his upper back, a golden staff in his hand as he blocked Leomon's sword with it. For some reason, Ritchie could almost swear he heard the ringing of bells as his partner evolved.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Angemon_

 _Angemon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Angel Digimon. A being of perfect virtue, Angemon is known as a Digimon to bring happiness and protect others against the darkness. When fighting an enemy, he faces them with the utmost calm until they are completely_ _destroyed. His special attack is Heaven's Knuckle, charging his fist with holy energy, it has both a short ranged and long ranged version that causes the energy to be released upon the opponent._

"You will not harm Ritchie!" Angemon declared, before pushing back against the sword, knocking it away, before slamming his staff into Leomon's gut, the blow pushing him back considerably.

Leomon grunted before firing his Fist of the Beast King in retaliation...only for Angemon to effortlessly block it by spinning his staff.

"S-seriously?!" Ogremon gasped at the sight, consciously taking a step back.

Likewise, Ritchie was speechless at how easily Angemon fended off an attack that they'd already seen in the past had great power.

However, not everyone watching the fight was in awe at the show of power...

"...useless fools," Devimon frowned. "I gave them one job, and they fail even that. Very well, I suppose it's time I made full use of my puppet," he said, before with a thought, several Black Gears went flying, going straight for Primary Village.

Back at the fight, Leomon was pushed back again from a failed attempt to strike at Angemon, but before he could recover, he cried in pain as a number of Black Gears entered his back. Immediately the evil power filled his being, his skin growing paler and his turning black, while his body started to grow he was almost twice his original size.

"This is...!" Angemon said in alarm, before he grabbed Ritchie, and avoided a large Fist of the Beast King headed his way. By now fortunately they'd taken the fight outside of the nursery, so none of the babies were in danger (It helped Elecmon had returned in the midst of the fight, and had evacuated the babies while Ogremon and Leomon's attention were on Angemon)

"I didn't know Black Gears could do that," Ritchie couldn't help but say, eyes wide at the sight.

"The power in the gears amplifying the power of the evil will controlling Leomon. If we are to save him, the evil must be extinguished," Angemon said, placing Ritchie a safe distance away.

Despite the situation, Ritchie couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow at hearing him speak. He knew most of the Digimon went through some personality changes when they evolve, usually becoming a bit more mature, but Angemon seemed almost completely different from Patamon. Not to mention he sounded a whole lot more regal. However, he decided not to voice it seeing as there were, quite literally, bigger things to worry about.

Once his partner was secure, Angemon went back to the fight, Leomon attempting to hit him, though the nimble angel proved a difficult target. However, at the same time Angemon found himself trying to find an opening to retaliate to be harder than expected, as while Leomon had grown larger and stronger, he hadn't lost any of his speed, meaning the fight was now at a stalement.

However, at that moment.

"SunShine Beam!" a familiar beam of energy impacted against Leomon, knocking him off balance.

"Fox Fire!"

"Power Metal!"

The two attacks impacted against Leomon, further pushing him back.

"I dunno who you are, but if you got something planned, do it now!" came Ash's voice from the top of Dorugamon's head, as Paul and Zoey were riding with their partners.

Angemon nodded, before turning to Leomon. Raising his right hand, it started to glow with holy power. "Now I free you from the evil will!" Angemon declared, before he surged forward. "Heaven's Knuckle!" he landed a strong blow to Leomon's gut, the energy releasing through his being, before coming out from his back, the Black Gears along with a dark phantom being blown out along with it before all of them vanished into the light.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

Ogremon, who had been more or less sidelined the entire fight on account of not exactly wanting to get caught in the crossfire looked at the situation carefully. "Well...this looks bad. In that case, time for my final move," Ogremon said...before doing an about face, and running away. "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day!" he laughed.

"Is he for real?" Ritchie deadpanned from his spot at the sight of the fleeing ogre. At the same time Dorugamon, BlackGarurumon and SunFlowmon came closer, depositing his friends partners.

"Trust me, I realised he's that kind of moron last night." Ash said with a twitching eyebrow as he looked at the same sight.

"Hey where's Patamon?" Zoey wondered, looking around in confusion.

"Is he hiding?" Paul added, just as confused.

In response, Ritchie looked a bit awkwardly at Angemon.

They followed his gaze, and it took them a total of two seconds to process the truth. "Holy shit, seriously?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Ritchie admitted pulling out his spare hat after his first one got cut in half and put it on.

"But seriously...how the hell does a small guinea pig with bat wings turn into well..." Paul gestured at Angemon for emphasis.

"I think we got bigger things to worry about though," Zoey said, pointing at Leomon who'd fallen to his knees and was shrinking down now.

"Right. Hopefully tall dark and ugly doesn't run him evil again," Ash nodded as the four of them soon went to check on Leomon, their partners reverting after the fight.

When they reached Leomon, he was rubbing his head with a groan. "Thank you," he managed to say. "And I greatly apologize for everything I tried to do under Devimon's control." It seemed he was also somewhat aware while he was being controlled.

"It's fine," Paul waved off. "If you wanna make it up to us, help us kick Devimon's ass to next year."

"THAT, I can agree with whole heartedly," Leomon smirked.

"Though...we should probably wait for the others. Knowing them they'll be on their way by now." Ash said.

As if on cue, the group were treated to the sounds of rushing through trees, making them look to see not only Gaogamon, carrying Gary, Leaf and FeeBeemon, but also Grizzmon, who had Red, Serena and Salamon, on Serena's head. "Huh...how convenient," Ash blinked.

A few minutes of regrouping later, as well as everyone seeing Ritchie hiss in pain at getting his arm bandaged from hitting the wall, as well as Leomon receiving the tablet Red and Serena had obtained, found the group sitting under a tree near the edge of the Primary Village, Elecmon clearing things up after the fight.

"As Centarumon mentioned to two of you earlier today, the coming of the Chosen Children was foretold millennia ago during the dawn of the Digital World, it was said they would arrive when we need them most, and I can't think of a more perfect time for you all to have arrived." Leomon explained.

"So, I'm guessing that the Digivices were kind of like the heralds of our arrival then." Red said as he looked at the device in his hand.

"What I'm curious about is when Centarumon said they can evolve just like the Digimon." Gary mused.

"We may have seen something like that earlier, albeit an already evolved one." Ash said. "Their's two other humans in this world. they've been here for at least 10 years."

"You speak of Frigimon's daughter and son, correct? She has told me about them before." Leomon realised.

"I'm rather surprised we aren't the only one's here." Leaf said, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, well that's not even the half of it." Zoey said with a sigh, remembering the story Frigimon had told them this morning.

"You know, I wonder what'll happen after we beat Devimon?" Leaf wondered.

"Well...will the Digital World still need us?" Serena asked, making the others blink at the valid question.

"Perhaps it won't, their's no way to know for sure right now." Salamon mused, shaking her head at the head.

"It...is a possibility," Gary mused. "If we were brought here to end the evil plaguing this world, then it would make sense that we would no longer be needed once that function is fulfilled."

"So...we save the world, then we go home?" Leaf asked.

"...possibly," Gary sighed.

"Doesn't seem like such a bad deal," Red shrugged. "I mean, we WERE planning to beat Devimon anyway. Not to mention no way we'd leave this world hanging just to go home, right guys?"

"Yeah, let's go and kick butt!" Bearmon shouted.

"There's a lot more of us than there are of him." FanBeemon added.

"We'll teach him not to mess with our home!" Gaomon cheered.

"I'm gonna punch him so hard he's gonna get TKO'd!" Lalamon said, throwing a few jabs.

"Alright, we're all in agreement then, let's go and beat Devimon!" Dorumon shouted as he raised his claws high.

With that said, it didn't take long for the group to get to the base of Mount Infinity, slowly starting the climb up to the top, and towards the final battle against Devimon.

"I think we should have waited for Barry and the others." Zoey said in a bit of worry.

"Don't worry, I'm positive they were heading here themselves, they'll catch up to in no time." Ash reassured her, warning a somewhat nervous smile from the orange haired girl.

At the same time, at the top of the mountain, Devimon growled as he smashed the gear that acted as a viewing glass for him, a snarl on his face. "Meddlesome children. Useless fools. It seems if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." he said, before he turned to the remaining Black Gears. "Come to me, oh powers of darkness!" he called out, the few Black Gears that remained in his palace like home flew into him... and then more come from the outside, so many that were all visible to the group climbing up the mountain, as well as to these who were still on their way. It seemed as if just about every single Black Gear spread through the Island were now gathering into one place.

Before the group had even reached the halfway point, the top part of the mountain exploded, and Devimon appeared, now a giant that towered over all them, so much so, a good portion of the mountain was pretty much gone by the time he fully emerged.

"Okay...where's a Megazord when you need one...?" was the weak joke Red managed as the group realized the rather daunting task they had ahead of them.

"A Megazord?" Ritchie quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, giant robot." Red quickly responded.

"Ah...yeah, that would have been useful," Ritchie nodded.

Devimon soon spread his now titanic wings and soon landed at the base of the mountain, and even then towered over them still.

"How did he get so big?!" Leaf asked in alarm.

"Its the power of darkness! He must have drawn all of it to him!" Leomon said.

"Well, look at it this way guys. The bigger they are, the hard they fall!" Ash encouraged.

"Yeah, let's get him!" Dorumon agreed. However, before they could start to attack, they were stopped by a sudden wave of dark energy, forcing them against the mountain side.

"Devimon!" Leomon growled, before he too was hit with a blast of dark energy, one that pushed him back till he fell off the side of the mountain.

"Leomon!" the humans and Digimon shouted in alarm, but they soon had bigger things to worry about as they felt the energy hitting them intensity a little.

"Fools! All you've done is walk to your doom. This place shall be your graves!" Devimon declared as he continued the flow of dark energy.

He was about to increase the output, until...

"Spiral Claw!"

"Tear Arrow!"

A volley of arrows entered his back after a sudden impact slammed into his back, cutting his concentration, before feeling another arrow stabbed into his leg and his wings as he felt something grab onto him, making him growl in annoyance as he tried to shake it off.

"That's Peckmon and Lekismon!" Gary quickly noticed.

"Guys!" they all heard, making them turn to see Barry running up towards them with Dawn following next to him. "Now's your chance! While he's distracted!

"Right, you heard him everyone! Time to evolve!" Ash said.

 _(Brave Heart)_

"Dorumon, Evolution! Dorugamon!"

"Lalamon, Evolution! SunFlowmon!"

"BlackGabumon, Evolution! BlackGarurumon!"

"FanBeemon, Evolution! Waspmon!"

"Gaomon, Evolution! Gaogamon!"

"Salamon, Evolution! Gatomon!"

"Bearmon, Evolution! Grizzmon!"

"Patamon, Evolution! Angemon!"

When the light subsided, Devimon found himself surrounded by all 10 of the Chosen Digimon, all in adult form. "Damn, I was so close!" he growled. "No matter, even with you all 10 of you gathered, it won't change anything!"

"No Devimon, that's where you're wrong," Angemon said. "This is where we will put an end to your twisted ambitions!"

"Get ready you bastard, we're taking File Island back!" Dorugamon growled, earning various sounds of agreement from the others.

"Power Metal!"

"Fox Fire!"

The two attacks hit Devimon, but he blocked it with his arm, before BlackGarurumon jumped onto his arm and started biting down, while Dorugamon grabbed hold of his right leg. Devimon growled as he was about to throw them both aside, but before he could...

"Tear Arrow!"

"Spiral Blow!"

Lekismon and Gaogamon peppered him with their attacks, obscuring his vision, but when it started to clear...

"Maul Attack!"

"Neko Punch!"

He growled in pain as the two attacks struck him in the chest, pushing him back a little, while behind him, Peckmon, SunFlowmon and Waspmon were already prepared.

"Spiral Claw!"

"SunShine Beam!"

"Turbo Stringer!"

The three attacks impacted on his back, causing him to roar in anger, before in a single sweep, he blew them all back. "Fools! Did you really think that would work?" he laughed.

"Wasn't trying to!" BlackGarurumon said with a smirk.

"We just needed to keep your attention!" Gatomon grinned.

"What?!" Devimon gasped in alarm, right before...

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon called out, this time firing his attack in a beam of holy light, smashing into Devimon's torso, causing him to him to roar and double over in pain, some of the Black Gears he'd absorbed leaving his body and shattering.

"Damn you...!" he growled, glaring at them all hatefully.

"Devimon, this is the end," Angemon declared. "Now everyone, let us bring an end to his evil!"

"You got it!" Everyone, humans and Digimon agreed.

In response, Angemon raised his staff over his head. "Come to us, O Holy Power!"

The Digivices all glowed brightly, before beams of light shout out of them, and hit their respective partners, all of them soon glowing with holy power.

"S-stop it!" Devimon gasped, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"No way, you're gonna get EVERYTHING you deserved, you bastard!" Grizzmon growled, before they all let loose their attacks.

"Power Metal!"

"Fox Fire!"

"Neko Punch!"

"Tear Arrow!"

"Spiral Blow!"

"SunShine Beam!"

"Turbo Stringer!"

"Maul Attack!"

"Spiral Claw!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

The attacks all met their mark, and when they did, the holy power empowering the Digimon further were released in a massive surge of energy. Devimon roared in pain as every fiber of his being was hit with the light, destroying every last trace of his power, a fact that was visually shown in a massive burst of light that forced the humans to shield their eyes for a moment. When it was over, their partners were once more by their side, having reverted to their child forms, and before them, Devimon's body breaking down apart into fragments of data.

"Curse you, Chosen Children!" he glared hatefully. "But don't think you've won. Even if you defeat me, dark powers are gathering across the ocean, held by Digimon far more powerful than I! Enjoy your victory while it lasts, for when all is said and done all of you WILL perish! he said, before letting out one last evil laugh as he faded completely. And with that, the battle for File Island was won.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well that's it for the Devimon arc.**

 **Patamon finally evolved into Angemon and purified Leomon.**

 **Now with Chosen Children finally back together, they climb Mount Infinity to face Devimon.**

 **Only for him to show himself empowered by the Black Gears.**

 **He has shown a ton of power by doing so.**

 **But the Children do not back down.**

 **Thanks to Angemon unleashing the holy power to his friends, Devimon is finally defeated.**

 **But his finally warning makes leaves much to think about.**

 **Who are the Digimon with much darker power across the ocean?**

 **Are the Chosen Children prepared for these new threats or will they finally meet their match?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	18. Set Sail! To a New Land!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a cloak with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Set Sail! To a New Land!** Shows Whamon on screen.

* * *

The group was now gathered at the base of the mountain, the adrenaline of the fight finally wearing off, leaving them all dead tired. Despite that,, Devimon's last words still bugged them. "We knew there was more to this world than just this island, and that other islands were more dangerous..." Ash sighed, looking at where he knew there was a beach. "But now it suddenly feels a whole lot more daunting."

"I know what you mean man..." Barry sighed. "But hey, we managed to save File Island. That's a start, right?"

"It was, but...for now we should probably regroup then plan our next move," Paul sighed, looking to where Leomon was slumped against a nearby tree, the group having gone looking for him after the fight, the lion-like Digimon having a few bandages wrapped around his torso courtesy of the groups hammerspace bags.

"That's probably for the best. We don't actually know how to get across the ocean, or what to do next," Ritchie sighed. However, as if in response to his words, the ground near where they were cracked, before an odd device revealed itself from the ground, and from it a beam of light appeared, as what appeared to be a holodrapic image soon appeared.

"Is this...some kind of projector?" Gary asked.

"Indeed it is." came the voice of an adult male as a person appeared within the projector.

He appeared to be just over 6 feet tall, making him taller than all of them, wearing a beige colored robe with brown edges that made him look like some kind of sage, his skin was tanned, with short spiky brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail on his back, his blue eyes looking at the group in a mix of amusement and pride.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with how soundly you all kicked Devimon to the curb." he said with an easy smile.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Red asked guardedly.

"You can call me Gennai. I've been trying to contact you all for a while now, but Devimon was constantly running interference with his Black Gears. Now that he's gone, I'm free to speak, though the range is a bit of an issue." the now named Gennai explained.

"Are you human?" Zoey asked suspiciously.

"Yes and now. I've always been in the Digital World, but my appearance is quite obviously based on that of a human." he added.

"That's... weird." Dawn said after a moment.

"Everything's weird in this world." Leaf said idly.

"Are you some kind of ghost person?" Serena asked as she moved her hand through the hologram before Leaf pulled her away.

"I am not a ghost person." Gennai said dryly. "I'm simply on the Server Continent at the moment, which is where you need to go. You have defeated Devimon, but there are more evil Digimon out there."

"Yeah, he kinda made that last detail clear, even if it was in the vain of 'if we go, we die'," Ritchie said dryly.

"And like it or not, he had a point. It took all of us to defeat him. If we go up against a Digimon who is far stronger than he is..." Gary sighed as he trailed off. Never let it be said they were all pessimist, but the logic spoke for itself.

"And that's where these little things called Tags and Crests come in." Gennai said, before right in his hand in the hologram appeared a small gold colored object similar to an army dog tag, and a tiny little glass piece that seemed to be made to slide into it. "If you can obtain them, they'll allow your partners to evolve to Pefect and beyond."

"We can really evolve higher?" Dorumon asked in excitement.

"Indeed, each of you has a Tag with a corresponding Crest, tailor made for you specifically." Gennai explained further.

"Wait, I have to ask, were you the one who brought the humans here?" Gaomon asked with a raised arm.

"It wasn't me no. However I know who it was, but he requested that I keep his identity a secret for now as he will reveal himself to you in time." Gennai spoke, and from his tone it was clear he respected whoever this other being was. "At the very least, I can tell you he's basically my boss."

"Okay," Ash nodded slowly. "So...where do we find these Tags and Crests?" he asked, figuring Gennai not wanting to go against his boss was reasonable enough...even if that made him feel a bit suspicious, but hey...free power up.

"About that..." Gennai sighed, scratching the back of his head. "The Crests are scattered all over the Server Continent, while the Tags...to my knowledge, they had ended up in the hands of Devimon, who in turn hid them somewhere. Where exactly...I'm not sure."

"Of course," Barry sighed, "It's never easy, is it?"

"Judging by how you said how they were 'tailor made' for us...let me guess," Red sighed. "The bad guys broke into your base, and stole the stuff, before picking up the Villain Ball, and scattering them, thus giving us the chance to find them instead of doing the smart thing and destroying them. Sounds about right?"

Gennai chuckled awkwardly "That's...pretty much accurate actually, thankfully we were able to get the Digivices and the 10 Digieggs away in time, it helped that we had a few extra pair of hands."

"So...that means you made us then?" Bearmon asked after a moment, looking at Gennai curiously.

"More like we worked on your eggs to establish the links to the crests and Digivices and made sure you were as healthy as possible, though we may have worked on your data a bit to ensure what kind of Digimon you'd hatch as... though, Dorumon was a curious case out of all of you." Gennai said in a bit of amusement as he looked at the dino.

"How was I curious?" Dorumon wondered.

"Because you'd already interacted with your chosen partner, it made setting the link easier in your case." Gennai expalined with a smile.

"About that, so basically all this had been planned out. That we were always meant to come here and save the world, huh?" Ash frowned. As much as he liked being reunited with Dorumon, and meeting all their new friends...he still didn't like the idea that they were destiny's puppets the whole time.

"In a sense..." Gennai admitted with a sigh. "Look, its not THAT simple, but as it is, I can't explain everything right now. While Devimon's interference is gone, the connection can only last for so long. For now, I'll send you all an map to lead you to Server. When you all arrive, and when we meet in person, I promise I'll explain the story."

Ash looked at the man for a moment longer, before nodding, accepting that for now. "I'll hold you to it."

"Personally, I'm curious about why you chose all of us specifically?" Gary added with a confused frown.

"I'll explain that part as well." Gennai promised, before his form on the projector started to waver a bit and fizzle. "Looks like I'm out of time. I'll leave you with this, good luck Chosen Children." he managed to say before the projector turned off.

"Well...he kept his first promise that's for sure," Gary said, as on his laptop was a map detailing the distance between File Island and Server Continent.

"Looks like it'll be quite the distance. No way we can swim that far," Zoey frowned, looking at the map.

"Guess we'll need a boat than." Barry sighed. "How are we gonna get one of those though?"

"First things first, I guess we should all calm down a bit. We DID just fight for our lives," Ash sighed. "Anyone up for looking for something to eat?"

"We should make sure Leomon is okay too," Ritchie added.

"So, he's really back to normal?" Falcomon asked.

"Yeah, he even helped us get to the mountain." Lalamon answered happily.

"Just a small question before we keep going, everyone can feel the little tremors right?" Salamon asked.

"Yeah, it's just the little island pieces coming back into place?" Lunamon said from up high in a tree as she watched the last few pieces come back in.

"Glad to hear that," Dawn nodded. "Now...how do we get the big guy down here? Anyone got the energy to Evolve again?"

"That...won't be necessary..." came Leomon's voice, as he started to slowly get to his feet.

"Easy there," Paul said, "You took a bad fall earlier."

"I've had worse," Leomon reassured. "I was somewhat conscious while you were talking. If you want to get a ship...I recommend visiting File City."

"...there's a city on this island?" Leaf blinked in surprise.

"Its called that mainly due to it being the largest settlement on the island, but yes," Leomon managed a weak chuckle. "It's not too far away from Primary Village, so we can get there easily enough."

"We'll lead the way then, but don't push yourself, we aren't in a rush." Barry advised him.

Leomon simply nodded before starting to walk at a slow pace, the group following him.

* * *

The trip down the mountain was at a sedate pace, the group more focused on ensuring Leomon's well being than reaching their destination quickly. Eventually though, they could see it.

It looked like a decently sized town with a good number of houses, several different stores were also present, as well as a restaurant, a clinic, what looked like a boxing ring, a bank, and a blacksmith.

That last one caught their attention. "Um, Leomon? I think we need to make a stop before seeing whoever we need to for a boat."

Leomon stopped walking at that and turned to them, before noticing what they had stopped in front of and nodding. "Understood." he said before sitting down on a beach not too far while the group headed in.

Inside, they were met with a very hot room, and standing in the middle, seemingly checking on the quality of tools, was a completely red Monochromon.

"Gaomon? Who is that?" Gary whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"Vermilimon, he's a Perfect Level Digimon, besides that he's pretty similar to Monochromon except he can survive in hotter climates." the dog explained simply.

"Heh, you sure know your stuff," Vermilimon chuckled. "So, you're all definitely new in town. What'll it be?"

"Do you do creation jobs?" Red asked.

"That depends what you have in mind," Vermilimon nodded. In response, all 10 of them plopped pictures of swords and bo staffs on the counter. "...okay, I'll admit these aren't the stuff I usually do. Hm...do you even have experience with these type of weapons?"

"Lots and LOTS of experience and practice." Ash said with emphasis.

"Right... this could take me a few hours." Vermilimon muttered "it might also help if one of you lent me a hand, since I assume you want to be sure their made right."

"Everyone has to know what their weapon wants to be made and knows how to move to it, right?" Red asked, receiving nods all around, for the most part.

"Um, I don't." Barry said with an awkward laugh.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that Barry. Since I know how much trouble you usually have during a Kendo lesson, so I took the liberty to grab a book on it before I got to the camp and help make you better at it." Ash said as he searched through his bag and pulled out a book on Kendo and passed it to Barry, who looked at it and opened it, his eyebrows going up after a few moments.

"This is...actually pretty cool, and I would actually be able to learn quickly since it looks simple enough." Barry said, before his voiced dipped into muttering as he tried to picture it.

"I could help you practice Barry, and maybe even toughen you up a bit since I one of the top ranking in our Kendo class." Paul told him with a smirk that said he was a harsh coach.

"I think I'll like that, give me your best shot." Barry said determined.

Ash did the smallest of fist bumps before focusing back on the situation at hand. "Alright, I think we all know who might be the best person to work on the weapons is." he said, before everyone looked at Zoey.

She blushed a bit at the implication since they all knew she was the caring type and would make sure they all got what they did. "A-alright guys. I'll do my best to help!" she said with a grin before walking over and grabbing the pictures to make sure whose are whose.

"I'll stay and see if I can help with anything too." Lalamon added.

"Right, we're counting on you," Dawn smiled.

"Oh, before we forget, we have some Chrome Digizoid, think you could work it into our weapons, it might make them a lot tougher?" Red asked as he pulled out a piece from his bag.

"I'd be honored, but, at the moment it's not the best idea, trying to make and upgrade it at the same time could actually be harmful to the weapons in the long run, so I'll have to decline the chance to work on it." Vermilimon explained.

"Well, that's too bad." Gary said with a sigh, but nonetheless, they all accepted it.

"Now that that's being worked on...we should look into where we can get a ship," Ash said...before several growls came from their stomachs. "...and somewhere to get food, hopefully with some takeout too."

"Think we should split up for that part?" Patamon asked, figuring they could cover more ground.

"Well, we're in a city, and with Devimon gone, the island is peaceful again." Dorumon said as the idea merit.

"He's right, so let's do just that, and just send a group call when you find something, Dorumon and I will go with Leomon in the meantime." Ash said as everyone walked out of the blacksmith, while he pause to pat Zoey on the shoulder encouragingly, receiving a smile from her.

With that, the group split up, finally being able to just enjoy a day in town. So far things were going well, as even though they had a mission to do, they could still take the time to enjoy themselves. The town may have been small, but it was well stocked, such as Ritchie and Patamon visiting a local bookstore, Barry and Falcomon managing to find the shipyard, Paul and BlackGabumon finding a boxing ring run by a BlackGaomon, which was a, a black variation of Gaomon. Then there was Red and Bearmon who found a restaurant, though Red was smart enough to check currency before buying anything, and found that the Muchomon chef, a red bird Digimon, accepted all forms of currency and treated them at the same time.

Overall, the day had been both productive and enjoyable. Along the way, they'd managed to get some info on how they'd get to Server Continent, such as the facilities, materials needed to make a ship, as well how far the distance would be, thus they could better predict how to prepare.

However, the crowning moment came when Ash and Dorumon followed Leomon to meet the elder of the city, who lived in a home that look like an old hut...made out of cardboard for some reason.

"Yeah...this would has no logic at time." Ash said dryly as he followed Leomon inside.

"Elder Jijimon, I have brought one of the Chose Children." Leomon announced into the house.

"What? Truly?" said a very old sounding voice from the back of the home, before both Ash and Dorumon looked on in confusion as what could only be described as a rather short old man with hair and a beard that covered his face, hobling into the room, holding onto a cane that had a cat glove at the tip, and wearing what looked to be a simple rag.

"Well... this is new," Dorumon said after a moment.

"What, never seen an Ultimate Level Digimon before?" Jijimon said, and they could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Wait what?" Ash blinked. "Ultimate? Judging by the name, I'm guessing THAT'S the level beyond Perfect, right?"

"Of course," Jijimon added.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Jijimon_

 _Jijimon. Vaccine Type. AN Ultimate Level Ancient Digimon. A Digimon said to have existed since the dawn of the Digital World. Jijimon is ever present to guide those in need of his words of wisdom. His special attacks are Cat Cane, where he cobbers the enemy with his cane, and Energy Grenade, which rather speaks for itself._

Ash...could only manage a blink stare at the supposed 'Ultimate'. If that was true, then this old looking Digimon was suppose to be even stronger than Andromon...though...appearance really didn't paint him as such. Either way, he decided it was best NOT to voice any of those thoughts.

"Now then, I assume you managed to beat Devimon, right?" Jijimon asked.

"Right, it took a lot of effort to get to him, but our Digimon were able to delete him." Ash said with a nod after recovering.

"Good job then, congratulations are truly in order, I may be of the Ultimate Level, but I'm not the strongest Digimon, I only reached this level through age, and not through battle." Jijimon explained as he pulled out a few cushions and sat on one seiza style, the others in the room copying him when he passed the cushions.

However, before they could talk more, one of the windows suddenly broke, as something broke into the room. "Prepare yourself old mon!" came three young sounding voices.

Their reactions were instant, as Ash and Dorumon tensed, Leomon's reflexively went to his sword...while Jijimon just let out a tired, but amused sigh. When they all got a good look at the soon to be assailants...Ash stopped short.

"...you're kidding, right?" Ash deadpanned as he beheld what appeared to be three Child Level Digimon judging by their size and voices.

The first looked like the same small yellow dinosaur they saw in Toy Town, but his color was black instead of yellow, so it was most likely a variation.

The second Digimon looked similar in body structure, and with his body covered in fur, his body a pale yellow, ad he wore a samurai inspired armor... although it could only be his natural body armor.

The third was the only one that was standing completely upright, his whole body covered in a golden armor with sharp claws on his hands and feet, a white cape attached to his back, while on the top of his armored head was a rather large sword like horn with a silver 20 stamped onto it. Of the three, this one was the only one who seemed dangerous in a way.

"BlackAgumon, Ryudamon, Zubamon, haven't we done this same song and dance enough times already?" Jijimon sighed.

"No way! We're not gonna stop till we beat you, old mon!" BlackAgumon said. "Let's get him guys!"

"Right!" Ryudamon and Zubamon said before the three moved to pounce on Jijimon.

Ash and Dorumon were about to intervene...when they noticed Leomon had let go on his sword and honestly looked...annoyed...like this was a common occurrence. It soon became clear that was the case, as Jijimon sighed and lifted his staff. Cat Cane!" Jijimon called out, and in a quick motion, all three of the attacking mon were on the ground, goose eggs present on their heads, their eyes swirly.

"...okay, that had to be the worst attack attempt I've ever seen...and that's saying something," Dorumon deadpanned, which was true seeing as he was only a bit over a month old right now.

"How often does this happen?" Ash asked dryly.

"Give or take once a day." Leomon sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"...wow... I don't know if I should admire their dedication, or pity they have nothing better to do." Ash said as he shook his head with a sigh.

"They're harmless for the most part really." Jijimon shook his head in amusement. "They're not bad kids honestly."

"Though I still believe you should take a more firm stance to discipline them," Leomon sighed. "These three may have potential, but they're wasting it like this.

"Ever think of maybe giving them a better outlet?" Ash suggested.

"We have." Jijimon started.

"But they keep breaking everything." Leomon finished.

"Ah..." Ash and Dorumon sweat dropped, honestly not sure what to say to that.

"Yes, that's a common reaction from a lot of mon who asked." Leomon sighed.

"So uh...where were we again?" Ash asked awkwardly, deciding to try and change the topic.

"I do believe I was about to have someone send word that the Chosen Children were in the city. I was originally going to ask Tsukaimon to do it... but these three seem to have volunteered." Jijimon finished, and everyone was sure he was grinning at the end.

"I'll go get the kettle," Leomon smirked as he got up and went to a different room.

"This is going to be funny." Dorumon said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Ash shook his head in amusement, before turning back to Jijimon. "So, I was wondering, is there anything you could tell us about Server? It's our next destination and we'll need a boat to get there."

"Well, you're welcome to use our shipyard to construct it, as for Server itself, it's been a long time since I've been there, but I've heard talk of a few powerful and evil Digimon who lived there, I don't even know their names, but I know they're at the Perfect Level, nothing else though." Jijimon explained as he stoked his beard.

"That helps though," Ash nodded. "At least we have SOME idea about what's there. So...how long would a trip to Server take on an average?"

"Depends on the weather and everything, but if you can maintain a decent pace, a week tops." Jijimon said.

"Huh...spent a whole week on land and then spending another on sea... well, as long as there any Black Gear Digimon, I'm pretty sure nobody will mind." Ash said after a moment.

"You lead you group well," Jijimon nodded in approval.

"Wha-Leader? Me? No! No, no! I'm not the leader... am I?" that last part was directed to Dorumon.

"I always thought you were." his partner answered, and Ash actually blushed a bit as he covered his face.

Jijimon laughed at that. "Then that just means you're all the better for the role," he said in jolly tone. "Trust me when I say that many times the best leaders are the ones who neither want, nor think themselves fit, for the role, yet play it well anyway."

"I...I guess that makes sense. Personally I always thought that Paul and Red would be better suited for the role than I was." Ash said, honestly not sure what to think about this, he DID know though he'd be talking to the others about this 'Leader situation'. Quickly shaking his head to focus on what was important right now, he turned back to Jijimon. "At any rate, we're really grateful for any help you can give us."

"Think nothing of it. Compare to the service you've render us, helping preparations for a single voyage is cheap," Jijimon waved off. "Speaking of which..." right as he said that, Leomon was back with a kettle of water, which he promptly poured on the three troublemakers.

"We're up!" the three of them shouted as they got up, as the water had been cold.

"We'll deal with these three for now. You two should regroup with the others," Leomon said to Ash and Dorumon, who nodded and left the room, though not before hearing the start of Leomon chewing the three young mon out.

 _(Seven by Kouji Wada)_

It didn't take long for everyone to regroup in the shipyard. "Okay, so looks like we can use the shipyard, but we'll need to get the materials together ourselves," Dawn said as the 18 of them were gathered together, Zoey still working with Vermilimon in the forge to create their weapons while Lalamon accompanied her.

"Good thing we got Jijimon's permission to use the nearby woods for materials," Dorumon said.

"Whelp, no point in wasting time. Time to get chopping." Serena said with a smile, hefting one of the axes they'd been allowed to borrow.

"Still though...this could take a while..." Ritchie frowned.

"Unless of course you don't mind a helping hand," came Leomon's voice, drawing their attention. Turning, they saw the lion-like Digimon walking towards them, though they also noticed his bandages were still present.

"Well, you won't be doing anything too big, not with those injuries." Red said with arms crossed.

"Maybe not, but that's what the others are here for." Leomon said with an amused smile.

Everyone gave him a questioning look at that, before they quickly got their answers when several familiar faces strolled into the shipyard.

Veedramon, the Wormmon, Meramon, the Moonmon, Andromon, the Numemon, Monzaemon, the Solarmon, Starmon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Elecmon, and the Drimogemon brothers.

"Wow, who'd ordered the party?" Dawn couldn't help but ask with a grin.

"Let's just say a little bird told us you were gonna build a boat to Server." Veedramon said.

"We decided to see if we could help." Andromn nodded.

"It's the least we could do after all the help you gave us," the oldest Drimogemon finished with a grin.

"Well then, glad to have you all helping," Paul said with a smirk.

* * *

"Timber!" Falcomon shouted as he and several of the smaller Digimon ran out of the way as one of the trees came down.

"How many does that make so far?" BlackGabumon asked.

"We're already at half we the amount we need," Starmon reported, having felled the tree with his fist.

"Really? Feels like we've gotten a lot already," Patamon frowned.

"Well, if you wanted to build a raft or a small boat, sure," Solarmon, the one they knew, said. "But, we're aiming to build something that can handle any normal rough weather that might happen."

"He's correct. It would be best to properly build this boat," Centarumon nodded as he and Meramon were moving some logs around.

"Well, if you say so, then it's fine then," Lunamon accepted the explanation.

"Speaking of which though..." Leaf said, coming out from behind a nearby tree.

"We found a bunch of trees already felled not far away," FanBeemon said. "Think we can use them."

"Huh, that's pretty weird, nobody's been beyond this point yet." Veedramon mused.

"Nonetheless, it seems someone prepared assistance for us, and it would be rude to decline." Andromon said as he followed Leaf back to where the felled trees were along with a few of the others.

"Think Ogremon had a change of heart?" Ash said in a joking tone as he saw the large amount of trees.

"Well, he didn't make these ones fall, these are cleanly cut...although those ones over there are definitely his handiwork." Leomon said, pointing to a pile of tree trunks that had the base smashed.

"Now that I think about it, he never did make good on any of his threats when we were fight," Ritchie mused.

"Guess he's not that big of a jerk after all." Patamon said with a smile.

Not too far from them, Ogremon was hiding, his face red as he groaned a bit. "I must be getting soft," he grumble to himself. "Then again, never did like that bastard anyway, so good riddance that they got rid of him."

"You really should be more honest with yourself." Kudamon said from branch higher up as Terriermon snickered.

"Hey! You four are in no position to talk, you're hiding too!" Ogremon hissed at the holy Digimon and Bunny/Dog like Digimon and May and Max. Except for Kudamon, the three had the decency to blush a little at being called out, but ultimately didn't say anything to defend themselves.

Not far from them, Frigimon who happened to be nearby noticed the conversation, and let out a knowing chuckle before resuming helping with construction.

The process took a good few hours, but with everyone chipping in, it wasn't long before the boat was ready. "Man...it's hard to believe we managed to make build THIS in just a few hours," Ash whistled as he looked at the sizeable Caravel style ship. It was honestly very big all things considered, easily able to hold more than 20 people, complete with a lookout on the top mast, a storage for supplies, a dining room (small kitchen included), a living area, a covered steering section, and even, from the looks of it, an optional paddle system in the event they were hit with the lack of wind of had to navigate through rough weather.

"Oh this is nothing. You should see what we can do when we get better materials," Solarmon stated with pride, something shared by the rest of the Solarmon's, as they've been the ones mainly to work on building the ship. And boy did they do a good job.

"Yeah, we can tell," Serena grinned. "Though...who's the figurehead?" she asked, referring to the wooden carving of a mermaid, albeit one with a pirate hat, complete with braided hair and an anchor at the end.

"Oh that? That's Mermaimon. We figured it'd be good for luck," Mojyamon said.

"Well, it's really well made. Thanks," Barry chuckled.

"A ship like this would need a name if you ask me." Gaomon said.

"Totally! What should we call it?" Lunamon wondered.

"How about the Black Pearl?" Red said in a joking tone.

"No, we are not doing a Disney reference." Ash cut off the idea quickly.

"Do you have an idea then?" Dawn asked him.

"Well...how about Great Reach?" Ash said after a few moments of thought.

Everyone took a moment to consider the name, before slowly, they all voiced their approval of it.

And with that, the Great Reach, ship of the Chosen Children, was born.

 _(Seven by Kouji Wada ends)_

The group agreed to set sail the following morning, not only because it was finally dark now, but also because their weapons weren't finished yet and the humans wanted to be able to defend themselves.

"Do you think Zoey is finished with the creations?" Gary mused.

"Guys!" they all heard her shout as she ran into the shipyard, pulling a small wagon behind her.

"Speak of the devil." Ash said in amusement as they turned to her and Lalamon as they slowed down and looked at the ship in awe.

"Wow, that's amazing~" she whispered as she looked at the ship with stars in her eyes.

"Meet the Great Reach!" Serena said with a grin.

"It honestly turned out better than we would have expected." Leaf said with a smile.

"Only because we had a LOT of help," Paul reminded with a smirk.

"So, about the weapons...?" Barry trailed off with a curious look.

"Here they are, took a while but it was worth it!" Zoey grinned, showing them the weapons that were all in the wagon.

Their were a total of 6 katana's and 4 Bo staffs, their were also tags on the staffs with the girls names on them and on the katana's sheath had the boys names craved into them.

"Wow, these look great." Barry whistled as he grabbed the one with his name on it.

"Glad to know we have some extra protection now." Ash said with a relieved sigh as he grabbed his and pulled out the blade and gave it a couple test swings.

"Man you guys did a great job." Red grinned, seeing as they all had great weapons now to help the Digimon.

"Huh...neat," Falcomon commented seeing the weapons.

"Yeah, it is," Barry nodded, moving away and doing a few practice swings. "It works great!"

Zoey just smiled and gave a quick salute as everyone grabbed their personal weapon.

"So how much is this gonna cost us?" Ash asked, just about ready to use up all his money.

"Vermilimon said that normally it'd cost 850 Yen, but when he heard about what we did, he said he was willing to give us a discount, so its only 450 Yen," Zoey said. "He also gave us the option of starting a Tab if we couldn't pay for it right away."

"No need, we got the money." Red said as he and Ash puled out their wallets.

"Hey, don't act like we're not here either," Barry chuckled as he pulled out his wallet too, something they all soon did.

"Its for all our weapons. Its only fair we all pay for it." Ritchie said with a grin.

"Pretty sure I would have called you all out on it if you didn't try to pay honestly." Ash told everyone dryly, earning a few laughs.

After a quick trip to the forge to pay their bill, the group had their dinner in the local restaurant run by Muchomon, before settling down in the Inn for the night.

The following morning, apparently everyone had learned that they were the Chosen Children, because they kept receiving thanks and praise for saving the island, while also being gifted with a few extra supplies.

"Wait...what did you say these seed packets are for?" Ash asked the Digimon in front of him, one of the purple flowered Digimon from a few days ago, apparently called Alraumon.

"These ones are for meat apple trees, and these ones are for meat plants." Alraumon said as she pointed at the different packets in question.

Ash was silent for several moments. "Are you telling me that meat grows in the same way a strawberry does?"

All he received was a nod, but it was enough to make him sigh as he put the packets away. He was far beyond bothering to question how things worked in this bizarre world. Once everything was ready, the 20 of them had boarded the ship, and were now raising the anchor, while unfurling the sails.

"Bye! Thanks for everything!" FanBeemon and Salamon said while waving.

"Don't be strangers now, feel free to come back sometime if you can!" Jijimon called back to them.

"We will!" Bearmon, BlackGabumon and Dorumon all said.

"You guys take care too okay?!" Zoey called as she waved, and it wasn't long before File Island was fading in the distance.

Once the ship was out of sight, the residents of the city soon returned to their daily business...tough Leomon seemed to be looking around. "Something wrong?" Jijimon asked.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Leomon frowned. "Hm...has anyone seen those three little trouble makers? They're usually hard to miss."

"Oh, I'm sure they've just gone run off again. They'll be back soon enough," Jijimon chuckled.

* * *

"Gotta admit, I think I'm gonna miss File," Barry admitted with a chuckle as by now File was just a little dot. For better or worse, File was just the start of their journey, and it was a nice one overall too.

"Look alive everyone, we've got a lot ahead of us," Ash said with a grin as the wind pushed into the sails.

"And so far we're on to a good start," Red added as he was at the wheel.

"A whole week of just sailing on the ocean... kind of makes we wish I could work on my tan honestly." Zoey said...within earshot of Paul, and you could see his ears turn red from a blush, making her smile.

"What's with the sudden idea?" Dawn asked cluelessly.

"Oh right, you guys weren't there. Her and Paul are dating now after they had an incident while we were all split up the other day." Ash said as he sat on top of the cover for the wheel.

"Shut up moron!" Paul yelled with a blush.

There was a pause in activity from the humans as they took in the piece of information in. "Huh...didn't see that coming, pretty neat though." Serena eventually said.

"Nice job, we knew the old Paul was still in there." Ritchie said.

"Shut up Ritchie!" Paul yelled again.

"We wish you both all the best, right everyone?" Leaf said.

"I really don't get it, but yeah, congrats." BlackGabumon said with a smile, the others joining, in which actually made both Zoey and Paul blush at the attention.

"Shrew you guys." Paul said face palming.

After that, the day continued to move on, rather uneventfully, but after the previous week, the group welcomed the calm of the waves.

This actually continued on into their second day at sea, after they'd layed anchor and slept the night away in actual beds.

Finally, it was during their third day that things changed. At first it seemed that things were going to be smooth again, and for a while they were. Suddenly the waves started to rocking the boat a bit more violently. "Hm...rough waters we're having today," Ritchie mused as everyone grabbed hold of something.

"But so far nothing the boat can't handle," Red nodded as he was once again steering. However, that soon changed when Barry by chance glanced over the edge...and gulped.

"Uhhh...guys?" he asked, sounding VERY nervous.

"What did you see, Barry?" Gary deadpanned, already used to the life and death situations this world tossed at them.

"There's a big shadow under the ship," Barry said flatly.

Everyone peered over the railing at that, before paling as they saw just HOW big said shadow was.

"Well...this is going to be a problem." Leaf said after swallowing nervously.

"Maybe their just passing by and and won't do anything?" Bearmon said hopefully.

"Somehow, I doubt it'll be that simple." Lunamon added.

As if to prove the point, the huge shadow moved ahead of them, before the water started to rise, revealing...

"Holy shit it's Moby Dick.' Red whispered with his eyes wide.

"Everyone knows Moby Dick is a white whale, this one's blue... but still just as much of a problem though." Ash said in a bit of annoyance.

"That's Whamon! But why is he attacking us? He's a good Digimon!" Dorumon shouted as the waves were caused by Whamon rising rocked the boat.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Whamon_

 _Whamon. Vaccine Type. A Perfect Level Aquatic Digimon. Living in the deepest depths of the Net Ocean, Whamon carries enormous amounts of data in its body that would overload a normal computer. There are rumors of a rare, White Whamon that carries an island on its back as it swims through the skies. Its special attacks are Jet Arrow, which launches a high pressure jet of water from its blowhole, and Tidal Wave, where it uses its tail to create, well, a tidal wave._

"Hang on!" Red shouted as he spun the wheel in an attempt to get away, but Whamon wasn't about to let them go.

"Damn! If he's suppose to be a good Digimon, do you think something's causing him to go berserk like all the others?!" Dawn shouted over the sounds of the water.

"Its possible! But we defeated Devimon already!" Gary said.

"Maybe a few of the gears survived!" Zoey suggested.

"Whether that's the case or not, it isn't helping our current situation!" Gaomon said, as the boat rocked all over thanks to the waves Whamon was kicking up. That's when he seemed to decide to stop playing around and opened his mouth.

"Uh...guys?" Falcomon said, and he had turned pale.

"...well, guess we're gonna say hi to Pinocchio..." Ash could only say flatly before they were promptly eaten.

It was dark for a moment, before a small crack was heard and Red was holding a glowstick.

"Welp, it's a good thing we usually prepare huh?" Barry asked in a deadpan, and before he could receive an answer, the ship started to move again, travelling down Whamon's throat.

"I don't wanna come out the back!" Zoey guess as she easily guessed they were travelling down into his stomach.

"What are those things?!" Dawn said as she pointed to weird, slimy, stuff falling from the top.

"I think it's his immune system." Ritchie answered.

"It must think we're a bacteria of some kind!" Gary added.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I did NOT come this far to die by white blood cells!" Red growled, manning the wheel again, and actually managing to avoid the various blobs, till finally they reached a single large area...and they noticed the bottom of the boat starting to sizzle.

"We're in the stomach," Barry gulped.

"Ah! Look over there!" Salamon and Patamon both shouted, causing them to look at where they were pointing to see a Black Gear.

"So I guess some DID survive Devimon's destruction," Paul mused.

"Well, we'd better get rid of it," Falcomon said as he floated up. "Someone grab hold of me and I'll fly you up there to get rid of it!"

"I'll go, come on." Ash said as he grabbed one of Falcomon's legs and flew up, before aiming his Digivice at the Gear when he got close, the light shining on it and making it break down in pieces while they floated back down to the ship.

"I really hope that was the last one." Serena said in a bit of annoyance.

Before anyone could answer her, the whole area around them started shaking a bit, before suddenly a jet of water started to make the ship move upwards.

"I swear, if this ships breaks, the luxury gods will feel my wrath!" Ash said through gritted teeth as he hanged onto the railing. The ship was soon in the air, before crashing back down into the water. The ship creaked and groaned, but it held together despite the damage it had taken.

"Is everyone okay?" BlackGabumon groaned.

A chorus of 'yeah's was heard. "Good."

"Stop...the...violent shaking..." came a new voice.

"Huh?" Lunamon blinked as she walked over to a crate that happened to get launched out of the storage room in the chaos. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Why do I feel like I've heard that voice before?" Ash and Dorumon mused. They got their answer when Gaomon opened the crate, and out came three figures who ran to the side...and started throwing up.

"We have stowaways?" Leaf blinked ins surprise.

"Yeah, and I recognise these ones. The troublemakers of File City apparently, the black dino is BlackAgumon, the samurai looking one is Ryudamon, and the golden armored one is Zubamon." Ash said with a sigh.

"Okay...why are they here though?" Falcomon asked.

"Why don't we ask them...when they're done throwing up anyway..." Barry sighed.

"In the meantime, we should deal with Whamon," Paul said, just as Whamon resurfaced.

"Thank you, young ones, thanks to you I'm finally free from that dark influence." Whamon told them.

"We were happy to help." Dorumon said.

"Besides, this means we're just pissing off Devimon from his grave by getting rid of more Black Gears." Red added with a laugh.

"Devimon you say? I actually remember seeing him in these parts a few years ago, he came around here and hid something deep beneath the waters." Whamon remembered after recovering from his surprise.

"Maybe it's the Tags." Gary realised.

"Do you think you could take us there Whamon?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Or course. However, as it is underwater, please take refuge in my body," Whamon said. "Fear not, I can control what goes on in my body. You'll be safe not that the Black Gear is gone."

With that, their ship once more entered Whamon's mouth, though this time they stayed there instead of travelling down his throat as everyone was given a glow stick so they could actually see.

"Now then, while we travel there...what to do about you three?" Ash said with a sigh as he looked down at the three troublemakers.

"Why not start with why these three are here," Gary suggested.

"That works, yeah. Care to explain?" Ash said.

"Going to Server sounded fun! So we hopped in a crate and snuck on board." BlackAgumon exclaimed.

"Yeah! And I bet we can learn stuff to help us beat the old mon!" Ryudamon added.

"We'll show him who's boss!" Zubamon finished.

Everyone looked at the trio for several moments, before sighing. "Why do we get stuck as babysitters?" Barry groaned.

"Because apparently stupidly impulsive kids is a universal concept..." Ritchie sighed dryly. They may have been kids to but they knew this was serious business.

"Well, no choice I guess," Dawn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What do we do with them?" Lunamon asked.

"Take care of them until we can send them back to File, and make sure they don't get themselves killed." Red sighed.

"We won't get killed!" BlackAgumon protested. "We're strong!"

"Can you evolve?" Dorumon asked dryly, earning silence from the trio. "That's what I thought."

"Let's just...focus on getting the Tags for now." Ash said with a sigh.

True enough... "We have arrived," Whamon reported as he came to a stop before opening his mouth, revealing that they were in a cave of some kind, which was actually very spacious. "The objects Devimon hid should be here. I will wait here till you all return."

"Thanks a bunch, Whamon," several of the Digimon grinned as they all got out.

"Not you!" Dawn suddenly pointed to the trio who were about to get off the boat. "You three are staying here, and if we see you actually get off, you're in trouble, is that clear?" she said with narrowed eyes while smacking her staff in her hand to further her point.

The three looked at her a bit nervously before nodding in union.

With that problem avoided, the group of 20 walked on into the cave, curious about what they would find, until...

"Really? A convenience store?" Zoey asked with a bemused looked on her face as she looked at the store.

"It's literally a 7/11." Red added as he looked at the glowing neon sign above the door.

"Well...it could be worse. It could have been a garbage disposal." Ash shrugged.

"Good point," several of the others nodded as they walked in.

"Now...looking at this place I think we should split up and search. With all of us covering ground we should find the tags rather fast enough...assuming they're here anyway," Gary suggested.

"Good idea," Barry nodded.

Before they could even move into the store however, the ground shook, before it burst open in front of them, revealing...Drimogemon?

"Is...is that another Drimogemon?" Leaf asked, blinking in surprised.

"No, that's NiseDrimogemon, the only difference between the two is that his mustache is scribbled on." FanBeemon said, and everyone looked at the mustache which was, indeed, drawn on in maker.

"That's the dumbest difference so far." Ritchie said dryly.

"You think that's bad? Since evolving I've gained some new information, there's a variation of Angemon that wears pink instead of blue and has less wings." Patamon shot back.

"Okay...what?" Zoey asked, though it seemed she was trying to hide her laughter at the mental image THAT gave her.

"Okay guys, weird recolors aside, I think we should focus on the Digimon in front of us." Leaf reminded. Just in time too, as they had to dodge a swipe of the claw from NiseDrimogemon.

"He's definitely not friendly," Serena chuckled, before hefting up her staff.

"Hey guys, mind if we ask you all to stay out of this one first?" Ash said.

"What?" the Digimon gasped.

"Well, we just got this weapons," Red chuckled.

"And we want to put them to good use." Dawn finished.

"Well...okay, I guess..." Bearmon said, looking a bit unsure.

"But we're gonna jump in the moment things look dangerous," FanBeemon said.

"Fair enough," the humans nodded, before they set their sights on Drimogemon, and with the wide cavern, moving around wouldn't be an issue, though the boys kept the sheaths on their swords.

 _(Run Around by Jasan Ranford)_

NDrimogemon growled as he moved forward, drill nose spinning, aiming at Ritchie who simply stood there, before once again like he did with Leomon, he moved out of the way at the last moment, causing Drimogemon to plow into a wall, while he and Gary took the chance to hit him the back hard. He roared in pain as he got out, and turned to face them...only to get hit in the face by the four staffs welding girls at once. He tried to fight back but the girls moved swiftly and gracefully, though it was a distraction as he was in on the gear by Red, making him go off course, making him ram into the convenience store.

"Careful guys, we don't want him accidentally destroying the Tags!" Zoey warned as she threw a rock at NDrimogemon, catching his attention and leading him out of the store.

"This starting to feel like bullying to me!" Red grinned as he launched some flares at NDrimogemon making him cover his eyes.

"Let's not prolong this more than we have to," Paul stated as he and Barry ran forward, both of them ramming into NDrimogemon causing him to teeter back, and they kept pushing, making him lose more balance...and revealing a Black Gear in his chest.

"Of course..." everyone sighed, before Gary pulled out a fishing rod from his bag and threw it at the gear, catching it and pulling it out as hard as he could, causing NDrimogemon to turn and roll on his back.

"Put an end to it Ash!" Zoey stated as Ash lifted up his sword.

Strange thing is, for a moment, they saw Ash's whole body flash white for a moment before bring down his sword and smashed the Gear to pieces.

Ash looked at his hands when he felt that strange feeling but decided to wonder about it later as now was not the time.

 _(Run Around by Jasan Ranford end)_

NDrimogemon quickly shook his head clear as he rolled back onto his stomach, noticing exactly how many people were looking at him, and eeped as he tunneled back underground.

"Ok...I think that was the last one this time." Ash said with a relieved sigh as they all put away their weapons.

"At least he didn't break the store too much." Gary said, indicating the entrance which was the only broken part.

"That was pretty awesome though!" Dorumon said, walking up to Ash.

"Totally! I didn't think humans could fight like that!" Salamon added in agreement.

"Yeah, because we learned how to!" Serena said with a cheer.

"We all had a tough P.E. teacher who used to be in the military, and taught self defense, also we took classes with Kendo and bo staff lessons." Leaf added in with a amused smile.

"Now we just need to get the doors open." Barry said.

"Give us a moment!" Paul said as he and Red walked up and pulled on the doors and with some effort, the doors opened up.

When they stepped inside, they were all surprised to see just how stocked the place was.

"Grab everything!" Zoey said as everyone did just that, grabbing everything they could and stuffing it into their hammerspace bags.

One of the fines was a bit weird to Ash as he said his mom use these, but made him realise something. "Hey, girls! Are any of starting to have problems needing these?" Ash said as he shook a pack of, well, period pads.

"Gimme! I need one!" Dawn said as she walked to him and grabbed an offered one before going into the bathroom. The other girls looked at each other, before taking some themselves, though they thankfully didn't need them quite yet.

The group continued searching till... "hmm?" Patamon mused as he saw something, before squeezing under a fallen shelf.

"Did you find something, Patamon?" Ritchie asked. He got his answer when out came a small chest/box, followed by Patamon.

"Think this might be it?" he asked.

"Well, only one way to find out," Serena grinned as she came and picked up the box, and promptly opened it.

"Serena..." Salamon groaned at her partner's antics.

"Here they are!" Serena grinned, turning the box around and showing it to everyone. True enough, inside were 10 tags, exactly like how Gennai had showed them.

"Perfect," Barry nodded, before they all each took one(including Dawn who'd gotten back from the bathroom by now)

"All we need are the Crests and we're good to go," Dawn said as she put her Tag around her neck, something they all soon followed suit.

"Alright, everyone go to the bathroom before we leave, we still have some shelves to clean out... for the girls, still have more of these if you need them, don't know why though." Ash said, adding the last part when he held up the pads, still not knowing as he was still dense.

While they were finishing up with clearing the store out, Red turned as he felt someone tapping his shoulder, before Ash handed him a bag. "Enjoy." was all he said with a grin, prompting Red to look down...and see a bag of beef jerky, making him smirk as he looked back at Ash.

"Nice." he muttered, yet still put the bag away in his bag because they were his favorite.

He was planning on saving them for later, because he knew they would save his life one day.

It wasn't long before they were back over the water, standing on Whamon's head while their ship was safely in his mouth. Their journey was far from over, but now they knew they had the first half of means to get a fighting chance.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the kids met Gennai and went to File City.**

 **The met Jijimon and the Trio of troublemakers and even gotten weapons to fight back with.**

 **Now they have a both and a new friend to take them to Server** **Continent.**

 **The humans have proven able to fight back and even impressed the Digimon.**

 **Now that they have the Tags, they can continue on to Server to find the Crests.**

 **But what lies ahead of them there?"**

 **Are they truly prepared for the Perfect Level Digimon that resides there?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of The Digital Adventure!**

 **P.S. if you're wondering why the kids can fight, I think it would be better since the season 1 and 2 kids don't do much to help except for helping them evolve.**

 **If you're wondering where I'm going with this, go read the chapter of the fanfiction story called Digimon Tamers: Rika's AU by TMan5636 and you'll understand soon enough.**

 **Alright, that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	19. Etemon, Setting the stage of evil!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a robe with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Etemon, Setting the stage of evil!** Shows Etemon on screen.

* * *

The morning sun greeted the group as they all awoke from their slumber. "Morning already, huh?" Ash yawned, before rubbing the back of his head a little. As much as they appreciated Whamon's help...his back was not a very comfortable bed...not that he or any of them were actually gonna SAY that.

"Why didn't we sleep on the boat again?" Red asked as he stretched his body outwards and sighed in relief when his back cracked slightly.

"Because we knew we'd be arriving this morning and we're sending the boat back with Whamon." Gary said as he tried, and failed, to stop a yawn.

"Oh yeah..." Red sighed. "Well, at least we left those three trouble makers on the boat. No way they're getting out of there now."

Everyone stopped and gave him a look at his words. "Red..."was the only Bearmon sighed out.

"Yeah. I realised it the moment I said it." Red said with a sigh.

"Let's...just get on land when we get there..." Barry sighed. He sincerely hoped, even if it was likely in vain, that for once Murphy didn't screw them over. He had a feeling they wouldn't survive having to take care of those three on top of trying to NOT get killed by the next evil Digimon that would no doubt try to kill them.

"We should be arriving soon," Whamon said, as they could now see the fast approaching land...and it was a LOT of land.

"That's a really big island." Patamon said in awe.

"It's not exactly the same thing." Ritchie said with a bit of amusement.

"We're probably going to encounter one of those evil Digimon Jijimon warned us about soon." Dorumon said with a frown.

"Hopefully we managed to find at least one of the crests before fighting them." BlackGabumon said in worry.

"Well, if we don't, no need to worry," Ash said, "There's always the ultimate secret technique," he said, gaining interested looks from everyone...except Red and Paul, who already knew where this was going.

"What is it?" Salamon asked, Serena also leaning in.

"Why it should be obvious. When faced with an opponent that could slaughter us easily, and the fate of the world isn't IMMEDIATELY at stake, there's only one thing left to do. Tighten our butts...and run for our lives!" Ash laughed at the end.

He was not surprised when he witnessed several facefaults at his words.

"THAT'S your brilliant plan?!" Dawn all but roared as she was least then pleased at him for riling them up only to give them that kind of plan.

"Oh? You have something better then? By all means, share Your brilliant plan with the rest of us." Ash told her dryly, and was met with silence. "Thought so."

"Yeah...I'm with Ash on this one, Leaf admitted, seeing the wisdom in the plan.

"Same here," FanBeemon nodded, followed by a few murmurs of agreement from other Digimon as well.

"Can we take potshots at them at least?" Zoey asked as she held up a few flashbombs.

"By all means, it'll piss them off and be hilarious for us." Ash said with a grin as Zoey pumped her fist with a small 'Yes!'

Any further conversation were halted when they realized that they had arrived. "This is as far as I can go," Whamon said. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you so much, Whamon," Paul said as they all got off his back one by one.

"Thanks again for talking the ship back. It'd probably be better back on File than with us," Ritchie said.

"And it's a good thing we didn't wake up those troublemakers," Falcomon said with a snicker.

"Their probably still asleep and don't know that they're going back." Lalamon said with a laugh.

"Well, we'd better not take too long then," Lunamon nodded.

"I wish you all the best of luck. If you follow this path, you should reach a village of Dorimon. They should be able to help you get started on your way," Whamon said, before he soon turned around and was on his way back to File.

"Take care Whamon!" everyone was waving until he was gone from sight.

"Alright, we have a long road up ahead, so let's cover it up as best as we can." Ash said with a grin.

"Welp, you're the boss." Serena said with a grin of her own as they all started moving, and reminding everyone of the conversation they had the last day, where Ash had brought up the issue of who should be the leader.

He had been quickly silenced before he could suggest Paul and Red, as everyone said it should be him.

At the very least, he was able to make it up so that should he not be available, they would look to Paul or Red for guidance.

The path down the was rather uneventful, something the group was glad to have...albeit the fact that it was taking a while to even find the village with nothing but rocks around them.

"Okay...I know Whamon said this was suppose to be the path to Dorimon village, but...where is it?" Ritchie frowned.

"We...really should remember to ask for an estimate of how long a path will took," Gaomon sighed as they continued down a path.

Along the way, Dorumon took a tentative sniff, and turned to the others. "I smell Dorimon. That way," he said, pointing to what appeared to be trees in the distance.

"A forest? Well, that's definitely more reassuring than barren rocks," Paul nodded.

"Let's go then," Lalamon smiled, to which they did.

It wasn't too long after that before the village was in sight. However...

"...okay...this isn't what he said would be here..." Gary frowned, as what met them wasn't a village of Dorimon, but a village of Pagumon.

"I have a strange feeling when I look at these guys." Dawn said, narrowing her eyes at these little guys.

"Easy there Dawn. Let's not come to conclusions too early." Red said, putting a hand of her shoulder.

"Still though...didn't Whamon say this was suppose to be a Dorimon village?" Ash mused.

"And I DO smell Dorimon...but I don't see them..." Dorumon frowned.

"You sure?" Patamon asked.

"Positive." Dorumon said with a firm nod.

"In that case, let's keep our guard up, Dorumon's nose hasn't been wrong so far." Ash said as they fully stepped into the village, having remained outside to have their conversation.

"Welcome~Welcome~! To our Pagumon village!" The Pagumon practically sang the moment they saw the newcomers, giving them basically the red carpet treatment.

"Okay...they're...friendly..." Barry said awkwardly.

"Too friendly, right?" Serena chuckled under her breath, but just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yeah, that's about right." Barry nodded.

"Keep our guards up then?" Salamon chuckled.

"Yep." the other Digimon nodded.

"Hey, do you guys know where the Dorimon village is? We could have sworn it was over here." Red said, playing the part of a clueless person, the others catching on quickly...but the Pagumon didn't.

"Ah, they, uh, moved out!" one of them said nervously.

"Y-yeah! A few years ago, we decided to take the houses they left behind." another one agreed, sweating a bit.

"Is that so?" Zoey pressed, making them sweat a bit, before... "Boy, you all are lucky," she said cheerfully, making them breath a sigh of relief at having successfully fooled these suckers. Little did they know that when the group was out of sight, Ash and Zoey did a fist bump.

* * *

"...this stuff isn't another illusion, right?" Bearmon said cautiously as he eyed the fruit laid out for them. It seemed the Pagumon were laying it on extra thick by treating them to a feast...while singing about how their village was a village of happiness.

"One way to find out I guess," FanBeemon said, before taking a bite. "...seems real enough to me."

"Isn't that what we all thought about the food Devimon left out though?" BlackGabumon said as he eyed an apple suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I'm putting some of it in my bag, and it's all still there, so I think we're all good this time." Red said as the Pagumon had 'graciously' allowed them to restock on supplies.

"Glad to hear that," Patamon smiled as he ate a bowl of grapes.

"Still, I gotta admit, I always thought Pagumon's were rascals. Guess I was wrong," Falcomon said, winking a bit at BlackGabumon.

"Guess that just shows you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Lunamon added, faking a cough to hide a laugh.

"Yeah, that's right," The Pagumon nodded as they gave them more food.

"Guess Pagumon are actually really nice Digimon," Bearmon chuckled.

"And they make good food too," FanBeemon added, figuring a bit of truth would make the act all the move believable.

"Thanks for the compliment." more Pagumon smiled.

Once the meal was done and the sun had set, the group were asleep...or so it seems. Once the Pagumon were sure they were asleep, they left the hall quietly. What they didn't notice was Salamon opening one eye, then in a move that could have been sleep movement, nudged Patamon, who in turn nudged, Gaomon, and so on. Once the group was sure their 'graciously hosts' were gone, they all had to fight to suppress some snickers at how well that went. It was time to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

"So what should we do about them?" one of the Pagumon asked as they bounced out of the village.

"I say we lock them in the cages," another suggested.

"No, we should rob them blind," another smirked.

"Rob them blind AND stick them in cages," another laughed.

"Hey, what are you lot blabbering about?!" came a new voice.

"Ah! Gazimon!" the Pagumon all said in surprise, turning to see three Gazimon looking at them.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Gazimon_

 _Gazimon. Virus Type. A Child Level Mammal Digimon. Despite it's small size, it has an extremely aggressive temperament, known for picking fights with other Digimon, even obviously stronger ones. The claws on its forelegs are perfectly suited for digging holes, something that it does as it enjoys seeing other Digimon fall helplessly into them. It's special attack is Paralyze Breath, expelling a black gas from its mouth that stuns it's opponents._

"Seriously though, what are you talking about?" one of the three Gazimon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Chosen Children are here!" one of the Pagumon said with a grin.

"Seriously? Wow, guess they got here a little early." the first Gazimon said, blinking.

"Did they actually fall for your little act?" the last Gazimon asked with a snicker.

"Hook, line and sinker." the leader Pagumon said with a laugh.

"What a bunch of idiots." the second Gazimon laughed.

"Well then,keep them in the village, in the meantime, I'll inform Lord Etemon of their arrival," the first Gazimon said, before running off in the distance.

"Roger~!" the Pagumon all said, before getting devilish smirks. Unfortunately for them...they weren't as private as they'd have liked.

"Called it," Ash said as he and Dorumon were watching them a nearby tree.

"And I don't need to think to hard about what happened to the Dorimon. I can smell them. They're nearby," Dorumon said.

"Yeah, but for now we gotta go back. Can't let these little bastards know we're on to them just yet." Ash nodded.

"Right," Dorumon said, before both of them quickly made their way back to the village, Ash sending a quick text using his phone to tell the others to get back to the hall.

* * *

At the same time, the Gazimon that had been running actually kept going on for several hours, the sun eventually rising as he reached his destination, already hearing the music in the distance.

Quickly enough, a trailer came into view, being pulled forward by a Monochromon, and the music was even louder as the side of the trailer slowly opened. From the trailer smoke came out as the sound of guitar solo was heard. "Yeah yeah!" came a voice from within the smoke, revealing what appeared to be a monkey-like Digimon, though it was hard to tell what he was exactly due to the fact that his body seemed to be some kind of suit. He had a pair of sunglasses on, and what appeared to be a Monzaemon doll at his hip. "Who's the strongest Digimon in the world?" he smirked. "That would be me, the great Etemon!"

 _Digimon Analyzer: Etemon_

 _Etemon. Virus Type. A Perfect Level Puppet Digimon. The self proclaimed King of Digimon, Etemon is a surprisingly powerful opponent, contrary to what his appearance would have you believe. A musician at heart, Etemon is nonetheless a smart enemy and combines his love of music with his love of fighting. His special attacks are Love Serenade, which weakens Digimon of a lower level and can even cancel evolution in some cases, and Dark Spirits, launching an orb of energy that consumes the data of whatever it touches._

"All hail Etemon! The king of Digimon!" the Gazimon called with a grin...and got a knock on the head for his troubles.

"Quiet! You're way too loud for this early in the morning!" Etemon scolded.

"Shouldn't you follow your own advice?" Gazimon muttered as he rubbed his head, thankfully Etemon didn't hear him, or chose to ignore it.

"Now then, the plan is almost ready, I'm going to catch those Chosen Child when they get here later today, and I don't want your stupidly loud voice alerting them from where they are on the ocean." Etemon said with a grin as he looked at the digital map that was on the wall of his trailer.

"Uh, sir? That's an outdated transmission." Gazimon pointed out.

Etemon's grin fell as soon as he heard that. "Say what?"

"The children arrived at the village we stole from those Dorimon yesterday." Gazimon added.

"SAY WHAT?!" Etemon shouted this time, before slamming a hand on his computer, the image updating with the latest transmission, showing that the group indeed landed further down south the previous day "Stupid computer! These things should beep when they update!"

"Uh, sir? They actually do...I think you may have muted it... by accident of course." Gazimon said, adding the last part when Etemon turned to him and he could feel the glare behind those sunglasses.

Etemon growled. "Now my plan is ruined! I'll never forgive them for this!" he said as if this was somehow the Chosen Children's fault, something that made even the Gazimon sweat drop as he watched Etemon fiddle with the controls, causing the harness on the Monochromon to be released, allowing it to run off. but when it did...

"Arise, my Dark Network!" Etemon called out, as a pair of black cables rose out of the ground, forming what appeared to be tracks, the trailer starting to be pulled along, to which the Gazimon scrambled inside before it closed.

"Won't you be gathering your followers, sir?" the Gazimon asked.

"No need, I'll be more than enough to handle the Chosen Children," Etemon said arrogantly as the trailer was pulled to his destination.

However, little did he know that not far away, a pair of figures were watching. The first, dressed in a black robe and hood, same one as Gennai's robe, that covered their features turned to their companion, who nodded and soon took off after the trailer.

* * *

"Isn't today just a lovely day?" Zoey said.

"It sure is." Lalamon nodded, as the two were laying on the ground.

"Just the kind of day that makes you wanna lie down and do nothing all day." Dawn said as she and Lunamon were also laying down.

"That's right, it's a lovely day to lie down!" The Pagumon agreed as they danced around the village.

"...they're seriously buying that?" Gary sweat dropped from the roof he was sitting on a bit further away.

"Just roll with it," Gaomon said, as all over the village the others were doing their best to keep the Pagumon distracted so they didn't notice Ash and Dorumon not being in the village.

At the same time, Ash and Dorumon were discreetly walking through the woods, following the scent of what Dorumon was positive were the Dorimon that are supposed to live in the village.

Eventually, they reached the waterfall that was near the village, and Dorumon took one last sniff of the air "I'm positive now, the Dorimon are here."

"Then let's free them." Ash said as the two walked behind the waterfall, find a cave that had quite a few locked cages full of Dorimon, one of them looking up at the two newcomers.

"Who are you?" he asked a bit fearfully.

"I'm Dorumon, and this is Ash. Don't worry, we're here to free you, after all, I was once a Dorimon as well." Dorumon said with a smile, trying to reassure them.

"Hm...these are all simple locks. Normally I'd suggest smashing them, but I'd rather not accidentally hurt someone," Ash mused, examining the locks, before pulling out a lock pick. "Thief games don't fail me now, do us proud." he said, before getting to work on the locks.

"Hold on, you two aren't allowed to do that!" came a new voice from behind them. Turning they were met with the sight of two Gazimon, their arms were folded in front of them, looking rather cocky. "You two and all the Chosen Children are going to be offered up to Lord Etemon."

"I'm guessing Etemon is the evil Digimon that's got control of this area," Ash sighed.

"Sounds like it," Dorumon frowned.

"He's not just any Digimon," the first Gazimon growled.

"He's the king of Digimon!" the other Gazimon smirked. "So you'd better show him the proper respect."

"I got all his respect right here," Ash deadpanned, before well...flipping the bird.

"Oh you asked it for now," the two Gazimon growled. "I'm sure Lord Etemon won't mind if we took out one of the Chosen Children first."

"Ohhh, two Gazimon are going to attack us. Whatever shall we do?" Dorumon said melodramatically, before he and Ash shared a knowing smirk.

"Oh, we know." they chuckled, as Ash grabbed his Digivice, causing it to shine.

"Dorumon, Evolution! Dorugamon!"

Ash had to fight not to laugh his guts out as he saw the Gazimon's confidence literally evaporate as they looked up and up and up till they saw Dorugamon's chin, their ears drooped and their pupils becoming pinpricks as they realized they'd bit off more than they could chew. It didn't help that Dorugamon had busted part of the cave entrance just by growing to his current size. "So...still wanna 'take us out'?"

"Nope!" The Gazimon both shouted as they did an about face and tried to run for it.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon called out, and the were launched out of the cave and down the river.

Ash chuckled at the sight, before grabbing his phone from his pocket and hitting Barry's number, the call being answered seconds later "You guys can drop the act now, we found the Dorimon."

"Uh, yeah, about that, we kind of dropped it already when we found a Dodomon in the village, then Red grabbed the Pagumon in a net that he pulled out of his bag." Barry answered.

Back in the village itself, the Pagumon were loudly trying to break free of the net, before Red slammed the bottom of his weapon into the ground next to the net. "If you don't shut up soon, I'm gonna use you guys like a pinata, and then Dawn and the other girls are going to break you open like one!"

As if to emphasize the point, Dawn, Zoey, Serena and Leaf all slammed their staffs into their palms, making a loud smack sound. At this point the Pagumon all wisely shut up.

"I see..." Ash chuckled. "Well, we'll get the Dorimon out. You guys come as soon as you can," he said, before hanging up. "Alright then buddy, let's get the Dorimon out."

"Right," Dorugamon said, as he used his strength to rip the cages open, while Ash picked the locks on a few. It wasn't long before the Dorimon were all free.

"Thank you!" they all cheered, glad to be free.

"No problem," Ash grinned, before he noticed their friends had arrived...and he couldn't hold his smirk back when he saw the Pagumon all still trapped in that net. Now he wished they'd left more cages intact. Maybe spending some time in them would teach the Pagumon a lesson. Oh well, there were less Pagumon than Dorimon so...

A few minutes later had the Pagumon all bouncing in dismay as they were now locked in the remaining cages. "And stay in there until you realize what you did was wrong," Salamon said as the Digimon all blew raspberries at them, even Dorumon who'd reverted by now.

"Now then, I'm sure you all want to go home, but do you need any help?" Zoey asked the Dorimon.

"Nah, we're good. Thanks again for saving us," the Dorimon smiled. However...

"Ahem. Testing, testing. Hey, is this thing on?!" came a new voice, one that clearly came from a microphone.

"Lord Etemon!" the Pagumon smirked. "Oh you all are gonna get it now! Lord Etemon is the strongest ever!" they laughed...until Serena kicked the cages over, causing them to fall over in a clang, rattling them up a bit.

"So the boss is coming early, huh?" Red frowned. "Now might be a good time to use that secret technique, man."

"Don't think that's gonna work." Ash said as the opening in the middle of the waterfall caused by the rocks having risen let everyone see the trailer as it rolled into sight, with who they assumed was Etemon standing on top, a guitar in his hands.

"Oh great. We need to find an escape route now." Barry said nervously.

"The cave goes on pretty deep." one of the Dorimon said, specifically the one that was holding onto the lone Dodomon that the group had found in the village.

"We need to distract him then." Paul said simply.

"Maybe make him believe he was able to defeat us so he doesn't come running." Gary added lowly.

"I dunno what you lot are planning, but it's not gonna work! Dark Spirits!" Etemon called out, throwing a sphere of dark energy, forcing them to dodge as a section of the cave was destroyed.

"Okay, no choice. Time to evolve guys," Red frowned. at that Bearmon and BlackGabumon. stepped up.

"Bearmon, Evolution! Grizzmon!"

"BlackGabumon, Evolution! BlackGarurumon!"

"BodyStrike Reversal!"

"Fox Fire!"

"Hey, no shooting or clawing at the star!" Etemon smirked, before with a strong punched, destroyed both attacks, while knocking Grizzmon back down. "Looks liek you kids need a lesson in respect!" With that, he jumped off his trailer, and landed a strong kick to BlackGarurumon, sending him reeling back. Grizzmon tried to jump him, but Etemon soon lifted him over his head, and threw it at BlackGarurumon.

"Is that all you got? If so, then you guys don't stand a chance," Etemon laughed.

"Crap...this guy is WAY stronger than Devimon," Barry gulped.

"Should we all evolve?" Falcomon asked.

"Something tells me that's not gonna work here," Ash frowned. "We need to find an escape route."

"But where would we get that?" Ritchie asked. However, before they could start discussing, a grating sound could be heard. "What Is that?!" he shouted.

"Love Serenade!" Etemon grinned as he began to 'sing', causing Grizzmon and BlackGarurumon to roar in seemingly pain, before they reverted to their child forms.

"My strengths's gone..." Bearmon groaned.

"Mine too..." BlackGarurumon groaned.

"That song...its taking away all of our strength..." Patamon groaned as he landed on Ritchie's shoulder.

"Okay...this...is REALLY bad..." Red gulped. Their enemies powering themselves up was one thing, but the power to sap the strength from their Digimon...how the hell were they supposed to beat that?

"Man, who thought this would be so easy? Oh wait. I did." Etemon said with a laugh "I knew you kids wouldn't be able to hurt me, Chosen or not." he said as he cracked his neck, and took a step forward, until...

"Beat Knuckle!" A male voice called out as a small figure came from the sky towards Etemon and striked where Etemon was on the back of his head and went up quick, making him stumble forward.

The monkey man growled as he glared up at the top of the waterfall with a look of pure fury on his face. "Damnit, not you again! Quit butting into my business Monodramon!"

Though the group couldn't see it at first, quickly following, a small purple figure landed a few feet in front of Etemon, letting them see who this 'Monodramon' was.

The figure was revealed to be a small dragon-like Digimon with purple scales, though some were golden instead, including a spot on his forehead, and he had red stripes going down his chest, with metallic looking claws on it's hands and feet, while it's gold eyes narrowed at the simian.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Monodramon_

 _Monodramon. Vaccine Type. A Child Level Small Dragon Digimon. Though he has bat like wings attached to his arms, he is unable to fly. It is said that most Monodramon can usually be found in the heart of an all out brawl between Digimon, to the point that even Ogremon is fed up with his tenacity. His special attack is Beat Knuckle, attacking the foe with his sharp claws._

"Hmph, if you actually bothered to think, you'd already know the answer to that request." Monodramon smirked with a mature voice, seemingly not the least bit intimidated by the Perfect level before him.

"Tch!" Etemon growled, before smirking. "Well you talk big, but I know you had to have been nearby. You don't have the strength to evolve anymore than these twerps!"

Monodramon however smirked. "Since when have I ever needed to evolve to fight back?" he chuckled. "After all...I'm not alone."

At that moment, on the top of the rocks, the figure in black reached into their robe...and pulled out a Digivice much like the ones May and Max had, but colored purple instead. They then reached into a pouch at their hip...and drew forth a card.

 _(Play Slash! By Oota Michihiko)_

The card spun in the air for a moment, before a hand grasped it. The figure soon brought the card which had a magnetic strip on the side, and scanned through the slot on the side of their Digivice. "Card Slash!" they called out, their voice male but strong, revealing them to be a man. At the same time on his Digivice screen there was the image of the card seemingly splitting and opening revealing a mass of data and parameters inside. "Snimon!" he declared as he finished scanning the card, the image of said Digimon appearing on the screen.

Back to the fight, Monodramon's hands glowed, and from them a pair of curve sickles grew out, leaving the Digimon now armed with a dangerous new weapon.

"Okay, what the hell?!" Ash said in shock as he looked at the sickles.

"That's not natural at all! Those things belong on a Snimon!" Gaomon said as the sight was even more confusing for the Digimon.

"Did anybody else hear that thing about a card slash?" Serena asked as she had a hand cupped next to her ear.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, yeah." Zoey said with a frown.

"The voice almost sounded familiar honestly." Ash said, feeling really confused as the voice from the figure sounded so familiar to him.

Back at the fight, Etemon was hardly impressed. "Your new toys don't scare me! Dark Spirits!" he called out as he threw the orb at Mondramon. However, Monodramon was faster, disappearing in a fast blur as the orb flew past where he had been. Monodramon ran fast and jumped at Etemon quickly, and with a quick slice, cut some of his suit. "Hey! I just had that dry cleaned!" he growled. "That's it! Your Data Dust when I'm through with you!" he roared as he lunged for the dragon, who avoided without much difficulty. Landing a quick kick to his head, Mondramon managed to make him tumble a bit.

"Run! Go through the cave!" Mondramon instructed the Chosen Children, before going off to fight Etemon. "I will hold him off!"

"Are you insane?!" Lunamon said in alarm.

"You should listen to them. There's no way a Child Level could ever beat a Perfect like me," Etemon grinned...only to yelp when he suddenly had to dodge a sudden laser beam from the the figure, from his finger.

"A Perfect Level is afraid of a little laser tag?" Monodramon snarked at him.

Instead of answering normally, Etemon growled as he started to try and attack her again, having to dodge both laser fire and Monodramon's sickles.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice," Ash sighed, before turning around. "Let's go deeper!"

 _(Song ends)_

"Damnit, I knew we need those Crests, but I never thought we'd need them THIS badly!" Red growled as they ran. That little run in with Etemon really hammered it in how outclassed they were right now.

"For now let's just get away from so we can regroup!" Paul stated.

"Good idea!" BlackGabumon nodded tiredly.

Aside from them, the Dorimon joined as well. "This way!" one of them said as they took a few turns through the cave. Eventually they reached what appeared to be a dead end, but they also noticed the odd carving on the wall, one that resembled the shine from a star you would see at night.

"What's this thing?" Dorumon said as he looked at the carving, for some reason it felt... nice, like it was something good.

"We were told that if anything bad ever happened to the village, we should come here, and it would guide the way." one of the Dorimon said.

"Did somebody predict today would happen or something?" Barry wondered.

"If so, they should have been more precise in their words." Ash said with a sigh, before him and everyone else blinked as the area around them was starting to glow in a bright white color, the brightness concentrating on the carving.

Then, the wall blocking the way started to shrink while glowing even brighter, until it was the size of a thumb.

"Is that...?" Zoey started in surprise as she looked at the small white object that floated in front of them all.

"A crest." Ash said in awe, before the crest flew into his tag, locking itself in place "MY crest?" he corrected himself.

"Well, at least there was a good reason for it to be here." Red said, bringing everyone's attention back to the front, as they noticed the crest had been hiding what was essentially a back door out of the cave.

The group stepped out of the cave, revealing a mountain range. "This is the mountain far from our village," one of the Dorimon said.

"We'll hide out here until things calm down," another said.

"Stay safe all of you," Dorumon smiled, while Ash was looking at the Crest they'd just gotten.

"Guess we finally got a Crest, huh..." Ash said slowly, before grasping it tightly. "Now we have a fighting chance," he grinned.

But inside his head, he had a question he wanted answered badly. " _Who was that person and why did he feel so familiar to me_?" Ash thought in his mind before walking.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group had made it to Server Continent and the Dorimon village...but was filled with Pagumon.**

 **Not convinced that Whamon had lied, the children and Digimon played along.**

 **Until Ash and Dorumon had found out that the Pagumon were tricking them and hid the Dorimon somewhere.**

 **While keeping the Pagumon distracted, Ash and Dorumon went to free them, only to get ambushed by Gazimon, o** **nly to beat them easily.**

 **But Etemon showed up and quickly put the unease into the children, and was about to attack.**

 **Only for a robe figure and their Digimon partner to come to their rescue.**

 **Having been told to run, the children run through the cave and find a amazing discovering.**

 **Ash's crest!**

 **Having one crest out of ten in their hands, they continue the search.**

 **But will they find them all in time to face Etemon again?**

 **And who was the robed figure?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	20. Semi-Perfect! Mirror Battle!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a robe with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Semi-Perfect! Mirror Battle!** Shows two Dorugamon's on screen.

* * *

"Starting to wonder if we made the right choice..." Barry groaned.

"Yeah...maybe going into the desert of all places wasn't such a hot idea..." Dawn admitted.

"Please don't say hot," Gary and Lalamon both groaned. Right now the group, having escaped Etemon, and intent on putting as much distance as possible, was making their way through a desert that bordered the mountains they'd been in.

"Remind me again why we're going through the desert," Falcomon panted.

"Because we thought this would be a good place to hide from Etemon until we figure out our next plan," FanBeemon and Gaomon sighed.

"Technically we already know our next plan. We just need find somewhere to implement it," Ash said as he was currently walking in the front of the group.

"Right, figuring out how to get that Crest to work," Zoey nodded, looking at where she knew Ash had his Tag, now with a Crest in it, hidden under his clothes.

"Dunno about a projector, but I think I see something over there," Serena said, Salamon hopping on her head to get a better look.

"Hey! I think its an oasis!" Salamon said, her eyes brightening up.

"I think we just found where we can plan...provided that's not a mirage." Leaf said, to which Ash put on his goggles and activated its binocular function.

"Looks real to me. Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Ah...this shade feels nice..." Lalamon sighed contently as the group now gathered near the water, everyone having gotten a drink and some time to rest.

"So, how should we start to figure out how to make the Crest work?" Dorumon asked.

"How about we recap what we know about the process so far," Gary suggested, earning a few nods from the others.

"First of all it takes a lot of energy, so a Digimon can't do it if they're out of power," Ritchie started.

"Nothing a bit of lunch can't fix," Red said as he and Ash opened up their bags to start digging into their supplies.

"Second, it tends to happen more easily when the need is there, namely their corresponding partner is in danger," Paul frowned.

"Out of the question," Ash said, shooting that idea down.

"No objections here," everyone else nodded.

"So I guess first order of business is lunch then," Patamon said, and on cue, several growls were heard.

Being in an oasis, finding food wasn't too difficult, and with the supplies they had, it wasn't long before everyone was eating their fill. However, Ash frowned a bit as he looked at his food, wracking his brain to think how best to approach the issue. He'd already eaten some food so he wasn't hungry anymore, and considering how much energy evolution usually needed... "Here," he said suddenly, pushing the remainder of his food to Dorumon.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ash?" Dorumon blinked after he swallowed his food.

"Well, seeing as evolution needs lots of energy as is, I figured going to a higher level might need more so..." he shrugged at the end.

"I get it, so maybe he'll need extra energy to evolve to the Perfect level." Gary said in understanding.

"Not sure if it'll work or not, but...its worth a shot," Ash admitted.

"Okay then, let's try it," Dorumon said, accepting the extra food and soon at his fill...though he seemed a little stuffed after that, but not too bad.

"Now...I guess the next bet is to try and have him evolve to Adult," Ash mused.

"But...wouldn't that just tire him out if it doesn't work?" Barry questioned.

"I'll be okay," Dorumon said. "I've gotten pretty used to evolving, so it shouldn't be a problem if its just evolving."

"Right then, let's try it," Ash nodded, and one evolution later, and Dorugamon as standing just outside the oasis." Now for the hard part..." he sighed, pulling out his Tag and Crest. "What the heck am I suppose with these...?"

* * *

"So..." Red said through stifled laughter. " Are you quite done playing Chuunibyou, Ash?" he asked.

"Har har, I'd like to see you do any better," Ash said dryly, while not far away Dorugamon sweat dropped as he sat on the ground. For the last half hour or so, Ash had been trying all manner of ways to try and get the Crest activate, from trying to see if it could be attached to the Digivice in anyway, to trying to see if it needed some kind of gesture, to well...admittedly hammy phases as if the crest had some kind of activation phrase.

"I'm sure I could have done way better than 'It's evolving time'," Red laughed.

5 seconds later and everyone was watching Red being chased by an irate Ash swinging his sword around angrily.

"Well...at least we know we can probably stay in Adult Level longer now." Dorugamon said, trying to look at the positives of the situation.

"That's true." Salamon nodded.

"So...are we going to stop Ash, or wait till they both get tired?" Bearmon asked awkwardly. On one hand it WAS his partner being chased. On the other hand...he didn't feel like getting caught in the middle of that...not even if he evolved onto Grizzmon.

"Stop them, because something weird is going on." Barry said as he pulled out his tag, which was glowing softly.

Dorugamon glowed as he reverted to Dorumon at that moment. "I'll do it." he said simply, before running closer to the two. "Hey Ash! Stop chasing your friend! Barry's tag is is glowing!"

Thankfully that did it as Ash stopped running, with Red sagging in relief as he panted after being chased around so quickly and getting several threats of his hair being shaved from Ash's sword, Dawn coming up to him and letting him lean on her as he caught his breath. "Geez, remind me to never bring up anything regrading this again. I thought for a second there he was seriously trying to take my head off," Red sighed.

"So, glowing tag?" Ash asked as he got closer.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that maybe Crest is nearby." Barry said with a shrug.

"Well, that would be the most sensible idea yeah." Ash said before jumping to one of the palm trees around the oasis and looking through his goggles for anything of importance, stopping when he spotted something. "I see a colosseum over North of here." he called back down.

"It sounds like as good a place to search as any." Paul said before they started heading towards it... through as they down a dune, Serena tripped on something and rolled the rest of the way down.

"What's a cable doing in the desert?" FanBeemon wondered as Salamon ran down the dune and tried to pull Serena out of the sand mound she'd rolled into with only her legs sticking out.

"Well...seems like this cable leads to the Colosseum too, so...I guess we'll find out?" Zoey said with a shrug.

"...probably the best we can do," Leaf nodded, moving to help Salamon get Serena out. With that they continued on their way to the Colosseum.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the desert, Etemon's trailer was moving through the area. Inside, Etemon was seated before a screen showing his next destination...while he had a few bandages wrapped around him. "Damn that Monodramon...always getting in my way. I guess I should be glad he's not a Chosen Digimon, or that could've been a problem," he growled. "Oh well, I'll deal with him and his group after I'm done with bigger fish. Just you wait. I'll stuff you all like turkeys!" he laughed as his trailer continued to it's destination.

And then he blinked when his screen started beeping, looking back at it. "What's this now?"

Outside, a Gazimon was following next to the trailer on, strangely, a mope, with big enough tires that it could gain traction in the sand.

And then he almost crashed into the sand when Etemon suddenly shouted out from inside the trailer. "STOP!"

"What's wrong, Lord Etemon?" the Gazimon asked as the trailer stopped and opened, revealing Etemon fiddling with his controls.

"Seems something just got caught in my Dark Network. Let's see...area L-7...ah! That's where the Colosseum is!"

"The Colosseum? That's really far away," one of the Gazimon said.

"True, but that doesn't mean I still can't prepare something special for the Chosen Children," Etemon chuckled as he started to make a call to his followers in that area.

* * *

"Wow...it feels like we're in Rome," Red whistled.

"Rome?" Gaomon asked.

"A city back in our world. The Colosseum is a lot like the one there too," Ash quickly explained.

"What is a colosseum anyway?" Dorumon asked curiously.

"Nicely? Its an ancient stadium. Not so nice...it was a place where warriors were often made to fight to the death." Red said simply.

"Yeah he's right so to speak." Gary said idly.

"Yeah, heard the fights were really brutal right?" Ritchie asked to clarify "I've never seen it before personally."

"Yeah, that seems about right." Paul nodded.

"Though...since when did a colosseum have a soccer field in it?" Barry couldn't help but ask, pointing at the two nets, painted field, and of course, the ball in the center. There was even a large television screen up at the back of the stands.

"Honestly...its kinda refreshing to see such a tamed oddity," Dawn couldn't help but say.

"Good point," Barry chuckled, before noticing the glow of his Tag becoming stronger. "Looks like my Crest is somewhere in the field." he reported.

"Well, I don't see anything that could be an obvious crest... maybe it's hidden?" BlackGabumon suggested.

"Then let's search the field. We're bound to find it eventually," Falcomon suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Bearmon nodded. With that, they began searching the field, using Barry's Tag like a dowsing rod of sorts in a massive game of 'hot and cold'. Eventually.

"Hot!" Serena exclaimed as Barry's Tag glowed brightly at one of the goal posts.

"Okay...the tag's glowing brightly, but where is the Crest?" FanBeemon asked.

"My guess...we'd better start digging," Red said, pinching the bridge of his nose, before reaching into his bag...and pulled out a shovel.

"Okay, how many things can you fit into those bags?" Lunamon said in confusion.

"A lot." was all Ash said as they started moving the stone tiles on the floor away.

"Huh, there's a black cable here too." Zoey noticed after they had removed a few of the tiles.

"Once is weird, but two is starting to get suspicious." Lalamon said.

"That's not how the saying goes, but you're about that." Dawn said with a frown as she looked at it.

"Oh, hey, I think that's the crest right there." Falcomon said as he dusted some of the dirt away with one of his paws, looking at the marking of a feather.

As if in response to his words, the stone slab it was engraved on started glowing, before slowing shrinking down, the others stepped off of it, before it was now a small purple crest that flew into Barry's tag.

"That makes two now, we just have to figure out how they work." Ash said with a sigh of relief.

"So...since we found the Crest...anyone up for a game of soccer before we move on?" Zoey suggested.

Before anybody could even agree to the idea, they all stopped as they heard the huge TV come to life, as it produced a clapping noise.

"Well now, I'm impressed you kids managed to make it all the way out here." Etemon said as he appeared on the television.

"How did you even find us?!" Red shouted incredulously.

"I have my ways." Etemon said with a grin that simply served to annoy them.

"Man, the boss's Dark Network is pretty awesome huh? All those cables spread all over the place." everyone could hear a voice in the background of the television.

While Etemon's jaw dropped in disbelief at what just happened, it was time for the humans and Digimon to grin at the accidental information. The grins turned into chuckles when they heard the sound of fists impacting skulls, no doubt Etemon giving whoever had given them that tidbit a good whack on the head. "W-well, that doesn't matter!" Etemon suddenly said. "Because this place will be where you all die!"

"Yeaaah, I don't think so," Zoey said, as they started to get away. "No way we're gonna sit here and wait till you come!"

"Who said I would do the dirty deed myself? I have a surprise for you all actually, a special guest who'll do the honors for me." Etemon said with a sinister grin.

"Oh yeah? I doubt it's anyone too smart if their working for you." Ash couldn't help but take a chance to tick the monkey off.

Etemon scoffed, before his grin returned. "While their not the brightest, they can get the job done. Ladies and Gentlemen! I give to you, the one, the many...!" Etemon started as everyone could hear the rapid approach of heavy footsteps, before a shadow was visible coming down one of the colosseum entrances. A very familiar shadow at that "DORUGAMON!"

"Okay...that's...different..." Ash admitted. Of all the mon he had expected Etemon to sic on them...he wasn't really expecting another of his partner's kind.

"He's got one of those cables around his neck, and his face is pretty scarred." Dorumon noted as this Dorugamon's face was indeed covered in many battle scars.

"Well, if he's sending Dorugamon after us..." Ash started, before grinning slightly "Time for a mirror match, Dorumon!"

"Right!" Dorumon said as he ran forward while Ash's Digivice glowed.

 _(Brave Heart)_

"Dorumon, Evolution! Dorugamon!"

Now let's begin!" Etemon grinned. "Its show time!"

The fight was soon on as the two Dorugamon clashed, their heads meeting each other. After a few moments, Ash's Dorugamon reared his head back and landed a strong head butt against Etemon's Dorugamon, causing it to reel back a little, before countering with a strong tail strike, causing Ash's Dorugamon to stagger a little, but soon he soon pressed the offensive, running forward and ramming into Etemon's Dorugamon, knocking him back, before Etemon's Dorugamon countered with a grapple, the two soon locked in a stalemate.

"Kick his butt buddy!" Ash shouted as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Yeah! Go Dorugamon! I mean, go, our Dorugamon!" Bearmon added, before correcting himself.

"Grab him by the tail!" Red added his advice into the mix.

Ash's Dorugamon heard him, and did just that, managing to grab hold of his opponent's with his mouth as it was swung towards him, and actually threw Etemon's Dorugamon aside.

"Heh, you're not bad," Etemon admitted. "But that was just the warm up! Arise, my Dark Network!" he called out, as cables appeared from the ground, and attached to collar around his Dorugamon's neck. Immediately Etemon's Dorugamon roared and charged forward, Ash's Dorugamon managing to stop him...before he was soon pushed back, followed by a strong headbutt strike, sending him flying back. Before he could get up, Etemon's Dorugamon grabbed him by the tail with his teeth and started spinning him around, before throwing him aside, causing him to slam into the nearby spectator seats. Ash's Dorugamon tried to get up, but was soon being stomped on by Etemon's Dorugamon who was roaring as if in a frenzy.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Serena shouted as she pointed at the screen.

"No rules kid! Nothing says I can't power up my weapons in a fight." Etemon sneered.

"Well, he's right about that. But that means we don't have to play by the rules either." Gary said as he grabbed his Digivice.

"I'm already on it." Gaomon said as he jumped towards the fight while Gary's Digivice glowed.

"Gaomon, Evolution! Gaogamon!"

"I'll go too!" Patamon said as he followed after Gaogamon while Ritchie's Digivice started glowing.

"Patamon, Evolution! Angemon!"

The two Adults slammed into Etemon's Dorugamon, knocking him off his feet.

"Are you alright, Dorugamon?" Angemon asked, as Gaogamon helped him off his feet.

"Better than how he's gonna be real soon," Dorugamon growled, iron growing up in his throat. "Power Metal!" the attack hit Etemon's Dorugamon, knocking him back...but he was soon up and kicking real soon.

"He's pretty tough," Gaogamon observed. "But we're tougher! Spiral Blow!"

Etemon's Dorugamon took the attack head on, getting pushed back a little, but soon began pushing forward, and actually knocked the attack aside, though he seemed a little winded.

"Holy Rod!" Angemon called out, before striking the side of his head with his staff, knocking him aside, but he was soon back on his feet, and fired a strong Power Metal at them, causing them to scatter.

"What kind of steroids is Etemon using on this Dorugamon?!" Barry couldn't help but ask incredulously. "Its 3 on 1 and he's still fighting back!"

"Then let's put the odds in our favor then!" Falcomon said, before turning to the others "let's go everyone!" he said before flying forwards, all the other Digimon following him as the remaining Digivices glowed.

"Falcomon, Evolution! Peckmon!"

"FanBeemon, Evolution! Waspmon!"

"BlackGabumon, Evolution! BlackGarurumon!"

"Salamon, Evolution! Gatomon!"

"Bearmon, Evolution! Grizzmon!"

"Lalamon, Evolution! SunFlowmon!"

"Lunamon, Evolution!, Lekismon!"

At the sight of the 10 to 1 fight, even Etemon had a 'I did not think this through' look on his face as his sunglasses slid down a bit. "Uh..." he started, thinking about how to make a counter...without sounding like a complete hypocrite (he had SOME standards)...he ultimately found himself at a loss as his Dorugamon was now losing very badly due to basically having 10 Adult Level Digimon ganging up on him.

"I feel like I should be feeling bad about this, but somehow I'm not," Gatomon snickered as she delivered a Neko Kick to her target's head, knocking him aside.

"Probably cause this is oddly cathartic," Falcomon laughed before launching his Spiral Claw, sending Etemon's Dorugamon crashing into the stands.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you!" BlackGarurumon growled.

"Uh...boss?" One of the Gazimon started, all of them staring at the slaughter.

Etemon finally got his wits about him, before turning to them. "Set the Dark Network to full power! We're going to us THAT!" he ordered.

"Back in the fight, the cables suddenly started glowing with red electricity.

 _(Brave heart ends)_

"That doesn't look promising." Paul said as the electricity seemed to pump into the Dorugamon's body.

"Definitely not, what the heck is happening, come on." Ash said as he pulled out his sword, the others following his example as they grabbed their weapons and went close to their Digimon, some of them mounting on their backs, or in Ash's case, getting up to the top of Dorugamon's head.

"How you holding up buddy?" he asked as he readied himself for whatever is happening, the wind shifting ever so slightly.

"A bit better now that everyone's here. But be careful. There's no telling what Etemon's planning." Dorugamon said.

"Right," everyone nodded. However, they soon got their answer, as Etemon's Dorugamon roared, before his body started to glow.

"Is he...evolving?" Leaf frowned.

"Seems like it," Ritchie gritted his teeth.

Etemon's Dorugamon started to glow, its form shifting, and when it was over...

"W-what the hell?!" Dawn cringed at the sight.

"What IS that thing?!" Zoey shouted, somewhat fearfully.

"That's...that's just wrong." Gary said, his face one of nervousness.

"THIS is what Dorugamon evolves into?!" Barry shouted as he fell down on his butt.

"Surprised?" Etemon laughed.

"What the HELL is that thing?!" Ash shouted, anger in his tone, before what ever it was, it just felt wrong, the sixth sense Paul talked about back on File Island was going off in his head, because the feeling this...thing was emitting was just plain evil.

"I give to you...DEXDORUGREYMON!" Etemon shouted in glee as standing several feet over everyone was a bigger, more lean Dragon like black body, 4 red sharpened wings with parts of silver metal on his wings, it's tail having 3 tentacles around it and the tail itself molded into a metal like spike, and it's face was covered by a mask with a razor horn.

 _Digimon Analyzer: DexDoruGreymon_

 _DexDoruGreymon. Virus Type. A Perfect Level Undead Ghost Digimon. An Undead Digimon of the Prototype "DORU Series" that was experimented on in search of further digivolutions, and was said to, at the time of the experiment, resemble its final form. Since it keeps praying on on the Digicores of other Digimon, it is active despite its decrease condition, and is seeking a massive Digicore in order to evolve. Its special attacks are Bloody Cave, attacking the foe with the armored spike on it's head, and Metal Meteor, which summons a giant sphere of metal ten times its size and shoots at its foe._

"Now then, as a parting gift, I'll tell you this much," Etemon laughed. "I have absolutely NO control over DexDoruGreymon. When he's out of the field, he'll fight and destroy till there's nothing left in sight! So long Chosen Children. Its been fun!" he mocked.

The group couldn't retort as DexDoruGreymon was in the air and was soon advancing. Realizing the danger, the group quickly moved to get some range,. "Is this...really Dorugamon's evolved form?" Red couldn't help but ask. The idea that their friend would evolve into this hideous thing...it wasn't comforting at all.

"I don't know," Grizzmon said. "Everything about him feels wrong, but I can't say if that's really suppose to be his evolved form or something."

"Whatever the case, he's our enemy right now!" Paul said, as true enough, DexDoruGreymon took a swing at them, forcing them to dodge.

"I don't care if he's a Perfect or what! There's 20 of us and only one of him! We can take him!" Ash said encouragingly, earning nods of agreement from them, as they pulled out fireworks from their bags.

"Ash's right! Let's show him!" Serena agreed, lighting her firework with a match and aiming it at DexDoruGreymon and fired.

"She's got the right idea here." Waspmon nodded. "Turbo Stringer!"

"Let's take this creepy thing down!" Dawn agreed, firing her fireworks, while Lekismon jumped into the air and launched a Tear Arrow at DexDoruGreymon.

"You Know what," Red smirked. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

At that, everyone who had a long range move fired everything at DexDoruGreymon. The attacks and fireworks all hit, causing DexDoruGreymon to seemingly rear back, the explosion and smoke covering the scene...before he flew out of it seemingly completely unaffected.

"Okay...shouldn't he at least have felt SOMETHING from all that?" Barry gulped. He got his answer when Peckmon, BlackGarurumon and SunFlowmon were promptly knocked away by a swipe of DexDoruGreymon's tail (Peckmon and BlackGarurumon had having time to buck their partners off before the swipe hit).

"Its like he didn't feel anything!" Ritchie said in alarm, something that made Gary gasp.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Of course he didn't feel anything! It's all that power in it's body and it's mind! It's not registering the pain!" Gary explained...right as Lekismon, Gaogamon and Waspmon were knocked out of the way.

"Are you saying the only way we'll have an idea if we're making any progress or not is by taking him out?" Zoey gulped.

"I'm afraid so..." Gary admitted...right as Gatomon, Grizzmon, and Angemon slammed into a nearby wall, leaving Dorugamon the last one standing.

"Okay...we need a new plan, and fast," Paul couldn't help but gulp from where he was making sure that the Digimon were okay. Fortunately while that last attack had been, it hadn't caused anything too severe.

Ash looked around. It didn't seem like this monster was going to let them leave, and with how destructive just swinging its claws and tail were...there was no way they'd get out of this unscathed if they tried running. With that in mind... "If we're gonna go down, it's gonna be in a blaze of glory! It's got one weakness if you ask me, so let's see how much that horn of it hurts! You with me, buddy?"

"Always," Dorugamon nodded, as Ash readied his sword again.

"Then let's go!" he said as Dorugamon went into the air. "Give it your best shot! I'll do the rest!"

"Okay! Power Metal!" Dorugamon fired his attack, hitting DexDoruGreymon in the head, but the monster quickly shrugged the attack off, but in the momentary distraction, Ash was already upon it, and with savage, he slammed his sword against the horn, making it vibrate like crazy.

For the first time in the entire fight, DexDoruGreymon roared in pain. Sadly it wasn't enough, as Ash felt something hard slam into his chest, sending him flying back. He landed back on Dorugamon's head since he was making sure his partner wouldn't fall to the ground.

"You think this is gonna stop me, you monster, I will never give up and lose to a dark monster like you!" Ash yelled out sheathing, when suddenly a white aura started to appear around him.

Without warning, and a surprisingly good leap, Ash leaped towards DexDoruGreymon with his fist clenched and shot it at the Digimon's head and it made contact.

Everyone was surprised when the contact made a shock wave go by and DexDoruGreymon actually let out a roar of pain as Ash landed back on Dorugamon.

"Well, I'm not sure what this is, but it helps." he muttered with a grunt as he looked at DexDoruGreymon shaking it's head. "But even that, we're not stopping here, I'm not giving up until this abomination is put down!"

"I'm with you all the way, Ash!" Dorugamon nodded, and at that moment, a soft light shined within Ash's clothes.

"Huh?" Ash blinked in surprise, before fishing out his tag to find the Crest faintly glowing.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Ash's Digivice sent out a flash of light, shooting into the back of the tag and out through the front, a projection of the Crest symbol flying out, as energy seemed to gather to it, before it released the pulses of energy.

Dorugamon's body began to glow as he felt the energy flow into him.

"What?" Ash gasped. "Did I...activate the crest?"

However, what happened wasn't evolution...sorta. Instead of transforming, Dorugamon was covered in an 'aura' of sorts like Ash was, which started to change and shift, before it took the form of something larger than Dorugamon.

He could've swore within the white aura, it was the same shape as DexDoruGreymon but it didn't feel the same, he was feeling the same evil they felt from DexDoruGreymon.

"What the heck is going on?!" Barry couldn't help but ask at the odd sight.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, I hope it helps us out," Zoey said, as by now the other mon had reverted to their Child Forms.

DexDoruGreymon didn't seem the least bit phased by the sight, and promptly swung down its tail, intending to crush Dorugamon...only for his tail to be stopped Dorugamon lifted his tail, the aura mimicking his movements, and blocking the strike, stopping it dead. DexDoruGreymon tried to put more pressure, but he was soon pushed off, forcing him back a little.

Dorugamon didn't waste any time, and soon charged forward, the aura following, and when it made contact, DexDoruGreymon found himself being pushed back.

"N-no way?!" Etemon's jaw dropped at the sight of his berserker being mon handled so easily. However, he quickly regained his wits, and grit his teeth. "What are you doing, DexDoruGreymon?! Finish them already!"

Whether DexDoruGreymon understood the order or not was debatable, but the moment he regained his balance, he fired a larger metal ball from it's mouth. The metal ball flew towards Dorugamon...only for the projection to lower its head and raise it back up, knocking the metal ball aside, causing it to land a good distance outside the colossume with a massive explosion.

There was silence from everyone as the explosion in the distance illuminated the area brighter than the sun could, before they all turned back to the fight. "Okay...I'm really glad that didn't hit us." Gary said, looking a bit pale.

"Good thing Dorugamon was able to do this aura thingy." Serena said in relief.

"Even though we don't know what exactly this is." Salamon added.

Etemon and his followers were too busy trying to pick their jaws off the floor right now to make any comments.

Back to the fight, DexDoruGreymon didn't seemed the least bit deterred, and soon tried to attack again, only for Dorugamon to rear his tail back. "Bloody Tower!" he called out as his launched his tail, smashing right into DexDoruGreymon's chest and impaling him, and threw him, till he hit the television screen, smashing the glass and getting embedded in it. Dorugamon immediately pulled his head back, and moved for the finisher. "Metal Meteor!" he called out, as the projection moved its head back, and shot out the same large metal ball the enemy launched earlier, flying towards the helpless DexDoruGreymon, and the moment it hit, a massive explosion happened, destroying the screen and DexDoruGreymon.

With the enemy gone, Dorugamon flew back to the ground and landed, the aura around Dorugamon started to fade, before his body glow, and he reverted...leaving Dorimon looking utterly exhausted where Dorugamon once stood.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

Just as Ash touched back down from where he'd had been on top of Dorugamon's head, their attention was drawn upwards was something was floating down and glowing, before Red pulled out his tag... which was glowing. "Two in one day?" he said in slight surprise at what was apparently his own crest stopped in front of him, being red in orange in color with a flame shape, before it flew into his tag.

After that, Ash focused back on his partner, picking him up. "You feeling alright Dorimon?"

"I'm tired... and kind of hungry." Dorimon said as he sagged in Ash's arms.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at that, leave it up to his partner to be hungry after a fight "Sure thing buddy, I think everyone wants to rest now anyway."

"What was that aura thing though?" Zoey asked as everyone went up to Ash.

"I'm not sure, my crest glowed a bit, so I think it was almost like an evolution, but something was off." Ash said.

"It felt like I had just half the energy from it honestly, something was missing." Dorimon added.

"So...I guess you could say that was a Semi-Perfect form then?" Lalamon said.

"That sounds about right." Leaf agreed with the idea.

"Still though, even though we didn't see the full thing, Dorugamon's evolution looked the same same but felt different from DexDoruGreymon." Dawn pointed out.

"Well, it's like Dorimon said a while back, his evolution line has probably the most variations out there." Lunamon remembered.

"Another type of Perfect Level Dorugamon then? I'm getting curious." Ash said with a small smile.

"Me too. I hope we managed to get a hold of it soon." Dorimon agreed with the plan.

"Speaking of getting curious, what was that earlier Ash, you had a white aura too when you actually managed to punch DexDoruGreymon?" Barry asked as everyone looked at him.

"I don't know honestly, I felt the same thing when we were in the cavern looking for the tags, I felt stronger than before, I mean, the robed human we saw the other day was able to fire lasers from his his finger, maybe it's connected to that somehow." Ash told as the thought about that.

Was this crazy starting to affect them in someway.

"We'll talk more about this later, we don't have enough info to think about it." Paul said as they all agreed to talk more about this later.

"At least we had a productive day, considering we found two crest in one day and Ash was able to partially awaken his own." Ritchie said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but we'd better get out of here quick. Don't think Etemon would take us destroying one of his followers AND this stadium too kindly," Red commented, before idly kicking a rock...before said rock hit a wall that had remained intact, and the wall actually opened to reveal a secret passage.

"Okay, I'm pretty Ash's luck is starting to rub off on us all." Dawn said with a small smile as they all entered the secret passage, using their phones to light the area(though Ash was focusing more on feeding Dorimon so he'd get his strength back).

They kept on following the passage for a few minutes until they reached what could only be describe as a parking lot.

"This is starting to get a bit ridiculous." Paul said with a raised eyebrow.

"We live in this world and even we think this is weird." BlackGabumon added, the other Digimon nodding in agreement.

"Hey guys?" Barry said, looking in another direction. "I think I just found something useful."

With that the others turned to what he was looking at, and soon everyone was shocked and happy that Red found the passage.

"Well, this will be an...interesting experience to say the least, but let's give it shot." Red said cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face.

* * *

Minutes later, in the dunes outside the colosseum, one of them suddenly exploded in a shower of sand as something drove out. It was big and almost truck-like in shape, with a build that made it clear this thing was made for some serious terrain. It was an 8 wheel RV, with a blocky shape to it. The cockpit was equipped with reinforced glass, and a pair of sturdy side view mirrors, what appeared to be high powered headlights, with a bumper made for ramming through dunes. the rest of the machine was the living space, with a few windows here and there. From the look of things, it seemed of things, it seemed the space was actually able to expand, to make for better sleeping arrangement, with some storage compartments dotted around the space, a roof window to allow someone to look out from up top, and a couple of doors on the side that were bolted shut from the inside for security. The living space itself was pretty long, so much so that the front was semi-connected to it, allowing for the front to move up a bit more freely to pull the back along, while still allowing the driver and co-pilot to get into the living space without needing to leave the vehicle. Overall, this could probably carry a sizeable group of passengers comfortably.

"Okay, one aren't we too young to drive and two how did you figure out how to drive this thing so fast?" Ash asked as Red was in the driver seat and Paul was in the co-pilot seat.

"One, me and Paul are 13 but we don't care and two to answer your question, this was in the seat." Red said throwing him a manual for the RV.

"Okay, I'm not complaining, this is going to be perfect to get around the desert." Ash said with a grin as Red drove around to get a feel for the vehicle.

"This is really fun!" Dorimon said from Ash's arms.

"And convenient." Ash added with a smile. "I mean, their looks to be just enough beds for everyone when we extend the thing, plus we have a kitchen and a full working bathroom, it's the literal definition of a mobile home."

"So, where are we heading next then?" Dorimon said after calming down a bit.

"Not sure, but wherever it is, I think we're going to find more of the crest." Ash said, before they drove off into the desert.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group are trying to solve the riddle of the crest and find some trouble in it.**

 **They encounter a stadium of Rome and find Barry's crest in the process.**

 **But were faced with Etremon's Dorugamon.**

 **Thanks to the efforts of all ten Adult Digimon, the battle seemed won until Etemon forcing made his Digimon evolve.**

 **DexDoruGreymon proved to be a monster in battle but Ash would not give up.**

 **Thanks to that, a strange Aura of power unleashed around Dorugamon and created what seemed to be a Perfect Level version of Dorugamon.**

 **Thanks to it, DexDoruGreymon was defeated and soon had another discovering and it was Red's Crest.**

 **It was two for the find of one.**

 **But what was the power Ash showed earlier?**

 **Are the Crests the keys to these answers?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **P.S. come don't get mad about the RV, you're forgetting these are Pokemon characters in a world with no logic.**

 **P.S.S. Once again, what to find out what Ash did, read Digimon: Rika's AU.**

 **Well that's all I have to say guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	21. Burning Dragon! Strikedramon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a robe with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Burning Dragon! Strikedramon!** Shows Strikedramon on screen.

* * *

"Man am I glad we found this RV. It makes going through the desert soo much easier," Dawn grinned as she and Lunamon watched the landscape go by. On a whim she'd put her hand out a little...and was met with the arid desert wind, so she pulled it back in and closed the window quickly, enjoying the cool airconditioning. Though, Ash purposely didn't set it to full blast, saying that if it was too cold, they'd be hit extra hard by the heat if/when they had to get out of the RV.

"Yeah, the heat's real bad for some of us." Lunamon said with a nod, knowing that she was a water based Digimon.

"Not me." Dorumon said as he walked past them towards the forth, having evolved back from Dorimon rather quickly after they left the colosseum a day ago.

"I still don't know how you're unaffected!" Falcomon complained from his spot in a small tub of ice water to keep hydrated.

"You know complaining will just make you warmer right?" Barry said with a raised eyebrow as he ate a sandwich.

"I have every right to complain." Falcomon muttered as he crossed his arms.

When he didn't get a reply from Barry, he looked up, and noticed him staring elsewhere, following his eyesight to see him looking at Leaf who had just stepped out of the bathroom with her clothes obviously back on, though she hadn't put her hat back on.

He raised an eyebrow, before looking back at Barry in confusion. "Why are you staring at her?"

"Oh, uh...no reason," Barry quickly said, realizing he was staring. He knew it was going to be very awkward for him if he ever gets a girlfriend. On the side, Red hid a knowing grin at the little moment, knowing how Barry is, one Ash had as well, though he was more focused on driving since it was his turn.

"Still...its great that we have this vehicle, but without a direction to go, we're not going to make any real progress..." Gary frowned as he was fiddling with his laptop again.

"Gary does have a point. Where do we go from here?" Gaomon asked.

"Well...we know we need to find the Crests...and that the Tags light up when we're near them...though that doesn't really help us much for directions," Ritchie sighed as he sat next to one of the windows, Patamon resting on the cushion next to him.

"We can't forget about Etemon's Dark Network either," Leaf added. "We don't know how far it stretches. For all we know, its spanning all over Server."

"Then that means he'd be able to find us no matter where we go," Zoey frowned.

"Then we'd better beat him as soon as we can," FanBeemon frowned.

"On the bright side, we've got 3 of the Crests already. Not to mention how strong Dorugamon's evolution was. If that was it when it was incomplete, I can just imagine how freaking strong he'd be when he's got the complete version," Red encouraged.

"That's true," Lalamon nodded, before out of curiosity floating to the cockpit. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing at something in the distance.

"Huh?" Dorumon blinked, looking where she was pointing and... "Is that a giant cactus?"

"I...think it is..." Ash blinked, not sure what to say.

"Can we see?" Lalamon asked, looking at it with a bit of wonder, to which Ash couldn't help but chuckle a little, remembering that Lalamon was a plant like Digimon.

"Sure," he nodded, and set a course for the cactus.

"Hey, what's going on up here?" Zoey asked as she poked her head into the cockpit.

"There's a giant cactus over there." Dorumon pointed ahead.

Zoey blinked a few times, before squinting as she looked ahead "Huh, well what do you know?" she muttered, before sitting on the empty passenger side seat.

"Any particular reason you came up to the front?" Ash asked curious.

"Just wanted to ask you, what was it like when you had that weird aura from before?" Zoey asked as Ash chuckled.

"It felt weird to be honest but at the same time, I felt some much stronger, like that aura was a part of me that I never knew I had." Ash told as he continued driving as good as any 12 year old could in this time.

"So it was like an impulse or something else?" Zoey asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, exactly, why do you want to know?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow, not really looking straight at her as he had to concentrate on the road, so he missed the smile as she glanced at him.

"...reasons." she eventually said as she looked back to the front, and Ash guessed that her questioning was for a secret reason but couldn't tell what.

The drive to the cactus was quick, the RV covering ground no problem...until they noticed something. "Huh...there's no shadow," Dorumon blinked.

"Guess we were driving to a mirage..." Ash blinked.

"Aww..." Lalamon deflated as the cactus vanished into think air, while Zoey patted her on the head. However, as that happened, their Digivices began to react.

"Huh?" Zoey blinked, and checked. "Guys...why is there a white dot on our radar?"

"These things just keep showing more and more don't they?" Ash said as he looked at his own, seeing that there was a white dot not too far from their current location, turning the RV towards where the dot was as he slowed down a bit since it wasn't too far, till it showed that whatever it was, it was just a few feet in front of them.

Leaning out the windows to get a better view, they didn't see anything of note at first... until they looked at the ground, and saw a projector, just like back on File.

"Oh, that's cool. I'll go tell the others." Zoey said as she walked back into the main portion of the RV while Ash, Dorumon and Lalamon got off and went towards the the projector, soon being joined by the others.

"Chosen Children...Chosen Children..." came Gennai's voice from the projector as the crowded around it, and before long, the projection appeared.

"Good to see you again Gennai." Ash said with a small grin and a wave as the man appeared before them in the projection.

"It's good to see you as well. And I'm glad you've made it to Server." Gennai greeted with a nod as he smiled.

"So, how's the reception here? Have enough time to explain everything?" Red asked with his hands behind his head.

"It's better." Gennai said, before grimacing "But Etemon's Dark Network causes a lot of connection errors, so it's likely I don't have much time to talk to you."

"It's fine, we'll wait until we meet you in person then." Paul said with a shrug.

"Buuut, if it's something I can explain quickly, I can definitely help. I STILL have more time to talk than on File since the signal is stronger," Gennai quickly added.

"In that case, we've found 3 crests so far, and I think I was able to activate mine halfway, because Dorugamon was surrounded by an aura of what we think his Perfect Level is." Ash explained.

"That's good news, and yes," Gennai nodded. "You see, each Crest represents a virtue/concept. To activate your Crests, you need to show what the Crest represents, in the way that shows its nature," Gennai explained. "The Semi-Evolution you triggered means that while you were on the right track, you were still off on the kind virtue/concept you needed to show."

"I see," Ash nodded. "So...what virtue WAS I suppose to show?"

"About that..." Gennai scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure..."

At that, everyone face faulted. "How can you not be sure?!" Barry asked incredulously. "Didn't your group make them?!"

"Well, yes, but, that was another division. I was part of the one in charge of overseeing the Digieggs." Gennai explained with an embarrassed shrug.

"Well...I guess that's a good reason." Bearmon said with a sigh.

"Okay, next question," Gary sighed. "Etemon made us fight another Dorugamon earlier, and in the fight it evolved into a dark dragon experiment gone wrong. DexDoruGreymon, he called it. How in the world is something like THAT possible?" he asked in disgust, remembering the monster.

"Well...Digimon have multiple Evolution paths, which is why they are so varied," Gennai started. "While evolution itself isn't inherently good or evil, what triggers it can have a strong impact as well," he sighed, "What you saw is what we often term 'Dark Evolution'. Unlike the average evolutions, Dark Evolution is often time caused by negative stimuli and/or emotions, which 9 out of 10, will result in a berserk Digimon that is unable to tell friend from foe..."

"Okay...that's bad..." Serena gulped. "How do we avoid that?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you're all on your way. You need simply to raise your Digimon well," Gennai said with a smile. "Only with a good upbringing can Digimon evolve in the way that best suits them."

"Well...I'd like to think we're doing a good job so far." Dawn said with a smile as she patted Lunamon's head.

"They're definitely doing a good job of that." Gaomon agreed.

"Still though," Gary frowned. "If there's ever any problems, don't be afraid to tell us, okay?" he said to all the Digimon.

"Of course." the Digimon all nodded.

"I have a question, Ash had an aura around him too and he was able to clock DexDoruGreymon enough to make him feel pain, what was it?" Barry asked.

Gennai smiled at the sight and question...but soon frowned when his projection started to waver. "I'm afraid I'm almost out of time. I've have to answer that later. Good luck, Chosen Children!" he managed to say, before the projector went dead.

"And there he goes." Leaf said, scratching the back of her head, knowing they didn't get an answer to the last question.

"Well, we got some helpful information out of him at least." Ash said with a shrug as they all walked back into the RV, with Ash flipping a switch above himself after getting seated, which turned on a set of two way speakers, letting him talk with the others without having to shout.

"S, basically now all we gotta do is keep doing a good job at taking care of the Digimon, and figure out what each virtue was assigned to us." Barry summed up the important part of the conversation.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ritchie nodded.

"Speaking of virtues though..." Leaf suddenly said, before pulling out her Tag. It was glowing.

"Whelp, when you see a glowing Tag," Dawn chuckled. "Ash, we're gonna go Crest hunting again."

"Right. Leaf, please come to the front. We'll use your tag as a dowsing rod," Ash nodded.

* * *

"Okay...this is weird..." Leaf frowned as her Tag stopped glowing, but soon started glowing again.

"Yeah...I'm starting to think wherever your crest is...its not stationary," Ash said with a frown.

"That's...very possible," Leaf admitted.

"So...what? We're looking for a slab of rock on wheels?" Bearmon joked.

Ash was about to respond to that...but suddenly stopped.

"...what? Did I guess right?" Bearmon blinked from the back.

"Well...more like a slab of rock...possibly on a cruise liner..." Ash said.

A very long silence went through the RV at that "...I'm sorry, what?" Gary eventually said.

"A slab of rock... on a cruise liner... I wish he was joking." Leaf answered, seeing the same thing was, their partners staring with wide eyes.

"We're in the middle of the desert." Ritchie tried to counter.

"Ritchie... when has this world ever made sense?" Serena asked, making them all remember what important fact...this world was crazy and had no logic.

As if to further hammer it in, the sound of a horn/vent that would normally be present on large ships was heard, and no longer being able to resist, everyone in the back stuck their heads out of any available window...and beheld the massive cruise liner passing passing by...through the sand.

"Dear God, what's next, an upside down pyramid?" Dawn said incredulously.

"Let's not even consider it," Patamon said, shaking his head at the idea.

"Still though...if Leaf's Crest IS in there...how are we suppose to get aboard?" Paul asked...and in response, the ship stopped, and a doorway opened with a platform extending, welcoming them into the interior.

"...obvious trap?" Red deadpanned.

"Obvious trap is obvious," everyone, humans and Digimon, all nodded in agreement.

"Right, so, most of us should try and keep as much attention as possible while Leaf looks for her crest... Serena, go with her, she will need the back up if this goes south." Ash said, adding the last part quickly, earning a nod from the girl.

"What kind of distraction would we need?" Zoey asked.

"Dawn, pull out the charm, Red, help out!" Ash said, grinning a bit.

"Can do." Dawn said as she and Red high fived.

"Maybe Ritchie and Gary should head for any room that contains documents or books, not only would that mean they need to keep an eye out on them, we can learn more stuff as well." Barry suggested.

"Good call. Besides, I'm not saying to be rude, but I'm pretty sure Ritchie and I have the best memory retention skills out of all of us." Gary said.

"Not even gonna disagree on that Gare Bear." Dawn said, and the grin was audible as a Gary groaned.

"One of these days, Hikari, I'm going to get rid of that nickname." Gary muttered with a sigh.

"But not today," Ash sighed. "We'd better do this as fast as we can," he said, before driving up the platform and into the liner.

When they got in, the place seemed almost deserted...saved for what appeared to be a few Numemon milling about, wearing sailor uniforms.

Ash hummed in thought, thinking of a way to grab their attention, before having to stop himself from laughing at a rather funny one. "Ok, question, Dawn, how good is your acting?"

"I've been in practice with the Drama club before, why?" she asked wondering where this was going.

"And how many people in that club have you met that were total jerks?" Ash added, his chuckles starting to spill out.

Dawn blinked at the question, before understanding what he was getting at "oooohhh... I think I can do that. Given the proper preparation of course."

"Here, you'll want these." Serena said as she held out her sunglasses to the blue hair girl.

"This too." Red added as he lend her his jacket.

"Feels like something's missing." Lunamon said as she looked at her partner.

"Oh! A scarf!" Lalamon said as she realised what was missing.

Dawn hummed as she looked around, before looking down and grabbing a scarf out of her bag and moving it to her neck, placing it where it needed to be.

"Yeah but now something's missing from the legs," Barry said with a contemplative frown.

"Oh! I got this one, I made it for the drama clue for one of it's plays!" Zoey said as she took out a cloak out of her bag and passed it to Dawn, who tied it around her waist, making it look somewhat like a long skirt.

"And voila, one stereotype celebrity, order up!" Ash laughed.

"Right," Dawn nodded. "Now for the character..." she started, coughing a little to clear her throat. "Out of my way, can't you tell that I'm in a hurry? Honestly, children these days..." she said, punctuated it with upturning her nose a little.

"Snobbish... but how do you do with angry? Say your hot chocolate isn't made the right way?" Red asked.

"This isn't what I asked for! Do it again right this instant or I'll speak to your manager!" Dawn said, adding a scowl into the mix.

"I don't think I like it when you're acting that way..." Lunamon grimaced despite knowing it was all an act.

"That just means it's good," Red snickered.

"Besides, it's only going to be for an hour at most, so you won't be seeing her like this for long." Ash said as he, Leaf and their partners stepped into the main part of the RV.

"Personally I do feel a bit uncomfortable doing this role." Dawn admitted as she broke character, frowning a bit.

"Well, we know you won't be meaning anything you say, so you don't have to worry about insulting anyone." Barry said, earning a nod and a small smile from her.

"Alright, we'd better not take any longer than needed. Let's go," Leaf said, to which everyone nodded, and making sure all their weapons were at the ready.

"Hey, wait, I think we can make this better." Bearmon said as he went into another room in the RV, before coming back and carrying a rolled up red carpet over his head.

"Ok, this is going to be a lot of fun." Gomamon snickered.

"Stay out of sight you guys." Ash said to Leaf, Serena and their partners opening the door and rolling out the carpet at the same time.

The Numemon inside blinked at the sight, before 7 of the remaining 8 humans and their Digimon got out, and stood in two lines on opposite sides of the carpet. "Presenting, her Royalness herself, Queen Dawn!" Red practically shouted out as his face was turned away from the Numemon, because if one looked he was on the verge of cracking up just from saying that as Dawn stepped out and looked as important as she could, with Lunamon following behind her stiffly, trying to get into a role, which one though, even she couldn't tell.

"Eh? We were getting someone THAT important?!" The Numemon gasped, and suddenly they were scrambling to try and get together a proper welcome, somehow tripping themselves despite not actually having legs.

What followed was a fight greater than fighting Etemon. Namely a fight to NOT laugh at how the Numemon had fallen for this hook, line, and sinker. Eventually, the Numemon were now escorting Dawn (and Lunamon, who she said was her loyal right hand) to what was apparently the 'royal suite'. "Oh, and do attend to the rest of my entourage. I will have need for them later," Dawn added before leaving the room.

It wasn't long before the others were being escorted out by the Numemon, leaving the area all clear for Leaf and Serena, along with FanBeemon and Salamon to get out unnoticed. "Wow...Numemon are DUMB," was the only Salamon could say to what they'd just seen...and nobody could deny what she said.

* * *

Slowly, everyone reached their destinations as they made sure that some of the Numemon were kept occupied with them, with Gary and Ritchie finding a small library, and Gaomon and Patamon were 'accidentally' making books up high fall down by acting absent-minded.

"Huh, that's interesting," Ritchie mused as he read some supposed history books. Seemed the Digital World had quite a bit of lore and symbolism, as well as borderline legends, including the legend regarding them.

"Glad you found something useful," Gary grumbled in distaste.

"Why?" Ritchie blinked.

"Let's just say Etemon has an ego bigger than King Arthur's Castle if this 'autobiography' is anything to go by," Gary said, tossing the offending book aside.

* * *

"Well...this place is...lavish..." Ash mused, while Dorumon and Lalamon were salivating at the spread of food before them, he and Zoey having found the dining room.

"Well...this is a fancy cruise ship so...I guess it makes sense," Zoey blinked. "So...should we?"

"Let me check," Ash said, before turning to the Numemon. "Hey, mind if we help ourselves?"

"Go right ahead!" one of the Numemon quickly said, though the frantic tone implied it was more not wanting to incure the 'Queen's' wrath."

"...well, that's good enough for us," Dorumon shrugged before he and Lalamon started digging in, much to Ash and Zoey's amusement.

* * *

The biggest distraction on the ship though would have to be attributed to Red and Paul.

The two of them were in swimming outfits, the ship has clothes in all sizes honestly, with Paul wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with white stripes and Red wearing a pair of red swimming trunks with an orange sun on them, showing off their six packs from all that working out with their P.E. teacher at school, while both had their Digivices (Red had his attached to the waist of his trunks to his right, and Paul has his attached to the left of his trunks) and Tags (and Crest in Red's case) with them, just in case, as they relaxed on top of two floating seats in the pool.

"I know we're just being a distraction, but this is actually pretty good for once." Paul muttered from his floating seat with his arms at the back of his head.

"Yeah, at least we found some sunscreen." Red said as he stretched his arms before putting his arms at the back of his head.

Not far away, Bearmon and BlackGabumon were floating with a pair of swim rings, the two mon clearly having more fun playing in the water, though they did glance at their partners. "Paul and Red are showing that they're friends but not by much huh?" BlackGabumon commented.

"Yeah, I asked about it Red once, he said he and Paul are more rivals than friends." Bearmon mused.

"I guess so, Paul did say he has pride, so I guess this has something to down that." BlackGabumon shrugged as they watched the two humans turned away from each other, before resuming their fun in the water.

"Cannonball!" Falcomon suddenly shouted as he jumped into the water, splashing his fellow mon.

Bearmon sputtered a bit as water got into his mouth while Falcomon resurfaced. "The heck was that for?"

"I'm being the biggest distraction possible for the Numemon while Barry is making sure Dawn is fine... plus they said it's more believable if she has one of her entourage with her." Falcomon explained, grinning a bit.

At that, Bearmon and BlackGabumon looked to the said, seeing a group of tired Numemon in paint for some reason, joining the ones who looked just as tired.

"What did you do?" BlackGabumon asked slowly.

Falcomon's grin was one of pure mischief "A lot of stuff."

* * *

"Okay...seems we're getting closer," Leaf mused as they walked through the ship as quietly as possible, careful to avoid any crew members they happened to see.

"Where are we anyway? Serena wondered as she looked around.

"Near the engine room." Fanbeemon answered idly.

"How can you tell?" Salamon asked with a raised eyebrow, in response, FanBeemon pointed with one of her claws... and they saw sign with an arrow pointing ahead that read 'Engine Room'. "Oh..."

"Seems my Crest is in the engine room then..." Leaf said as true enough, the Tag was glowing brighter the closer they got to the Engine Room.

"Betcha it's powering the whole boat somehow." Serena said with a grin.

"Honestly? I wouldn't be surprised if they managed that." Leaf said, shaking her head with a sigh as they continued on, eventually entering the engine room, her tag glowing brighter by the second as they stepped past many moving parts.

"This place is pretty big." Salamon said in awe.

"Looks like we're going to be at it for a while." FanBeemon said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the deck, a pair of eyes watched various security feeds...as well as the humans and Digimon playing around in the pool. "Hm...so the Chosen Children have boarded my ship," the one watching mused. "But then...how is it they've made all the Numemon think they're VIPs?!" he crowed to himself, before groaning. "I guess this is what I get for hiring Numemon for part time help...

"Still though, I should probably contact Lord Etemon first just to make sure I know what he wants me to do," the figure said, before moving to another room with a monitor, and trying to patch through to Etemon. However... "Strange...I'm not getting any reception." he frowned.

* * *

"Come on you idiots! Work faster! My Dark Network isn't going to fix itself if you all work at a snail's pace!" Etemon shouted at a trio of Gazimon who were working at his console.

"We're trying sir but we can't figure out what's going on." one of the Gazimon's said, before receiving a fist to the head.

"I don't care for any excuses, just get it fixed!" Etemon practically roared at them.

"Yes Sir!" the trio said together before starting to work faster.

* * *

"There, that should put the Network out of commission in this area for a while," the black robed figure said as he finished bombarding one of the Dark Network terminals with light from his Digivice.

"It is a shame that the network is more resilient than the gears," Monodramon frowned. "However, it DOES have its uses..."

"Yes, it does," the robe nodded. "We must hurry, Monodramon. The Chosen Children may be in danger, especially if they're on HIS ship."

"Understood," Monodramon nodded, before grabbing hold of him and they both vanished.

* * *

"Hmm... oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter, after all, if I capture them, he's sure to reward me." the figure cackled... before suddenly squawking like a bird when his attention shifted to another screen "That... that little... he dares make a mess out of MY room?!" finally having enough, the figure jumped off his look out, aiming straight for the pool area.

Down below... "Hey...did anyone hear something sound like a big chicken?" Red couldn't help but ask as he and Paul sat up.

"Huh...I thought it was just my imagination," Bearmon frowned.

"I think I see where that came from though." Falcomon said, pointing upwards.

The figure landed at the edge of the pool, revealing a large white bird that looked a bit like a chicken, with a row of black feathers like a mohawk on the back of his head... though the fact his already sharp looking beak had razor sharp teeth in it was somewhat concerning, even if the large peacock spread of feathers behind him made him look somewhat silly.

"Oookay...who's the big chicken?" Paul blinked.

"Chicken? Chicken?!" the Digimon roared. "I am NOT a chicken!"

In response, the three mon in the pool jumped out. "Careful! That's Kokatorimon!" BlackGabumon warned.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Kokatorimon_

 _Kokatorimon. Data Type. An Adult Level Giant Bird Digimon. An oddity among bird Digimon, Kokatorimon evolved in a way that made him lose the ability to fly, his legs being the most developed part of his body. He prefers to end his battles quickly rather than waste his energy. His special attack is Petrifier, turning Digimon to stone with a laser like gaze._

"Glad someone knows who I am, and as a reward...Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouted, firing a beam from his eyes, which hit the three mon dead on, and when it was over, the three had been turned into stone statues, frozen in time.

"Ah, now I get what his name is." Red said a bit nervously as he and Paul quickly got out of the water.

"And what would it be?" Paul asked him, regretting that they'd left their weapons in their bags, which were on the other side of the pool.

"A Cockatrice, it's a type of bird that can turn people into stone, usually you need a golden needle or something to change them back." he explained.

Kokatorimon blinked. "Wait, how do you know about the golden needle thing?"

Red looked at him for a moment "Huh, didn't think that was the same thing here."

"Well, it's ONE way of changing them back." Kokatorimon explained with a shrug, his eyes closed, and when he opened them, Red and Paul were gone "... I hate these kids."

* * *

"I hate that we had to leave them behind." Paul said with gritted teeth as he and Red ran through the ship.

"We didn't have much choice, we didn't have enough time to grab all three of them and run, beside, I hate to say it, but they would have slowed us down." Red said with a frown. "At least, Kokatorimon won't hurt them, he'll probably hold the as hostages until he's caught all of us."

"Yeah, hate to say it, but you're right. We need to find the others and warn them before-" Paul started, but never got to finish, as the walls in the hallway they were in suddenly came to life, and before the two surprised humans could do anything, they'd grabbed hold of them and pulled them towards the walls, both of them slamming against the walls, before their limbs were absorbed into the walls, embedding them and leaving them helpless, as both of them were trapped in an X-like spread position, both struggling to escape, but all that did was tire them out more as they strained against the solid metal.

"Oh, good, you didn't get too far." Kokatorimon said with a sigh as he found them a minute later as they still tried to struggle free.

"What the hell is wrong with your ship?" Red couldn't help but ask because this was anything but natural.

Kokatorimon chuckled. "Let's just say I have a really good right hand mon."

The two continued to struggle, to which Kokatorimon just laughed. "You two can stop trying. This ship may not be Chrome Digizoid, but its still strong enough to hold a pair of humans. All you're doing is tiring yourself out." he laughed, before grabbing Red's crest with a smirk and walking off as the two started being moved away by the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn sighed as the Numemon had FINALLY left her alone. "Glad they're gone. I was afraid I'd have to keep up with the act for longer," she sighed as Lunamon and Barry sat on nearby chairs.

"Well, they're gone now," Lunamon said, also glad she could drop the act.

"Well, gotta admit, you were really good at acting," Barry complimented...before he noticed something strange from his Digivice that was on the table.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah...two of us aren't where they're suppose to be," Barry said with a frown. "If I'm reading this right, its Paul and Red."

"Think something might have happened to them?" Dawn asked in worry.

"Almost definitely, but the signal is still there, so I think they should be okay," Barry frowned, before taking out his phone and texting everyone else. 'Something happened to Paul and Red. Be on guard.'

At that same time, Ash received the text, making him frown as he hoped his friend and rival would okay. "Let's be careful, we don't know what this ship has in store."

"Right, we should probably by regrouping." Zoey said, having seen the text as well.

However, they soon got a reply text from Leaf. 'Still searching for Crest'

"Well...that complicates things a little..." Ash frowned. 'Alright, we'll be careful while maintaining distractions. You two keep searching for the Crest.'

"So, what do we do?" Dorumon asked curious.

Ash hummed in thought as he started pacing around the room, trying to come up with a decent plan... but sighed as he couldn't think of anything "I guess let's just look around for now."

"We'll probably figure something out along the way." Lalamon said.

Ash sighed again, nodding a bit. "Yeah, I guess so."

Using the Digivice as a guide, they made their way through the ship, trying to locate Paul and Red...starting from the pool. However, when they got there...

"Oh my god...!" Ash gasped, while Zoey had to bite back a scream, and Dorumon and Lalamon were shaking in fear at the sight of the petrified Digimon. "Guys...we got a BIG problem..." Ash said through his phone, before taking a photo of the sight.

To say everyone was horrified would be a understatement. Leaf and Serena quickly redoubled their efforts to find the Crest, while the others were all but ready to regroup and prepared for a counter attack...especially Barry who...well...Ash was pretty sure that he looked like somebody had just killed his puppy...and he couldn't blame him at all.

However, before they could agree on a plan...

"Well well well, looks like you saw something you weren't suppose to," came a new voice, as they all turned to see Kokatorimon...and he had Red's Crest in his wing.

"I'm guessing you're the one in charge of this ship," Ash started cautiously, body tense, same with Zoey, Dorumon and Lalamon. The Digimon before them may have looked silly, but they already saw what he might be able to do.

"That'd be me, yeah," Kokatorimon smirked. "I'm feeling in a good mood today, so how about this. Hand over the Crests, and I won't send you to the stone age. Literally." he squawked.

"That's...very generous of you," Zoey said slowly, though her tone made it clear she wasn't buying it anymore than Ash was.

"Careful, that's Kokatorimon," Lalamon said slowly.

"Kokatori? Shit, he's a cockatrice. Careful for the eyes. That's how he petrifies," Ash said, just low enough for the others to hear.

"Right." everyone nodded, looking ready to bolt.

"So...will it be the easy way? Or the har-" Kokatorimon didn't get to finish, as he was suddenly tackled from the side by a figure letting out an angry war cry...and he was soon squawking in pain as the figure started stabbing him.

"Holy shit..." Ash breathed in awe as he looked at Barry going ballistic on Kokatorimon, having the mind to cover Zoey's eye while he started spouting some REALLY hateful things.

"You killed them...you killed them!" Barry roared. "I'm gonna turn you into a fillet you bastard!" he roared as he started swinging at Kokatorimon like a mad man using his katana.

"I ain't going down...THAT easily!" Kokatorimon growled despite the pain, and looked straight at Barry. "Petrifier!"

"Barry!" the others shouted at him in alarm...before a blur shot through the deck, and snatched Barry out of the way, the Petrifier hitting a random pool umbrella, turning it to stone.

"You got guts, kid, but that wasn't a very smart move," came a familiar voice, as Barry was leaning next to Monodramon who held him down.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Barry was still on a rage high that he barely registered his near petrification.

"Stop! Your anger, while understandable is misplaced. We need only defeat him to restore those petrified," he said firmly, causing Barry to stop.

"T-they're...Falcomon is alive?" Barry asked, hope returning to his voice.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Kokatorimon crowed angrily. "Get them!"

At his words, the ship started to shift, and suddenly the metal walls seemed to stretch and grow arms, grasping for them. "Okay...this is pushing it..." Ash gulped at the sight of the metalic arms growing out of the seemingly suddenly alive ship...though he also noticed only metal was doing this. The wooden boards around the pool were unaffected.

"Should we run?" Dorumon gulped.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Ash nodded. "Zoey, let's go."

Zoey immediately grabbed her partner, before they both ran off quickly, while Monodramon vanished in a flash of light with Barry.

"Tch! They got away..." Kokatorimon growled, before pulling himself to his feet. The injuries hurt, but nothing he wouldn't recover from eventually. "No matter, they've got no where to run, not as long as I have these five," he laughed, looking at the three petrified mon and the tag in his wing.

* * *

"Okay...seems like we got away...for now..." Zoey sighed, before looking at Ash and Barry. "But what about Paul and Red? They must still be somewhere on this ship," she said, while the boys were busy warning everyone else not just about Kokatorimon, but about how the ship was apparently alive. Despite the dangers, they'd agreed to stop to regroup, though Leaf and Serena were now being a lot more...rushed...in their search, knowing that they couldn't leaving the ship without the Crest.

"You won't have to worry about them, my partner is taking care of freeing them as we speak." Monodramon said, easing their worries somewhat.

"Ok, that's good, I'm guessing your partner is the one who shot at Etemon the other day?" Barry said with a relieved sigh.

"That is correct. However, he won't be able to do it unless we keep Kokatorimon busy. While Kokatorimon IS the captain of this ship, he's not the one who really controls things. That would be the REAL owner of this ship," Monodramon said. "Where he is though, I do not know. He could be controlling the ship from anywhere..."

"Right, so we gotta fight him...AND keep the owner's attention..." Ash frowned...before brightening up when he heard some footsteps. "And it looks like we'll be having help," he said, as he turned to see that everyone else had found them...and he also noticed a few knocked out Numemon.

"Sorry about the wait. We tried to hurry, but...there were some distractions..." Ritchie said.

"Hey, no problem. We'll get you all up to speed first," Zoey said, before recounting what happened so far.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it?" Serena frowned as she started pulling off some parts of the ship. For some reason, they STILL hadn't found the Crest, even with Leaf's Tag which should have pointed them in the right direction.

"I just don't get it," FanBeemon frowned.

"I know what you mean, we should have found it by now," Salamon agreed.

Leaf didn't say anything as once again the Tag that had been glowing brightly...dimmed. "But we're in here, the Crest is definitely in this room, but..." she frowned...before a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe...maybe someone already has it."

"Huh?" Serena blinked.

"Maybe the reason why we can't find my Crest is because somebody already did and is actively moving it around," Leaf suggested.

"But if that's the case...what do we do?" Salamon asked.

Leaf thought about it...she SERIOUSLY thought about it, but looking at the situation...she had only one option. "Serena...let's break everything."

The two Digimon paled at the words, especially when Serena grinned.

"Got it sister!"

* * *

Back with the main group, they were looking for a good place to prepare for a fight...when Dawn (now having removed her disguise) opened her phone...and the ship shook. "Oh dear..." she blinked. "Guys...I think stealth is out of the question now."

"I'm afraid to ask, but why?" Gaomon sighed, to which Dawn showed them her phone.

"...well...look at it this way," Ash said lamely. "If Kokatorimon wasn't going to be distracted before, he sure will be now..." Right as he said that ANOTHER explosion shook the ship.

"...so...wanna just go 'screw it' and make as much noise as possible?" Zoey suggested.

"...yeah, I think that might be just what we need right now," Patamon nodded.

"Are you going to be okay, though?" Lunamon asked Monodramon.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be able to keep up when the time comes," he smirked.

"Okay then, let's bring this ship down," Ash said, as their Digivices glowed.

* * *

Kokatorimon was NOT having a good day...okay, it STARTED as a good day, but it was now going to hell. "Tch, I knew I should have killed you all when I had the chance," he growled down at his two hostages, currently tied to what appeared to be a steel drying net.

"Yeah? Well...your mistake..." Red managed to say, albeit rather tiredly. the two of them had been stuck like this for a while now, and the heat beating down on them was sapping their strength. If they were stuck here for too long, they'd be in trouble.

Kokatorimon growled...but soon stopped when he heard something exploded on the upper deck. "I'll deal with you two later," he growled, before turning around and going after the source of the explosion.

"Well...at least we know the others are giving him hell...too bad they don't know where we are," Red sighed.

Paul gritted his teeth as he tried to struggle free again, but nothing. "You know, when I said I wanted to work on my tan eventually...this isn't what I had in mind." he said weakly, though he was starting to lose focus. He'd been stubbornly trying to break free, but as things were, all he did was tire himself even more.

"Paul, stay with me man! You're stronger than this! We'll get out of this, okay?" Red said in alarm. If he passed out now...

"That, I will make certain of," came a new voice, or rather one they HAD heard once. Looking up, they saw a figure wearing a black robe looking down at them, a sword in hand, though they recognized it as a type of sword you would see a knight using.

"You...you're the one who was helping Monodramon the other day..." Red managed to say.

"That would be me yes, glad you figured that out quickly." the man said, a smile barely visible in the shadows of his hood.

"Who...are you though?" Paul asked, shaking his head as he tried to stay conscious.

"Can't say, not yet at least." he answered, before starting to use his sword to cut the ropes.

"An special reason?" Red asked as one of his arms were freed, rotating it slowly to limber it up.

"Too many questions would be asked, and you kids, and you kids are on a tight schedule at the moment. One day you won't be so hard pressed for time though." he said, finishing up on him and moving to free Paul.

It wasn't long before both were freed, and were soon back on deck, though Red was supporting Paul as he was still a little out of it. "Here," the robed figure said as he gave them canteens, to which they drunk greedily. They'd gotten quite parched thanks to their little 'tanning session'. "Now then, your friends are no doubt keeping Kokatorimon busy, but as long as HE is in control of the ship, they'll find the fight to be a little harder than expected. Don't worry though, Monodramon should be able to help them, though..." he pulled out his Digivice and a holographic screen appeared, revealing a bunch of metal limbs, as well as Kokatorimon firing his Petrifier almost wildly...though it seemed everyone was doing a good job of evading it, so that was encouraging. But as they watched, the ship shook.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"If you mean the screen, that's just a special feature of my Digivice Ark, or D-Ark as we like to call it for short. It lets me see and hear what Monodramon sees and hears," the robed figure said. "If you mean the ship shaking, that would be your friends destroying the Engine Room to find the Crest they're searching for.," he said as if talking about the weather.

"Digivice Ark,? So, is that like an evolution of the ones we have?" Paul asked, looking at his own which was still on his trunks.

"It's one of the possible evolutions for it, yours is called a Digivice Core, or a D-Core for short. They're the most basic form of Digivices on can possess. Mine started out as one too," the figure explained. "But enough about that, I think now is the time to stop playing around, Monodramon." At his words, the D-Ark began to glow.

* * *

At the fight, Monodramon smirked as he evaded another attack. "Understood."

 _(EVO)_

"Evolution," the voice of the D-Ark declared, before the wireframe egg was formed and out came purple waves of energy. Monodramon had a confident smirk as he was cocooned in the energy.

"Monodramon, Evolution!" he called out as his skin peeled off, revealing a wireframe of his body, before his form began to shift, going from short to as tall as a full grown man and gaining some armor. Eventually the cocoon couldn't take it anymore, and burst apart, revealing his evolved formed. He was wearing green pants on his legs and red fingerless gloves, while he had various pieces of armor all over him on his shoulders, his hands, his waist, and his ankles, his feet, his biceps, the tip of his tail, and a helmet on top of his head that held a sharp horn, his eyes completely by the helmet while long, shaggy orange hair spilled out the back of it, a red tattoo on his white torso. "Strikedramon!"

The battle field was suddenly swathed in flames, the various limbs trying to grab and/or hold them down destroyed in an instant, while Kokatorimon was left frantically backing away from the flames that tried to reach at him. All combatants stopped in a mix of surprise and awe as the new Digimon landed in their midst in those flames.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Strikedramon_

 _Strikedramon. Vaccine Type. An Adult Level Dragon Man Digimon. Known as the Commando Dragon, Strikedramon is a Virus Buster in soul and mind, exterminating enemy Virus Digimon till not even a scrap of data remains. Naturally a kind hearted Digimon, once he enters battle, he focuses solely on his opponent and becomes a ruthless fighter. His special attack is Strike Fang, heating up the many metal pieces on his body till they burst into flames, ramming into the opponent while on fire._

"This farce has gone on quite long enough," Strikedramon said as he stalked towards Kokatorimon, his flames burning away any metal trying to grasp at him.

"S-stay back! I...I still got the hostages!" Kokatorimon said.

"You mean THESE 'hostages'?" came an amused smirk, as the hooded figure suddenly teleported in...with Paul and Red, along with the stone statues of BlackGabumon, Bearmon and Falcomon.

"Paul!" Zoey tackled her boyfriend.

"You alright, Red?" Ash said in worry.

"Yeah, we're fine," Paul couldn't help but smile as Zoey hugged him.

"Definitely way better than HE'S gonna be real soon," Red added, glaring at Kokatorimon.

"Uh...I still got one card to play!" he started...before the floor exploded under them...and out crawled out Leaf, Fanbeemon, and Salamon looking a bit...charred...and Serena who was laughing as she got out. Then something else came down and hit Kokatorimon on the head (making him lose his grip on Red's Crest, with Zoey quickly running over to catch it and give it back to Red), revealing a Hagurumon who looked dazed, dizzy and a little dented.

"The ship won't be fighting us anymore," Leaf coughed, before holding up her Tag which now contained a Crest, honey yellow in color, and ironically had a craving of a leaf.

Kokatorimon swallowed nervously as he recovered from the hit to his head, looking around at the 6 Adult Level Digimon surrounding him "Um... Parlay?"

"You lured us here with one of the Crest, you tried to dry me and Paul like fish, you had this creepy ass ship to try to and catch us, and most of all, you LITERALLY stoned Bearmon, BlackGabumon and Falcomon...and guess what, the only way to turn them back is to kicked your ass. What do you think?" Red said, his grin looking ready to split his face at the imminent payback.

"Eeep..." Kokatorimon gulped, as Strikedramon stepped forward.

"Allow us," he said with a smirk.

"Make it painful," Barry said dangerously.

"Done," Strikedramon said, the metals on his body heating up, before bursting into blue flames. "Strike Fang!" he rushed out and slammed hard into Kokatorimon, the bird screaming as he was pulled off the ground while on fire, and was soon thrown into one of the smoke stacks where one of the furnaces were. What followed was a huge explosion as the smoke stack exploded with a spectral flame and soot, as data flakes were thrown out...though some of them flew towards the group, and was seemingly absorbed by Strikedramon. Likewise the figure took out his D-Ark, and the holographic screen appeared once more, the data gathering and forming a card, which solidfied and landed right in his hand.

"Huh...that's new," Serena blinked, while nearby, Bearmon, BlackGabumon and Falcomon soon returned to normal...and were promptly tackled hugged by their respective partners.

 _(EVO ends)_

* * *

"Well that was a really...stressful day..." Red sighed as they were once more in the RV (he and Paul having stopped to get their clothes back), and were now driving away from the ship.

"I can imagine. Kokatorimon isn't the strongest, but on that ship he had a signification advantage. Still, you all did well," the figure nodded as he and Monodramon were sitting on the roof of the RV, the roof window open so the Chosen Children could talk to him still.

"Still though...was that Hagurumon REALLY that strong? I mean, Serena and Leaf took him out easily enough," Lunamon asked.

"Well...Hagurumon can control machines, so yes, he had a signification advantage there...though to be fair, we never tried blowing everything up before," Monodramon admitted, earning a laugh from Serena and Leaf inside.

"Well...let's just be glad the worst is behind us," Ash sighed. "Speaking of which, why are we heading this way again?"

"You'll see right about...now," the figure said, as on cue, Zoey's Tag started to glow. "You're not the only ones looking for the Crests. Our group has been looking for them too. We happened to find a Crest here, and due to its hiding spot, we decided to leave it be," he explained.

"Why are YOU looking for them though?" Gary asked, a bit suspicious despite the earlier help.

"For you kids obviously, these things are useless to us, and they were made specifically for you anyway, so we were looking for them so that we could keep them safe until you came to claim them." the figure said in amusement.

"That's very kind of you." Gaomon said while Gary blushed in embarrassment.

"Not then, get ready kid, just a little more and we'll..." the figure started but was stopped when a loud horn blared.

"Uh...guys? Why is the cruise ship chasing us?" Falcomon gulped.

At the sight, Monodramon looked at the ship in surprise...before his eyes widened in realization...and his eyes soon shrinking into pinprinks. "We...never DID deal with Hagurumon, did we?" he gulped.

"...oh dear..." the figure gulped as well, before looking into the RV. "FLOOR IT!"

"Flooring it!" Ash called back as he pushed the gas pedal down completely, Dorumon looking out the window at the ship that was rapidly gaining on them.

"Ash..." he said worriedly.

"I noticed!" Ash quickly said, before noticing something in the corner of his eyesight "Let's hope this one's real!" he said, turning the RV so it went in the direction of another giant cactus, the ship slowly turning to stay on their tail.

When the RV got close enough, Ash cheered when he saw the large shadow being cast by the cactus, before veering tightly around it, stopping just behind it.

What followed as the ship crashed into it was, honestly, rather comical, as the ship flipped onto its back while leaning on the cactus, before the large vegetation righted itself, sending the ship flying into the air, as it stopped short due to the Dark Network cable attached at the end... which was starting to tear and was sparking rather intensely, before finally, both it and the ship went up in a blaze.

"Ok... this would go really well with some popcorn," Falcomon said as he watched the flaming wreck fall back down into the desert sand, everyone having stepped out while Monodramon and the figure stood on top of the RV.

"I can't deny that." Ritchie agreed with the idea.

"Huh, my tag is glowing even more." Zoey noticed, before it floated out of her hands as, surprisingly, a large flower bloomed at the top of the cactus, and out of it came a stone slab with a marking like a flower on it, before glowing green as it floated down towards them and shrunk, until it inserted itself into Zoey's tag.

"Well, guess that's your Crest then." Paul said, looking back at the figure on the RV, about to ask him something, before noticing he, along with Monodramon, were gone "Ah, darn it."

The others followed where she was looking, noticing the same thing "Well, I'm sure we'll meet them again soon enough, he did tell you that he'd explain things one day." Ash said with a shrug.

"At least he told us a bit more on the Digivices." Leaf said as she looked her own.

"Anyway, five down, five to go, let's keep it up!" Red said with a grin as everyone got back in the RV.

They drove off wondering who the figure under the hood was.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group enjoyed the trip so far, with the new RV.**

 **But with Leaf's Crest nearby, they get on travelling cruise ship through the desert.**

 **Knowing it could be a trap the kids proceed with caution.**

 **They were right to do so as Kokatorimon had them where he wanted them by turning three of the Digimon to turn.**

 **But they gain help from the robed figure and Monodramon.**

 **Thanks to Monodramon evolving into Strikedramon, they beat Kokatorimon and Hagurumon with Leaf getting her Crest.**

 **Though they were chased after by the cruise ship, it was destroyed by a giant cactus which was a good sight to the kids.**

 **Which in fact, held Zoey's Crest!**

 **But the figure and Monodramon disappear afterwards.**

 **Who is the mysterious figure helping them?**

 **Will the Chosen Children find all the Crests before Etemon finds them.**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	22. Perfect Power! DoruGreymon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a robe with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **Perfect Power! DoruGreymon!** Shows silhouette of DoruGreymon.

* * *

The group was in high spirits as they drove through the sandy desert. So far their journey had been off to a pretty smooth start. Already they'd had managed to obtain 5 of the 10 Crests they were searching for, with one already partially awakened. On top of that, they'd recently found out that they had allies who were also searching for the Crests in order to keep them safe from evil hands. All in all, things were going well for them. "Ya know, if it weren't for the killer monkey and his army of evil monsters trying to kill us, this would make a pretty sweet road trip," Red commented, now behind the wheel for a change.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if we could just enjoy the day with out worrying about anything," Bearmon nodded in agreement from his spot on the passenger seat.

"Why do we keep taunting Murphy so much?" Gary said with a sigh.

"From what I understand so far, it seems to be 'human nature' as you call it." Gaomon said, patting his back.

"And Murphy is pretty active today. Brace yourselves!" Red suddenly shouted, before he took a strong turn, narrowly avoiding a sinkhole that suddenly appeared in the ground. And by narrowly, it means had he been a millisecond late, they'd have fallen in. "That was close..." Red breathed as he maneuvered the RV in such a way that they now had some room away from the sink hole, still not noticing the faint glow of his crest before it disappeared.

"Yeah...though...why did that thing suddenly appear?" Barry sighed.

They got their answer when they heard a faint...buzzing.

"...I'm having bad deja vu. Is anyone else having bad deja vu?" Ritchie sighed.

"Yes," everyone else deadpanned.

"I swear to god... if this is who I think it is..." Ash trailed off while muttering, already groaning as he opened the RV door, and saw a pair of a pair of large red pincers going straight for him.

Ash didn't even blink as he ducked from the attack, before the same white aura from before appeared for a moment, and punching Kuwagamon a few feet away.

"I guess it's that time again, guys you know what to do." Ash said as the white aura disappeared again and he couldn't bring it up again.

"That's right, Kuwagamon is bigger than us and we don't have the same strength as Ash does with that white aura." Dawn said wanting them to step us.

"If only we could, this would be a lot easier." Barry said as the Digimon went up.

 _(Run around by Jasan Radford)_

Kuwagamon didn't seem particularly impressed at being pushed back, and soon was back for more...only to be stop dead when Gaomon clocked him on the head first, and was launched back again. As he flew back, Bearmon went up to him and landed a hard chop to the head, Kuwagamon struggled for a bit to get back his balance, only to get get hit with a Air Shot and Seed Blast to the face, making him back up more.

"Ohhh." The kids all said as they were watching from next to the RV, not feeling bad for Kuwagamon for all the trouble he's caused them.

Eventually Kuwagamon found himself flung away again, landing on the ground again in a roll. Groaning, he tried to get up, angrily looking at the smaller Digimon, before charging again, intending on cutting somebody in half...of he would have Dorumon hadn't suddenly hit him with a Iron Ball to the wing, causing him to dig his pincers into the ground, stopping just shy of Gaomon and Bearmon, who both grinned, before bringing their paws down on the pincers. Kuwagamon screeched as his pincers were broken off by the paws of the fighting based Digimon.

"Ouch...that's gotta hurt," Barry winced slightly, not that they really cared after what that thing tried to do to them last time.

"Okay, I think that's enough playing around guys." Paul called out to the Digimon.

"Alright, say 'ahhhh', you jerk," BlackGabumon said, before all the range type Digimon opened fired with their attacks. Kuwagamon was met with all the attacks from before with much stronger force, and when it was done, his head looked quite blackened, as he fell over.

"And that's that," Lunamon said, dusting her hands off as they turned back to the RV.

 _(Run around by Jasan Radford ends)_

As they were about to step back into it, Kuwagamon got back up, roaring in rage...before his body started to glow and change.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Leaf said incredulously.

It quickly stopped changing, as everyone saw that the body structure wasn't all that different, though it now sported a silver carapace with red markings and a tuft of brown hair coming out the back of it's head, its uppermost arms having changed into a pair of pincers each, while the middle arms became an added pair of legs.

"Um... this is probably bad." Serena said a bit nervously.

"Guys? What's this thing called?" Zoey asked the Digimon, sweating a bit at the sight of the even more deadly bug.

"It's Okuwamon, he's really dangerous!" Lalamon said in warning.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Okuwamon_

 _Okuwamon. Virus Type. A Perfect Level Insectoid Digimon. A deadly evolution of Kuwagamon, it reached this form to be able to combat the Kabuterimon species more efficiently. It's poor defensive abilities have been augmented, while his offensive powers shot up greatly. Its special attacks are Scissor Arms Omega, which uses both of the pincers on its arms to cut the enemy to shreds, and Stabbing Horn, which speaks for itself._

"I don't know how much help it'd be, but, we have to evolve!" Dorumon said as he stepped up to Ash.

Before they could do that however...

"Bit Bomb!"

And suddenly a small bomb rammed into Okuwamon, blowing him up and sending a shower of sand flying.

When it was clear, the humans were left staring. "...that just happened, right?" Barry blinked.

"A tiny bomb hit Okuwamon and destroyed him him in one hit? Yes, yes it did," Leaf nodded almost dumbly.

"...pray whoever did that is friendly?" Zoey suggested.

"Yeah," the others all nodded.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm plenty friendly." a voice said, making everyone look up to see a VERY small Digimon, that looked like a small pink furry ball with arms and legs, long wings on it's back and a spear in hand.

"Well, aren't you the poster boy for 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'?" Ash couldn't help but say, easily believing the Digimon that was implying it did Okuwamon in.

The Digimon couldn't help but laugh. "That's a new one, I have to admit, never been told that one before! Anyway, allow me to introduce myself, I am Piximon."

 _Digimon Analyzer: Piximon_

 _Piximon. Data Type. A Perfect Level Fairy Digimon. Fluent in magic, Piximon has abilities that are rare, even among Digimon, able to create miracles according to old tales. This powerful Digimon is said to always be in the right place at just the right time. His special attacks are Bit Bomb, conjuring a small bomb in the shape of a bat that deals a surprisingly amount of damage, and Fairy Tail, using it's spear to attack the enemy._

"I think I've heard about you before, you apparently train any Digimon you think has potential, whether they want to or not." BlackGabumon said as he remembered something from back on File.

"That would be me yes. And I have to say, I didn't think you humans would be so interesting, punching away an Adult Level Digimon like that. You Digimon too. Even when he evolved you didn't show any fear or hesitation," Piximon said. "That's why I've decided, I'll be taking you all in as my newest students!"

"I'm guessing we can't refuse?" Falcomon asked dryly.

"Nope!" Piximon said with a wide grin, making them all sigh.

"Well... I guess it won't be so bad, it'll be nice to get some training in with someone who's had lots of apprentices before." Ash said, looking for the positive in this situation.

"That's a good way of thinking, but, you two won't be doing the same training as everyone else." Piximon said as he pointed at Ash and Dorumon.

"We won't?" Dorumon asked in confusion.

Piximon nodded. "I know about the crests, and I also know about what happened at the colosseum, so my special training course will help you truly activate your crest."

"Wait...you know about the Crest Virtues?" Patamon asked in surprise.

"Are you part of Monodramon's group then?" Lunamon asked as well.

"Close, I'm not fully part of their group, but we help each other out from time to time." Piximon corrected.

"Are you going to make us drag the RV along?" FanBeemon asked suddenly, hoping the training wasn't starting already.

Piximon hummed in thought, looking at the vehicle "I would have... but that looks a lot more heavy up close, so no, just get in and follow me to my home instead, training will begin once we're there."

"Phew," they all breathed a sigh of relief. As such, it wasn't long before they were all in the RV, and were now following Piximon. Eventually they stopped at...seemingly nowhere.

"Here we are," Piximon said, to which they looked around.

"Uh...I'm assuming there's some secret passage?" Dorumon blinked.

Instead of answering, Piximon chanted some kind of incantation, and suddenly a part of the scenery peeled away to reveal a lush jungle. "This way."

"Huh, that's pretty cool." Salamon said as the RV rolled into the jungle, the path thankfully being just wide enough for them to pass.

However, they stopped when they heard what sounded like a trunk's horn being blared out behind them, making them lean out the window to look back and see... "Wait, that's Etemon's trailer!" Zoey said in worry.

"Don't worry, he can't see past the barrier, and I made sure none of his cables got in here." Piximon said, drawing a few sighs of relief from them.

"Glad we finally found a place that's safe," Gary sighed.

"It would be nice to be able to sleep without having to keep an eye out all the time." BlackGabumon nodded in agreement.

"Well, don't relax yet, my home is just a little further ahead," Piximon said as the RV drove further ahead, the windows all lowered so everyone could look around. Eventually they came to a stop near a flight of stairs. A VERY big flight of stairs. "Your training beings now. Your first task is to reach the top of the stairs," Piximon explained.

"Somehow I'm not surprise." Ash said as everyone got out of the RV and started stretching their legs for the long walk.

"All flyers, no flying." Gary said suddenly, knowing what the flyers of the group were thinking and making them slump down at being caught before even trying.

"Are you all ready?" Piximon asked, receiving several nods and sounds of confirmation "Alright then, let's go!"

Going up the stairs SOUNDED easy, but as many of them soon realized, it was anything but.

"These stairs are starting to feel like they go on forever..." Barry sighed, once again glad for the lessons they had gotten in school from their P.E. teacher, a retired military lieutenant. The old him would have been exhausted by now.

"Please don't say that." Falcomon and Lalamon sighed.

"Come on guys, don't give up yet! Its gonna help us become even more awesome!" Serena encouraged, while Salamon chuckled as she maintained pace behind her.

"It's not so bad when you take it a step at a time" FanBeemon added hopefully as she crawled up the stairs at her own pace.

"I was made for running so it's no problem for me." Gaomon said as he kept pace with Gary.

"Well, you know the old saying, 'No pain', 'no gain', so push through the pain!" Ash said as he was jogging a bit up ahead with the others of the group who were in better shape (this meant Red, Zoey, Paul, Dawn, and Leaf) with their Digimon not all that far behind them.

"That's a good way of thinking about it." Piximon said with a nod of approval as he was also running up the stairs ahead of them...while going backwards.

"How have you not fallen yet?" Red couldn't help but ask.

"Lots of practice." Piximon said with a grin.

"That actually sounds tempting." Bearmon muttered.

"You'll get it eventually if you keep practicing," Piximon chuckled. "Now keep up, its only a bit further."

"Right!" they all said together as they kept on going up the stairs.

Eventually, as the sun was slowly heading into the horizon, but before the actual sunset, they finally reached the top of the stairs, some of them winded, and others falling to the ground as they panted.

"Not bad, I expected you all to take longer than that, but it seems I was wrong." Piximon said with an approving nod. "Just for that, you all get to eat before we move onto the next step of training, come along now." he said as he flew towards his home, the others following him slowly as they recovered. "Oh, and watch your step. The floors are being cleaned, right now," Piximon added, and when they entered.

"Uooooh!" came three war cries as three figures darted across the floor, pushing a cleaning cloth in front of them.

"...Did you all just see that?" Dorumon deadpanned.

"Yep..."

"Screw you Murphy..." Red groaned as they realized the three that had just gone by were the trouble makers of File City: BlackAgumon, Ryudamon and Zubamon.

"Ok...just, how?" Ash said, turning to Piximon.

"I found them washed up on the shore a few days ago, they said something about escaping Whamon before passing out, so I took them here and put them to work." Piximon explained with a shrug. "Despite appearances, they actual DO have potential, so I decided to train them."

"Right...how's that working for you?" Bearmon asked dryly.

"...it's a work in progress..." Piximon admitted.

"I can see why you wanted us to come here if you're dealing with them." Lunamon said dryly.

"Well, it's not so bad, there are other people here after all." Piximon said with a shrug.

They were immediately drawn to the sound of someone hitting something, and peering into one of the rooms, they found another 2 pairs of familiar faces currently practicing on training dummies and an unfamiliar Digimon too.

"So you have reached this place as well," Max said, pausing from his training, his cape/cloak hanging on a chair, his D-Ark with it as well...what appeared to be a card holder now that they looked closely too.

"How did YOU get here? Last time we saw you was on File, and that's a week away, so I doubt the evolutions of Terriermon and Kudamon could have gotten you here." Paul asked incredulously.

"We stowed away on your ship, and found another way around the night before you all landed ashore," Terriermon said simply.

"That can't be right," Leaf frowned. "We checked the entire ship from top to bottom after we found those three. We didn't find anyone."

Instead of answering, May, Kudamon and Terriermon placed hands on Max, and right before everyone's eyes, they literally sinked into the shadows, before rising up on another side of the room. "Data Streamer power," Max said simply.

"Data Streamer, a special power?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's something our teacher told us about when we discovered our, you'll understand soon enough, trust me." May said with a bit of amusement.

"Is your teacher by any chance Monodramon's partner?" Ritchie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is, he took the four of us under his metaphorical wing after meeting with our mother." Kudamon answered.

"So, the four of you are basically brothers and sisters then?" Dawn asked.

Max was about to answer...but the moment he saw Dawn's face, he suddenly stiffened, and they could all swear for a moment a flash of sorrow crossed the young boy's eye...before he suddenly relaxed...or at least calmed down.

"...was it something I said?" Dawn blinked, more than a little apprehensive at the reaction.

"N-no," Max said quickly. "My apologies, and yes, May, Kudamon, Terriermon and I are basically brothers and sister, as we were all raised by Frigimon," he added.

Ash, Paul and Red glanced at each other after witnessing Max's reaction, having a decent idea of WHY he reacted that way at seeing Dawn. At least he calmed down.

"Oh, also, it is actually rather inconvenient you all found your way here," Terriermon suddenly said. "Truth be told, aside from training, we were meeting one of our members here. It would be benefit to talk to him."

"Provided he isn't buried in his books again...literally sometimes," Max sighed.

"Yes, but before that, I think it's time for dinner." Piximon said, and was met with a chorus of growling stomachs, making him chuckle "Come along now everyone."

"Wait Piximon, before we do, who's this guy training right now?" Ash asked looking at the Dragon like Digimon with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns, wearing a red cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it.

"Oh that's the student of a friend of mine, his name is Hackmon." Piximon told as said Digimon looked at the group and bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you." Hackmon said.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Hackmon_

 _Hackmon. Data Type. A Child Level Mini Dragon Digimon. It's fur shines a cool white. Hackmon had encountered Gankoomon, who saw it the makings of the thirteenth Royal Knight, and decided to temper the Child Digimon with frequent, rigorous trials. It's unfettered and restraint hating, adventure loving loving way is probably due to Gankoomon's DNA. It's special attack is Fifth Rush, cuts the opponent o pieces with it's sturdy claws._

"Okay then, now that we've met, let's eat." Red said as they all agreed.

* * *

"Please enjoy!" a trio of voices said as everyone by now as seated at a dinner table, a spread of food already prepared. The ones who set the table were what appeared to be a trio of nuns.

The first, and tallest of the nuns, were a short white dress that reached her knees, with socks going up to the same point, her short blue hair peeking out from under a sky blue hood that had a mouse motif, her blue eyes having cross shaped pupils.

The second nun wore a black outfit, her skirt being just a bit shorter as her socks stopped before the knees, exposing some of her legs, with black hair poking out from her black hood that had motif, with her gray eyes having the same pupils as the first.

And finally, the third nun, and shortest of the trio, wore a white outfit like the tallest, but the dress was more poofy and went past her knees, silver hair falling down from underneath her pink, rabbit themed hood, her pink eyes bearing the cross shaped pupils like the others.

"Thank you, you three. This looks delicious as always," Piximon said, before looking at the Chosen Children. "Ah yes, allow me to introduce you. These are the Sistermon sisters. From oldest to youngest: Ciel, Noir, and Blanc," he introduced, the three Sistermon curtseying slightly.

"Please to meet you," the three said cheerfully.

 _Digimon Analyzer: The Sistermon Trio_

 _Sistermon Ciel, Noir and Blanc. Data, Virus and Vaccine respectively. The first two are Adult Level while Blanc is Child Level, and all three are Puppet Digimon. The three were born leftover holy data of deleted angel Digimon, and are said to be able to call on its power in times of great need. Ciel is the who always keeps a cool head, Noir is more mischievous, while Blanc has the innocence of a child. Their special attacks are, respectively, Silent Bullet, shooting a completely silenced shot from a cross shaped gun, Bless Fire, rapidly firing of a pair of holy guns, and Divine Pierce, stabbing the opponent with a holy trident._

"Wow, this looks great!" the three trouble makers started and looked ready to just dig in without a care...only to stop when Piximon suddenly whacked them on the head.

"Fools! I've told you many times, a warrior must maintain control in and out of the battle! You won't get stronger by acting like a bunch of Hogmons!" Piximon scolded.

"S-sorry!" the three said.

"No, you said you were sorry last time, and the time before that. You leave me no choice!" Piximon said, and suddenly they were cowering.

"My special training technique! Strike of Tough Love!" Piximon called out, breathing on his staff, before delivering a strong whack on their heads, causing them to faceplant into the ground.

Everyone stared at the sight for several moments, with red and Ash breaking out into a cold sweat as Piximon's words reminded them of a certain show they liked back on Earth.

"Holy crap... we're being trained by a mini Garp." Red whispered nervously.

"Well... as long as we listen to him we won't get that kind of hit, and besides, the training will definitely be worth it in the end." Ash tried to reason, but even he sounded a bit nervous.

At the same time though, May was looking around, before she sighed.

"Something wrong?" Salamon asked.

"Wizardmon isn't here again. He must still be in the library," Kudamon explained dryly. "This happens very often..."

"...should we go get him?" Serena blinked.

"You all stay. WE will go get him," Max sighed, before sinking into the shadows with Terriermon. A few minutes later, and suddenly they emerged again, this time with what was OBVIOUSLY Wizardmon.

If the obviously outfit wasn't enough, which consisted of a cloak over a beige outfit and a red short jacket, the pointy hat on his head and the staff with a sun at the tip definitely hammered it home.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Wizardmon_

 _Wizardmon. Data Type. An Adult Level Demon Man Digimon. He apparently hails from another Digital World known as Witchelny, where magic users are common, and somehow ended up in the current Digital World. A master magic user, Wizardmon is always interested in the history of the world. His special attack is Thunder Cloud, summoning forth a small storm cloud to shock his opponents with._

"Sorry about this again," Wizardmon said rather bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"You'd thank us better by taking care of yourself," the two deadpanned.

Wizardmon just chuckled awkwardly at that.

"Wait, I thought it was a joke, he was actually buried in books?" Patamon asked incredulously.

"He was, we had to drag him out." Terriermon said dryly.

"Please stop pointing it out." Wizardmon requested as he covered his face in embarrassment.

"You sound like the kind of mon who gets in a lot of troublesome situations." Salamon pointed out.

"Yes, well, considering Max and the others found me passed out in the desert, I suppose that would be accurate." Wizardmon admitted.

"You know what would do you some good? Eating, before I repeat what I did to those troublemakers again." Piximon said dryly at everyone who was still talking, making them quickly start to eat the spread out before them.

Though the humans did pause when Wizardmon pulled down his collar and they saw his mouth was stitched up, yet he could still open it enough to eat small bites.

Besides that though, and Piximon clobbering the troublemakers a few mores time, dinner went by rather calmly.

Once it was over...

"Come along now you two, it's time for your special training session." Piximon said as he guided Ash and Dorumon outside of his home.

"Right, so what do you need us to do?" Ash asked as they followed.

"You'll know when you get there," Piximon said, leading them to a cave. "Find your way out of here, and you'll find what you need."

"So, what, do we need to come out the other side or some...thing..." Ash trailed off when his foot sank into the ground in the cavern, he and Dorumon falling through the floor as it rippled like water.

Piximon nodded to himself after watching them fall. "Let's hope the illusions work, kid seems decently smart after all so there's the chance he might not buy it."

* * *

Back at Piximon's home, the group had been led into a room by Max and May where they could do some actual training, since Piximon felt the floor polishing was better left to those with less discipline.

"This place is pretty good." Barry mused as he looked at the training room area. It had just about everything they needed. Punching bags, training dummies, treadmills, a ring for sparring, the works. There were even a few books and scrolls regrading a number of martial arts, exercises, and various other things to support training. Not to mention there were multiple rooms, so they didn't all have to share the same room either.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you all before you started." Wizardmon said as he entered the room. "I wanted to talk to you all about some information I gathered."

"What's it about?" Barry asked.

"Your crests." Wizardmon answered, and he gained their undivided attention.

"You know something about them?" Zoey asked eagerly.

Wizardmon nodded as he sat down on the floor, the others mimicking him "I've been able to figure out what each crest represents, and can extrapolate which crests you all have, as they were mentioned what kind of Digimon would be partnered to each crest bearer."

"That's definitely the biggest information possible." Red said with a grin.

"Lay it on us." Bearmon added with his own grin.

Wizardmon laughed at their eagerness. "Alright, I'll start with your friend Ash I suppose, it helps I was able to get a look at his crest, as he bears the Crest of Will. Legend stated that from the will of its spirit, the Knight in black armor would arise, with power to defeat even the strongest of monsters.

"That... that honestly sounds rather amazing." Gary admitted as he blinked, before trying to picture it, thinking it would probably have some features of Dorumon.

"Ohhh! Oooh! Do Leaf's next!" Serena said, pulling Leaf over.

"Serena..." Leaf sighed, but turned to Wizardmon all the same. "Though I am curious as well..."

Wizardmon chuckled, and nodded all the same. "Let's see here..." he said, examining Leaf's Crest." Ah yes...this one was a little more obscure than the others, but I found legends on it as well. Your Crest is the Crest of Compassion. According to the legends, the warmth of Compassion would call forth the warrior with twin blades that could penetrate any defense, hidden in the shadows with the codename 'tiger'.

"Compassion..." Leaf mused as she looked at her crest, nodding in acceptance after a few moments.

"Penetrate any defense huh? I wonder what I'm gonna look like then?" FanBeemon wondered.

"The legend did not say them, sorry," Wizardmon said. "Now then..." he looked at Barry's Crest. "Ah yes, the Crest of Valor. Through a heart that remains full of fearlessness to those around him, the warrior of the sky will appear, mighty enough to slash even dimensions, or so the legends say."

"Valor huh?" Barry said nervously, before Dawn put a hand of his shoulder.

"I think you do have a heart of Valor Barry." Dawn said with her usual kind smile.

"Dawn's right, you've done a lot already, so don't ever think the opposite." Red added with a grin.

"And I know I can count of you to help me turn into that super strong sounding warrior." Falcomon added as he patted Barry on the back, the blonde managing a smile at the encouragement.

"So...uh...what does mine mean?" Zoey asked after a few moments, as her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Hm...my, its the Crest of Caring. According to the legends, through the light of a kind heart, the eternal queen of flowers will awaken from her slumber, blooming flowers of hope for her allies, and thorns of despair for her enemies," Wizardmon recited.

"Somehow, the crest doesn't surprise me." Ritchie couldn't help but say in amusement.

"What does that mean exactly?" Zoey wondered.

"Just keep being you Zoey." Dawn said simply as she patted her best friends shoulder.

"So I'm gonna turn into a flower then? I can't wait!" Lalamon cheered as she did a little spin in the air.

"So I guess mine is last then?" Red said, stepping forward and showing his crest.

"Hm...oh my..." Wizardmon's eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Bearmon blinked.

"Oh...nothing. It's just, I didn't expect to see this one so soon. This is the Crest of Determination, and I will say that out of all the 10 Crests, this is the one I know the least of, sadly. However, it is said that when the fire of determination burns fiercely, the fighter as fast of the wind will come, bearing the title of 'Bancho' and punching down all evil with his fist and blade." Wizardmon explained.

"Determination, huh? That sounds pretty vague." Red said as he tried to think how exactly he was suppose to show that.

"A super strong fighter sounds really awesome though." Bearmon said in excitement.

"And that's all the Crest we have so far...what are the other five?" Salamon asked.

"Hm...the remaining Crest are...Strength, Wisdom, Hope, Light and Honesty," Wizardmon listed off, before showing cards depicting the symbols of each crest. "As for the legends...I'll start off with Strength," he said, clearing his throat. "Through the powerful Strength of their bonds, the metal beast will bare his fangs, to freeze his enemies in ice as eternal and unbreakable.

As one, the Digimon in the group all turned to BlackGabumon, making him blink at the 8 pair of eyes on him. "What?"

"That's totally a BlackGarurumon evolution he just talked about." Lunamon said with a firm nod.

"No doubt about it." Patamon agreed.

"I... I guess that makes sense." BlackGabumon said after a moment.

"So, my crest would be Strength then." Paul mused, deep in thought.

"Next is the Crest of Wisdom. When the answer sought is found, the great dog in armor will take flight. The mirages themselves will appears to his will as all those who threaten what he holds dear will fall before the might of the moon." Wizardmon recited.

"Aside from Salamon who looks like a puppy, I'm the only dog in this room," Gaomon didn't need to look to see the others staring at him. "Still though, mirages appearing to my will? Sounds interesting."

"Gary having the Crest of Wisdom... you know what? It fits him the best." Red said with a nod after thinking about it.

"And by that you mean...?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When it comes to wisdom or info, you're the most curious out of all of us here." Ritchie answered, and Gary conceded the point after a moment.

Wizardmon chuckled at how...easily it seemed they were finding the correct matches. "The Crest of Hope is next. Heeding the call of undying Hope, the great celestial being will descend, to cut through the darkness and silence despair."

"Somehow I think that's Patamon." Dawn said with a laugh.

"The little guy can turn into an angel, it's definitely him." Red agreed.

"I bet I'm gonna have lots of wings!" Patamon said to himself with a laugh.

"Hope..." Ritchie muttered, wondering on his crest "I suppose that's certainly mine." he said quietly, and unless one looked closely, he had the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Now then...the next one is a little...odd." Wizardmon sighed. "Its the Crest of Light."

"Aside from how Light isn't really a virtue...how is it odd?" Leaf blinked.

"Well...the legends were...very obscure. They could never quite agree WHO was the Digimon that the light would herald. Some legends call it a great holy dragon, others say a radiant celestial being, and there are some more obscure legends that I just can't seem to decipher properly, implying a third candidate," Wizardmon sighed.

"That's...not as obvious as the others, could be either of us honestly." Lunamon said as she turned to Salamon.

"Yeah, I mean, sure, either one of us turning into a dragon or a celestial being sounds a bit farfetched, but maybe we're gonna become this mystery third candidate." Salamon reasoned with a shrug.

"So, the last one then I guess, maybe we'll figure it out after hearing it." Dawn said with a shrug as she turned back to Wizardmon.

"Right, the Crest of Honesty. From the deep ocean of honesty, the great being of the moon will shine forth down of her foes with it's terrifying power." Wizardmon finished.

"Ok, yeah, process of elimination worked, that's totally me." Lunamon said with a firm nod.

"Huh, so guess we're the Crest of Light then, let's try and figure it out." Salamon said as she got in Serena's lap.

"Gonna be tough, but we'll manage," Serena said with a cheery smile.

Meanwhile, Dawn was having an internal dilemma as she processed what her own crest was.

'Am I really the right person? Maybe it's a fluke?' she couldn't help but wonder, before she felt Red's put an hand on her shoulder, managing a weak smile as she turned to him, even though she didn't feel that confident right now.

After a few more questions for Wizardmon, the group ultimately decided to do some training before bed time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cave...

"Dorumon... how long have we been walking through this place?" Ash asked as he looked through the dark and very huge forest surrounding them.

"A few hours I think." Dorumon answered easily.

"Right... what the heck is our special training suppose to be?" Ash wondered, with Dorumon shrugging in response.

Just then, both of them stilled as they heard a faint growling coming from deeper in the forest, and Ash instinctively knew this wasn't any old growling, it was the growl he easily recognized, and one he never wanted to hear.

Slowly, the two turned in the direction of the growling, and Ash's face paled as he managed to mutter weakly. "Oh find me in the alps."

* * *

"So...we've been here all night...and my friend isn't back yet," Red said, looking at Piximon crossly. "Care to explain?"

"That just means they haven't completed their training. The spell would have brought them back when they completed their training," Piximon explained, not the least bit phased by the glare. "His Crest while simple, is hard to show. After all, Will is a show of standing up to your most hated thought."

It took Red a moment, before his glare actually doubled "I don't like that cave... and Ash is going to want to kill you very badly." he said, before walking away from the fairy.

"Yes, I was aware that might happen when I picked this one for him, but It was the best I could think of. Better now in an ultimately controlled environment than right when it's needed most," Piximon pointed out.

Red stopped, looking over his shoulder with a glare, before stomping away, angry that he couldn't refute the logic. He didn't have long to stew in his ire, as he noticed something else. "Huh? You four are up early," he blinked when he saw Paul, Gary, BlackGabumon and Gaomon creeping out of their rooms.

"Look who's talking," Gary yawned a bit. "But we're up for a very good reason." When he said that, the two of them reached into their clothes and pulled out their Tags. Both of them were glowing.

"If you're looking for the Crests of Strength and Wisdom, they're in a well just outside my territory," Piximon said suddenly, floating down. "I picked this location not just due to its convenience, but also to keep an eye on those two Crests."

"Right, that means we're stepping back out into the sand again." Paul said, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Be careful of Etemon's Dark Network, I've seen plenty of cables in the area outside the barrier." Piximon told them, before floating off somewhere else in his home.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Red asked.

"We'll be alright," Gaomon said.

"Should I go wake up the others?" he asked again.

"No let them sleep." BlackGabumon said.

"Though...if we're not back before the others wake up, please let them all know where we all," Paul told.

"Got it." Red nodded.

With that, the four of them set out. Using their Tags as a guide, they soon found their way to one of the edges of Piximon's barrier...and true enough, they could see a well just outside, the sun starting to rise.

"Well, looks like this is it," Gary gulped. Even if they knew they'd have to venture out eventually, it still wasn't a comforting thought that they'd be out of this safe haven and back where Etemon could...and probably would...find them again.

"Doesn't look like anyone is around...so we might be able to get in and get out quickly." BlackGabumon said.

"Right. Now or never," Paul nodded, before the four of them took a deep breath, and ran out of the barrier. Getting to the well, they immediately grabbed rope, finding it to be a strong rope, and started using it to get down, with Gaomon following them, and BlackGabumon acting as a lookout in case any uninvited guests showed up.

"Well, this place feels pretty damp." Gaomon noted as he roped down slowly.

"Well, it IS a well, even though it seems pretty dried up." Gary said.

"Considering how small the bricks are, the crests are going to be hard to spot." Paul said... before the whole inside of the well started to glow in Black and Blue "Nevermind."

Covering the walls of the well, the Crests of Strength and Wisdom appeared, the first being shaped like a fist pumping up, and the second being shaped like an opened book.

The two Crests spun around as they removed themselves from the walls, before they each went into the tag of their respective owner.

At the same time, they started to hear BlackGabumon launching his attack, quickly climbing back up and seeing that he was shooting at some of the Dark Network cables that came into view.

"We got them!" Paul said quickly, catching his attention.

"Great, now we should go before-!" BlackGabumon never got to finish, as the ground started to shake with the sound of HEAVY footsteps. The group turned, and saw a large red dinosaur with green spikes going down its spine, making its way towards him, and attached to its body were more of the Dark Nework cables. "...that happens..." BlackGabumon finished lamely.

"Ack! Its Tyrannomon!" Gaomon gasped in alarm.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Tyrannomon_

 _Tyrannomon. Data Type. An Adult Level Dinosaur Digimon. The most basic of Dinosaur Digimon. It has a good set of battle skills. It can be found in many places in the Digital World, and has a few varying evolutions. Its special attack is Fire Breath, shooting out a stream of flames its mouth... it really doesn't have anything special going for it."_

"Well...I guess we should be used to this by now," Gary sighed, holding his head in his hands. It's not like we don't already spend every other day fighting for our lives. Why not START the day with one while we're at it."

"So...we evolve?" Gaomon asked rhetorically.

"Yep," BlackGabumon and Paul nodded, before the two boys moved to grab their Digivices, the partners ready to evolve, but..."

"Dynamic Entry!" came a trio of voices, as three figures jumped out of the trees, and landed kicks on Tyrannomon's snout. The scene WOULD have been awesome...if it weren't for the fact they did absolutely nothing, Tyrannomon blinking almost comically at the three Child Level that just kicked him in the nose...or tried to anyway.

There was a small staring contest for a moment, before Tyrannomon flicked them away, making the trio land near the others.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Gary couldn't help but ask the troublemakers dryly.

"We were just gauging his strength!" BlackAgumon quickly said as he got up.

"And he's strong!" Ryudamon added.

"So we'll have to get stronger!" Zubamon finished.

"How can you get stronger fast enough to beat him?" Paul couldn't help but ask.

In response, the trio grinned... and then started to glow.

 _(Brave Heart)_

"BlackAgumon, Evolution!" BlackAgumon called out as he felt his energy peak, and he soon transformed. "BlackGreymon!" his body had grown, his body turning a dark blue with black stripes, and his head gaining a black helmet.

"Ryudamon, Evolution!" Ryudamon said as well, following his friend's lead and soon transformed. "Ginryumon!" his body took on a more salamander styled structure, his fur being replaced with actual scales while his body was covered in even more samurai armor than before.

"Zubamon, Evolution!" Zubamon called out, topping off the trio, and like his friends, he soon transformed. "ZubaEagermon!" his body went from bipedal to a quadruped, and looked even more dangerous then before, his sword shaped horn growing even longer while his tail became a large blade, as what looked like a sword handle came out of his back.

"Okay...guess the training wasn't wasted on them after all..." BlackGabumon blinked.

"They actually learned how to evolve?" Gaomon said in surprise.

"Believe it!" BlackGreymon grinned.

"We said we'd get stronger, and we trained our butts off to do it," Ginryumon nodded.

"So let's beat the crap out of this guy!" ZubaEagermon grinned.

"Right!" the other two nodded, before they charged forward, ramming into Tyrannomon, and this time they actually started to push him back.

"Say 'ah', dirtbag!" BlackGreymon growled, before closing his mouth and blue flames appeared out of the enclosed space. "Bit Fire!" he called out, firing three fire balls from his mouth, which hit Tyrannomon dead on, pushing him off his feet.

"Don't let him get up! Tekkoujin!" Ginryumon called out, shooting a spear from his mouth, hitting Tyrannomon in the shoulder, causing him to roar out in pain.

"And the finisher! Vantheon!" ZubaEagermon called out, spinning in the air like a super sharp wheel of blades, before descending on Tyrannomon, earning more painful roars from the dinosaur before he ultimately collapsed, seemingly out cold.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

"Whoa." BlackGabumon muttered, honestly impressed.

"They did pretty good." Gaomon said with a nod.

"I must admit admit, I didn't think they could handle it at first, but I'm glad I was wrong." Gary said.

"They've certainly grown a bit since the last time we saw them." Paul said, before gaining a look of deadpan while the three adult levels started dancing in celebration "Although they could still use some work."

And suddenly, the celebrating was cut short, as Tyrannomon got back up, roaring in challenge while the cables started feeding energy into him.

"Oh no," Gary groaned as he saw the cables.

"Uh...that doesn't look good." BlackGreymon said, before he, Ginryumon and ZubaEagermon were sent flying flying by the now glowing Tyrannomon's tail, crashing through the barrier and breaking it as they quickly reverted back to Child Level, knocked unconscious.

What stood in Tyrannomon's place appeared to be something that would be more at place in junkyard, it's body now white while it's green spikes were now black and heavily damaged. Its body was covered in cables and wires, while its lower jaw was made of metal, same for its snout now sported a small horn. Both hands also appeared more mechanic, while its feet gain iron claws.

"Oh that's just great! Now he's MetalTyrannomon!" BlackGabumon said in panic as they ran back into Piximon's territory, picking up the unconscious trio and running off as fast as they could.

 _Digimon Analyzer: MetalTyrannomon_

 _MetalTyrannomon. Virus Type. A Perfect Level Cyborg Digimon. Its body being remodeled as an anti-ground interceptor Digimon, MetalTyrannomon is a force to be reckoned with. Its chin can break through even the toughest of metals, with the exception of Chrome Digizoid. Its special attack is Nuclear Laser, firing an energy shell from its left hand._

"Suddenly I now know how our enemies must feel whenever we pull the evolution trick on them..." Paul sighed as MetalTyrannomon started stomping towards them. However...

"Bit Bomb!" came Piximon's voice as MetalTyrannomon was hit in the head with the move. Unfortunately he seemed to be MUCH stronger than Okuwamon as he withstood the attack.

"Hey, are you all right?!" came Barry's voice as all their friends (save Ash and Dorumon who weren't back yet) arrived on the scene.

"Could be better." BlackGabumon said, panting a little.

"So, Etemon sent a Perfect after us?" Dawn easily figured that the Digimon had to be that strong if they had run instead of fighting it.

"It started off as a Adult, but it evolved after these three managed to beat it." Gary said, motioning to BlackAgumon, who he was carrying under his arm.

"Wait... these three beat him?" Falcomon asked incredulously.

"They evolved." Gaomon said simply.

"Oh, that makes sense then." Falcomon said with a nod.

"Dammit!" Red growled, before looking in the direction of the cave. "I hope you hurry it up Ash!"

* * *

Speaking of Ash...

"I HATE THESE THINGS!"

He was absolutely fear and rage right now.

Sitting on Dorugamon's head and just barely being able to focus enough to use his sword to swipe away anything throw at him, and Dorugamon's Power Metal hitting the clones of Digimon around them, not just anything Digimon, the same Digimon that appeared 6 years ago and almost kill Dorugamon at the bridge.

"I don't think they're backing off!" Dorugamon said in alarm, as more kept coming.

"In that case only one thing to do! Retreat!" Ash shouted...only to find that they were surrounded. "...oh crap..." he all but muttered. However , just before they were about to attack...everything froze. "Huh?" he blinked.

"Uh...the world doesn't normally just stop moving, right?" Dorugamon couldn't help but ask.

"No...no it does not." Ash answered, looking around in confusion, before a light started shining in front of them, and they could see... something inside of it, the image slowly coming more and more focus, until...

"Crap!" Ash shouted in worry as he saw MetalTyrannomon stomping around in Piximon's territory, Waspmon, Peckmon and Angemon flying around it's head and pelting it with their attacks, while catching glimpses of the other Adult Levels in the jungle below launching their own attacks, which weren't even fazing the Perfect Level. Not even Angemon's Heaven's Knuckle was doing more than annoying the Digimon, to which he retaliated. Suddenly the image started to fast ''fast forward', and when it was over, all their was left was a burning forest and all his friends on the ground.

Ash was horrified to say the least.

"So is this how it ends?" A familiar voice said as Ash and Dorugamon looked to see...a young Ash standing there, wearing the same clothes from when he met Dorugamon, and he looked sad and his eyes looked lifeless.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked back to his younger self.

"Look, It's over, I couldn't find my friend, I've looked everywhere for him, but I can't find them, guess I'll have to give up, their's nothing left I could do." Young Ash said as Ash put a hand on his younger self's shoulder.

"Dude you can't give up, not like this, it's not right." Ash said bending down to his younger self's height.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Young Ash said as Ash smiled and stood back up.

"You keep trying, Dorimon is the friend you're looking for, and he's right here with me, that's proof that you'll find him one day, you can't give up." Ash said pointing to Dorugamon as Young Ash looked at him in hope.

"Really, so as long as I don't give up, I'll find him one day?" Young Ash asked as Ash nodded.

"Of course you will, just don't give up and you'll see him sooner than you think." Ash said as his crest started to glow.

"So like the old saying, where their's a will..." Young Ash started.

"Their's a way, isn't that right buddy?" Ash asked to Dorugamon who nodded.

"That's right, whether in the Digital World or the real world, I'm always with you." Dorugamon said as Ash looked at his younger self.

"See, me and Dorugamon aren't giving up, will you?" Ash asked as he held out his hand and was engulfed in the white aura from before.

Young Ash looked at him and smiled and his eyes had the life restored to them.

"No I won't." Young Ash said as he grabbed his older self's hand and was engulfed in the same aura.

They smiled to one another as the area's darkness turned into light and the Digimon's images disappeared.

Ash's Crest shinning brighter and brighter all the while, until...

 _(Brave Heart)_

Ash's Digivice's began to vibrate, before it changed, turning from its standard color into a pure white, the same color as the Crest, while the buttons became red, before a beam of light shot out of the screen and into the back of the Tag, going right through and carrying with it a projection of the Crest of Will, the beam going up till it penetrated a thick layer of clouds above, dispersing them as the Crest seem to fly through the heavens. As it rose up, energy gathered into the Crest as it stabilized and began to spin, releasing a radiant burst of energy, which shot down a beam of light that soon took on a form akin to DNA into Dorugamon down below. "Dorugamon, Super Evolution!" he called out as he took in all the energy. He became a quadruped reptile with four wings, one pair smaller than the other, though his body was actually covered in red and white fur rather than scales, his tail had the appear of several tails twisted together, the tip held in place by a golden spike shaped ornament, and on his snout was a sword like horn, right in front of a triangular red jewel. "DoruGreymon!"

Back in the forest, MetalTyrannomon was advancing forward, steadily pushing them all back, before he was suddenly stopped as something extended out of the ground, and nailed in the head, pushing him aside, before the ground exploded.

"What now!" Dawn groaned in worry. However, their worry turned into awe when they saw what emerged.

"Is that Dorugamon?" Barry asked in awe.

"He looks like DexDoruGreymon but I can tell he's not evil like he was." Serena shouted with a grin, because the new form looked very impressive.

 _Digimon Analyzer: DoruGreymon_

 _DoruGreymon. Data Type. A Perfect Level Dragon Digimon. A powerful dragon Digimon that can hold back even the most powerful of holy and dark warriors with a mere sweep of his wings. Most people expect it to be a mindless beast, but in actuality he's quite wise and cunning. His special attacks are Metal Meteor, firing an iron ball of super high mass ten times greater than his own body, and Bloody Tower, skewering the enemy with his tail and flinging them into the sky._

"He's also ready to kick that thing's ass." they all turned as Ash walked up to them, bags clearly visible under his eyes, but a grin on his face.

"Glad you made it, Ash," Red grinned...until he noticed the state Ash was in. "You...look like you've been up all night.."

"I think anyone would stay awake after what I saw," Ash deadpanned, before turning to Piximon with a glare. "As for you, pull something like that again, and I'm gonna stuff you in a bottle and leave you to collect dust in the attic." he growled with his aura flaring.

Piximon sighed, but nodded all the same.

Back in the fight, MetalTyrannomon tried to ram into DoruGreymon, but DoruGreymon flew away from the hit, and grabbed MetalTyrannmon, lifting him up and throwing him out of Piximon's territory. MetalTyrannomon growled in anger, before he tried to attack again. However... "Bloody Tower!" DoruGreymon called out, before striking his tail out, skewering MetalTyrannomon, and fling him into the sky before falling to the ground hard.

Roaring in anger, MetalTyrannomon aimed and fired at DoruGreymon with his Nuclear Laser, but DoruGreymon blocked it with his tail, then dispelled it by knocking it aside. NOW MetalTyrannomon was starting to realize he may have made a bad choice, but it was far too late. In retaliation, DoruGreymon pulled his head back and energy starting gathering into it's mouth. "Metal Meteor!" he called as he fired a large iron balls with flames burning around it, catching MetalTyrannomon in the chest and carrying it skywards, straining the Dark Network Cables, before blowing up in a bright explosion, taking out both MetalTyrannomon and a large portion of the cables and DoruGreymon landing on the ground.

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

With the danger gone, DoruGreymon's glowed, before shrinking down leaving a tired looking Dorimon in his place.

Some small time later, the group started getting in the RV, Piximon watching them as they readied to leave.

"Your methods leave a lot to be desired honestly... but thanks anyway, the results were good." Ash said, yawning as he held the equally tired Dorimon in his arms.

"Well, I'm glad toy were able to awaken your Crest when you did. Good luck on your journey now everyone." Piximon said with a nod, as Ash was about to get inside and close the door.

"Wait!" Wizardmon shouted as he ran up to them, panting as he caught his breath.

"Something up?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd like... to come with you. I know where to find the Crests of Hope and Light. It's the least I can do for you." Wizardmon said, pausing at the start to finish catching his breath.

Ash blinked at the request, before smiling as he stepped aside "We'd love to have you aboard then." he said, Wizardmon nodding thankfully as he stepped inside inside the RV, earning a few looks of surprise as he sat down in a chair.

With that, Ash cast a last glance at Piximon, nodding before getting in the RV and closing the door.

As soon as he stepped in however, he was sat down on a sofa by Red and forcefully layed down on it as a blanket was thrown onto him by Zoey.

"Sleep." was all Red said, and Ash didn't complain as he closed his eyes and was soon heard snoring softly, Dorimon doing the same as he slept on his partner's stomach while the RV drove off, heading for their next destination.

While it did, Hackmon watched them drove off, nodding before walking back to Piximon's territory.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group met Piximon and he decides to train them.**

 **He sends Ash and Dorumon into a cave to discover the key to unlocking the power of the Crest.**

 **While they do, Paul and Gary discover their own Crests.**

 **Once they do, they encounter Tyrannomon turned MetalTyrannomon.**

 **After a realization with his younger self, the power of Ash's crest unlocks.**

 **Out of it came DoruGreymon!**

 **Making short work of MetalTyrannomon, the group prepares to leave, with Wizardmon joining them in the trip.**

 **But where are the last 3 Crest hidden?**

 **Will they find them in time to face Etemon?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	23. King of Fists! GrapLeomon!

_(Opening Fly-away by back on)_

 _Ash and Dorumon were looking at the sky from a cliff when the wind blow his hat with his goggles attached to it and ran to get it._

 _saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo o koete_

 _Ash and Dorumon were trying together to get it and 9 other humans and Digimon join them._

 _niji no aachi kugutte mezasu basho e fly away_

 _Ash, Dorumon and everyone ran through some trees before bursting out with the title going 'The Digital Adventure'!_

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _Ash and Dorumon land and turned to see everyone looking ready for what's to come._

 _kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash and Dorumon were up top on a tree looking to the distance looking for his hat and goggles, the camera moved to Paul leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets and looking to the sky while BlackGabumon was right next to him._

 _I held you hand cuz you said_  
 _"Take you to the shining place from a maze"_

 _Ritchie walking as Patamon flew next to him and Serena and Salamon walked with them while Barry was helping Falcomon pull an apple off a tree and when it came out it made both of them fall to the ground while Zoey catch it with Lalamon floating next to her and she laughed._

 _kimi o shinjite tsukanda sono te atatakakute_  
 _mitsumeru sono me ni kumori wa nakute_

 _Gary was speaking with Gaomon with a small portable laptop in his hands while Dawn was watching Lunamon play in the water._

 _kodoku o tsumikasaneta omoi ga kareta daichi ni otoshita namida_  
 _hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte iro toridori no hana o sakashite'ku_

 _Red was laying down on the ground with Bearmon while Leaf was looking down on him with FanBeemon flying next to her._

 _tsuyogari no naifu o furimawashite_

 _Suddenly the sky darkened making everyone get together as several Digimon surround them and a devil like figure float down and grins evilly._

 _kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de sakende'ta_

 _The humans pulled out their Digivices and they glowed and so did the Digimon as their forms changed and flashed._

 _ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_

 _Ash was flying on Dorugamon who fired his Iron ball, Paul riding on top of BlackGarurumon who fires blue fire, Barry riding on Peckmon who shoots kunai shaped feathers, Lekismon jumps over Dawn and fires a beautiful ice arrow._

 _kimi no te o tsukande hanasanai you ni_

 _Gary rides on Gaogamon and he unleashes a spiral blow, Red rides on Grizzmon with Leaf behind him and Grizzmon jumps and it's paw glows and slashes down, Waspmon flies past Leaf and fires from it's stinger, Sunflowmon shoots a beam of light from it's head with Zoey watching and Serena next to her with Gatomon jumping up and punches at an enemy._

 _fly away_

 _Ritchie looks on as Angemon flies down in front of him and Fires a beam of holy energy at the screen making the scene change to everyone falling into a dark place with the Digimon back in their child forms._

 _(mukaikaze datte dekai kabe datte_  
 _oikaze matotte mezasu basho e)_

 _The dark place changes into light, and you see a human wearing a robe with the hood covering his face and only had one eye showing and with him was a Cyberdramon, Paul's older Brother Reggie with Wizardmon, May with Kudamon and Max with Terriermon, Gankoomon with Hackmon and the three Sistermon as the group reaching down._

 _boku ga soba ni iru kara_

 _Ash picks up his hat and puts it on and looks at the screen with Dorumon, The team and the other mentionables._

 _(Opening Fly-away by back on ends)_

* * *

 **King of Fists! GrapLeomon!** Shows silhouette of GrapLeomon.

* * *

"Just a bit more and...done," Ash nodded. "Took us a while, but it looks like we finally managed to finish these."

"Finish what?" Barry asked, looking up from where he was sharpening his Katana blade.

"I was curious about the blueprints that went behind our bags, and after pleading to Ash for the secret, he finally shared it, and thanks to that, we were able to improve it." Gary said as he held up his bag.

"And we made a few extra improvements to all our bags!" Zoey said as she started handing everybody their bags and was happy she knew the secret of how Ash made them.

"It's a little project we started working on after we reached Server, just so we all can carry some extra stuff in case we need to, smaller pouches for smaller things" Ash explained.

"Well, that will certainly be convenient in case any of you ever end up separated." Wizardmon said as he looked at the bags.

"After our last incident, yeah. It'll definitely pay for all of us to have this." Dawn nodded while Ash and Red started dividing the supplies between everyone.

Once the task was done, everyone had new and improved bags on their backs and hips, full of supplies, including some of the things they had in the bags when entering the Digital World. "So how far are we from the Crests of Hope and Light again?" Ritchie asked.

"We shouldn't be too far. In fact, the first landmark should be coming up. Its one of Etemon's Network Terminals," Wizardmon explained.

"One of his Terminals, huh?" Gary mused.

"Do you have something in mind?" Paul asked.

"I just might. Think we could make a quick stop?" Gary asked.

"No problem," Red said, flashing a thumbs up.

* * *

Minutes later found the group crowding around one of the large boxes that served as the terminals for the Dark Network, Gary tapping away at his laptop, before pulling out a cable from the terminal and plugging it in. "Let's see what kind of information we can get out of him." he mused as he downloaded information he knew would be the least guarded. After a few moments... "Wow...his security is almost non-existent," Gary blinked at how easily he was downloading information. However, as he did, he noticed a mail icon appear on his laptop. "Hm?" he blinked, and out of curiosity, pressed it. What he got... "Everyone, you may what to see this."

"What is it?" Gaomon asked as he looked up and looked over hos shoulder. "Help me?"

"Someone needs help?" Dorumon asked as he hoisted himself up a bit and looked over from the edge of the network box.

"Come and save me, I am a prisoner of Etemon, I will help you find the Crests in exchange." Red read aloud, raising his eyebrow "Well that sounds suspicious."

"They have coordinates in the message as well." Ritchie pointed out to a lower line in the mail.

Wizardmon looked at them closely "That... matches the location of the Crest of Light." he said, blinking in surprise. "...okay scratch that. Its CLOSE to where the Crest is, but not quite there," he amended after looking closer. "However, that's well into Etemon's territory. I believe that's where the core of his Dark Network is located."

"Well, I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. Though I was hoping we would have ALL the crests before challenging him." Paul said with a frown.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Paul." BlackGabumon said, trying to reassure him.

"Does the message have anything else?" Barry asked as he tried to look over as well.

"Their's a program as well, but besides that, nothing else." Gary said looking over everything.

"This thing reeks of a trap honestly." Ash said with a frown.

"Tell me about it, it's almost like it's got a big neon sign that says 'Come over here so I can kill you!'" Serena added.

"For once the analogy makes sense." Salamon agreed with a nod.

"But considering the information they sent us is correct, they could be helpful." Leaf mused.

"And we would have them outnumbered if things go south." FanBeemon added.

"So...do we go for it? or do we ignore them?" Patamon asked.

"That's a good question," Dorumon frowned.

"Maybe...we should go for it," Dawn suggested. "I mean, we've gotten this far, and we ARE going that way so we might as well. Besides, we can take them. we DO have an active crest now."

"Yeah! We can kick their butts!" Lunamon agreed.

"Well...alright," Ash nodded slowly. "Since we ARE going that way, we might as well see what is about I suppose. Any objectives?"

Nobody had any real reason to refuse.

"Right then, we'll check on this as soon as we retrieve the Crests of Hope and Light," Wizardmon nodded.

With that said, everyone got back in the RV and started heading in the direction of the Crests, eventually a canyon area with the RV having some slight trouble in maneuvering through, but they managed to reach their destination nonetheless, getting out of the RV to continue on foot.

As they walked, they were mostly confined to a straight path, until Ritchie's Tag started glowing "Well, I guess this confirms it's going to be my Crest." he said, before they followed the glow of his tag.

"Ritchie, over here!" Patamon said as he suddenly turned a corner. Following him, they saw a large slab of rock with a symbol of it, one that seem like a ray of light coming down from the heavens.

The slab started to glow a yellow color before shrinking down, and floating over to set itself into his Tag.

"8 down, only 2 to go." Ash said, before everyone looked on in surprise as Serena's Tag started to glow, but there didn't seem to be anything obvious around.

"That's strange." Wizardmon said. "The Crest of Light is suppose to be hidden deep in Etemon's territory, yet we are still a few hours away from that."

"Strange, perhaps this is some sort of shortcut?" Gary wondered as they stepped into the tunnel, the only light being the one coming in from outside.

"Hey, are these the same symbols from Centarumon's ruins?" FanBeemon noticed as she looked at the walls.

"Huh, so this is the stuff you're always analyzing?" Falcomon asked as he looked at some of the coding on the wall.

"Yes, I'm positive that with these we can learn far more about this world, how it came to be, and possibly even how its connected to our world," Gary nodded as he began deciphering. However, as he worked, his eyes widened. "This is...!"

"Something wrong?" Gaomon asked.

He shook his head. "No...just, watch." he said, touching a few keys while also rubbing off one of the symbols, causing them to blink when lights came on in the tunnel, and then a holographic map appeared.

"Whoa...what is that?" Zoey asked in awe.

"A map of the Digital World, it's gigantic from what I can see, but, if I do this..." he said, hitting another key, causing the map to wrap around itself a bit until it was a globe "We can get a better scale of things."

"Wow, it looks as big as Earth." Red noticed.

"And that brings me to my next point." Gary said, hitting a few more keys, making several lines appear on the globe of the Digital World, "This is the Digital World's network, and this..." he trailed off, making another globe appear, this one having fewer continents. "Is Earth, as well as it's network." he said, the lines appearing a second later.

"Ok... where is this going?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing there was a point to this, but she didn't know what that was.

In response, Gary hit a key, and the two maps overlaid one over the other, and at least some of the lines over the Digital World matched with all from Earth as they became highlighted "Earth's network makes up some of the Digital World's own."

"Then... where's the other parts?" Barry asked, already feeling like this was a big revelation, even though he didn't understand it.

Ash looked the map closely "I...may have a theory." he said, before looking to Gary and holding out his hand. "May I?" he asked, and he passed him his laptop, looking it over a little before starting to tap away, though he was going more slowly than he was.

Eventually, a few other maps appeared around the two overlaid ones, these looked familiar to everyone. "These are other Earth's." he explained to the questioning looks, before tapping away a little more as the network lines appeared on them "And I think it's the answer we're looking for." he finished, before the maps of the other Earth's were added... and and all the network lines matched up now, the ones from the other Earth's were highlighted in blue.

"Wait...so the networks of all these worlds make up the one in the Digital World, their are other Earth's with people most likely doing the same thing as we are." Red said with confusion as he looked at the sight.

"What does that mean then?" Bearmon asked.

"It means the Digital World exists between all these other Earths, created from their overlapping shadows in a sense, maybe different dimensions." Gary answered simply.

His response from the others was a stunned silence for a good while, all of them trying to wrap their heads around the information of knowing that their could be multiple worlds just like their own, until finally, Red broke the silence.

"...do you think that's why?" Red blinked.

"Why what?" Barry asked.

"Why that battle happened between Dorugamon and that other Digimon 6 years ago," Red clarified.

"That...makes a lot of sense actually," Paul mused. "If the worlds really ARE connected in some way, maybe that's how it was possible."

"Maybe that's why Dorumon and that Digimon were able to get to Earth without much hassle then." Ash realized.

"Yeah, thinking about it, it sounds like Dorumon got to our world pretty easy, even though traveling between worlds should probably be harder than that." Zoey said with a nod.

"Still...at least now we know for sure that there's a connection. When there's a connection, there should be a way to get from to the other," Gary nodded.

"The let's keep on hoping we manage to find that way back." Dawn said, crossing her arms as she sighed a bit.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Lunamon reassured with a smile, earning a grateful nod from her partner.

"And not just that," Serena added, holding up her Tag. It was glowing brighter. "We're getting closer to my Crest!"

"Looks like its at the end of this tunnel," Salamon noticed.

"All that's there is a wall though." BlackGabumon noticed.

"And it isn't one that has an obvious Crest on it." Falcomon added.

"Only one way to find out I guess," Leaf mused. "Serena, try holding out your Tag up to the wall."

"Got it." Serena nodded, moving up to the wall, and holding her Tag in front of it. She stayed like that for a few moments, before moving away from it and pouting, "Stupid wall."

"Maybe this is what the program this mysterious person sent is for?" Gaomon said, looking up at Gary.

"I think it just may be yes." he said with a nod, before running said program, and a moment later, the wall at the end tunnel faded away... revealing another wall, this one with an image that looked like a flower shaped crystal. Reacting to the Tag, it glowed pink, and soon shrunk down and inserted itself into Serena's Tag.

"That's 9 down, only one to go," Zoey grinned.

"Yes, only the Crest of Honesty remains," Wizardmon nodded, looking at Dawn.

"R-right, guess mine's the only one left." Dawn said, though if one looked closely she wasn't meeting his gaze.

"Looks like the path is open as well." Ash said as they went up to the newly opened exit, peering out of it... and gaping at the sight off to the left.

"Ok... who mentioned an upside down pyramid again?" Ritchie muttered incredulously.

"Dawn did." Patamon answered as they all looked at the huge, and very much upside down pyramid.

"Dear God, I was freaking joking." Dawn said in a bit of annoyance.

"Well...look at it this way. At least we didn't tempt the universe with something worse..." Dorumon said. Right as he said that, they heard a familiar horn, and there was Etemon's trailer. "...shutting up now..." he said, while Ash patted his back.

"Hm...this is interesting..." Wizardmon mused.

"Why is that?" Leaf asked.

"Etemon doesn't usually come around here. Perhaps something is wrong with the Dark Network. This IS where the core is. Hm...maybe that's why we haven't heard from him for a while. If his network is having a glitch, he wouldn't be able to find us," Wizardmon said...then started to ramble.

"So...is that a good thing or a bad thing?" FanBeemon asked.

"Considering whoever sent us the message is in that Pyramid...I think its bad," Gary sighed...until he noticed something else. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Lalamon asked.

"Our mysterious prisoner of Etemon's just sent me coordinates for a secret passage into the pyramid." Gary answered as he looked at the new information.

"This looks more and more like a trap honestly." Ash said with a frown.

"Maybe they're just using us to get free." Barry said, trying to think of any good reasons for this mysterious being to be so helpful.

"That's... a very good point." Paul nodded.

"So should we help them or just ignore them then?" BlackGabumon asked.

"Normally, I'd consider ignoring them, but we can't forget one VERY important detail," Ritchie pointed out. "They claim to have information on the Crest of Honesty. We can't exactly ignore that on the hope that it's a bluff."

"I think it may be worse than that actually." Wizardmon said, looking at the pyramid with narrowed eyes. "from what we've been able to figure out, the Crest would be somewhere in that pyramid, so it's possible that when they say information, they outright have the Crest itself."

"Damn...guess we don't have a choice then..." Bearmon groaned.

"Looks like it," Red sighed. "Okay, so how do we do this then?" Frontal assault or scouting?"

"Scouting," Ash said. "Assuming whoever this guy is is just aiming to use us, it'd be bad if we all went in. We should split up into two teams. One team scouts the Pyramid, while the other team hangs back, and if things get hairy, they come to the rescue. How's that sound?"

"Pretty good plan if you ask me." Zoey agreed with a nod.

"Whoever is on rescue duty better be fast at least." Serena pointed out.

"Right, that's why I was thinking that at least you, Leaf and Paul should be on that duty, Salamon, FanBeemon and BlackGabumon have the fastest Adult forms after all." Ash said, earning nods all around.

"We'll stay out as well, Angemon would be good for a distraction." Ritchie suggested.

"Right, in case Etemon needs to be drawn out. That's why I was going to propose that I hang back for this one, what with Dorumon having hit the Perfect Level, we'd be able to hold him off more easily." Ash reasoned.

"It's a sound idea, so, I guess the rest of us are going in?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, Gary is a given considering you'll need tech support, Dawn because this is her Crest we're getting, Red on the hopes that his silent attitude could help out in this place, Zoey because she carries supplies just in case, and you for any tactics they may need," Ash explained himself, and the others couldn't argue the logic.

"Right, so do we do this now, or...?" Barry trailed off.

"No, we'll do this tomorrow morning, not only does this let us be rested enough for it, but it also gives us a chance to catch them off guard as some of them are bound to be just waking up." Ash said as he shook his head.

"Right," everyone nodded.

"Specking of which, I'd like to volunteer to join the scouting group," Wizardmon said "I may not be the strongest, but my magic should be able to either buy us some time if not help escape."

"Right, that sounds like it'd be a big help," Zoey nodded.

"Alright then. Get some rest everyone. We've got a long day ahead of us," Ash said as they retreated back to the other side of the tunnel, back to the RV, with a campfire between the RV and the tunnel entrance.

* * *

Red yawned a bit as he and Bearmon kept watch. Big day or not, they needed to maintain night watches, lest the possibility of some evil Digimon catching them off guard. "Looks like our shift will be over soon," he mused...idly noticed Bearmon had fallen asleep in front of the fire, if the way his head was slumped was any indication. Despite himself he chuckled a little. "Guess you were more tired than I thought."

Just as he finished that statement, he noticed the RV door opening, and out came Dawn and Lunamon. "It's our turn to keep watch," Dawn said, though he also noticed it lacked her usual energy. Heck, she'd been a bit out of it all day really, especially after they figured out the final Crest was hers.

"Right thanks," Red nodded, getting down, while Lunamn went over to the fire. However, as Dawn was about to watch past him, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can talk to me, right?" he said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Huh?" Dawn blinked. "I...I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly.

"I'm not stupid Dawn." he said with a sigh. "I'd be a pretty crappy friend if I didn't notice how you react whenever we talk about your Crest."

She looked away at his words, staying silent.

"Dawn...you're mother just worries about you, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you, you can think like that." Red said having an idea why Dawn would be sad.

"How can I not though?" I put her through so much worry, I mostly make her mad most of the time." Dawn said, getting more glum by the second.

"You can't think like that," Red said suddenly, "I may not know what you're going through, but you can't let you're personally feeling get in the way of what you think is right, I'm sure you're more loves you more then anything, so try not to think like that until you find all the answers to this problem."

She looks at him for a good long moment, a bit at a loss of words, before eventually managing to smile, leaning into him as she gave him a hug. "Thanks...that... that does help a bit."

Red hugged back. "Just remember, even if things are hard, no matter what, you're not alone. You don't have to take it all by yourself. I'm here, so is Ash, Zoey, Lunamon, and everyone else."

She slowly nodded in the embrace, and after a few moments, they separated...and Red let out a small yawn." Sorry, I think I need to catch some shut eye too." he chuckled awkwardly.

She laughed a bit at the honesty "Right, go get some sleep then. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, before picking up Bearmon and into the RV to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning saw everyone in position. Once everything was set, the scouting group made their way across the sand, using the dunes to stay out of sight, Wizardmon used some of his magic to give them some extra cover. "Okay, ready guys?" Barry whispered.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Lunamon said.

"Okay. On three. One...two...three," Red said, before they dashed across the sand and were soon pressed up against the Pyramid side.

"Alright, according to the data, the secret passage should be around...here," Gary said as he examined the side of the pyramid.

"I think you might wanna hurry in finding it," Dawn said a little urgently, before gesturing at the side, the group peeking out a little to see Etemon coming out og the Pyramid's main entrance, looking like he'd been up all night if the yawn was any indication. "The monkey's here."

"Right," Gary nodded. Unfortunately...

"Hm? Is someone there?" Etemon suddenly said, and didn't need to peek to know that he was coming their way.

"Hurry," they all whispered urgently, trying as best as they could to NOT give Etemon a reason to come faster.

Eventually Etemon rounded the corner and found...nothing. "Hm...was I hearing things?" he blinked, scratching the back of his head, turning around a little. Though when his back was turned, a hand came out of the wall, and promptly flipped him the bird, before pulling back in, right as he turned around. "I don't know why, but I feel like someone just insulted me," he frowned. "Ah whatever! I'm in a bad mood right now, so I'll go sing a song or something to make myself feel better!" he growled, doing a few punches before walking back to his trailer.

"That...was a little too close for comfort..." Gaomon sighed as they sagged against the walls of the hidden passage.

"Though...was that last bit REALLY necessary?" Gary asked, unimpressed at Red who was snickering slightly.

"Come on guys, TELL me that didn't feel good," he chuckled. Nobody could refute that, that was pretty funny.

"I certainly can't deny that, it's nice to poke fun at him." Wizardmon said, laughter evident in his voice.

"That's true," Falcomon chuckled. "Still, we should probably keep moving. Don't want him to come back and maybe find his way."

"Good point. We'd better get going then," Lunamon said. With that, the group continued down the passage, Gary consulting the data regularly to make sure they were on the right track. Along the way though, they found another translucent wall...and noticed a pair of Gazimon walking down the other side.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Bearmon muttered so low no one heard him as he rubbed his paws with a grin, before waiting for the Gazimon to pass the wall, as he ran out, quickly kicked one in the butt, and then ran back into the wall just as quickly. Unsurprisingly, the Gazimon started arguing...not that Bearmon had long to enjoy his little prank, as Red pulled him into a noogie.

"And what in God's name did you think you were doing?" Red frowned as he continued to lightly grind his fist on his partner's head.

"They freaking deserved it for being jerks to the Dorimon!" Bearmon whisper shouted.

"That may be, but that was incredibly reckless." Gaomon said with narrowed eyes and a frown. "What if they'd seen you?!"

"Well they didn't, right?" Bearmon defended.

"Well they could have," Barry sighed, before finally Red let him go.

"Just don't do it again. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention to ourselves," Red said.

"Right right." Bearmon shrugged.

The group continued on their way, eventually reaching a mildly intimidating sight.

"Maybe we should've prepared ourselves a bit more for this." Zoey said nervously as they looked up at the large electrified grid in front of them"

"Yes we should have." Gary said, looking back at his laptop and tapping away.

"So...what do we do now?" Red wondered.

"I guess the first thing to do would be see if their's a way around this thing." Barry said with a frown as he looked at the grid.

"That won't be necessary." Gary said "There's a part of the wall which is fake, just an illusion... right... here." he said, suddenly sticking his hand onto, and through the wall.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Lalamon said, blinking in surprise.

"This is starting to get weird, even by our standards." Falcomon added.

"Yeah well, I'll take it over shock therapy," Barry shrugged helplessly as Red walked passed them and right into the illusion. When they got through, they were met with a large metal and spacious room, with the most notable feature being the glass pyramid in the center of the room. It appeared to be a replica of the larger pyramid, with a smaller one that was right side up inside. Inside that smaller pyramid was a platform/pedestal and standing on it was what appeared to be a miniature robot with a glass dome covering the circuits on the top of his head, an organic left eye, and a mechanical right eye that was yellow in color.

"Ok...who's this?" Dawn asked, finding the obvious Digimon had a somewhat odd shape.

"That's Datamon. The only thing we know is that he's apparently a really smart Digimon." Lunamon answered.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Datamon_

 _Datamon. Virus Type. A Perfect Level Machine Digimon. Rumored to have once been a Vaccine Type, Datamon became a Virus through unknown means. Not much information is known about him, other than the fact he has all the skills of a great hacker. His special attacks are Plug Bomb, firing several small missiles from his fingers, and Nano Crush, unleashing several small viruses to corrode away at his foes._

"Do you think he's the one who sent us the message?" Lalamon asked.

"Correct!" came a new voice...coming from Gary's laptop.

"What the...?!" Gary gasped in alarm, before the group looked at Datamon.

"Are you doing that?" Lalamon asked.

"That is correct. I am speaking with you all through this device. Welcome, Chosen Children!" Datamon said jovially...or as jovial as the mechanical sounding voice could be.

"Okay...why did you call us here? Aside from you being Etemon's prisoner and all that," Red asked.

"I once fought Etemon a long time ago," Datamon said. "But unfortunately I lost and my body was heavily damaged. Etemon left my broken body sealed here, and on top of having my ability to formulate stolen, I was made into the supervisor of his Dark Network against my will," Datamon explained, by now they could hear the sheer anger and hate creeping into his voice. "However, one day I finally regained my memories, and from there I began repairing my body in ways that Etemon wouldn't notice. Once my repairs were complete, I began tapping into the Network to learn everything that was happening outside. Eventually I was even able to meddle with the information processed through the network, including information regrading all of you."

"Wait, what?" Dawn blinked in surprise.

"Etemon's network is extensive. Had it not been for MY intervention, he would have sent his followers after you every day and night," Datamon said.

"Um...thanks?" Red blinked.

"Now then, I won't beat around the bush. Despite what I'm capable of doing in here, I still require outside assistance to escape this prison," Datamon said.

"And you want us to do it, right?" Bearmon frowned.

"Of course. I believe it's only fair. And as promised, I will be sure to help you find the Crests," Datamon 'nodded'. "More importantly, you and I share a common enemy in Etemon. It would be only logical that we aim to defeat him."

The group looked at him skeptically for a few moments, before they all turned to each other and huddled up, speaking in hushed whispers, Datamon somehow managing to sweatdrop despite being a machine.

After a few moments they broke the huddle. "Okay...so we were discussing and well...no nice way to say this. What guarantee do we have you won't turn on us once we let you go?"

Datamon's lone organic eye blinking at them "Well... that's very cautious of you. I suppose I can commend that, only a fool would trust a complete stranger so easily."

"Yeah well, where we come from, doing that tends to end with people dead, so the question still stands," Barry said flatly.

However, before Datamon could say anything, a familiar and VERY unwelcomed voice cut in. "Well well, so this is where you brats have been snooping around. Shoulda known that you had a hand in this Datamon," Etemon growled as he came in.

"What the?! How'd he find us?!" Falcomon gasped.

"We have security cameras you jackass!" came the two Gazimon...the same ones Bearmon kicked. "You have some nerve doing that to us!"

Everyone, even Datamon, looked at Bearmon with dry stares. "You just HAD to kick them, didn't you?"

Bearmon had the decency to look apologetic as he laughed sheepishly "Sorry about that."

"I had wondered why my Network was acting strangely since you all landed here. I knew it wasn't like the usual sabotage your group kept doing, so I was getting more and more suspicious," Etemon said. "I guess it makes sense now. So you've finally regained your memories, Datamon."

"I had completed my maintenance shortly before they arrived. It was your own fault for not noticing. Now I intent to have my revenge," Datamon glared.

"That so? Fine then, once I've dealt with these brats, I'll be sure to smash you so badly you won't be able to fix yourself again," Etemon said, before turning to the humans, the Digimon getting in front of them.

"We don't have a choice it seems. Datamon, how do we free you?" Wizardmon said, before adding. "You all get him out. We'll distract Etemon."

"No way, we're not sitting this one out," Dawn said, as she, Red and Zoey all stood alongside the Digimon.

"You guys follow whatever Datamon asks," Zoey said as the Digimon all evolved into Adult form, ready to fight.

"Right, hopefully it's nothing complicated." Barry said, as Datamon, glaring for a moment longer at Etemon, turned to the important matter and transmitted to Gary's laptop.

Gary gave it a quick read. "It's simple thankfully, go flip that lever over there." he instructed as he went in front of a panel, Barry going up to the lever and quickly pulling it down, having to duck under a stray kunai from Peckmon uttered a quick "Sorry!"

When the panel slid down, Gary started turning the small wheel that would be more at home on a safe. "Right-5... Left-8..." he started, before looking up as Lekismon and Gaogamon slammed into the wall above him, the two of them looking down and giving him a certain look "Hurrying up now!" he said as he entered the rst of the combination quickly and pushed the button before giving the OK sign to Barry who flipped the lever back up. When he did so, the mechanisms began to work. Good thing too, as Etemon had just blasted everyone into walls, Zoey narrowly managing to avoid being crushed by SunFlowmon, while Red and Grizzmon hit the wall hard, Red's back almost breaking in the process. Seeing what happened, Dawn grew angry before she slammed her staff into Etemon's face. Hard. Etemon stumbled back, but soon kicked her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ya know what, I think I'll start with you! Dark Spirits!" he growled, throwing the attack at Dawn, but before it hit, a white form got in the way, Lekismon taking the brunt of the attack, causing her to hit the ground in pain.

"Lekismon!" Dawn shouted in worry. At that moment though.

"Take this! Taste the prison you put me in!" Datamon roared, as parts of his prison went flying towards Etemon, smashing into the two Gazimon, while the large piece aiming for Etemon was destroyed by his punch. Too bad that also meant Dawn and Lekismon were in the way, and acting quickly, Lekismon pushed her out of the way...leaving her to be slammed by the glass panel, flattening her against the wall before she reverted into Lunamon who fell to the ground, completely unmoving.

"What gives?!" Barry shouted, honestly angry at the double cross.

"You were quite right to show caution around me. Now that I'm free, I don't need you children anymore. I'll just handle this myself now." Datamon said coldly.

"Heh," Etemon chuckled, not surprised at all. "Boy does this bring me back. That's just the kind of mon Datamon is." he grinned, enjoying the looks of the Chosen Children's at the machine's betrayal.

"Blabber all you want, I'll destroy you this time!" Datamon snarled. "Plug Bomb!" he called out, his fingers opening and he fired what appeared to be imp-like viruses from his fingers like missiles.

Etemon gritted his teeth before countering. "Dark Spirits!"

The two attacks met, and exploded, a force strong enough to dig a hole right to the surface, which released a pillar of fire from the explosion...and alerting the others.

"Okay, if that's not a sign the others need our help, I dunno what is!" Serena blinked in alarm.

"We'd better hurry!" Paul nodded in agreement, before the rescue team sprang into action.

Back underground, Dawn had, despite the pain she felt, ran to her partner's side, frantically shaking her to try and rouse her, but Lunamon was completely unconscious, and she prayed to whatever god there was out there she was just seeing things when it seemed as if Lunamon's form was flickering every now and then. "Lunamon! Lunamon! No, please! Please wake up!" she frantically, tears in her eyes as in her eyes replaying the sight of her partner taking not one, but two major hits for her.

Before she could think on it further though, she felt a shocking pain travel through her, eliciting a scream from her lips, before she fell unconscious.

Datamon smirked as he retracted a taser into one of his fingers. It seemed fighting Etemon directly was pointless as he was still more powerful then him. With that in mind, he went for an alternative plan. "These two will come in handy for my revenge." he said, before grabbing Dawn and Lunamon and flying (somehow) away.

"Get back here with our/my friend!" Red and Zoey shouted respectively as they ran after him, Gary and Barry quickly following them while the remaining Digimon did their best to hold back Etemon.

The sight they were met with was a rather annoying one. "Great, another one of these. Gary! Where's the entrance?" Red asked, some anger creeping into his tone.

Gary ignored it though, understanding why he was asking so rudely, and he couldn't blame him as he started tapping away, before his face turned into a frown, then a scowl, and then a nervous look. "I can't find it! It's like it has layers upon layers of coding over it to keep it hidden!"

"So...nothing but luck to rely on, huh?" Red muttered, looking nervous as he gazed upon the grid, and knowing someone important to him was behind it.

Hoping for the best, he was about to step towards it, before the wall behind them exploded, the Digimon all getting thrown into the room and reverting to their Child forms (save for Wizardmon of course), with Etemon stepping in, dusting off the small debris that fell on him "Now then, I think I'll start with you lot since Datamon got away." he said, forming a Dark Spirits in his hand, before the Pyramid shook, and this time, the ceiling burst open, and several rocks dell on Etemon.

"The cavalry is here!" Serena cheered as she lifted her staff in the air.

"We have to be quick. There's no telling how many of his forces are heading our way." Gatomon said.

"Where's Dawn?" Leaf asked as Waspmon and Angemon were bringing everyone to the current floor.

"Kidnapped." Barry managed to say, everyone noticing how angry Red and Zoey looked.

Ritchie cursed at how badly the mission went. "There's no time to save her right now, we have to retreat and think of a plan as a group. Ash, Paul, Dorugamon and BlackGarurumon are outside right now and keeping the bulk of Etemon's forces distracted."

"Dammit!" Zoey shouted, tears in her eyes as they started running, carrying their partners in their arms, while Leaf carried Wizardmon on her back.

"We'll get her back. We won't stop until we do!" Red said, knowing that while it was a failure for the moment, they'd come out on top.

* * *

"So...how best should we get into the Pyramid, find Datamon, then ram my sword so far up his metal ass that'll make whatever Etemon did to him look like aNICE memory?!" Red was basically seething as they were now back near the RV, trying to formulate a plan.

"I want second dibs!" Zoey added as well, the normally nice girl was already entertaining all manners of ways to make the robot pay for kidnapping her best friend. Funny thing about the nicest people, they have the most built up rage inside.

"Don't worry you two, you'll get your revenge, but only if you keep a cool head." Ash said as he sat cross legged on a table, but you can see his aura flashing to life a couple of times from anger.

"We know..." Zoey said sadly.

"But every time we remember what that double crossing little spark plug did, I just want to take him apart with my bare hands," Red grumbled.

"You'll get you chance soon enough," Gary said as he continued to work on his Laptop. "Thanks to the data we already got from Datamon, it's only a matter of time before I decode it, and we should be able to find him. So far I'm pretty sure he's still somewhere in the Pyramid at least."

"At least he didn't far." Barry sighed in relief.

"Who knows what he's doing though? Whatever it is, it can't be anything humane." Leaf said with a frown.

"I swear to god if he tries to dissect her, I will tear off his limbs and shove them up his nonexistant-!" Red started, before Ritchie put his hand over his mouth.

"We get the picture." he said dryly.

"That aside...we have another bigger problem," Paul said, having come back from the Sphinx mouth. "Etemon's forces have completely surrounded the Pyramid, so before we can even start to get back into it, we're going to have to deal with them first."

"Our top priority is saving Dawn and Lunamon, so it'd be pointless to try and beat all of them," FanBeemon said.

"Think we could try a diversion tactic?" Salamon suggested.

"That could work. Some of us could make a LOT of noise, while everyone else gets in while everyone is focused on the distraction," Serena nodded in agreement, fully serious right now.

"That means a majority of us this time are going to get his attention, right?" Dorumon asked, looking at his partner.

"Right, and I think I've figured out all the mentality I was in when I first activated my Crest, no promises on starting the day off in Perfect though." Ash said with a nod.

"If it helps, I have learned illusion, so I should be able to hide us from Etemon to make him even more annoyed." Wizardmon supplied helpfully.

"That'd help." Falcomon nodded.

"Okay, so needless to say, Red and Zoey are definitely on the infiltration team...seeing as I doubt they'd take no for an answer..." Barry said, earning sounds of approval from the two.

"I'll make up for my blunder today, it was my fault we were caught, so this time, extra careful, and I only kick ass when told to." Bearmon said, clenching his paws with himself.

"Yeah, you probably should, cause I think can all agree Gary is gonna be leading the rescue, seeing as he's the only one with a means of navigating the Pyramid," Ash nodded.

"And the rest of us will make sure to keep all of Etemon's attention," Ritchie nodded.

"So, evolving from the start?" Patamon asked.

"It's definitely our best bet." BlackGabumon answer with a nod.

"And I've got better news. I just cracked part of the code," Gary added, before creating a visual of the Pyramid, and revealing a new section underground. "I'm positive he is hiding in this additional section, hidden from even Etemon's database," he explained.

"Clever," Paul frowned. "He's hiding right under Etemon's nose, and using him as a shield without him even knowing it."

"So he's in the safest place from us, and in the perfect place to start an attack on Etemon too." Ritchie mused.

"Well, he gave it a good try. Too bad for him, its not good enough," Zoey said with determination.

"Hold it, the biggest problem is the area is surrounded by electrified walls. Getting in is one thing. Locating the way in the sanctum is another issue. I can't tell where the opening is, only that one exists."

"I'll handle that part." Red said, "If there's ever a time when Luck is on our side, it would be now."

"Can't say I like having to bet it all on luck even though it always does come through when it counts...but doesn't look like we'll have a better than this," Ash sighed. "Alright then, get ready then everyone, we'll begin this plan at dawn."

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

"We will save them, I swear we will!" Red stated with determination with his fist clenched as his Crest glowed...and before anything else, his fist caught on fire and had wind blowing around it.

Everyone was shocked to see this happened.

"Well, this will make things easier." Ash said.

* * *

The next morning saw Etemon's forces dealing a night without sleep, as even some of the Gazimon who were manning the control seemed to be half asleep. However, they were soon wide awake when one looked at a monitor...just in time to see a flaming kunai flying right at them, before it hit the Pyramid with a loud 'boom'.

"What the heck is going on here?!" came Etemon's angry voice as he stepped into the room...for some reason wearing a bathrobe which he threw off just like that.

"Hang on sir, getting a visual..." the Gazimon started before more attacks impacted the Pyramid, causing it to shake more before they finally what was happening. "It's the Chosen Children! They're attacking!" one of the Gazimon reported.

Etemon growled as he looked at the screen, seeing Kunai's, iron balls, lasers and more being launched at the Pyramids. "So round 2 is it? Alright then, I'll go handle it myself!" he said, stomping back out and heading for the exit.

Meanwhile, outside it was complete chaos as the group had attacked when the guards were at their weakest. After a long sleepless night, and thus they were easy pickings for the well rested group. "Okay so far so good," Barry mused as he and Peckmon were in the middle of a tactical retract to lure some of the guards away and into a trap.

"Yeah, now the only question is, how long before..." Peck started, but didn't get to finish as...

"Dark Spirits." came Etemon's voice followed by a large explosion.

"That happens..." Barry and Peckmon finished together lamely. "Guys, the monkey's in the house!" he warned through his phone.

"Right, we need to keep his attention divided as much as we can. Gary's group still needs time," Leaf responded, as Waspmon fired a barrage of lasers, further peppering the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside the pyramid, Dawn stirred...and woke up to a less than enjoyable situation, seeing as she was restrained on what looked like a metal operating table, with what appeared to be a scanner over her waist. "What the?!" she blinked...before she noticed Datamon working on a nearby console...and remembered what happened. "You motherfucker!"

I don't know what that is, but it sounds like an insult." Datamon stated as he turned around to her.

"What was your first clue you double crossing tin can!" she growled, trying to get free.

"You can forget about trying to escape. I made sure those restrains would be able to hold any of you," Datamon said.

Dawn continued to struggle, but it was no good. It was also at that moment that she saw Lunamon restrained against the wall, still unconscious." Lunamon!" she called out in alarm, but her partner didn't responded.

"She won't be waking up just yet. It was fortunate I managed to put her in a stabilizer in time, or she may have become useless to my plan," Datamon said, before working on the console again. "After all, I need her to defeat Etemon for me.

Dawn stopped at his words "Stabilizer?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes her data was unstable after taking so much damage yesterday, but I managed to fix that issue quickly." Datamon answered as if talking about the weather.

Dawn however had stopped short, her anger dying a cold death when she heard that. She knew Digimon were made out of data, and if Lunamon had been unstable that meant...she'd...

Datamon didn't seemed to notice or care about her distress as he continued working on the console. "Honestly," he started. "It's pathetic. Out of 10 of you only one has actually drawn out the power of the Crests, and of all the ones who could have entered the Pyramid, he wasn't one of them," he said in annoyance. "No matter, I will simply need to draw out the powers of this Crest to defeat Etemon," he said as an arm emerged from the machine, revealing in its grasp a sky blue Crest depicting a rain drop, followed by another arm emerging, holding her Tag, as the Crest was inserted into it.

Dawn didn't even noticed as the scanner moved, too lost in her own mind about what her recklessness had nearly caused to see that as the scanner moved up her body, a replica of it was being formed on a table opposite of her. "Once the replica is complete, I will make use of it to draw out the powers of this crest so that this Digimon may defeat Etemon in my stead," Datamon said. "For the memories I lost and can never regain, I will make sure Etemon suffers an utter defeat," he said, his voice lowering into a growl as he continued to work, the girl strapped on the table unable to do anything but look at her still unconscious partner, guilt weighing too heavily on her heart, robbing her of her usual defiance.

* * *

"Well...this is just going how I pictured it honestly." Paul said as fired some fireworks at Etemon, the monkey bending out of the way of his fireworks while still fighting off the Adults.

"He's kicking our butts to the curb." Serena added as Etemon kicked one of the kunai's into the sky where it exploded right in Waspmon's face.

"Honestly, did you kids really think you could fight me with just a few Adult Level Digimon?" Etemon asked, laughing at what he assumed was stupidity.

"Honestly? No, just needed enough space for our secret weapon." Ash said as Dorugamon shook his head after being thrown, getting back up as his partner's crest started to glow.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Ash's D-Core shot the beam of light through the Crest, releasing the projection which soon sent down a blast of energy right into Dorugamon, triggering his next stage of evolution. "Dorugamon, Super Evolution! DoruGreymon!

Etemon looked up, before sweat droppingas he saw the new Perfect Level Digimon that now towered over him. "Okay...that's new..." he admitted.

"What? Did you really think we were gonna stick to being your punching bags forever?" Ash smirked.

"Hope your ready monkey man, cause this is gonna be sweet sweet payback," DoruGreymon growled, before launching his Bloody Tower right at Etemon, who managed to jump out of the way at the last second.

"Oh yeah? Well didn't anyone tell you bigger isn't always better?" he growled. "Dark Spirits!" he threw his attack, the ball of destruction sailing right towards DoruGreymon...who promptly slapped it away with his tail, causing it to explode harmlessly in the sky.

"Oh boy..." Etemon gulped as the Dragonic Perfect and the Adult Level mon who still had some fight in them were now stalking towards him, all of them having eyes that promised him a LOT of pain. "This...could be a problem..."

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

* * *

"Here we are," Gary said as they once more stood before a mass of electrified walls. "The chamber Datamon is in, and hopefully so are Dawn and Lunamon, should be right passed these walls."

"So, the entrance is right in here then." Red said, looking up at the wall that had blocked their entry last time.

"At the very least, let me see if I can't TRY to remove all the coding and make the entrance obvious." Gary said, starting to tap away on his laptop.

"This is probably going to take a bit." Zoey said, glaring at the wall.

"I know you're both worried, but we're not going to be able to help Dawn and Lunamon if either of you end up roasted...actually I think that'll only make things worse for her..." Lalamon said.

"...fine..." Zoey and Red sighed, admitting the logic to the statement.

Too bad for them, they didn't notice the security camera that was hanging near the ceiling.

* * *

"H-had enough?" Etemon panted as he'd narrowly dodged a Metal Meteor...which had just dug a good trench in the sand from the sheer force of the explosion.

"Not even close," DoruGreymon growled.

"Okay...this isn't working out as well as I'd hoped..." Ash frowned. So far they'd ended up in a stalement, as while DoruGreymon was stronger than Etemon for sure...the monkey was faster than DoruGreymon, meaning while Etemon couldn't actually hurt him...he couldn't hurt Etemon either. Nearby, the others were slumped on the ground, as Etemon had had a chance to use his Love Serenade...and quickly found that while it worked on the Adult Digimon, it didn't work on anything Perfect and above.

Etemon growled, wracking his brain as he kept avoiding the Dragon's attacks, before blinking as the VERY loud PA system of the Pyramid came on "Lord Etemon! Some of the children snuck into the Pyramid again.

"What?!" Etemon roared as he turned towards the Pyramid, before it clicked in his brain "So you were-!" he started, whirling back to the others, only to stop short as he saw they were gone somehow "Well... they don't matter right now! I'll show these kids to stop messing with me!" he growled, as he started to run back towards the Pyramid as fast as he could.

Once he was out of sight, the area where the fight was taking place seemed to shimmer, before everyone appeared again, Wizardmon sighing as he rested his staff on his shoulder.

"Hate to admit it, but that was really luck..." Ritchie said.

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked. Ritchie shot her a dry look before looking at the very tired Dorimon in Ash's arms. Had they been fighting for any longer...they'd probably have been in trouble.

"Hopefully we learn how to master the Perfect forms before we have to do any long drawn out fights..." Barry sighed. As it was, the Perfect level was their Ace in the holes...in a way that made them need to use them more carefully, especially since they only had one right now.

* * *

"Hm...no, that's not it...maybe...no..." Gary frowned as he worked on his laptop, TRYING to break the code.

"Any luck?" Red asked dryly.

"Not yet." Gary sighed.

"...I vote we use Red's luck for this..." Zoey deadpanned.

"Seconded," Lalamon sighed, utterly bored.

"Thirded," Bearmon agreed.

"Now hold on," Gaomon started. "Come on guys, let's not-" he tried to talked but...

"Heeere's Etemon!" Etemon grinned as he literary smashed through he wall...face first, flashing the closest thing to a slasher smile his goofy face could managed.

"Nevermind, go go go!" Gary and Gaomon said frantically.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Red nodded, before they ran to the wall.

"Let's go!" Bearmon shouted as he ran behind Red.

"We'll try to hold him off, get Dawn out of there, and kick Datamon's butt hard for me would ya?!" Zoey said as Lalamon and Gaomon both evolved and started doing their best to stop Etemon's advance.

Red nodded, staring at the wall as he kept running, getting closer and closer, and just as he was about to run headfirst into the wall, his crest started glowing softly, and he ran right through it, Bearmon hot on his trail.

What he saw when he got pass the wall was...confusing.

Dawn stood there, with a lifeless look in her eyes, still as a statue.

And Datamon was right behind her, tapping away at a computer, seemingly not noticing him entering as he spoke to himself. "Now that the copy is finished, the original is worthless to me, I suppose it's time I dispose of her."

Bearmon nudged Red's leg, making him look down, before following his finger as he pointed to Lunamon stuck on the wall, who was nodding frantically and silently at the real Dawn who was still stuck on the table. Nodding, he slowly crept to the table. Getting Datamon could wait.

When Dawn saw him, she smiled, but looked like she'd been through mental hell, making him smile back at her as he discreetly pulled out a lockpick.

He worked on it for a few moments, but just as he was about to get her out, Dawn's eyes widened. "Look out!" she shouted, right before Red turned around...just in time to get hit in the face.

"Hmph, so you managed to reach this room," Datamon said with a frown. "Unfortunately I have no intention of letting you escape with her. As long as she exists, the ownership of these will be contested," Datamon said, looking at Dawn's Digivice and Crest.

Red rubbed his cheek with a wince after getting that hit, looking at the Dawn Copy that was standing in a rather sloppy stance with Dawn's staff. Obviously Datamon didn't have the power to copy the skills of the original, so it tried hit him again, he grabbed it by the tip, a gathered wind into his palm, and pointed it at the copy and fired it, making it get flung into the wall, putting it in Dawn's hand, while dropping his sword into Bearmon's and running up to Datamon, picking him up before he could hit any keys on the computer, and throwing him at the wall, boosting the throwing with a fireball, his glass dome cracking at the action.

"Trust me, there's a lot more where that came from." Red said with a small growl as he grabbed the D-Core and Crest from the hands that were coming out of the computer as he walked to the table, seeing Bearmon fiddling around on the first lock, and managing to open it after a few moments, moving over to the other hand and freeing it as dawn rubbed her wrists and placed her staff back on her back, and accepted her D-Core and Crest from Red while Bearmon freed her legs.

"Did he hurt you?" Red asked her as he hugged her, relived to have her back to the group.

"I'm fine... just... I realised something I guess." she said with a sigh, returning the hug.

"Normally I'd ask what it is, but I think we should save it for when we're NOT with a killer robot...and your new evil twin sister," Red half joked.

"You miserable brats, I won't allow you to get away so-" Datamon didn't get to finish as Bearmon had evolved, with Grizzmon slapping him aside with his claw.

"Nope, we're taking our friends and getting out of here," Grizzmon said as he freed Lunamon who jumped into Dawn's arms and hugged the girl tightly...though Red noticed she wasn't returning it quite as strongly as she normally would...

However, any musing was cut off when the door suddenly exploded, with Gaogamon and SunFlowmon flying in having been thrown, but fortunately reverted to their Child forms before they could hit anyone, Zoey and Gary running in before Etemon soon entered the room. "Found you all." he smirked.

"Not for long," Red grinned. "Grizzmon, bring the house down!"

"BodyStrike Reversal!" Grizzmon called out as he made a impressive leap to one wall and went to the ceiling and clawed a big hole, large enough for multiple people to go through.

"Dawn!" Red said, earning a nod from the blue haired girl, as despite her doubts, she quickly grabbed her D-Core, allowing Lunamon to evolve into Lekismon, and wasting to time, they made their escape as Lekismon grabbed the two and put strength into her legs and made an impressive jump through the hole, as Zoey and Gary grabbed onto Grizzmon as he jumped to the wall and used it to jump through the hole.

"Oh no!" Datamon gasped, a look that only grew more profound when the Copy Dawn was crushed by more falling rubble.

"Well well well, looks like its just you and me." Etemon smirked. " As much as I'd like to deal with those brats, you just hit the top of my shit list for today."

"Fine, I don't need them! This room is fully under my control!" Datamon said, before a hole opened where Etemon was standing, but the monkey was faster and jumped again, managing to land a strong blow on Datamon, causing parts of him to break off as he landed a bit further away with a clatter.

"Nice try, using my own Network against me, but unfortunately for you, I win again," Etemon smirked.

"Damn monkey! I swear I will defeat you, even if it KILLS ME!" Datamon roared, before grew bigger, Etemon gasped in surprised before jumping to the console, but right as he was about to grab hold of it, Datamon grabbed his leg and tried to pull them both down.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Etemon growled as he was being pulled down.

"I told you fool, if I'm going to die, I'm dragging you down with me! Plug Bomb!" Datamon said as he fired his attack...into the mass of cables in the pit. "This virus will amass the evil powers and cause it to go out of control, sucking in everything nearby as its amassed into a massive ball." Datamon laughed.

"What did you say?!" Etemon gasped, realizing what this meant.

Outside, the Chosen had by now managed to get away from the Pyramid, Zoey all but clinging onto her best friend, who smiled weakly as she returned the hug. However, any mood for celebration was dampened when they noticed how all the nearby Digimon were being pulled into the Pyramid, as of something was sucking them all in. "I don't like the looks of this..." Paul frowned when they saw that.

"I think we all share the sentiment." Ash nodded.

Back inside the pyramid, the mon being sucked in flew into the pit, vanishing into the darkness as they were absorbed instantly.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, ETEMON!" Datamon laughed maniacally as the monkey was losing his grip little by little.

"Damn, damn, damn...DAMMIT!" Etemon cursed as he finally lost his grip, the two falling into the mass of twisted cables, yet when they made contact, he was only half submerged, cables starting to attach to his body." Not...like...this!" he growled as he continued to struggled.

Outside...

"Look! The Pyramid!" Serena said, as they noticed what appeared to be dark energy being released...before the Pyramid exploded.

"That's never a good sign." Dorimon said nervously.

"Betcha Etemon is still kicking." Grizzmon said dryly, before they all heard a very familiar laugh "Called it."

When Etemon appeared from where the Pyramid once stood, they all noticed how he looked...buffed up, the cables of the huge ball of Dark Network connected into him and seemingly being the reason for his larger muscles.

The monkey laughed, juggling a Dark Spirits like a basketball "Let me tell you, I was honestly worried at first, but now? Now this is a whole other ball game!" he said, throwing the ball at the sphinx, and to everyone's shock, it was like the sphinx started to warp in on itself.

"Great, that was our way out." Barry said nervously.

"And the RV was still back there." Gary added with some slight annoyance.

"We can find the RV later again later. For now we gotta deal with the monkey on steroids over there," Red said.

"Are you STILL planning on fighting?" Etemon laughed. "I'll tell ya this much, with this power you guys are 100% guaranteed...to DIE!" he roared before throwing more Dark Spirits, warping more and more of the landscape.

"Ok... this is getting worrisome right now." Gaomon said, leaning on Gary's leg as he was still a bit sore from the thrashing Etemon gave him and Lalamon earlier.

"It doesn't help that Dorimon just reverted back from DoruGreymon a few minutes ago." Ash added with a frown.

"Now would be a good time for one of our Crests to activate." Paul said, sounding a little nervous.

"Only one question. How?" BlackGabumon said as they were running to avoid the attacks.

"This...is really bad..." Leaf frowned. "Most of our Digimon are tired, and Etemon's stronger than ever. Even if we do awaken a Crest, do they even have the energy to keep fighting?"

Red looked at all of them, before looking towards Grizzmon, who met his gaze, the two nodding after a few moments "It doesn't matter that it's impossible, we'll just MAKE it possible. If Etemon is so strong, then we'll become stronger!" he said, the glow of his Crest slowing growing.

"Taking this lying down isn't in our style." Grizzmon added.

"So matter what sort of fate we get told we have, we'll just kick it to the curb!" Red finished, as the glow of the Crest reached it peak. "Let's go, Grizzmon!"

"I'm with you all the way, Red!" Grizzmon nodded as the two charged forward.

 _(Brave Heart)_

Red's D-Core vibrated as it changed color, becoming orange with grey buttons, before a beam of light shot out of the screen, going through the back of his Tag, releasing the projection of the Crest of Determination. The Crest flew through the clouds, gathering energy as it ascended, and at its peak, it spun and glowed brightly, releasing a burst of energy that produced a powerful beam of light with what appeared to be a DNA helix in it, flowing into Grizzmon. "Grizzmon, Super Evolution!" Grizzmon called out as he began to change. he gained a more humanoid shaped with arms and legs with metal plating on his body, his face was lion like, like Leomon except he now has fangs, and a orange spiky long mane going down his head, and finally had turbines spinning on his arms and legs. "GrapLeomon!"

Etemon was more than a little drunk on power, but his moment was cut off a blur suddenly rammed into him, knocking him back a little, before following up wtih a strong kick...to his face. "W-what the?!" he gasped, looking around till he finally spotted the cause.

"This ends here monkey boy!" Red and GrapLeomon growled.

 _Digimon Analyzer: GrapLeomon_

 _GrapLeomon. Vaccine Type. A Perfect Level Beast Man Digimon. It is a grappling-species Digimon that took on in the data of various fighting games. GrapLeomon inherited the data of the 'King of Beasts', Leomon, and so that strong will to justice drives the turbines to the highest limit of their rotation speed. His special attacks are The King of Fist, driving the turbines on its arms to the highest limit of their rotation speed then drives forward blow heavy enough to distort gravity, and Cyclone Kick, rotates its whole body for the ultimate barrage of roundhouse kicks._

"Looks like Red really got through to us," Zoey grinned at the sight of the new Perfect level.

"But do you think they can win." Blake frowned.

"They can win," Ash said with absolute confidence.

Back in the fight, Etemon growled. "Just because you've evolved, don't think this means you have a chance," he said throwing another dark Spirit, but GrapLeomon evaded without issue. "Okay...how about THIS?!" he said throwing a volley of Dark Spirits, but not one hit.

"Heh, you may have gotten power, but you've lost in a ton of speed," Red chuckled.

"And that means you won't be able to stop us from doing THIS! Cyclone Kick!" GrapLeomon called out, as he jumped to the giant and ball and unleashing a barrage of powerful kicks to the monkey Digimon.

"Why you...!" Etemon growled and tried to fight back. However...

"Missed me! Nope! Ooooh, so close! Nothing but air! No cigar for you! Whohohohoho!" GrapLeomon evaded every last attack, all the while clearly toying with the monkey.

"Okay, I think that's enough messing with him. Time for the Coupe de Grace!" Red ordered.

"You got it!" GrapLeomon grinned, before his turbines started spinning much faster and faster until they seemed to be generating winds of their own. "The King...of Fist!" GrapLeomon called out as he jumped towards Etemon, slamming his fists into the mass of wires from the bottom and started drilling through with the wind, much to Etemon's horror, and before long, the wind emerged from the wires, shredding into his chest, and blowing a hole right through it.

"N...no way...I...lost?!" Etemon choked and gasped, grasping his head, before his body started to fold on itself, his form imploding. "Damn you...DAMN YOU!" he roared before he was swallowed by the mass of evil energy, which soon turned into what looked like some kind of black hole...and then it started to suck everything in...

 _(Brave Heart ends)_

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" Red and GrapLeomon said together as the fighting Digimon ran away from the hole, still being pulled back a bit himself at first, giving it all he got, slowly gaining distance from it.

"I think this is what dust feels like under a vacuum." Ash said as he got low to the ground and held onto Dorimon tightly while trying to himself into it, the others copying his actions, yet they were slowly being pulled towards the hole.

"Hang on! There can only so much power behind this vortex! As long as we outlast it, we should be fine!" Wizardmon said...before he noticed something emerging from the shadows, a figure in what appeared to be a cloak/cape.

"Y-you?!" Wizardmon gasped, eyes wide, as the figure seemed to spread their cape, and a black mass flew into the portal, and had the winds not been rushing, one would have heard the chitter of bats. The attack entered the vortex and suddenly became utterly unstable, and in a flash of white exploded, the sudden force blowing everyone back, and scattering them to the winds.

All that remained was the figure, who smirked to themselves triumphantly.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group managed to get two more Crests at the beginning thanks to the help of a mysterious being in the Pyramid.**

 **After making a plan, they go in and meet Datamon.**

 **O** **nly to be double crossed by him attacking and** **kidnapping Dawn and Lunamon.**

 **The group comes up with another plan to save them.**

 **One group would go in while the other distracts Etemon.**

 **Once they were in, they see Datamon with a copy of Dawn and her Crest.**

 **Saving Dawn and Lunamon, they make their escape.**

 **Datamon tried to bring Etemon to their deaths together.**

 **Only for Etemon to survive and become stronger.**

 **Determined to the end, Red unlocks the power of his Crest and Grizzmon evolves to GrapLeomon.**

 **The battle was won but who was the mysterious figure?**

 **Is he another obstacle for the Chosen Children to face?**

 **You'll have to find out on the chapter of the Digital Adventure!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later.**


	24. Author's note, the end

Hello everyone, this is DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with an important message.

I'm sorry to say everyone, but I'm putting an end to this story very early.

I've been losing motivation for it and I'm reached my limit for it, I hope you can understand why I'm doing this, nobody likes to put an end to a story they've worked hard on, I've been working on the Digital Adventure for more than a year now but I've decided to put it to rest for good.

I've been thinking about it since the last chapter and I've made up my mind.

I'm so sorry guys but this is the end of the Digital Adventure.

Well this is the end of this story. I will continue working on Team White Light of the Royal Knight and Ash, the Saiyan Warrior and maybe any future story ideas I may have.

But for now guys, I have to go and think more of what stories I write.

See you guys in the others stories.

Peace out for this one.


	25. Author's note, clearing things up

hey guys, I want to add this little author's note for a final chapter for this story by stating some facts that you don't know what I was planning for this.

I want to clear somethings up for you guys.

1: The hoodie person was suppose to be a OC, Ash's father for starter, I don't like the fact that some people are saying Giovanni is Ash's father, I don't like that at all, if you ask me, an OC is a much better choice.

2: BlackAgumon was suppose to help in the Diaboramon movie part, with him becoming Paul's second partner in allowing Omegamon Zwerts to come to life, and Ryudamon to become Ash's second partner to Allow Alphamon Ouryuken mode.

3: The kids having powers, again idea from another person's fanfiction, Data Steamers, look up and read Digimon Tamers: Rika's AU to see where it goes and you'll understand.

Well I guess that's all of it.

This fanfiction is said and done.

Farewell to you all for this fanfiction.


End file.
